


Heavenly Scent

by Infinitypoet



Series: Heavenly Scent [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 109,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitypoet/pseuds/Infinitypoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Bella's first day of school, Edward finds himself completely consumed by her scent. Everything about her sings to him. The "La Tua Cantante" connection is much different than canon. Edward's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Historical musings and Blissful Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I make no profits from the posting of this story in any way. 
> 
> There is a good chunk of a (Twilight) history lesson in the beginning of the chapter. Please read it as I made a few changes to canon history. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy :)

I pulled into the Forks High student parking lot and turned off the ignition. My siblings all exited the car with minimal fuss. It was a day just like any other.

It was two weeks into the second semester of our second year in Forks. We'd been here long enough that we were no longer the center of attention, and could go about our daily routine of 'playing human' without too much notice or interruption. 

Of course we still stuck out among the student population, but at least we were no longer the primary focus of the town gossip. In fact, today that title had shifted to another individual entirely. Today there was a new student.

I could hear the thoughts of the children around us, all abuzz with the news. 

I thought it was rather awkward that a student would be starting today. First of all, it was a Tuesday. Who starts a new school on a Tuesday? If she'd just come two weeks earlier, she could have begun at the start of the semester, and that would be much less of a hassle for her.

But I shrugged it off. It really wasn't my concern.

We kept to ourselves, and honestly, with good reason.

My family was made up of seven individuals. Seven vampires to be more specific. Not that anyone knew that. Our cover story was that our 'parents', Esme and Carlisle Cullen, adopted us. My sister Alice, brother Emmett, and myself, are thought to be adopted children of Carlisle, while Jasper and Rosalie are supposedly twins who were Esme's niece and nephew. The story was that their parents died in a car wreck when they were each 8, leaving them to the custody of their Aunt.

Physical appearance-wise, Esme is the eldest. She was 26 years old when she was changed. Carlisle was actually only 23, but the two of them still manage to be rather convincing in their attempts to play older. Personality and confidence can go a long way.

Alice and I look the youngest, and as such, always start out at the lowest grade available in the local high school, whenever we put on one of these shows in an attempt to blend in. This being our second year in Forks left Alice and I were playing the roles of juniors in high school.

That meant that Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were seniors, and as such, very excited to have less than one semester left before escaping the doldrums of the public school system.

After this, they could each take a year off before college, and be free to do whatever they saw fit to do for a while.

It was a trade off. We endured a couple years of school, in order to stay in a place longer and garner less attention. And after high school, we could do college, which I tended to enjoy a lot more.

Our life style was ridiculously unconventional, as far as vampires were concerned, but it served us well and despite the drawbacks, I would have it no other way. It was certainly better then the alternatives.

We didn't let what we were define who we were. It was something that we had all learned from Carlisle. He was the eldest. He was born in the 1640's, making him over 360 years old. He was also the sire of every one of us except for Alice and Jasper, who had joined our family of their own accord, around 55 years ago.

The only times in Carlisle's long life that human blood had touched his lips, was when he was saving those of us he has turned. He never fed from humans, despite being left alone with no one to guide him or teach him, after he was changed.

His own compassion and integrity had kept him from succumbing to his new powerful instincts and he'd controlled his thirst entirely of his own personal strength and will power.

I admired him beyond words for that.

I was proud in the knowledge that I too had yet to ever taste human blood, but doubted greatly that I would be able to say that today, had he not been there to guide me through my early years.

There had been a brief time during my early years as a vampire, where I had considered giving into my darker instincts and feeding on our 'natural prey', but through the strength of his conviction, I had finally come to the conclusion that it simply wasn't worth it. It wasn't my place, even with the best of intentions...

You see, I can hear the thoughts of others. I've been able to do so since the first moment I awoke to this new form of life. I had thought for a brief time that perhaps I could use my gift to find the dregs of society; the human hunters who killed and raped, the ones who didn't get caught, but deserved to be punished. But who was I to dish out that punishment?

It was an internal struggle that I battled with for several years, but in the end, I held fast. I remained true to my adoptive father's ideals, and I was glad that I could look back now and say that. 

Rosalie, like me, has managed to live her entire vampire existence without ever tasting human blood. Her mate and husband, Emmett, had a few accidents in the early years when he was simply too strong for any of us to restrain during his weaker moments, but has successfully controlled himself for more than 60 years.

Jasper is the second eldest of our group. He was born in 1861, and was sired by a vampire named Maria, who kept him around for his strong ability to control the emotions of those around him. Maria created armies of newborn vampires and fought in wars against other vampire factions.

Jasper’s early life was one surrounded in violence and death, and left him scarred, both physically and mentally.

I could not even imagine the mental anguish that had to have been involved for him during those times; surrounded by so much death, and being bombarded by the emotions of those around you. The fear and terror of the human victims came into him as if the emotions were his own, and yet he fed off of them because he was simply unaware of any alternative. Most of our kind doesn't even realize that there is an option beside human blood. The concept never even crosses their minds. 

Living in that world for so long, Jasper simply had no idea that alternative lifestyles were available, but he had eventually grown to know that the life he was leading was not the life he wanted for himself.

Alice found him in the 1950's, and two years later, they found us.

Given his history, Jasper had the hardest time with our diet.

We feed off of animals, which is sufficient to sustain us and keep us healthy and strong. It is, apparently, not even remotely comparable to human blood, as far as flavor and satisfaction is concerned. It's another reason I'm grateful that I managed to maintain control of myself in my earlier years. I can only imagine how much more difficult this lifestyle would be had I experienced the alternative for so long, as Jasper did.

But even aside from that, his empathic abilities put him at an even greater disadvantage. He absorbs the emotions of everyone around him, so he not only has to deal with his own thirst, but the thirst from the rest of us as well.

Because of this, Jasper truly suffers the most out of any of us, from our time spent in public school, surrounded by human children and temptation.

Jasper was suffering a lot today. He hadn't hunted in nearly 3 weeks, and he had clearly hit his limit.

I knew there was no way he could make it to the weekend. It was only Tuesday and it was already this bad... I'd suggested he take the day off from school – call in sick – and go hunting, but he'd refused, hoping to push himself farther; trying to increase his resistance. 

I sighed heavily as I watched my siblings leave my car and silently make their way through the still mostly empty parking lot towards the school. Alice was focusing all of her mental powers on her husband's immediate future. Her gift to see future events unfold before they actually happened is useful at times, but has a serious limitation behind it. Alice's visions could only go so far as decisions that were already made. 

Sure, right now Jasper's mind was set on not attacking anyone, but exposure to a particular scent, or being squeezed into an especially uncomfortable situation could easily lead to a split-second decision to attack someone, and Alice's vision would most likely not come in time for us to stop it.

As such, we were all slightly on edge, and too pre-occupied with concern for our brother to pay much of any attention to whatever current events might be consuming the minds of the adolescent children that surrounded us.

–

As I watched my siblings walk off, each hand-in hand with their respective mates, I allowed my mind to wander. I have always been the odd man out in my family. I was the first that Carlisle changed, but it was the two of us for only a few short years before he found Esme. 

Their love was apparent from the start, even though they were both afraid and hesitant to admit it. Honestly, they'd fallen in love when they'd first met a decade earlier when Carlisle treated her broken leg when she was only 16 years old. 

They were probably meant for each other from the start. They were soul mates, I had no doubt.

Rosalie had a terrible start and was quite literally broken for several years thanks to the terrible way in which she had nearly died. Her fiancé had, along with his drunken friends, beaten and raped her, and then left her in the street to die. After that beginning, it's hard to imagine how Rosalie could ever find it in herself to love a man again.

But she did.

She found Emmett in the clutches of death, in the form of a giant grizzly bear. Despite him looking more like food, covered in his own blood and badly broken, she still knew in that moment that she wanted him. That he was meant for her.

Their immediate bond was so strong that she was able to carry him for over a hundred miles back to Carlisle. The truly astonishing thing about this is that Rosalie had been a vampire for less than two years at that point. Two years and she'd had the strength, presence of mind, and control to carry a bloody human for a hundred miles. It was awe-inspiring.

Alice awoke to this life with no memories of her human existence, and no sire to guide her or explain what she had become. Her power for precognition was the only thing that saved her from the life of a feral nomadic vampire. Instead she was presented with her first vision: the moment when she would find Jasper, still some decades down the road. She then had a second vision, which was of the two of them finding us.

She knew from that first moment that she was meant to be with Jasper, and they hadn't even met yet. 

He says that he knew from the very first moment he saw her enter the diner that she was meant for him as well.

So my entire vampire existence, I've only really been exposed to perfectly mated couples. I've been told by family friends and nomads alike, that it's given me unrealistically high expectations for relationships in my own life. They claimed that the chance of finding your perfect mate is slim, and can take centuries. My stubbornness has resulted in my refusal to settle for anything less, but honestly, why would I settle? Carlisle was alone for 280 years before he and Esme finally came together and admitted their love. Jasper was alone for 90 years before he found Alice.

I had come to the conclusion years ago that however long it would take to finally find the one person, who I would somehow know was for me; it would be worth the wait.

\--

At the beginning of each school day was a 15 minute homeroom class where the daily announcements were given out and initial attendance was taken. We were early to school, but I had nothing better to do, so I simply made my way to my homeroom to sit and try to relax.

I sat down in my chair silently and leaned back, closing my eyes and let out a large breath of air, and as much tension as I could manage, with it.

I had 4th period with Jasper and decided not to let myself be overly concerned with him until then. If something went wrong before then, I would be in no position to help anyway. I had to just trust in him, and hope for the best.

He was strong willed, but not reckless. He cared too much for his wife and our family to do something like this if he didn't honestly believe he could pull it off.

I let my mind drift through the din of thoughts that was growing the closer it go to the start of classes. It was 8:00, and more and more of the students were arriving. Homeroom began at 8:15AM, and it wouldn't be long before other students would begin making their way into the room to join me.

The thoughts that flitted, mostly unwelcome, through my mind varied a bit, but not much. Lots of them had songs stuck in their heads, which was always annoying. Lots were thinking about assignments that were due today. 

It was still early in the week, so few thoughts were centered on weekend activities. Mondays were usually the days occupied with thoughts of weekend conquests, and by Tuesday, those reports had primarily died down. 

But large portions of today's thoughts were flying around the arrival of the new student.

I filtered through them, aimlessly collecting details. It was a girl; the daughter of the local chief of police, Charlie Swan. I knew him, vaguely. Carlisle said he was a good man, and he apparently respected my father quite a lot, so I respected him in return. 

I hadn't been aware that Chief Swan had a child. I knew he was single, but apparently he was divorced. 

More thoughts filtered through. The new girl's name was Isabella, and she was moving here from Arizona. 

It was amazing how much information these children had managed to collect, considering the girl wasn't even here yet. There really was no denying the power of small-town gossip.

Several students’ thoughts registered a loud roaring engine coming from the parking lot and I got the mental image from them of a large, rusty, antique Chevy truck pulling in and parking. This was an unfamiliar vehicle, and several of them wondered if it was the new girl.

Ah... yes. It's her. 

I saw her image from many different perspectives as the eyes of numerous students were trained on her as she made her way towards the main office.

She seemed pretty enough. She ducked her head constantly and avoided eye contact with the many on-lookers. She probably disliked the attention.

I sifted through the thoughts to see if I could pinpoint hers, out of aimless curiosity, but wasn't having any luck. There were simply too many voices and I still had no idea what hers would sound like, which made it more difficult to identify.

I strayed through the student population's thoughts for a few minutes longer while the room around me slowly began filling with the other students.

I sighed and took in a deep breath, stretching in my seat, when I was suddenly bombarded with the most heavenly scent I had ever encountered in my century on this planet. I froze, shocked by the intensity of it. It was amazing. Floral and sweet. Delectable in a way I've never experienced. 

Sure, some humans smelled better than others; smelled like they would probably taste better... but this was different. This was amazing. 

My head shot up and my eyes flew open as they searched the room in hopes of discovering the origin of the glorious bouquet. 

My eyes widened and I halted in my search as my eyes fell upon the face of Isabella Swan, standing to the rear of the room near the door, fidgeting nervously and looking around the room, probably searching for the teacher, who was still absent, and unwilling to sit down when she still did not know which, if any, of the seats were free.

My breath caught for a second at the sight of her. She was beautiful. The images I'd picked from the brains of the student body did not do her justice at all. I quickly recovered and took in another deep breath, relishing in the sublime aroma. It was unquestionably coming from her; definitely no denying that. 

Her deep mahogany hair had the most astounding red highlights. It was long and had a gentle wave to it. Her skin was incredibly pale; nearly as pale as my own, and her deep umber eyes were a profound abyss. 

Usually, when I encountered brown eyes on humans, they appeared flat and empty, but that was the furthest thing from the truth with her. Her deep doe orbs were drawing me in with ridiculous strength. 

I was taken aback suddenly by my own thoughts. Never before had I been so overwhelmed by someone I knew nothing about, especially a human. 

For that matter, I'd never felt so physically attracted to someone. Never. I felt a pull toward her, something akin to a powerful magnet. I was drawn to her and I wanted nothing more than to go speak with her; to touch her beautiful hair and caress her soft blushing cheek.

She sighed heavily and leaned back against the wall, laid her head gently against the hard flat surface behind her and closed her eyes.

Wait a minute...

I realized suddenly that I couldn't hear a single thought coming from her. I focused on her slight form and tried to concentrate.

Nothing.

This realization was quite shocking. Never once in my 87 years as a vampire had I encountered a mind I couldn't read.

Surely she was thinking of something. It was extremely rare to come across a mind that could actually be silent for any period of time. People always had something or other going on up there. But her mind? Nothing but silence.

And she looked rather uncomfortable and distressed. There was no doubt that she had to be thinking something. I just couldn't hear it.

She huffed a frustrated sigh and pushed herself back up from the wall to a standing position. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair and I was bombarded with another wave of her heavenly aroma. 

I felt my eyes slide up towards the back of my head and my body relaxed, melting me into my chair. It was such an intense reaction. I just wanted to wrap myself in that warm flowery scent and pretend I could sleep. 

I opened my eyes again and looked at her standing there. She seemed so uncomfortable. So miserable. All alone and unsure what to do in this new foreign place.

I suddenly realized that there was only 8 minutes left until class would officially begin, and I was reminded that I wanted nothing more in that moment than to go over and talk to her.

I stood from my seat and walked down the aisle towards her. Her head rose slightly and her eyes caught sight of me. They widened and a blank look of surprise graced her lovely features as she watched me move in her direction. I think she assumed I was simply heading towards the door, because the moment it became clear to her that I was, in fact, heading to her, a look of almost pure panic appeared in her eyes.

I nearly hesitated. I didn't want to frighten her. That was the natural reaction to us. The humans didn't consciously know what we were, but their latent instincts still told them we weren't normal. That we were dangerous.

The absolute last thing that I wanted was for this beautiful young girl to fear me. I smiled as warmly as I could manage and walked over beside her, leaning my shoulder against the wall there, and resting my hands inside my pants pockets.

“Hi.” I said in as soft, smooth, and non-threatening voice as I could manage.

Her mouth hung open slightly as shock danced across her eyes.

“Uhh... H-hi.” She finally managed to stammer out.

Her heart was racing a mile a minute and I could see a light flush slowly creeping over her cheeks.

I grinned. “I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan.”

“Uh... Bella.” She corrected after a brief pause where her heart seemed to skip a beat.

“Bella? Italian for beautiful. Very fitting. Sei multa bella.”

“Huh?” She spluttered, her face flushing a deeper red and her heart rate picking up even further. The flush brought her blood closer to the surface of her skin, and it intensified the aroma filling the air around her. It was beyond wonderful and I wondered in that moment why it affected me in such a strange manor. The burn was slightly intensified, but it was still easily manageable. Instead, the scent was actually pleasant in a way I couldn't put to words.

“You siete la donna che più bella ho visto mai,” I purred into her ear as I leaned in closer.

She stared at me, completely befuddled and her jaw dropped wide. “Wow...” She said breathlessly after a moment. “Was that Italian?”

I nodded. “Mmhmm.”

“You speak Italian?”

“A little,” I admitted, grinning. In all honestly, I spoke it fluently, in addition to a fairly large number of other languages. Eighty seven years of sleepless nights, and a dozen times through various universities had provided me a lot of opportunities to learn.

“What'd you say?”

“The first one, sei multa bella, means 'You are very beautiful',” I told her, leaning in even closer and taking in a deep breath of her scent. It was intoxicating. I just wanted to bury my face in her hair...

“Oh...” She squeaked and I couldn't help but chuckle. “And the other one?”

“You siete la donna che più bella ho visto mai. It means, 'You are my air. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.'”

She stared at me, wide-eyed and dumbfounded for a moment before pulling herself together. “So, you memorize that from some romantic Italian phrasebook or something?” She responded, clearly attempting to be wry, but her voice came out weak and even cracked at one point. I grinned.

“No. It just happened to be the first thing that came to mind when I looked in your eyes,” I replied honestly.

I waited a moment for her to respond, but quickly became aware that she'd stopped breathing. I let out a weak chuckle before leaning in slightly more. “Breathe Bella.” I whispered before pulling back to a more reasonable distance.

“So how do you like Forks so far?” I asked.

“It's um... looking up?” She said, clearing her throat and apparently trying to pull herself back together.

“You moved here from Arizona?” I asked, both trying to prod for additional information, and just searching for any reason to keep her talking to me, and keep me this close to her warm radiating body heat and exquisite fragrance.

“Yeah... how'd you know that?”

“Never underestimate the power of small town gossip.” I sighed, giving her a sympathetic look and shrugging my shoulders.

She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. “I guess I've been quite the topic of conversation?” She asked cringing.

“Afraid so, but don't let it get to you. I doubt they'll be talking about you nearly as long as they were talking about my family and me.”

“So you're new here too?” She asked, her face lighting up slightly.

“Relatively. We moved here a year and a half ago. Honestly, they still talk about us from time to time,” I laughed, shaking my head lightly.

“Still?” She asked, grimacing. Probably fearing still being the center of attention by the time she reached her high school graduation.

“Well, like I said, I doubt they'll focus on you nearly as long. My family just naturally garners excessive attention.”

“Oh... okay.”

“So... Arizona. Forks has got to be quite a change of pace,” I said, trying to pull her back onto herself. I wanted to know more about her and didn't have much time left before the teacher would show up.

“Yeah... definitely a change...”

Such short, vague answers. I let out a light exasperated breath and chuckled at how difficult she was making this.

“So, where in Arizona?”

“Phoenix. I've lived there with my mom for about 8 years.”

“Why did you move in with your father?”

She sighed heavily and fidgeted lightly, chewing on her bottom lip. It was quite a sight and I wasn't even sure why. Somehow, seeing her gnawing on her lower lip like that sent wonderful, unfamiliar shocks down my spine.

She hesitated, but our eyes met, mine probably pleading with her to share. “Well, a couple years ago my mom met this guy named Phil. He's young – probably too young for her really, but he makes her so happy. Last summer they married, but Phil's job takes him all over the place – you know, he has to travel a lot... Well, my mom stayed with me in Phoenix since I was still in school,” she fidgeted nervously, playing with her hands and keeping her eyes focused on them while she spoke. 

“She was just so unhappy.” she continued, “she tried to hide it, but it was obvious. It's their honeymoon years, you know? They're supposed to be together. So...” She sighed heavily before continuing. “So, I decided to exile myself to Forks and spend some quality time with Charlie,” she shrugged, looking at the floor. 

I was actually speechless for a moment, taking in the newfound knowledge. “That's... incredible. That's an amazingly selfless thing of you to do. But it sounds like you came here, fully expecting to suffer through your time here. It doesn't seem very fair for you be miserable.”

She shrugged, still not willing to meet my eyes. “I'm fine with it. It's okay. Besides, hasn't anyone ever told you life isn't fair?” she finished, finally making eye contact.

“Yes... I suppose I have heard that a few times before,” I said softly, waiting a moment. “Well, I have to say, I'm glad you came here.”

Her eyes widened and her lips parted again, but she seemed lost for a response.

“So I guess if I ever get the chance, I'll have to thank this Phil for making your mother so happy. Otherwise I would likely have never gotten this opportunity to meet you.” 

At that moment the first bell range and the students around us all settled into their seats. I glanced around for a moment before turning back to face her.

“Bella, I was wondering if you'd be interested in sitting with me during the lunch period?”

“Sitting with you?” she repeated in a breathy whisper.

I grinned, “Yes, Bella. Will you sit with me today at lunch? I'd love to have the opportunity to speak with you more.”

“Oh... sure.”

I chuckled again. I really was clearly overwhelming her, but at least she hadn't shied away yet.

“Great.” I said, as I turned back towards the rest of the classroom and made my way to my seat.

The teacher walked in at that point and made his way to his desk. It took Bella a full 30 seconds to come out of her dazed state enough to realize he was there and finally make her way over to him. He directed her to an empty desk a few rows behind me and as she made her way past me, bringing her lovely scent with her. Our eyes met and she blushed furiously when I smiled at her, compounding the scent even further.

I was definitely enjoying her blush.

\---

I watched her through the minds of our fellow students through the rest of the morning. She was the center of attention wherever she went, and she clearly hated it.

She corrected every person who called her Isabella, and blushed the first few times it happened. I only hoped that the correction was reminding her of our encounter at the beginning of the day, and I smiled to myself at the memory. She had to suffer through two different teachers insisting she stand up before the class and introduce herself, which she clearly despised.

The boys of the school were falling over themselves for opportunities to speak with her, and there were several occasions where I had to catch myself from growling loud enough to garner the attention of my classmates, after overhearing particularly vulgar thoughts from several of the boys in her classes. 

The instinctive response actually surprised me the first time it happened, and I sat there in class silently pondering the emotions flowing through me for several minutes before I became aware of my own emotional state enough to realize that I was slightly jealous, but mostly, feeling excessively possessive and protective. It was like some animalistic part of me wanted to lay claim to her and fight off any other unworthy suitors. Once I'd become aware of the nature of my feelings, I nearly laughed at myself. 

Her third period class was Trig, and it was during that class that she met Jessica Stanley. Jessica was what one would call a “popular student” at Forks High. She was even a cheerleader. The only feature that broke the stereotype mold was the fact that she was a brunette instead of a blond. Not that most 'blond jokes' wouldn't still easily apply to her.

From what I gathered of her thoughts, she was more interested in garnering extra attention via Bella's presence, than she was interested in actually getting to know Bella. I found her attitude to be extremely irritating. I'd always acknowledged that Jessica was a rather fake individual, but never before had her two-faced nature affected anyone that I actually gave a crap about.

Bella and Jessica chatted a bit at the beginning of their Trig class since the open seat Bella was assigned to was directly beside Jessica's. Their class shifted to a 'work period' with twenty minutes left of class, and Jessica took advantage of that time to start grilling Bella on an interesting rumor that Jessica had apparently heard in her last class.

“So I heard that Edward Cullen was talking to you in your homeroom class. Is that true!?” Jessica gushed in a shocked scandalous tone.

“Huh?” Bella looked up at her, confused and shocked by Jessica's tone.

“Edward Cullen!” Jessica reiterated. “A friend of mine is in your homeroom and she said that before class started he got up out of his chair and went over and talked to you. Is that for real!?”

“Oh! Um... yes. Why do you ask?”

“Because he never talks to anyone outside his family. Ever. I mean, he's like, the most sought after guy in school, and he totally shuns everyone. What did he say!?”

I saw Bella's blush through Jessica's eyes and had to work hard to hold in a chuckle.

“Um... not much. He asked me my name, and asked me about Arizona... Just sort of friendly conversation, I guess,” she mumbled out the words, not making eye contact with Jessica as she said them.

“Wow... that's still crazy. I mean, he seriously never ever talks to anyone. It's just so out-of-character for him to go out of his way to talk to someone. He didn't say anything else?”

Bella looked shocked and uncomfortable. She paused for a moment, and I suspected she was debating whether or not she was actually willing to share any more details with Jessica. “Well, he asked me to eat lunch with him,” she finally revealed.

Jessica's thoughts rang with disbelief, shock, and envy. 

“He was probably just trying to be nice,” Bella added quickly, responding to Jessica's stunned expression. “You know... being nice to the strange, awkward new girl....”

“Edward Cullen does not go out of his way to be nice to people,” Jessica huffed out.

I wasn't sure if I should be offended or not. Admittedly I hadn't exactly put up much effort to be nice to her. Her thoughts were borderline offensive, and her fantasies had bombarded me relentlessly for months before I finally came out and bluntly squashed her unrequited affections, just hoping to finally shut her up.

“Is he mean to people?” Bella asked, her eyes filled with concern, and I had the sudden urge to pop Jessica's head like a pimple.

Jessica sighed and made a face. “Well, I guess he doesn't go out of his way to be mean. But he certainly doesn't make any effort to be nice either. Mostly he just acts like the rest of the universe is beneath him and unworthy of his affections.”

Bella made a face, eying Jessica with a suspicious, knowing look, and I could only hope that Bella would see through the girl's bitterness at my less then gentlemanly rejection of her.

“But anyway,” Jessica continued, “are you seriously considering eating lunch with him? Did he say if you'd be eating with his family, or just him?”

“Um... well, he invited me. He was really nice to me about it; I don't see any reason not to join him – for today, at least,” Bella responded, hesitantly. “I don't know if it's just him or his family too. He didn't say anything about it. Why?”

“Well... all the Cullen's are freaks, honestly. But I just can't imagine how weird it would be to sit at a lunch table with all of them.”

“Why do you call them freaks?” Bella asked; her face contorted with disapproval. She didn't seem to like that my family and I were being spoken of poorly. It gave me at least a small bit of relief.

“They just... are. I mean, they don't socialize with anyone outside of their family, and the weirdest thing is that they're paired off. Other then Edward, the others are all, like, dating. Dating their siblings! It's freaky!”

“Dating?” 

“Yeah, I mean, they're all adopted, so I guess, technically, they aren't actually related or anything, but it's still beyond weird. He's got two sisters and two brothers. Alice and Jasper – dating. And Rosalie and Emmett – again, dating. It's bizarre. It's like Dr. Cullen is some freaky adoptive parent slash matchmaker.”

“So they're adopted?”

“Yeah.”

“Well... I guess maybe it is kind of weird, but if they're not related, there isn't anything really wrong with it.”

Jessica rolled her eyes and shrugged noncommittally. “Sure, whatever. They're still freaks.”

This portion of their conversation did get me thinking though... I hadn't yet planned ahead far enough to think about whether or not I wanted to spend lunch with just Bella, or if I would invite her to join my family's table.

I doubted the others would appreciate me bringing a human to the table, without some prior warning. Also, with Jasper being in the state he was, I didn't think it was necessarily a good idea to have her sitting so close to him anyway.

Lunch would be the hardest time for him, since we'd be in the large cafeteria, filled with students – more students than he had to deal with in the usual 20-30 student classrooms – and he'd also be sitting at a table surrounded by 4 other vampires, sharing the pressure of our combined thirsts. 

Alone, definitely; I'd find a table where Bella and I could sit alone. I could always introduce her to the rest of the family another time.

\--------

The moment that I'd entered forth period, my mind still away from me as I watched Bella making her way to her next class, Jasper immediately sensed that there was something off with me.

The teacher called the class to order quickly, and Jasper didn't get an opportunity to question me aloud till much later, but he spent the first twenty minutes questioning me, and pondering my mood, mentally.

After a half hour of silent pondering and unanswered questions, he finally said to me mentally, 'Whatever this is that's going on with you, Edward... thanks. It's a lot easier to handle my thirst when the people around me are happy, and you feel practically blissful.'

I eyed him for a second, grinning, but remaining silent, letting my mind wander back to Bella.

\-------

Lunch couldn't come quickly enough. I sat down at an empty table on the far side of the cafeteria and waited, earning curious and confused stares from all of my siblings except Alice, who was literally bouncing up and down in her seat, squealing quietly.

The others asked her what was going on with me and she only shushed them, telling them that she wanted to watch the show and not to interrupt her until it was over. I laughed.

I felt the excited anticipation run through me when I saw Bella walk through the door with Jessica Stanley. Jessica looked over at my family's table and pointed out to Bella that I wasn't there, and made a mental note that Bella was lucky that I apparently wasn't expecting her to sit with all of them.

She reminded her that Bella was more than welcome to sit with her and her friends, but Bella politely declined and let her eyes hesitantly search the cafeteria for me.

Finally our eyes met and I saw that lovely blush color her cheeks again and I grinned even wider. She smiled sheepishly before nodding at me and making her way towards the lunch line to acquire some food.

I wanted to offer the prop food on the tray in front of me, but didn't have the opportunity and wasn't sure how I'd explain it at this point, anyway.

Jessica Stanley grabbed her food quickly before making her way over to her normal lunch table to gush and gossip about how the new girl had been invited to eat lunch with me. She was excited about the attention and reactions she could get at this bit of news, and was especially thrilled that she had a fairly good view of the table I was sitting at.

I rolled my eyes, but committed myself to not caring about what she did or said. She really didn't matter.

Bella finished her journey through the line and made her way to the table I was sitting at, her blush growing with each step.

Her scent reached me before she did, and I felt my muscles relax, and my whole body calm and ease with it... well, okay, not my whole body. One particular part was doing anything but calming or relaxing.

The response surprised me and I quickly adjusted my pants and shifted in my seat as subtly as I could manage before she got too close to notice.

She reached the table and hesitated, eying the numerous empty seats. I pulled out the one beside me, motioning for her to sit there, in hopes that she'd opt for it, rather than sitting across from me. I wanted her close.

She blushed and set her tray down beside mine and sat down.

“Hi,” she said, quietly, looking up at me through her thick eyelashes.

I beamed down at her, smiling widely and responded, “Hi.” I chuckled as she blushed and looked down at her tray. She had a slice of cheese pizza, an apple, and a bottle of lemonade. “How's your first day going, so far?” I asked after a brief silence.

“It's okay,” she mumbled.

“Just okay?” 

“Better than I'd expected it to be.

I grinned. “Well, I'm glad to hear that.

She smiled sheepishly at me and ran her fingers through her hair a few quick times before tucking it behind her ear.

The action stirred up her scent and it enveloped me entirely. I instinctively took in a deep breath of it, filling my lungs and closing my eyes at the wonderful feeling it left me. As I slowly exhaled a small involuntary groan escaped my lips before I even realized what had happened.

I caught myself and opened my eyes to see her staring at me with wide, confused eyes.

I grinned shyly and chuckled. “Sorry... you just smell really good.”

She blinked at me, dumbfounded for a second. “Um... thank you? I don't think anyone has ever complimented me on my smell before.”

“That's truly a shame. You have the most heavenly scent I've ever come across. If I'm being totally honest, it's actually the first thing I noticed about you.”

“How's that?” she cocked an eyebrow; confused and suspicious.

“I have a... very sensitive sense of smell. I caught your scent when you first entered homeroom this morning. It's very floral. Freesia and lilacs as a base... and I'm guessing you use a strawberry scented wash of some sort. Shampoo perhaps?”

Her wide eyes grew even bigger and her jaw dropped slightly. “Wow... you really do have a sensitive nose.”

I chuckled and shrugged. “Yes, well, after I caught your scent in the room I turned around in my seat, searching for the source – that's when I first saw you. I was shocked...”

“Shocked?”

“I thought that the smell was already the loveliest thing I'd ever encountered... then I saw your face and realized I was wrong.”

She flushed ten shades of red in a split second and I shot her a crooked grin and chuckled lightly at the reaction. The flush brought out her scent, even stronger again and I inhaled another lung full, feeling myself melt into my chair in bliss, closing my eyes involuntarily.

“Mmm... your scent gets even stronger when you blush like that.”

“My smell changes when I blush?” she blinked and eyed me like I was mad.

I laughed loudly and nodded my head. Her bewildered expression shifted into a smile in response to my laugh, but she still looked a bit confused and disbelieving. I knew I was saying too much, but I couldn't help it. 

I wanted to be honest with this girl. It was a completely foreign urge for me. I was never honest with people. It was just a part of my life. How I had to live, in order to be among humans. But with her? With her, I had the strongest desire to tell her as much as I possibly could. I decided in that moment to take a risk.

Just as I made the decision, a vision flashed before Alice's eyes. I caught a few glimpses of it, but not the whole thing. I shifted my eyes to meet with hers across the room and after a moment she smiled and nodded at me. Go for it. I think it's a good idea. The others will be mad at first, but it'll work out.

I smiled back at her in silent thanks and returned my focus to Bella.

“Bella,” I began, my voice taking on a hushed serious that it hadn't had moments earlier, catching her attention right away. “Can I be honest with you? I mean... really honest? I hate lying to people... it's the primary reason why I... well, why I never talk to anyone. But I want to talk to you. I want to know you, and I want for you to know me... the real me.”

She stared at me in silence for a second before nodding. “Of course. But what do you mean? Why wou–”

“Bella,” I cut her off quietly, “I... I have a few rather significant secrets. I want to tell you... at least one of them. The moment I saw you this morning, I felt this connection with you that I've never felt with anyone before. It's so strong and it's wonderful, but it's also frightening. I want to get to know the real you. In order to better understand these feelings inside me. And I want to spend time with you, but in order to do that; honestly, I need to tell you at least one thing about me, first. Can you keep a secret? Will you promise to hear me out and listen for at least a little while before you dismiss me as insane?”

“Wow... Um, Of course. And I won't tell anyone, I promise,” she said, her voice soft and comforting.

“It's going to sound crazy, but I swear it's true.”

She nodded for me to go on.

“I... I hear people's thoughts. I'm telepathic. I hear and see their thoughts; see the imagined images in their heads; their memories if they're thinking of them at a time when I'm listening... I can even see people's dreams when they're asleep.”

Her eyebrows slowly raised on her forehead as her eyes grew large.

“You're serious?” she cocked an eyebrow, looking at me like she was starting to wonder if there was a punch line.

“Yes... but the amazing thing is that... I can't hear you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, Bella. I've been able to do this for as long as I can clearly remember. I've always had the thoughts of everyone around me, crammed into my head. It's a constant din of noise and I can't shut it off. It's always there. I've never encountered anyone whose thoughts weren't constantly intruding into my mind, until you. 

“When I focus on you, I get total silence. It's like hitting a wall. It's... honestly, it's an incredible relief. Not knowing ahead of time what you're going to say. Not having to hear any internal monologue you might have going on. Not hearing whatever song might be stuck in your head. You're thoughts are your own, and I don't have to worry about accidentally responding to something you're thinking, instead of something that you actually said,” I paused, gauging her reaction. She didn’t look too put off so I continued.

“You see... that's the biggest reason I don't talk to people. I always have to watch myself. I’m afraid I'll accidentally reply to a person's thoughts instead of spoken words. Plus, half the time, I spend an extra few minutes just listening to their thoughts ramble on, and realize that I've haven't spoken a word to them and they're waiting for a response... then I have to try and figure out what the last thing they actually said was... it gets confusing and frustrating, and I just sort of gave up ages ago. It's been simpler to just shut myself off from everyone else, than to deal with it, or risk exposing myself.”

I stopped to let her take it in. Her face was a mask of shock, and it looked like she was taking a moment to process before she replied. “You're really serious, aren't you?”

I nodded and grinned weakly.

“So... is that why, you wanted to eat lunch with me? Wanted to talk with me? Because you can't hear my thoughts?”

“No... that was just a bonus.” I grinned at her. “Like I said before – the first thing I noticed was how lovely you smelled. Then I saw you and thought you were absolutely beautiful. I felt the desire to go speak with you before I even realized I wasn't picking up any of your thoughts.”

“You think I'm beautiful?” she responded in a flat, disbelieving tone. 

I looked at her with complete confusion. “Yes. Because you are. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever set my eyes on...” My hand trailed up slightly, the urge to caress her cheek pulling it towards her face. She pulled back, her eyes suspicious and her brows pulled together.

“Okay – what's the punch line? What is this? You make some bet with a friend that you could get the new girl to believe your crazy sci-fi story, or that you could seduce me or something? Or did you lose a bet already, and I'm the punishment?”

I gawked at her, bewildered by her response and sudden change in attitude.

“No... not at all. Bella... I...” I took in a deep breath, trying to center myself. “I honestly meant every word of what I said. I really do think you're beautiful. Beyond beautiful. Absolutely delightful. Attractive, appealing, alluring, radiant,” my voice grew quieter and I looked at my hands, as I folded them on the table before me, “I... I feel this force, pulling me towards you, and I just want to know you. I want you to know me... I wish you could see how I see you. If you truly don't think yourself beautiful, you clearly don't see yourself the way I see you.”

“I was being honest about all of it... There is no joke. This isn't a bet or a prank. I was just hoping that I could... that I could be honest with you. That I might have found someone that I could... I don't know. Never mind. It's alright,” I ended weakly.

I ran my hand through my hair roughly, feeling awkward. 

She looked at me, her large brown doe eyes sad. “I'm sorry,” she whispered after a moment. “I just can't really imagine someone who is as beautiful as you are... honestly thinking something like that of plain ol' me. I mean... you're the super-model material, not me.”

My eyes went back to hers and I shook my head, smiling. “You really don't see yourself. You know, it's not just me. Half the male population of the school finds you attractive. They've been thinking it all day.”

“You're serious?” she eyed me, disbelieving again.

I chucked and nodded. “Yes, I'm serious. Honestly, it got me really worked up a few times. A couple of them have particularly vulgar imaginations, and I found their ungentlemanly thoughts rather infuriating.”

“Ungentlemanly?”

I chuckled, “Believe me; you don't want me to elaborate on that. Just be grateful that you're not a mind reader.”

“You must get stuff like that about you too, though, right?”

I let out an exaggerated groan and smirked at her. “You have no idea. It gets to be so horribly exasperating. Especially the really dedicated and...imaginative ones. I have to admit that I've been less then kind in my rejections of a few of the girls in this school. I felt bad about it, but when I let them down nicely; their mental fantasies never stop...” I paused and gave her a sheepish smile, “Bella... I have a confession to make.”

“A confession?”

“Yes... I sort of spied on you during a few of your earlier classes.”

“Spied on me?” she looked confused.

“Yes... For example, I listened in on the conversion you had with Jessica Stanley. Rather, I listened to her thoughts, during the conversation, and watched your reactions through her eyes.”

“You can do that? Even not being in the room?”

“My range can go as far as three miles if it's someone I know closely. Basically I can hear my family members as far out as 3 miles. Most people I max out at one and a half to two miles. So I hear the din and thoughts of everyone within a two mile radius, at all times.”

“Holy crow! That would be maddening! How can you sort through it all?”

“It took me years of practice. It's still overwhelming a lot of the time...”

“So you were listening in on Jess?” she cocked an eyebrow, a little suspicious again.

I grinned weakly and shrugged. “Yes... I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have, but I was curious if you were still considering joining me for lunch. And when Jessica Stanley asked you specifically about me, I... well, I was curious as to what you might have to say.”

“Oh...”

“I just wanted to let you know that Jessica is one of those individuals that I let down a little harshly.”

“Ah, I suspected it might be something like that.”

“Yes, she was extremely persistent. And her fantasies were....” I heaved a heavy sigh and ran my hand through my hair again.

“That bad?” Bella laughed.

I chuckled and nodded my head enthusiastically.

“Yes. Bad. Jessica has... experience. Not a lot mind you, but she's had enough experience to have a vivid imagination on sexual matters. The fantasies of virgins are often more inaccurate or down-right impossible, but at least they're fuzzy and vague enough that they aren't hard to ignore. Virgin males that have watched a lot of porn... that's another story entirely. They’re just unrealistic and usually involve a lot of loud moaning...” I shuddered.

“Oh my God... so do people really think about sex as often as all the statistics claim?”

“More often. At least, in high school they do. This place is downright torturous for me sometimes. It definitely doesn't help that half the student body finds me attractive. Honestly, there are days I envy the geeks with their bad acne and greasy hair. At least then I wouldn't be constantly bombarded with other people's mental images of myself performing various sexual acts to them,” I cringed.

“Ew... that'd be....”

“Really awkward and disgusting?” I offered.

“Yeah... at the very least.”

“The very least,” I laughed loudly.

She was quiet for a moment and I could tell from her eyes that she was mulling over everything I'd said to her, in her head.

I let my mind wander for a moment and snickered at what I heard. Bella eyed me curiously, silently asking what I was laughing at now.

I shook my head, grinning. “Several of the students around us are wondering what's wrong with me. Several of them are debating on whether or not I'm on something,” I paused, listening some more, and started chuckling again. “Even my family is wondering if I've lost my mind.”

She looked at me confused, raising her eyebrow.

“I... I don't often laugh... or smile, for that matter. Or speak out loud to anyone that isn't either a member of my family or a teacher, asking me a class related question,” I smiled sheepishly.

“Oh... so what exactly has caused the change?”

I gave her a crooked grin. “You.”

She stared at me, open mouthed for a second, blushing.

“So Bella,” I began again, “I've told you one of my biggest secrets... will you tell me a little about yourself?”

“I can't imagine what you'd want to know... I've got nothing that compares to mind-reading.”

I chuckled. “I'm not expecting anything crazy. I just want to know you better. I really love the idea that anything you tell me is of your own will. Normally I can just pick these things out of people's minds, but with you, I can't do that. Any information on you has to be given voluntarily. It's like you're giving me a gift.” I smiled at her and she blushed. “I was really very grateful for what you shared with me this morning about your mother and step-father. Perhaps I could just ask some questions?”

She shrugged. “Sure, that works.”

“Okay,” I grinned widely. “What's your favorite color?”

\-------

She was laughing loudly, hiding her face behind her hands. “I felt so bad for those fish...”

“I can't believe your mother didn't realize that you knew they were dying,” I chuckled.

“Every time the fish died, she'd go out to the store and buy another one to replace it, hoping I wouldn't notice it was a different fish. Once she didn't even get the same species of fish. She got a guppy instead of a goldfish and expected me to not notice,” she giggled in response to my laughter and smiled. “I mean, I was only six, but I wasn't stupid. I eventually put my foot down and told her to stop replacing the fish. It was clear that our house was cursed or something. No fish could survive more than a week. We doomed fish.”

I laughed loudly before squishing it into a chuckle. I looked around the cafeteria and the smile fell from my face. I heaved a heavy sigh.

“What's up?” she asked, catching my sudden shift in mood.

“Lunch is over. Class starts in less than five minutes. I have to give you up soon.”

“Oh... well, we can eat together again tomorrow... and we've got homeroom,” she smiled sheepishly and I grinned back, glad she really wanted to keep visiting with me.

“What's your next class? I can walk you.” I said standing up and piling our tray contents together before stacking the trays and picking them up.

“Oh um....” she paused and fished into her bag for her schedule. “Um, it's... Biology 2.”

I paused, my eyes alight suddenly. “With Mr. Banner?”

“Um...yes. Why?”

I smiled widely and laughed suddenly. “You'll be my lab partner!” 

“Huh?”

“I've also got Bio2 next, and I'm the only one in the class without a lab partner,” I chuckled.

“Oh... Oh! So we've got the same class next?”

“Yes, and the seat beside me is the only one open.”

“Oh, wow.”

I smirked and offered her my free hand, supporting our combined trays in the other. “Shall we?”

She smiled and nodded, taking my hand to stand up.

The temperature of her hand felt nearly molten to my icy skin, but the heat was wonderful. We both gasped at the contact and she stared at our joined hands for a moment before shaking her head and standing to her feet.

“I'm sorry my hands are so cold,” I apologized, still smiling softly at her.

“It's fine... kind of surprising at first, but the coolness is nice...” she said, her voice trailing to a whisper towards the end. I smiled. “Are they always this cold?”

“Always.”

She didn't push any further, and I was grateful. I wasn't sure if I could make it out of this conversation without lying or giving away details I wasn't yet ready to give away.

I dumped our trays and discarded them before leading her outside towards the science building where our Biology class was held.


	2. Love Hurts

I didn’t relinquish my hold on Bella’s hand until we reached our biology class and she had to approach Mr. Banner to introduce herself. I took a deep breath to fill myself with her scent and reluctantly released her and made my way to my seat. 

I felt empty the moment her hand left mine. Every step I took away from her caused the emptiness to grow and an unfamiliar ache to shoot through my chest. By the time I reached my seat my entire body was in agony. I felt as though part of my very being was missing. The only thing that kept me grounded was her scent that flowed through the room.

I tried to rationalize my reaction. To decipher why it was that I was in physical pain now. I had been separated from her and her heavenly scent for hours after homeroom this morning and I felt fine, well better than fine, ‘blissful’ is what I believe Jasper had called it. 

I closed my eyes and relived every moment of today in an attempt to deduce what had changed. I was filtering through the images in my mind’s eye when I felt the atmosphere of the room change. An electric charge started to fill the space with its presence. My eyes snapped open in order to process this new development and I was treated to a beautiful sight; the angel known as Bella was making her way down the aisle towards me. 

The closer she got the more charged the particles in the air around me became. With every step she took closer, the ache in my chest began to recede. By the time she was seated beside me, the humming of electricity coupled with her scent had me reeling. I felt intoxicated. The pain was only a dull murmur; the empty feeling almost nonexistent. 

She placed her hand on the table and scooted it along until her pinky finger brushed against mine. I moved mine over to cover her small hand with mine. The ache ceased completely and I felt whole again. 

I was forced to release her hand so that she could take notes and the second we lost contact the pain and longing returned. She whimpered quietly and squirmed as though she too could feel this foreign sensation that was plaguing me. I scrambled to find a way to ease her pain. She should not have to suffer too. I positioned my arm so that our elbows were rubbing against each. As soon as our bodies made contact, the electricity flowing between us became a soothing balm causing both of us to sigh in relief.

It was then that I realized that the only time I wasn’t in some form a pain was when I was touching her.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I began to plot ways to keep constant contact with her so that this pain would never return. The thought of being separated from her scent and her electrified touch was anguishing. I was certain that I wouldn’t survive.

I spent the entire hour trying to soak up as much of Bella’s essence as possible. I was reveling in the sweet aroma that swirled around me and basking in the current that pulsed through my body like a ghost pulse. I was so lost to everything around me that I was actually startled when the bell rang, dismissing the class. 

I stood when Bella did and wordlessly took her hand. I ignored the thoughts around us that questioned my actions. 

Once we were in the hall, I spoke, but my voice was so soft that it was almost pleading.

“May I walk you to your next class, Bella?”

“Of course,” she said quickly, her voice to seemed to beg, but I was still unsure of what either of us were asking for.

I shook my head and took a deep breath to try to clear it, but my senses were assaulted in the most pleasurable way. Her scent was relaxing and invigorating at the same time. 

 

I had been walking aimlessly for almost two minutes before I become conscious of the fact that I had no idea where her last class of the day was. 

“Bella?”

“Yes?” she sounded as if she too were lost in a haze.

“What class do you have now?”

“Huh? Oh gym.” she groaned.

The sound stopped me and I looked at her quizzically. She sighed.

“I am incredibly clumsy. Walking across flat surfaces is challenging to me, so gym is pretty much my worst nightmare.” 

I raised an eyebrow at her silently questioning how someone as beautiful as her could be anything less than graceful.

“What? It’s true. No matter where I go, things jump out and try to trip me. They have a bed permanently reserved for me at the ER in Phoenix.” she giggled at her joke and I laughed along with her.

“Well you won’t have to worry over that anymore. I won’t let you fall.” I vowed solemnly.

She muttered something that sounded like ‘too late’ under her breath, but it was so low that even with my vampire hearing I missed it.

I walked her to the door of the gym and hesitated for a long moment before I released her warm hand.

“I will miss you,” I blurted out before I realized what I was saying. 

I ran my hand through my hair in a nervous gesture wondering if I had said too much and was going to scare her off. 

Her heart sped up and her cheeks warmed and pinked, sending a concentrated wave of her scent through the air. 

“I’ll miss you too.” she admitted frowning.

I felt the need to wrap her in my embrace and hold her. I wanted to comfort her. I realized that I was leaning towards her and forced myself to take a step backwards. I was afraid that my body temperature would make her uncomfortable. 

The throbbing returned and the pull of her energy was almost overwhelming. 

“Wait here for me after school,” I quietly demanded. She nodded her agreement, looking up into my eyes. 

I forced myself to turn around so that she wouldn’t see my face contort in pain. 

“I will see you soon, Bella.” I whispered and walked away at a fast pace. Almost too fast for a human. 

“Not soon enough” she whispered sadly and my heart felt as though it had been ripped to pieces. It took all of my strength not to crumble to the ground under the weight of my emotions. 

I wondered for a brief moment if this is how Jasper feels all of the time, but I pushed that thought away and concentrated on making my way to Spanish.

Emmett’s mental voice was full of concern when I entered the room.

Are you alright Edward? Is there anything I can do?

I shook my head. I really didn’t have the patience or the words to describe what was happening to me. 

Do you need to cut out early? You look like hell. Go for a quick hunt or talk to Carlisle or something just get out of here. I’ll go with you to keep you company if you want.

I took a second to look at myself through Emmett’s mind and I had to agree I was looking pretty haggard. And talking to Carlisle did seem like a good idea, but as soon as the idea of leaving cemented itself in my brain, an image of Bella waiting by the gym door her eyes searching for me with a devastatingly heartbroken look on her face flitted through my head.

I couldn’t leave; I had told her that I would be there. What if she thought I didn‘t want to see her? That thought had me suddenly panic stricken. 

“Edward, do you need to be excused?” Mrs. Goff asked worriedly. 

I was instantly aware that I was standing, holding my chest and panting heavily, on the verge of an anxiety attack.

I couldn’t find my voice so I merely nodded.

“Okay, Emmett, will you accompany your brother to the nurse please.” 

I allowed my brother to lead me blindly from the room as I scanned the thoughts of the students in the gym searching for someone who had a perspective from which I could see her. 

I found her through the eyes of Mike Newton. From his vantage point I could see her sitting on the bleachers. Newton’s mind was disgusting at best, so I tuned him out, choosing to ignore his thoughts for the moment and focus solely on the images his mind produced.

She seemed to be staring at the clock with a look of longing on her face. I hoped that she was counting the minutes until we could be together again.

I think that my silent heart skipped a beat at the thought that she could possibly be missing me too. 

I smiled thinking I would be close enough to smell her luscious scent and feel her glorious electricity in just under forty minutes.

I opened my eyes to see that Emmett had led us to the parking lot.

“What are you doing?” I asked when he opened the door to the Volvo.

“I’m taking you to Carlisle. You are freaking me out man.” he said sincerely.

“No! I can’t leave. She will think I don’t want to see her.” I gasped out, my voice laced with dread. I slammed the car door shut and proceeded to plop down on the curb in front of the car. 

“Who?” he inquired. 

“Bella” I said exasperatedly. 

“I don’t know anyone named Bella” He ran down a list of all of the female students in the school before arriving at the only one that mattered. 

Wait, do you mean the human you had lunch with today? Isabella Swan?

“Yes, but she prefers to be called Bella,” I corrected him.

“I still think you need to see Carlisle.”

“Later, I promise.” 

He nodded and sat down on the sidewalk beside me looking me over critically. He started thinking about lunch today and was trying to decide the best way to ask me about my behavior.

I was filtering through his observations and questions so that I could give him a thorough answer when I felt it.

The strange, beautiful electric humming that meant that she was near me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and her scent almost knocked me over with its strength.

She was close by.

My head whipped around searching for Bella. She was standing across the parking lot unlocking the door of her decrepit excuse for a truck.

Bella looked towards me as if I called her name. She seemed to relax as soon as we made eye contact. 

I too felt some minute relief. I smiled at her trying to convey what I was feeling. I was on my feet heading in her direction before my brain registered that fact that I had even moved.

The closer I got the better I felt. I could feel the tension leaving my body. I knew she felt it too because the moment I was close enough, she reached out for me, sighing when our fingers touched. We stood staring into each other’s eyes, smiling happily now that the torture of separation was gone.

“Edward” she breathed at the same time as I whispered “Bella.”

Emmett laughed out loud. 

Aren’t you going to introduce me, bro?

“Right. Sorry, Bella this is Emmett, my brother. Emmett this is my Bella,” I introduced them quickly.

Your Bella huh? You haven’t even known her twenty four hours and you’ve already claimed her.

“What are you talking about Emmett?” I asked, irritated that he was still here.

“He didn’t say anything, Edward” Bella told me looking confused.

“Yeah Eddie. I didn’t say anything” Emmett chided.

“Fine, what were you thinking Emmett? Is that better? And don‘t call me Eddie.” I replied curtly glaring at him.

“Oh, oh! You were reading his mind. I understand now” Bella smiled.

“You told her?” Are you insane? No wait don’t answer that, I already know the answer.

“Yes, I told her and I am perfectly sane Emmett, I assure you. I just didn’t want to keep any secrets from Bella.” 

“Whatever, it’s your life.” What other secrets have you shared? 

“None” I whispered to low for her to hear.

“Why aren’t you in class?” I inquired completely ignore his presence.

“I was sitting on the bleachers waiting until I could see… I mean until class was over.” She paused, blushing and looking at her feet. I was sure that she was going to say until she could see me again.

“Then what?” I coaxed quietly.

“I was worried that I would miss you after school so I asked Coach Clapp if I could be excused early. I was going to put my things in my truck, take this slip back to the office and be waiting by the gym doors when the bell rang.” she said so quickly that I wouldn’t have been able to catch it all if I were human.

“Well, now that we are both here why don’t I walk with you to the office and then we can spend a little time together before the final bell rings.” 

“Of course. Speaking of us both being here why aren’t you in class?” 

“I was…well, can I be honest?” I asked wearily gazing into her eyes.

She nodded as her eyes lost focus and glazed over slightly.

“Bella?” 

“Huh?” she shook her head as if she was trying to clear it. 

“Are you okay?” I asked concerned.

“Yea, sorry. You were saying” 

“I sort of had a mild anxiety attack. I think I was afraid that you would change your mind.” 

“Mild anxiety attack my ass, he was having a full on panic attack. The teacher was so scared that she sent him to the nurse. Don’t even get me started on how he reacted when I suggested that he go home.” Emmett laughed.

“Why are you still here?” I growled at him.

“Oh come on Edward, is that anyway to speak to your favorite brother? I was merely helping you be completely honest with your Bella.” he said the purred the last two words.

Bella’s cheeks flushed and her heart rate increased when he called her my Bella. I rather liked the term.

My Bella. Yes, I definitely liked the sound of that. 

“I’m sorry that you were so anxious Edward. I told you that I’d wait for you and I meant it.” 

“Think nothing of it. I am fine now that you’re here.” I told her honestly.

Bella and I were staring into each other’s eyes again and I felt myself melting into her chocolate pools. 

I will be waiting in the car Edward. 

“It was nice meeting you Bella.” Emmett’s words were colored with discomfort. 

“You too Emmett” Bella mumbled.

I walked with Bella to the office to turn in her slip and then we returned to the parking lot. I led her over to her truck and held the door for her as she climbed up into the seat all the while maintaining some form of physical contact. 

She looked about as reluctant to leave as I was to allow her to go. We stood there for an endless moment just gazing at each other. 

I was bathing myself in her scent and the electricity. The final bell rang ending our moment, and she sighed, saying that she needed to go. Her father was going to be waiting for her.

I nodded, pulling her hand that was intertwined with mine up to my lips. I pressed a small kiss to her warm, fragrant skin. 

“Until tomorrow,” I whispered into her skin, as I slipped my hand slowly away from hers. I fought to keep myself in control of my emotions as I stepped back and closed her door.

She turned the key and the beast roared to life. She backed out, never breaking eye contact with me. When she was out of the parking lot, I fell apart. I felt myself crumble and would have fallen onto the pavement, but Emmett was there right behind me. He held me up. Together we made our way to the car.

He placed me in the front passenger seat of my car and I collapsed into the leather. I felt hollow. I was drowning in my despair.

I heard the family approaching the car. The doors opened and I felt Jasper trying to help alleviate some of my anguish, but it wasn’t working. 

“Keys” I heard Rosalie demand, as she slid into the driver’s seat. Robotically I handed them over.

I tuned them all out. Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett. I didn't want to hear their voices, mental or otherwise. The only thing I wanted was Bella and she drove away in the opposite direction.

I felt a sharp pain shoot through me at the thought of her going away from me. It was so strong that it caused me to choke out a sob. Jasper whimpered quietly.

“Sorry,” I choked out.

I felt him push contentment and happiness at me in strong waves. The effect was minuscule, but I forced my body to relax if only for his sake.

Carlisle and Esme were both waiting outside when we pulled into the drive. I assume that one of my siblings must have called them to alert them to my condition.


	3. La Tua Cantante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some creative license with the back story of the ’singer’ phenomenon. I also created a new history for a member of the Volturi.

Emmett lifted me from the car to carry me into the house. I opened my mouth to protest, seeing no reason that I couldn’t walk on my own. It was then that I noticed that I was shaking, so I closed my mouth and allowed my brother to transport me into the house.

Carlisle instructed him to place me on the couch so that he could examine me.

“Edward, can you hear me?” Carlisle asked in his most soothing voice.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak without crying out for Bella.

“Can you tell me what happened?” 

I opened my mouth and said the only word that would ever matter. 

“Bella” her name was a prayer on my lips.

“Who is Bella?” Esme asked, her thoughts were filled with concern for me. 

“Isabella Swan, she is new at school. Today was her first day. Edward told her that she smelled good.” Alice answered her.

Both Carlisle and Esme’s thoughts jumped to the wrong conclusion. They thought that I wanted to hurt Bella. They were both thinking that I was fighting for control of my bloodlust.

Just the thought of someone causing her pain was enough to send me into a rage. I jumped up from the couch and began pacing the room.

“Never! I would never hurt her. She is an angel. I would rather face the entire Volturi guard alone than lay a hand on her that way.” I seethed.

“But Alice said…” Esme began, but I cut her off.

“Alice gave you the wrong impression. I do think she smells good, much better than good, she smells like heaven actually, but I don’t want to drink from her. I want swathe myself in her scent. I want melt into her embrace and take comfort in the electric current that flows when I touch her. I need it to absolve myself of this desolation, this anguish that I feel when she is not near me.” I collapsed onto the floor and folded into myself rocking back and forth.

“È la mia aria” I whispered to myself. I grinned remembering her reaction to when I had told her that in homeroom.

“Do you know what’s happening to him Carlisle?” 

“I have a theory, but I can’t be sure. I need more explanation from Edward about what happens when they are together.” 

“We all saw them together at lunch, maybe we could help you Carlisle.” Jasper suggested.

“Were they touching each other then?” Carlisle inquired.

“No, not until after. I held her hand on the way to biology” I offered, knowing that they couldn’t know this.

“When did you first start feeling like she was your air?” Carlisle asked in his professional voice. He was blocking his thoughts so I didn’t know why this was important.

I sighed. I knew that he wouldn’t rest until he knew the whole story, so I told him about homeroom. I told him how I wanted to curl up in her scent and pretend to sleep. I told him how her scent affected my body, feeling embarrassed at having to admit to my bodily reaction in front of my sisters and mother. 

I told him of the blissful feeling that ran through me whenever I had thought about her. 

I told him how everything changed when I had to release her hand.

I explained how the pain and emptiness overtook me when I left her at the gym. 

Reliving it was too much. I broke down then and began to sob. 

Emmett took up my mantle and told him everything that had happened from the moment I had entered Spanish. 

When the story had come full circle, everyone looked at Carlisle hoping that he could shine some light on what was happening to me.

“Have you ever heard of anything like this dear?” Esme asked. She came over and sat on the floor beside me rubbing soothing circles on my back. She was such a wonderful mother.

“I have. There is a very rare phenomenon that can occur between a vampire and a human. I am sure that it has happened more than this, but I only know of three other times that this has happened in history. The Volturi call this sensation la tua cantante. Simply put this girl is Edward’s singer.”

“Bella” I told him. I didn’t like him calling her ‘this girl’, her name is Bella.

“Okay, Bella then.” he corrected. “Like I was saying, the singer’s blood is said to be a siren’s song to one lone vampire. Marcus says that the connection between a singer and vampire runs so deep that the pair is considered to be more than soul mates. They are each other’s destiny.”

“So what, he loves this human? He just met her.” Rose said haughtily.

“Yes I do, I love Bella.” I said with all of the conviction I had. It felt right to say that I love her. 

“The first record of this ‘singer’ connection was said to have occurred almost a six hundred years ago.” Carlisle continued as though we had not interrupted him. 

A young vampire by the name of Amistad found himself entranced by a young human woman that lived in a small village near Paris. Her scent called out to him. He was drawn to her like a magnet. He tried to resist because he was afraid that if he got too close to her he would kill her. He was less than a decade into this life. He fought against the pull to be near her for almost three weeks.” 

The day he decided to make himself leave the area permanently he went to her home to breathe her in once more. As he approached her home, he overheard a young man asking her father for her hand. The mere thought of this girl, his girl, with another man sent Amistad into a frenzy. He attacked her father and the young man, killing them both. The girl returned home from picking wildflowers in a nearby meadow to find him standing over their bodies, waiting for her.”

The girl screamed and tried to run. His need to keep her near him made him give chase and he captured her almost instantly. She fought him so he released her. Evidently the pain that he felt as they separated caused his already fragile grip on his instincts to fail and he drained her.”

He paused here to gauge everyone’s reactions. I felt six sets of eyes on me and I rolled mine. 

“I feel very much in control of that part of myself. Please, proceed Carlisle.”

“Very well. His mental state deteriorated rapidly and by the time he got from Paris to Italy he was completely insane. He came before the brothers asking for death. Aro collected this story from Amistad’s mind and reluctantly gave him the gift of oblivion.”

Aro said that it was a pity that Amistad wasn‘t patient because he could tell from what he saw in the young one’s mind told him that given the proper amount of time, the vampire and human could have been happy together.”

“And the other two times?” Rosalie asked. Her thoughts were surprisingly full of pity and concern for my life.

“Both of them turned out very different from Amistad’s, but sadly only one has a happy ending.”

“Well, tell us.” Emmett demanded. 

“Okay, the second time that this happened was three hundred and six years ago. I had been living with the Volturi for a very short time, when a female vampire came seeking an audience with Aro. She told him of a human male that she had found and told of how he ensnared her senses in every way. She said that his scent was like a drug to her.” 

The boy was young though, only about thirteen, so she decided to wait until her was a little older before she claimed him. She forced herself to leave the town so she wouldn’t be tempted to change him before he was old enough. She stayed away for five years. She chose to reveal herself to him on his eighteenth birthday at sunset. 

During her time away, a war had broken out in the land and the village had been destroyed. She managed to track down some of the humans that had escaped, but her human was not among them. They did however tell her that he had joined the militia and had gone off to fight for his people. He had been killed during battle. She had waited too long to go back for him. 

“The vampire was devastated, so she came to the Volturi trying to seek some peace. She had a gift and Aro decided to keep her. He had Chelsea bond the girl to him and Renata has been his bodyguard ever since.”

“The third story is one that has a very different ending. It was said to have occurred more than a millennia ago, therefore this story has always been considered a myth, but having lived in Volterra, I know it to be true. I happened to have been present when the couple in question paid a visit to Aro. Their names are Basheer and Noelani. I have to say that their connection was visible to anyone who looked at them.”

“It’s like that for Edward and Bella too.” I sighed heavily when Emmett said her name. He paused a moment, likely thinking I was going to interrupt, but continued when he realized that I wasn’t. 

Hearing her name made my aching dull infinitesimally. 

“I mean I felt the need to excuse myself, like I was intruding on some intimate moment and they were just staring at each other.” Emmett told Carlisle. 

Carlisle nodded once, but gave no other indication that he had heard Emmett.

“Basheer worked for the Volturi as a scout. It was his job to search the world looking talented vampires that could be convinced to join the guard. He was on such a trip when came upon Noelani. She was sitting on the bank of a river reading. Her scent drew him to her. He said she smelled like sunshine and lilacs. He felt that he had to know her. He told himself that he couldn’t love her because he had just met her, but he felt it nonetheless.

He spoke to her and she didn’t appear to be afraid of him. They began to see each other romantically, and when he found that he couldn’t deny his feelings any longer he went before the brothers asking to be released from their service in order to be with her. He told them that she was his air.” 

They agreed and he set off with her. He of course told her that he was a vampire and she didn’t care. She loved him as he was and he loved her as well. She asked him to change her so that they could have eternity, and he did.” 

Noelani says that the moment she awoke as a vampire, the void that had been present when she wasn‘t near Basheer vanished. He too said that his pain disappeared.” 

He said that the pain and emptiness had been replaced by a gentle flow, like that of a river winding through a valley. He did say that there was a constant humming that occurred when they touched that didn’t dissipate. That sensation apparently intensified. I would assume that it was the electricity that Edward spoke of.” 

“Why did it change darling? Was it her becoming like him or something else?” Esme asked from beside me. She was still holding me rocking with me.

“Marcus’ opinion is that this couple is different due to the fact that Noelani went into the situation with her eyes open. She knew who and what Basheer was and willingly gave herself over to the love that they shared.”

Aro, who is more logic minded believes that the difference is in the transfer of her blood and his venom. The act was done willingly, so instead of Basheer merely transforming Noelani into an immortal, they had essentially exchanged life essences.” 

“He had taken part of her into himself and she took part of him into herself. It was the transfer of her blood and his venom. That does make sense, sort of.” Alice summarized. 

“So in order for Edward to be right again, or as right as Edward ever was, he has to turn this girl?” Jasper asked.

“It would seem so.” 

“Well, what are you waiting for Edward? Go find her and bite her.” Emmett told me.

“I can’t do that Emmett. Weren’t you listening? Carlisle said that it had to be her choice. Bella has to love me as I love her.” I told him with a smile. The thought of Bella loving me made my world seem brighter.

“She’s going to love you Edward. In fact I wouldn’t be surprised if she already does.” Alice, who had been unusually quiet this afternoon, chirped. 

I’ve seen you two together. She is great. I can’t wait to meet her. She is going to be my best friend.

“But you would change her if she were to ask you to?” Esme inquired.

“If she wanted me as I want her then yes, I would.” I told her honestly.

Rosalie’s thoughts told me that she was angry that I would steal Bella’s life from her, but at the same time she understood my need to be with Bella.

Alice and Emmett were excited by the idea of having a new sister. Jasper was excited because Alice was excited, her moods affected his gift more than anyone else‘s.

Carlisle and Esme were both ecstatic that I had found someone after all these years alone. Esme was just worried that I wouldn’t have the patience to wait. She wanted me to have my happy ending. 

I shudder when I remember the other stories and just what would happen if I didn’t. It was unbearably painful to even reflect on Carlisle earlier words.

“That still doesn’t ease the pain that Edward feels now.” Jasper winced.

I felt horrible that I was inflicting pain upon my brother, but I had no way of controlling my reactions.

Alice’s face went blank and I only got a brief glimpse of her vision before she got control of herself and blocked me. 

I saw her standing in what looked like a pantry or storeroom.

“Oh! No, the story doesn’t help anything, but I know what will. I will be back in 4 minutes and 12 seconds.” She said brightly before darting out of the front door. 

Everyone sat and stared at the door waiting for Alice to return. All thoughts in the room were hoping that whatever Alice was doing would help me in some way.

I smelled her before anyone else. I started taking deep breaths reveling in the feeling of peace that her scent was invoking deep inside me.

“Bella” I sighed, as her scent got close enough to the house that everyone could sense it. I was confused as I heard Alice’s footsteps reach the porch. I could smell Bella, but I couldn’t hear her melodious heartbeat.

Alice burst into the room carrying a woman’s blouse. It was sleeveless, white, eyelet lace and it smelled heavenly. 

I jumped to my feet and was at her side ready to snatch the thing from her hands if need be, but to my great pleasure, she gently placed Bella’s shirt in my outstretched hand.

I instantly brought it up to my nose inhaling what could only be described as complete euphoria. 

My pain immediately lessened to a point where I could function, but it was still a deep throbbing that I knew now could only be taken away by my love’s soft, warm touch. 

I smiled stupidly as I thought of Bella as my love. I planted myself in an armchair and curled up sniffing Bella’s clothing. I could only guess what this would look like to an outside observer, but I could honestly not bring myself to care.

“Alice, can I assume that you took this blouse from Bella’s house?”

“Yes, you can Carlisle.” she smiled sweetly at me, watching me cuddle with the shirt like a small child with a security blanket.

“Is her scent on the shirt helping ease your pain at all Edward dear?” Esme asked hopefully.

I nodded as Jasper answered her question verbally.

“He is still in pain, but it’s somewhat more bearable, for me at least.” He told her.

“That’s wonderful” she replied happily, but her voice still had an air of concern to it.

“Yes, yes it is.” Carlisle’s voice still anxious, “I am only concerned about what happens when the scent starts to fade.”

“Oh that’s not a problem. The scent will still be strong enough to maintain Edward’s current state of mind until tomorrow morning. He will of course see her then at school. We will have to come up with a more reasonable solution for off school hours though, I don’t think me breaking into her house everyday and stealing her clothes is a good idea.

Although her wardrobe could use a complete overhaul so maybe I could subtly replace her old things with new ones so…” she trailed off, thinking of all of the things that she wanted to buy for Bella. 

When the sky was completely dark, I made my way up to my room. I curled up on my couch with my link to my sanity in one hand and a book in the other, trying in vain to occupy my mind until morning. 

The sun had barely made an appearance on the horizon when the scent starting fading and my anguish returned tenfold. 

I was on the verge of another meltdown by the time the others were ready to leave. 

Her beast of a truck was like a beacon of hope in the dreary parking lot of Forks High School. She had just arrived it seemed because she was still sitting in the rusted contraption. 

I had to consciously restrain myself so that I moved at a human pace towards her. The magnetic pull was growing in strength with every step and I knew the moment she felt it because her head snapped in my direction and she all but threw herself from the truck to get to me. 

I took her hand as soon as she was in reach, we both sighed contentedly. 

She raised her head looking deep into my eyes. The love in her eyes caused my head to spin. 

“Edward” she breathed. Hearing her say my name caused a thrill to shoot through me and I couldn’t stop myself. I pulled her into my embrace. 

I was hugging her warm, fragile body to me as tightly as I could without hurting her. She wrapped her arms around my torso, clinging to me, trying to pull me impossibly closer to her. 

Her warmth, the electricity, and her scent were overwhelming. I felt as if I was vibrating with the strength of our connection.

The sensation was staggering. I couldn’t put a name to this brilliant feeling and I wasn’t even sure I wanted to. I just wanted to revel in it. Not once, in my very long life, had I ever felt so complete. 

I gazed into her chocolate colored eyes and I had no doubt; I was home, she was my home, and I never wanted to be separated from her again.


	4. Establishing New Routines

I held Bella, savoring her beautiful electricity until the first bell rang. I released her from my embrace, but held her hand as we walked to homeroom. 

I found it fairly easy to ignore the thoughts of the students that were milling around the halls. 

The contentment I felt when my skin was in direct contact with Bella’s was beyond description. 

I focused all of my attention on Bella, knowing that all too soon I was going to have to let go of her hand so that she could go to her seat. I pulled her closer to me as we entered the classroom and nuzzled my face into her hair breathing in her scent. 

“Exquisite,” I murmured, and felt her blush against my shoulder.

“Edward?” she breathed.

“Yes love?” 

“I was just wondering if you, um… well if you felt anything when we touched each other?” 

I lifted my free hand and gently ran the back of my fingers across her lovely cheek, invoking a dark red color to flood her already pink face and neck. The tingly, fiery flux that connected us grew as I dragged my fingers slowly down her perfect jaw line.

“If you mean the all-consuming electric pulse that I am feeling right now, then yes I feel something.” I spoke heatedly as I stared into her eyes.

Her heart began to race and her breathing sped. “Yes, that’s exactly what I mean. Do you know what it is?” She looked curious, and I fought with everything inside me not to blurt out the truth right there. 

I had to focus, this had to be her choice and I needed to keep myself in check. 

“I think I may, but right now isn’t the time to discuss it. I would like to tell you everything, as I told you yesterday. And I will tell you everything in time, but please don’t rush things. I promise to be as honest as I can with you, Bella.” I decided that if things were going to work out the way I desperately needed them to, I was going to have to lay everything out on the line and pray to whatever deity would listen that she wouldn’t run screaming from me.

“Okay everyone, take your seats and calm down.” the teacher had entered the room and now I was going to have to force my body to relinquish its hold on the glorious creature in front of me.

“Edward, can we sit together at lunch today?” Bella asked. Her blush intensified her scent and made it even harder for me as I pried my fingers open so that she could go to her seat.

“Of course” I answered forcefully and she smiled sweetly before turning and sitting down. I had to stifle my whimper when she moved from my grasp and my legs felt hollow as I walked down the aisle to my own desk.

I spent the entire class period trying to come up with a way to see Bella more during the day, and I found that the pain was easier to manage if I kept my mind occupied. 

When the bell rang, I made my way to Bella’s side, sighing in contentment when she grasped my hand. We walked hand in hand to Bella’s next class and she paused by the door. Her face was a picture of sadness when she met my gaze. 

“I know it sounds stupid since we just met yesterday, but I am going to miss you.” 

I smiled weakly at her.

“No, it’s not stupid in the least. I know exactly how you feel. I will miss you terribly.” I leaned in and gently kissed her forehead, then backed away slowly. “I will be right here waiting for you when class is over.” I told her. 

She nodded once and let my hand go. I couldn’t suppress the whimper that the loss of contact caused this time and turned to walk away quickly before she had time to respond. I refuse to allow my agony to cause her any distress. 

I quickly made my way to the administration building to set my plan from homeroom into action.

The receptionist was an older woman by the name Mrs. Cope. She had bright red artificially colored hair and horn rimmed glasses. She looked up when I came into the room and I quickly arranged my features into my most forlorn look. It wasn’t too difficult seeing as how I had just had to walk away from the very reason for my existence.

“I need your help Ms. Cope” I purred in my most persuasive tone.

Oh my, he is just too delicious. He looks so sad. I bet I could cheer him right up. Oh my god, stop thinking like that. He is young enough to be your son. 

“What can I do for you Edward?” she asked a bit breathlessly. I would have to tone down the charm.

“I need my schedule changed, I am having trouble with some of the boys in a few of my classes – particularly Mike Newton who would most likely be slaughtered if he didn’t watch himself – and I just want to get away from their harsh words and cruel taunting.” I let more of my agony over being separated from Bella slip through and she immediately jumped into action.

“If someone is picking on you Edward I will make sure that they are punished, there is no need for you to have to uproot yourself from your routine,” her thoughts were centered on herself and how she had been on the receiving end of many a prank when she was in high school.

“I don’t want to cause anyone else any problems, I just want to move on and forget about it.” I stated convincingly.

“Alright dear, which classes do we need to move?” she asked. I spent the next forty five minutes with her arranging my schedule so that I had four out of six classes with Bella.

I had to remain in my class with Jasper so that I could help to monitor him. I also didn’t have Trig so I couldn’t be in that class either. 

As it was, I would be with Bella for homeroom, two morning classes, lunch, and then our two afternoon classes. 

I was excited by this as I made my way back to Bella and now my first class. The bell rang just as I was making my approach. 

“Edward” Bella sang as she threw herself at me. I instantly wrapped my arms around her and inhaled her lovely scent. 

“Did you miss me that much, love?” 

“Yes” she whispered, and her cheeks brightened to a cherry red color.

“I missed you too. Now, tell me how would you like it if we wouldn’t have to miss each other except for two hours during school?” I asked her, as I maneuvered us so that I had my arm around her shoulder and she had her arm wrapped around my waist.

“I would love that, but I don’t think I can get my schedule changed just because I miss seeing you Edward.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary since I have already had my schedule changed so that we have four classes together, plus lunch and homeroom.”

“Really?” I nodded. “Oh, Edward you are amazing.” she chirped. She turned her body so that she was standing in front of me. She lifted herself up on to her tiptoes and pressed her soft, warm lips to my cheek. It took all of my self restraint to stop myself from growling in pleasure from her act of affection.

“No, Bella you are amazing,” I nuzzled my face into her hair again to keep my lips from doing what they so wanted to do. Now was not the time to share our first kiss.

The only seat available in this class was the one directly behind Bella. I gave my slip to the teacher then made my way to sit behind my love. I discreetly moved my desk forward until the desks were close enough together that Bella’s hair fell onto the top of my desk. I ran my fingers across the ends of her soft flowing hair and sighed when the pain completely evaporated. Touching her anywhere was like a shot of morphine. 

I spent the next hour drowning myself in her scent and the feeling of complete bliss that being in her presence gave me. 

I left her at the door to her trigonometry class; the look on her face was devastating. She looked almost as lost as I felt when I released her hand. 

“I will be here when class is over to walk you to history, if that’s okay” 

“I’ll be waiting” she whispered, and hurried through the door. Watching her walk away from me was heartbreaking, but I steeled myself with the knowledge that I would see her again in 57 minutes and 36 seconds. 

I watched her through the mind of Jessica Stanley again and was shocked at the amount of jealously that Jessica’s mind was capable of. Jessica jumped at the chance to question Bella about me when the teacher gave them a few minutes to speak freely.

“So Bella, did you have a nice time with Edward at lunch yesterday?” You were all over him and it was disgusting. 

“I did. He is simply wonderful.” Bella smiled and her blush was a very lovely pink on her cheeks. I assume that she was remembering the fact that I could hear her comments.

“Wonderful how? Besides being gorgeous of course,” If she tells me she has kissed him I may pull her lips off.

Jessica’s thoughts were belligerent, but the smile on her face was warm and friendly. It was then that I realized that Jessica Stanley was very skilled in the ways of feigning friendship. 

Bella’s eyes narrowed slightly and I could see through Jessica’s mind that she was trying very hard to stifle whatever emotion was trying to break free.

“There is so much more to Edward Cullen than just his looks, Jessica.” Bella ground out between clenched teeth.

“Ok dang, Bella. I didn’t mean anything by it. I was just saying he was handsome. Chill out.” Jessica held her hands up in surrender. Maybe she and Edward deserve each other; she is just as strange as he is. 

The bell rang before Bella could respond and I sped as fast as humanly possible cursing the fact that I couldn’t move as fast as inhumanly possible.

Bella was leaning against the wall outside of her class with a huge smile on her face when she saw me approaching. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jessica watching Bella and me. 

I quickly pulled Bella into my arms and inhaled deeply. 

“Edward” she breathed, as I kissed the top of her hair.

“Hello, love. Shall we?” I kept one arm securely wrapped around her waist.

We walked in comfortable silence occasionally stealing glances at each other. She smiled up at me sadly before moving to open the classroom door.

“One hour, and then we will be together for three.” I reminded us both. She nodded and then I was standing in the hall missing her already.

As I walked through the door to calculus I felt a wave of serenity and sympathy. 

“Thanks Jazz.”

No problem, that’s what brothers are for. Oh by the way nice move getting your schedule rearranged. 

I raised a questioning eyebrow as to how he knew, but then it hit me. Alice.

Alice. She is over the moon about your Bella. She wants to meet her. You should invite her to eat lunch with us soon.

I nodded letting him know I had heard him. I decided to ask Bella today if she wanted to meet the family, maybe I could arrange it for tomorrow.

I felt so excited at the thought of Bella being welcomed into my family. I could see her being loved and cherished like the treasure that she is.

Man, the love and hope coming from you are beyond astonishing. Bella must be an incredible person to invoke such emotions from a vampire.

“She is” I said under my breath knowing that he would hear me. 

The rest of class, I made myself focus only on the happiness that Bella brought me and it helped me to concentrate enough to keep Jasper for feeling anguished.

When the bell rang, I asked Jasper if he wanted to walk with me so that he can meet Bella.

He declined saying that if got to meet her before Alice did that he’d be missing a limb or two before lunch was finished.

Bella was waiting for me by the door to her class again. I hoped that this was becoming a routine. 

I followed Bella through the food line observing her facial expressions as she looked over the selections that were offered. She made a face that seemed to be a cross between disgust and nausea when she came upon the selection of proteins. 

The choices were some sort of processed chicken patty and fish sticks. She sighed, picking up a greasy slice of pizza and moved on. She grabbed a fruit cup and a bottle of lemonade. 

I briefly pondered what her reaction would be if I simply whisked her away for a gourmet lunch every day. I quickly shook that thought away as I saw her moving up to pay for her food.

I quickly whipped out my wallet to pay for her lunch. I had to promise her that I would let her buy her own lunch tomorrow before she relented and let me pay. 

We made our way over to the empty table that we had sat at yesterday. She looked up at me when we arrived at our destination with a curious look, and I thought for sure she was going to ask me why I had nothing of my own to eat, but she just shrugged and took her seat. 

She sat with her chair as close as possible to mine, with our knees touching. The contact was soothing, but nowhere near enough. I wanted the bliss that I could only feel when our skin made contact. 

I kept my hands pressed together under the table to keep myself from reaching over and pulling her small hot hand into both of mine. 

She needed to eat and that required the use of both of her hands. I had to distract myself so that I didn’t do anything rash, so I decided to occupy my mind by watching her eat. 

I couldn’t remember a time, even when I was human, that I paid so much attention to the consumption of food. The act of eating human food was somewhat fascinating, or maybe it was just that it was Bella eating.

Her mouth had me completely mesmerized. I found myself wanting to pluck the cubed fruit from her tray and hand feed her. I wanted her sweet lips to wrap around my fingers and pull the sweet treat from my fingers. 

I wanted press my lips to her and taste the nectar of the fruit mixed with the essence of Bella. I needed to.

Edward! 

I started at the voice in my head. Alice. I quickly recognized why it was that she was yelling. I had been leaning closer to Bella the entire time I was fantasizing about feeding her. 

I sat back up in my original position thanking God that Bella didn’t notice my rude behavior or the fact that my pants had grown uncomfortably tight.

“Edward” Bella said suddenly looking up at me and biting her bottom lip. Dear Lord! Was she trying to kill me? I had never felt this way before.

“Yes, Bella” I would do or give you anything I wanted to say, but held my tongue, as it wouldn’t be wise to reveal my ever growing need to please her in every way.

She leaned her head against my shoulder and placed her hand in mine. The sparks were running uninhibited through my body and it was fantastic.

“You said earlier that you could maybe explain what is happening between us. Would you explain it now?” She bit her lip again and I bit back a groan. 

I took a deep breath, reveling in the pure ecstasy her scent brought me. I resolved to tell her as much of the truth as possible. I just had to be careful about how much of the truth I told her. I wanted her to know everything but I wanted to give her time to become acclimated to each oddity about me individually.

“I do know what is happening and I would love to explain. You see” I hesitated, how do I word this without sounding more insane than I did yesterday when I told her of my mind reading. Was that only just yesterday?

“Okay, well, as you probably have already gathered I am not like other people. My family and I are…different.” I paused and ran my hand through my hair. I needed to just spit this out and let the chips fall where they may.

“People like me find the only person that they will ever love and they are drawn to them and they form an unbreakable bond. Sometimes, like in our case, the bond is much, much stronger and it becomes very difficult for the va-person like me to be away from the one they love.”

“Wait!” Bella interrupted. Her heart was beating rapidly and her breathing was shallow and weak. “Did you just say that you love me? Like, really love me?” 

She was looking at me disbelievingly. I simply nodded unsure of what my voice would sound like if I tried to speak. 

“Wow” she whispered, with a faraway look in her eyes.

“Bella, I know that we just met and I am so sorry to lay all of this at your feet this way, but it is true. I do love you with my whole heart. You are my destiny. I know it beyond a doubt. But I completely understand if you don’t feel the same. I know I must come across as very strange and possibly borderline creepy and I am so very…” 

I was rambling and she cut me off by placing her beautiful hand on my mouth.

“Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?” she giggled. I relaxed slightly. At least she wasn’t pushing me away. Yet.

“This is a lot to process, I will give you that, but I think that I already knew that was what this was. I am pretty sure I knew it the first time you touched me.” she was quiet again, lost in thought. 

I waited as patiently as I could for her to collect her thoughts and speak. Finally after a few minutes she looked at me and smiled widely. 

“I love you too, Edward” she said with so much conviction that I couldn’t help but believe her. 

“Bella” I breathed and leaned my head towards her. Her head tilted up towards mine as well. Excitement and nerves flooded me as I pulled myself closer to her. I was going to experience my first kiss and my sweet angel was going to kiss me right back.

“Hi, you must be Bella.” Bella pulled away blushing furiously. I glared at my annoying pixie like sister. 

Don’t look at me like that. Do you really want to remember your first kiss being in this crappy cafeteria?

She did have a point.

Now introduce me, please.

“Bella this is my sister Alice, Alice this is Bella. What can we do for you?” I growled, still annoyed with her interruption.

Man you’re grouchy. “I just wanted to meet Bella. Emmett already got to meet her and I didn’t want anyone else to go before me” she chirped.

The bell rang and we bid Alice goodbye and made our way to our biology class. We held hands through Mr. Banner’s entire lecture. I was in a Bella induced heavenly bubble for the whole hour.

In gym, we didn’t have to dress out because we were starting a new activity and Coach Clapp was going to spend the hour explaining the rules and demonstrating how to play badminton. 

Bella and I sat at the back of the bleachers with our hands intertwined and our jean clad legs pressed against each other. At the end of the hour we were asked to pair up so that we would be able to just begin tomorrow without any delays. 

I immediately asked Bella to be my partner, but she was reluctant. She insisted that she was way too clumsy and would drag me down with her. It took a few minutes, but I managed to convince her to be my gym partner. 

The bell rang and I walked Bella out to her truck. The goodbye today was very similar to yesterday except for this time I kissed the back of her delicate hand and wished her a good night.

She drove away and I was once again left drowning in my despair. Jasper and Emmett came to my sides and led me to the car. I was collected enough to drive this time and slid into the driver’s seat.

You know, if it hurts so much to let her drive away, why don’t you just offer to drive her to and from school. It might help you. 

I was surprised to hear this from Rosalie. She was the only one in the family that questioned my actions and was unsure of Bella.

“You are a genius, Rose. I will ask her tomorrow.” I beamed at my sister in the rearview mirror. 

Her thoughts were smug. 

“What are you asking Bella?” Emmett inquired.

“Edward is going to be driving Bella to school after tomorrow. Rose will be driving the rest of us.” Alice said cheerfully. 

I was elated to know that Bella was going to accept my offer. 

When we got home, Jasper asked me to go hunting with him. He was determined to meet Bella tomorrow and wanted to be at his strongest. 

I agreed, and then he invited Emmett and Carlisle to join us. They agreed. We were going to make it a guy’s night out. 

I was amazed at how my animalistic instincts taking over lessened the need for Bella. My pain was nothing more than a tolerable, dull aching in my chest. It gave me hope that I might be able to cope with not being in Bella’s presence at all times. 

I would just have to hunt more often.

Around midnight, Emmett started to miss Rose and turned to head back home. Jasper felt his longing and he too decided to call it a night. 

Carlisle stayed with me. He sat down on a fallen tree and patted the spot beside him.

“How are you feeling? Was today any better?” Carlisle was genuinely concerned for me.

“Oh, Carlisle! Today was honestly the best day of my entire existence. Bella told me that she feels the same things I do. She told me that she loves me. Me! Can you believe it?” My exhilaration from earlier was rekindled when I spoke of Bella. 

I filled Carlisle in on my day. He agreed that changing my schedule and asking Bella to ride to school with me were both good ideas. He was just as astonished as I originally was when I told him that the driving arrangement was Rose’s idea. 

We discussed my plan to slowly acclimate Bella into our world but he thought that the sooner there were no secrets between us the better. 

I knew he was right but somewhere in my mind I was aware that she could still react negatively to anything that I tell her. Having the person you love tell you that they are a hundred and four years old vampire wasn’t exactly conversation to have over cafeteria pizza and bottled lemonade.

Around two, Carlisle declared himself sated and was ready to return to Esme. We began our run home and the closer we got the more his thoughts drifted into more intimate things. I decided that I would not be going home. 

I started to run again without direction this time but quickly ended up standing in Bella’s backyard. 

Without making a conscious decision to do so, I was climbing up the side of her house. The window closest to me just happened to be hers and the image of her wrapped up in her blankets sleeping peacefully drew me in. I opened the window slowly and slid into her room. 

Her scent saturated every surface of the room and I felt intoxicated with it. My mind knew that I could not touch her because it would wake her but my body moved to the side of her bed anyway.

I dropped down to my knees and lay my head on the mattress beside her. I could feel the heat coming from her and the humming electricity was euphoric. 

“Edward” she sighed and scooted closer to me. At first I thought she had woken up, but she mumbled my name again with a smile and I knew she was still sleeping. No one would wake up with someone creeping around their bedroom in the middle of the night and smile.

But more than that I reveled in the fact that Bella talked in her sleep, I felt like I was getting a glimpse of her mind uncensored. It was thrilling to say the least and I couldn’t wait to hear more. 

I resolved right then to add visiting her room at night to my routine.


	5. Siblings and The Truth

I was out of Bella’s window the moment she began to stir. I couldn’t risk her seeing me and possibly banishing me from her room. If I was going to maintain some semblance of sanity I needed to be in her presence as much as possible and I could not do that if she awoke with me standing over her bed like some obsessed vampire stalker. 

I made my way home quickly and was greeted by a very enthusiastic Alice.

“Hello my favorite brother” she sang as she leaded up into my arms. 

“Well, hello to you too Alice” I laughed as I put her on her feet. “To what do I owe this rather boisterous welcome?” 

“This” she said out loud before I was drawn into a medley her latest visions. 

I was sitting at the table in the cafeteria with my siblings and Bella. I was running my hand through her hair while she ate. Emmett was laughing loudly looking at my love. Her smile was brilliant but bashful. She was blushing and beautiful.

The vision shifted 

Bella was sitting in my family’s living room carpet beside Alice looking through a picture album. It looked to be pictures of the family from decades past. They were laughing together and the moment seemed perfect. 

There was another shift in the vision.

Bella and I were standing in the middle of my meadow with the sun shining brightly overhead. I was holding her close to me with both of my arms wrapped around her waist. She had one arm flat against my chest with her hand over my non-beating heart and the other was cupping my cheek. She was looking up at my shimmering face, with love and awe. She rose up on her tiptoes as her eyes drifted closed and I leaned down towards her my eyes mimicking hers.

The vision faded and another quickly filled Alice’s mind. 

Bella was standing in Alice’s bedroom wearing the most beautiful blue dress I had ever seen. She was absolutely stunning. Alice was flitting around Bella at an inhuman pace, making sure that every minute detail of Bella’s appearance was perfect. 

Alice spun Bella around towards the mirror and she gasped when she saw her reflection. She pulled Alice into a hug. The vision faded to black just as Bella’s sweet voice said “Oh thank you Alice, you are the best sister ever” 

“You see Edward, she knows what we are and is fine and did you hear her? She called me her sister! She’s going to be my best friend and my sister!” I can’t wait until lunch. 

She flitted off into the house looking for Jasper. I dressed for school quickly and met my family already waiting for me in the Volvo. For some reason Rosalie was singing some wretched song by The Beatles. I assumed that it was to keep me out since she knows how much I loathe them. 

We were among the first to arrive. We parked close to the front of the parking lot close to where Bella usually parked. 

We got out and I started to make my way towards the side walk, but Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards into the space next to my car. Noticing the confused look on my face he, smiled widely.

“We are saving this spot for your Bella. Nobody would dare try to park here with all of us standing here.” Emmett crossed his arms across his chest glaring at invisible trespassers who would steal what he was now referring to as Bella’s. 

I was touched that my family cared so much about me and my need to be as close as possible to anything related to Bella, even if it was just her truck. 

We waited in the space with them each talking about random things trying to keep me occupied until Bella arrived. The bell was only ten minutes from ringing and Bella had not arrived yet. 

I was beginning to worry that she wasn’t coming and the despair at just the thought had my mind reeling. 

The agony that I was trying to keep at bay was creeping to the forefront of my mind when I saw Chief Swan’s police cruiser pull into the parking lot. 

Bella climbed out of the passenger seat looking more than a little disgruntled. She bid her father goodbye telling him that she would find a ride home today so that he wouldn’t have to worry about her. 

I agreed with her, he needn’t worry. I would be more than happy to make sure she got home safely today and every other day if I got my wish. 

Seeing her standing across the lot was more than my heart could bear. I had to get to her. I started walking towards her before she closed the door. She turned around, and as soon as we made eye contact she smiled, and it melted my already unstable insides even more. 

Each step we took towards each other made me feel more and more alive. She truly was my air.

We embraced in the middle of the parking lot until the bell rang and then we headed off to homeroom with our arms wrapped around each other’s middles.

“Bella, I couldn’t help but notice that your father brought you to school this morning. Is there something wrong with your truck?” 

“Yeah, it’s the strangest thing. Last night my truck was fine. My dad drove it up to the service station to get new tires and snow chains put on since it’s supposed to snow tonight and he said it ran fine, but this morning it wouldn’t even turn over. He’s going to get his friend from the reservation look at it tomorrow to see if he can fix it, but in the meantime I have no way around.” she sighed, shaking her head.

“You know I could always drive you everywhere you need to go,” I faltered when I looked into her eyes, “at least to and home from school at least until your truck gets repaired.”

“That would be wonderful Edward, but how would that be possible? I mean your brothers and sisters ride to school with you. I just won’t fit. I will just ask Jess or something.” She shrugged. Her voice sounded pained as she turned me down. She suddenly found the floor in the hall very interesting.

“Nonsense, my siblings will just drive themselves in Rose’s car. She is always looking for a reason to drive it anyway. I will call Carlisle and have Esme drop off his car on his way into work and I will go and pick him up tonight when his shift ends, that way you won’t have to depend on any of these unreliable human children to get you home.” 

I was feeling pretty smug. My plan was perfect if I may say so myself. Carlisle would have no problem with helping me take care of Bella, of that I was sure.

“How does that sound love?” I asked with a smile in my voice as I lifted her chin so that she would be looking me in the eye. I wasn’t sure what I expected to see reflected back at me when she met my gaze, but it certainly wasn’t this. 

Her face was frozen in a mask of shock. He eyes seemed distant and confused. She shook her head to clear it and nodded. 

“It sounds great, but I don’t want to put anyone out. Are you sure they will be okay with all of this?” she sounded nervous and her heart rate was elevated.

“Yes, I’m sure, but if you want, you can ask them yourself at lunch today. I’d like to introduce you to Rose and Jazz and Alice has been bugging me to talk to you again since yesterday. Is that okay?” I asked anxiously. 

“Okay, I will let you drive me home and I will sit with your family at lunch today if you answer one question for me” she hedged.

“Anything” I stated staring deep into her lovely brown orbs.

“When y-y-you said that I wouldn’t have to rely on any ‘unreliable h-human c-children’ to take me home, were you implying that you aren’t? A human, I mean.” her voice was shaky, but it seemed more out of embarrassment than fear. I took a deep breath allowing her wondrous freesia and lilac scent to wash over me and give me strength. 

I stared deep into her eyes and laid the truth at her feet for her to do with what she chose. All the while praying with everything in me that she would accept me and not run away.

“No Bella, I am not human.” I whispered solemnly.

“What are you?” she asked. Her heart rate and her breathing spiked. She made no move to pull away from me however. I took that as a sign that she may just need a moment to process everything.

“I can’t tell you that right now. The school hallway is not the place to have this discussion, but I promise that I will tell you everything very soon. Please know that no matter what I am or what happens now I love you and I won’t hurt you and I don’t want you to be afraid of me.” 

She glared at me and huffed indignantly.

“Oh please Edward. I know you would never hurt me and I could never be afraid of you. I love you. I am just really curious. Will you tell me after school when you take me home?”

I considered this for a moment then nodded my acquiescence. I wanted to pummel myself for making the slip and revealing more than I had intended so quickly. I realized that this could be for the best though. I wouldn’t have to hide anything from her, and really, I could deny her nothing, so if she thought she was ready to hear the truth, then I would tell her whether I was ready or not.

I spent the next two hours and fifteen minutes luxuriating in Bella’s essence. I felt inebriated by the electrically charged particles of floral scented air drifting through the air. I felt completely and utterly at peace.

I said goodbye to Bella at the door to her trig class and quickly made my way outside. I walked at a brisk human pace scanning the minds around me then began running at full speed as soon as it was safe. I was at home in a matter of minutes.

“Carlisle” I called as I entered the house. He was upstairs in his study reading the latest medical journal. It took him twelve seconds to appear before me. 

“What’s wrong son?” his voice and thoughts for full of fatherly concern. 

“Nothing is wrong Carlisle. I was just hoping that I could borrow your car.” 

“What happened to your car?” he was anxious now, everyone in the family knew that my Volvo was one of my most prize possessions.

“Nothing. You see, Bella’s truck broke down and she’s going to need a ride home today, and well since you have the late shift at the hospital, I was hoping that you could let me borrow the Mercedes to take her home and Rose could drive my car to bring the others here.” I rushed through my words trying to speed this along so that I could get back to school. Being this far away from Bella was pure torture. 

“Of course you can take it, but why not just take the M3 to Rosalie. You know as well as I do that she loves any opportunity to show it off.” And this way you wouldn’t have to hurry to get my car back to me. 

He was right of course. I could drive Bella home in the Volvo and it would be saturated with her lovely aroma by the time I got her home. This idea made me feel like singing. 

“Thanks Carlisle” I said over my shoulder as I hurried out to the garage. 

I hadn’t even missed half of my third class when I arrived back at school. I had thought that Rosalie would have met me in the parking lot the moment she heard her car arrive but she was still sitting in her economics class humming that dreadful tune. 

Rosalie she knew what she was doing under the hood of a car. I bet she could repair whatever was wrong with Bella’s truck and have the engine purring like a kitten in no time. 

I thought for a moment that I would ask her to take a look at it, but decided against it because the longer it took to fix the thing the longer I could have extra time with my love every day.

I didn’t bother to go to class knowing that I really didn’t need to. I mean, there are only so many times you can hear the horrendously inaccurate retelling of the first American settlement or the story of the so called ‘Lost Colony of Roanoke Island’. To my kind, when an entire village full of people disappears over night, it’s pretty obvious what happened there. This story was a great historical mystery to humans, but to me, it was merely a footnote in vampire history. 

I met Bella outside of her class. I studiously ignored the petty thoughts of Jessica Stanley. 

Bella was silent the entire walk to her history class, but she held my hand tightly, so I just assumed that she was lost in thought. So I was surprised when she pulled my hand, trying to stop our forward momentum, but the words she spoke shocked me more than anything.

“I’ve decided that I don’t care what you are Edward. I love you and you love me, and that is all that matters.” She finished her statement with a brisk nod and I could do nothing but gape at her.

“So it wouldn’t matter to you if I was a monster?” I asked in a whisper.

“No, and I never want to hear you say that again. You are anything but a monster,” she said confidently and began walking again. 

“You are truly an amazing creature Isabella Swan” I whispered as I trapped her body between mine and the wall outside of her class.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Edward Cullen.” she whispered breathlessly. Her gaze flickered to my mouth then back to my eyes. 

“Soon, my love” I breathed just inches away from her plump lips. I forced myself to pull back then and rushed away so that I wasn’t tempted to turn around and crush her to me so that I could kiss her senseless.

We were to pair off in Calculus to work on what Mr. Varner had called more advanced problems. Jasper and I immediately chose each other. We began to work on the incredibly easy problems and had them finished within the first ten minutes of class. 

I spent the rest of the time talking to my brother about Bella. He was excited to meet her, but decided that he would wait until lunch so that Rose wouldn’t feel singled out as the last to meet Bella. I agreed with his logic knowing full well how irritable a put out Rosalie could be. 

He congratulated me on finding ways to compartmentalizing my pain so that I could function. It was still a struggle, but it was worth every moment of agony to be in Bella’s presence. 

He told me to be careful when I told Bella the truth and to make sure that I forced myself to be patient and not go after her if she ran from me. He was remembering Carlisle’s story of Amistad. I knew it would be difficult to ignore my natural instinct to pursue her if she ran on many levels, but I could do it if it meant her life. I would not be a monster.

The bell rang and we parted ways. I went to retrieve Bella and he went to try to calm Alice so that she didn’t attack Bella when we arrived at the table. 

“Are you ready to meet everyone?” I asked, as I enveloped Bella in my arms when she exited her class.

“Sure” she smiled squeezing me as hard as she could. I wondered what she thought of my hard cold skin, but I reasoned that I would find out soon enough since we were going to talk after school.

I kept my arm around her waist as I led Bella into the cafeteria and over to the table where my siblings sat and made the necessary introductions.

"Bella I'd like you to meet Rosalie and Jasper. You already know Emmett and Alice."

My love smiled tentatively at each one of them.

"It's nice to meet you Rosalie and Jasper, and I'm happy to see both of you again" she said motioning to Em and Alice.

"I'll get you some lunch sweetheart" I said as I released her to pull her chair out for her. I kissed her hair and made my way up to the food line.

Edward, something is wrong with Bella. She is feeling distraught and anxious.

"Is she afraid" I whispered knowing that Jasper would hear me.

No, not one ounce of fear. Her emotions are very similar to ours right now. Hmm, I wonder...

I stopped listening to him. I knew what he was going to say Bella was feeling the same as me. It hurt her to be away from me the same as it hurt me to be away from her.

For the first time in my existence I knew what it meant to be a monster. I had hurt the only woman that I would ever love. 

I got her a prepared salad and hurried back to the table. I could see her visibly relaxing with each step I took towards her. 

“Bella, are you okay? Jasper said that you were in pain.” I sat down beside her and began running my fingers through her beautiful mahogany hair. 

“I’m fine now Edward. I told you yesterday. I miss you terribly when you aren’t around.” she blushed as she picked up her fork and began eating. She looked around the table as though she just noticed that we weren’t alone then ducked her head embarrassed to admit her need for me in front of my siblings.

“Don’t be self conscious love. I feel wretched when I’m not with you. Jasper can personally attest to that. I was so distraught Tuesday afternoon after you left that Em had to literally carry me to the car.” I told her feeling no shame in my desperation for her.

“Really?” she asked disbelievingly. 

“Yep, he was sobbing like a baby all curled up. I thought there for a second I was going to have to get him a bottle or make Jazz change his diaper” Emmett laughed causing Bella to smile at him sweetly as her blush grew. I realized with a start that this was the vision that Alice had shown me this morning. 

Alice asked Bella what happened to her truck and Bella relayed the same story that she had told me. including the plan to have her father’s friend from the Quileute tribe fix it. 

Whatever. It’s not like some human will ever figure out what I did to that rust bucket.

I cocked a questioning eyebrow at Rosalie, she just shrugged. 

It’s not like I did anything to purposely hurt her. I was just making sure she said yes when you asked her to ride with you. I was actually helping you.

I nodded with a small smile, letting her know that I was okay with her actions. Anything to keep Bella close to me. I guessed this was what she was keeping from me by singing that awful song this morning.

“Wait” Bella said abruptly interrupting my silent conversation with my vandal sister.

I looked at her expectantly as she just sat there staring at Jasper quizzically.

She doesn’t feel afraid, just confused. Does she see my scars? No that would scare her. 

“What is it love?” I asked her. 

“You said that Jasper knew that I was in pain, and then you said that he could personally attest to yours. So what, can he read emotions the way you read thoughts?” she whispered, so that no one at a nearby table could hear her. 

“Yes, he can and I can see the future” Alice chirped happily smiling so widely I was afraid that the sight of her teeth might scare Bella.

“Wow that is so cool. Do your parents have a knack for choosing kids to adopt that have super powers or something?” she asked in an awestruck tone.

“Something like that” Emmett chuckled then flexed his huge muscles at her. 

“Okay so I’m guessing that Emmett’s power is super strength. What is your power Rosalie? I would guess that it has something to do with your beauty since you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” She blushed again, deepening her lovely scent and that now familiar longing returned and my jeans became uncomfortable again.

“I’m not saying. Why don’t you guess?” Rose said staring into Emmett’s eyes for a moment. Em stood up and took her tray of prop food and threw it away.

Bella blurted out “Oh I know, you have the power to persuade any man to do your bidding just by looking them in the eyes right?” 

Rose chuckled but shook her head. 

“Nope, that only works on Em when I do it. It only works on our mates. Hasn’t Edward ever scrambled you thoughts just by looking into your eyes?” she asked Bella, as she stood and put her hand out to me. 

“My keys please Edward” she said haughtily. I dropped them in her hand.

“It was nice to meet you Bella. I hope to see you again soon. Later Edward.” she smiled genuinely at both of us.

She’s observant Edward. I wouldn’t wait too long to tell her the truth.

She and Em disappeared before I could tell her that I was going to speak to Bella about it today. Oh well, Alice will tell her later.

We were watching a video in biology, so I got to spend the whole hour holding Bella close to my side in the darkened room. She turned slightly on her stool angling her body so that she could lay her head against my chest. Bella’s heart raced briefly when she snuggled close to me, but it soon calmed and we cuddle for the whole class period.

Bella seemed distant in gym while I was showing her the proper way to hold the badminton racket. Her heart raced every time I pulled her back against my chest on the back swing while I taught her how to serve the shuttlecock. Her eyes were full of questions the whole hour. 

I still hadn’t figure out why she was reacting this way until we were out of the gym and safely in the car, on our way to her house.

“Why don’t you have a heart beat Edward?” she asked suddenly, when we pulled in behind her truck. I cursed myself when I realized that she had noticed. I had been careless. 

Now was as good a time as any for me to tell her. She was safely delivered to her home and I could just stay in the car as a means to quell the instinct to give chase when I smelled the fear and adrenaline race though her bloodstream.

“Before I answer that I want you to remember that I love you and I would never hurt you in any way. You have nothing to fear from me I swear it.” I told her in my most authoritative tone. I was willing both of us to believe it.

“I believe you” she whispered. She captured my eyes in her bottomless gaze and I had no choice but to tell her. My voice came out as a pained whisper. 

“Bella, I don’t have a heart beat because I am a vampire.”


	6. Explanations and First Kisses

"Bella, I don’t have a heart beat because I am a vampire.” 

As soon as the word vampire left my mouth Bella stopped breathing. Her heart skipped a beat then she was unconscious.

“Bella, Bella, love? Wake up please?” I was frantic as I smoothly pulled her fragile limp form across the center console into my lap. 

I calmed slightly after I quickly assessed her vitals. She had merely fainted. I took a moment to revel in her warmth and beauty. I was holding my love intimately in my arms for the first time, and quite possibly the last time a voice in the back of my mind so rudely reminded me.

My lips gently bushed her forehead, cheeks and her closed eyelids. I was tempted to press my lips to hers. I fought the urge. I am a gentleman. Gentlemen do not take advantage of a lady in that way. I suddenly felt like a cad for spending the night in her room last night. 

“Edward” she gasped as he eyes flew open. Her brown eyes found mine and I was lost to their hypnotic power.

“Yes love?” My voice was husky and lower than I had ever heard it before. Her heart sped when I spoke. Her eyes shut briefly, breaking the spell she had over me. She relaxed visibly for a second when they met mine, and then she tensed.

“You’re a vampire?” her voice was shaky as she whispered the last word, but I could detect no fear in her lovely umber eyes.

I couldn’t tear my gaze from hers. She had me trapped and I never wanted to break free.

“I am” I tried to regulate my voice to make my voice sound soothing, but it still had that unfamiliar timbre that caused her heart to race.

“Holy Crow” she exclaimed struggling to get out of my lap and back to her own seat.

I released my hold on her not wanting to scare her anymore than she already seemed to be. I helped her back into her seat, watching as she glanced around the car searching for her things.

“Here is your bag” my heart had shattered the second she left my lap and the shards where crumbling to dust every second.

“I need to go inside” her eyes never met mine, but I could see the panic written all over her face.

“Go ahead love. I won’t stop you.” I choked on my words. She reached for the door handle and I felt my ghost pulse stop and I truly felt dead inside.

“Would it be alright if I come back later so that we can talk?” my voice was so quiet that I wasn’t sure if she could hear it. I was fighting to control my body. I wanted to curl into a ball and let the misery have me, but I would not let her witness that. She did not deserve it. She was an angel and I was a fool to believe that she could love a monster like me.

“No!” she shouted. Her breath came in pants and gasps. She was on the verge of hyperventilation.

“Shh love, it’s okay. Please calm down. I promise I w-won’t come back.” My voice cracked twice, but as weak as my voice sounded, I truly meant it. 

I would suffer through anything as long as she was safe and unafraid.

“No, Edward! Please! That’s not what I meant. You can’t leave me.” Her words came out in a broken plea, due to her still rapid breathing.

Now I was completely confused, but I was also worried that she may faint again. 

“Bella, take a deep breath love. Please calm down. It’s okay.” I waited as she took a few deep breaths and began to calm. “I will stay. I won’t go anywhere until you tell me to leave. I swear it.” I would never willingly leave her company. I was at her mercy. Every part of this was her decision, always her decision.

“Really?” she asked doubtfully.

“Really” I vowed.

“Okay then. Can we go inside? I need to um, I mean I have to…” she trailed off flustered and stammering. She was blushing an adorable rose color. I decided to help to help her find a phrase the summed up her needs.

“Do you need a moment to be human, love?” I asked with a chuckle.

“Yes” she sounded relieved and embarrassed at the same time. 

I wandered around her living room while she took care of her needs upstairs. There were twelve 8x10 photographs lining one wall. I looked at each one carefully, memorizing the face of the small girl in the first one, and then following the changes in her lovely face as she grew. The last photograph looked recent. I supposed that this picture was taken at the beginning of this school year. My Bella was a beautiful child and a gorgeous young woman.

I met her at the bottom of the staircase, taking her hand and letting the soothing balm that is my love wash over me. She led me back into the living room and sat down on the couch. I sat beside her and she turned her body towards mine never letting go of my hand. 

She stared expectantly into my eyes and I knew it was time to talk.

I took a steadying breath and ran my free hand though my hair.

“I’m not sure where to begin” I confessed.

“Start at the beginning. How and when did this happen to you?” There was no fear in apparent in her gaze. I have no idea how she was taking all of this so lightly, but I was certainly glad that she had yet to scream or run from me in fear.

“Alright, the beginning it is.” I told her how Carlisle had saved me from death. She seemed intrigued as I regaled her with stories of my last days as a human and my newborn vampire years. 

I briefly touched on each of my family member’s stories, but I did not go into details. They would have to share that with her when they were ready. I did not feel it was my place since I saw and heard more than they voluntarily shared.

She sat quietly as I explained our diet and even giggled when I told her that we called ourselves ‘vegetarians’. 

The only thing that she stopped me to ask questions about was vampire mating and marriage. 

“Wait, so Alice and Jasper are married and so are Emmett and Rosalie?” she seemed contemplative. I nodded and continued.

“Vampires are frozen in time when they are transformed. The likes and dislikes that you have as a human carry over and are frozen as well. There are only two things that can really change a vampire one is falling in love, or in vampire terms, ‘finding their mate’. The other is losing their mate.” 

“Am I your mate?” Bella blurted out. She covered her mouth turning scarlet.

“No Bella. You are so much more than just my mate. The connection we share is called ‘la tua cantante’. It is so much more than being my mate; you are my life, my love, my soul. You are my everything.” My voice took on that unfamiliar husky quality again. 

“What does that mean, that ‘la tua’ thing?” her whispered voice had a slightly seductive resonance.

“La tua cantante’ is Italian for ‘singer’. Everything about you sings to me Bella. Your silent mind, your charming personality, the sound of your heart beating, the sound of your sweet voice calling my name. I long for the electric bliss that is your touch. The glorious floral scent that flows from your exquisite body enraptures my very soul.” 

“Edward” she breathed letting go of my hand to wrap both of hers around my neck.

“Bella” I brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. Letting my fingers brush gently across jaw line. 

Her eyes glazed over and I was afraid that her heart was going to beat right out of her chest as she took her luscious full bottom lip between her teeth, causing me to come undone. 

The hand that had been tracing her cheek wrapped around her neck, while my other arm wrapped around her waist. I pulled her body to mine and the next thing I knew we were kissing.

I pressed my lips against hers. Her lips were very warm and soft, like silk on a summer day. 

Having her lips on mine was like nothing I had ever felt before. The electricity that usually accompanied her touch magnified tenfold and burst something within me. 

I suddenly couldn’t get close enough. 

I tightened my hold on her, pulling her body impossibly close, leaving no space between our bodies. Her hands moved up my neck to tangle in my hair, pulling me even closer, which caused a growl of pleasure to rumble in my chest. 

She gasped as I lightly ran my tongue over her bottom lip. I took advantage of her open mouth by slipping my tongue into her mouth. I slowly began to explore the sweet warmth of her mouth, groaning at her taste. 

My lips never left her skin as she pulled away to breath. My growl became more constant as I sprinkled light kisses up and down her neck. The sound had changed to resemble more of a purr than a growl as I made my way back to her lips resuming our kiss.

We continued that way for several minutes until my phone began to ring. I ignored it at first, but the incessant noise was distracting me from my very important task.

“This had better be important Alice” I growled.

“Hello to you too dear brother.” she giggled.

“Either tell me what you want or leave me alone. I am busy” Bella was running her fingers through my hair scratching my scalp lightly. My purring returned.

“I can hear that” Alice was laughing now.

“Alice” I warned her, using my hand to still Bella’s for a moment.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I just called to tell you that Chief Swan will be home in about an hour and if you keep being busy with Bella he will catch you. Plus I seem to remember you telling her that you would discuss her pain for when you two are apart.” Her tone was business like.

“Right, that had slipped my mind. Thanks for calling Alice. I’m sorry I snapped at you.” 

“I can understand that you were busy, so you’re welcome and I accept your apology.” she sang as she hung up. 

I moved my hand from Bella’s and she resumed her previous path through my hair, and I my purring. 

I wrapped my arm around her waist again leaning down to whisper in her ear.

“Bella, can you tell me what you were feeling at lunch when I went to get you food?” I ran my nose along her jaw line from her ear to her chin hoping that she felt none of those things right now.

“Didn’t Jasper tell already tell you?” she asked breathlessly leaning her head back to give me more access to her neck. It astonished me that she would be so cavalier with her neck given that a vampire is running his lips up and down it.

“He did, but I’d like to hear it from you” I finally recognized the tone of my voice and was startled to realize that I sounded seductive. I have never had use for that side of my personality before, but I enjoyed the way my voice had Bella’s heart and breathing reacting. It made me want to speak to her at length about everything and nothing, just to see her response.

“Well, have you ever heard the phrase ‘I love you so much it hurts‘” she paused and I nodded, “Well that pretty much sums it up.” 

I gave her an incredulous look cocking an eyebrow at her challenging her.

“Fine,” she huffed. I smiled at my victory and she scowled at me.   
“Whenever you aren’t around me I feel sort of depressed and my chest feels so tight, it’s almost like I can’t breathe right. I feel empty.” she paused, taking a deep breath to settle her nerves. 

“I have this strange pulling sensation when you are in the room with me and I feel like I just have to touch you.” she bit her lip then, making it hard not to kiss her again.

“Then when I do, I feel this contentment fill me. Actually just smelling you makes me feel lighter and you already know about the electricity thing, so that’s it” she sighed, turning in my embrace so that her back was to my chest. She laid her legs straight out across the couch. 

She wound one hand behind her to continue her ministrations on my hair, intertwining the other with both of my hands that rested on her stomach. 

I situated myself so that one of my legs lay along hers and my other on the floor. She leaned into my chest more and I rested my chin on top of her head. 

“When did you start feeling this way, love?” I needed to know how long she had been suffering. 

“I have been thinking about that quite a lot actually. I am sure that I started to yearning for you to touch me during bio on Tuesday. I was such a mess after school that my dad wanted to take me to the doctor.” she scrunched her nose up when she said doctor. 

I assume it was because of how frequently she needed to visit them before. She needn’t worry about that now. I am here to catch her if she should happen to fall. 

“I hardly slept any that night. It wasn’t pretty. But all of that went away as soon as I felt you in the parking lot yesterday morning.” she blushed and fidgeted with my fingers.

‘Did the feelings come back after school yesterday?” I asked in a choked whisper. I had been causing my angel pain without meaning to.

“Yes, but sometime last night the feeling went away. I slept pretty well, but as soon as I woke up, it was back.” she whispered as well.

“Do you feel it now?” I had to know if she was hurting.

“No, you’re here so I don’t miss you, silly. I don’t feel empty until we are apart.” I smelled salt in the air and I knew she was crying.

“Don’t cry my love. I think I know a way to keep you from feeling empty.” I tried to sooth her worries.

“How?” she asked turning her head to look me in the eyes suddenly excited.

“Please don’t get angry love, but the reason that you were at peace last night is because I was in your room watching you sleep. You see, I also feel the longing and agony of not being together.” I admitted sheepishly.

“How did you get in my room? And more importantly can you do it again?” her excitement was palpable.

“I climbed the side of the house and yes I can do it again. That is one of the things that I was going to suggest. I mean I wouldn’t do anything inappropriate, I would just be there so that we could both be at peace.” I quickly assured her.

“I believe you Edward. I think it’s a good idea, but what about after school?” her eyes bore into mine causing my thoughts to cloud for a moment.

“I-I have an idea for that as well. I think we should spend the time together until your father is due home in the evenings and then I could leave something here with you that has my scent on it since you said that it soothes you. And I will be here when it’s time for you to go to sleep.” I laid my plan out to her and she agreed. 

I kissed her until five minutes before her father was due to arrive. I pulled myself away reluctantly and slid my jacket off. For a moment her eyes widened and her pulse sped. 

I handed her the jacket and she pulled it to her nose inhaling deeply. A light blush covered her smiling face.

I bid her goodbye with one final kiss. I passed her father’s car as he turned the corner heading towards the place where my heart resides. 

All four of my siblings were standing in the garage when I pulled in. I stepped out of the car to a loud applause, whistles and explicit thoughts from Emmett.

I made my way past them smiling; knowing that I would be blushing a deeper scarlet than Bella ever had if it were possible. I didn’t stop until I was in the living room. I sat down at my Steinway, running my finger languidly over the keys checking the tuning. I closed my eyes and let the music flow freely. 

As I played, I saw myself in my meadow surrounded by my family and a few humans that I did not recognize and a few I did. Bella, dressed all in white began walking towards me on her father’s arm. 

I couldn’t tear my eyes away from her stunning form. Her dress was long flowing lace and satin hugging her in all of the right places. She was the very definition of beauty and elegance. 

The music changed as she reached me and we stood before our loved ones and pledged our love to each other, sealing it with a kiss. I stopped playing when the picture in my mind faded to black. 

Don’t worry Edward; I’ll make sure she wears a different dress. I know it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the ceremony. 

Alice had been showing a vision then? I was going to marry Bella? I am going to marry Bella! I couldn’t contain the feelings of elation or the joyous sounds that left me then. I spun around grabbing Alice who stood directly behind me.

I twirled my sister around the room, stopping when I saw Rose. I dropped a kiss on top of Alice’s head before grabbing Rose around the waist dancing happily with her as we made our way over to my mother. 

“What’s up with you Edward?” Rose laughed. 

“I’m getting married” I divulged, jubilance coating my voice. 

“Congratulations” she giggled as I spun her out away from me before pulling her back and waltzing her around the furniture in the living room. 

I dipped her before taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. 

Esme was elated as I took her in my arms, continuing to waltz with her until I reached the piano again. I pulled her down on the bench beside me.

“This is the song that I wrote for my wife” I told her before I played Bella’s song again.

Esme was sobbing when the song drifted to a close, but I could tell from her thoughts that these were happy tears.

I need to meet the woman that has bewitched your heart and inspired such a moving song.

“I will bring her home Saturday. I need to meet her father first. I want him to know that I am a man that he can trust.” I told her. I liked the idea of Bella being home here. I decided that I would take her to Port Angeles for lunch and to the art museum before bringing her here Saturday night.

“Excellent plan Edward. Bella will love the museum” Alice informed me as she and Jasper retired upstairs for the night. 

I bade goodnight to my family before returning to my love. 

She was already in bed when I got there. She patted the bed beside her and I hesitantly made my way over to her, not knowing if this was improper. I assumed that she would tell me if she felt uncomfortable, so I did as she asked and lay down beside her on top of her blankets. She cuddled into my side, resting her head upon my chest. 

“Goodnight Edward” she mumbled through a yawn. 

“Goodnight my love, sleep well” I whispered, pressing my lips to her soft hair.

Her heart and breathing slowed to an even pace, and I lay quietly beside her, reliving the afternoon we spent together until dawn broke over the best night of my existence.


	7. Mean Girls and an Enchanted Puppy

Bella began to stir just after the sun had risen behind the gray cloud covered sky. Snow had started to fall around three and blanketed the ground in a soft, shimmering powder. I was excited to see Bella’s reaction to the still falling snow since she was from Phoenix and had never been to Washington during the winter before. 

When my love was fully awake, I led her over to the window so that she could see the serene picture that was unfolding in front of us. I stood behind her with my arms wrapped around her waist and my chin on her shoulder. 

“It so pretty” she murmured. 

“It’s nothing compared to you love” I whispered honestly.

She turned in my arms and looked up into my eyes. For a moment all time stopped. There was only Bella, me and the explosive energy flowing between us. 

Her lips upon mine felt like sweet molten lava. I tried very hard to keep this kiss soft and gentle, but the longer we kissed the more passion slipped through. 

I battled with some foreign instinct that shot through my body urging me to lift her up and wrapped her legs around me when her hands found purchase in my hair tugging in an attempt to get closer to me.

I gave in and allowed her to use my neck to pull herself up, and growled deep in my chest when I felt her lift her leg to hitch it around me. It seemed that Bella was having the same notions as me, but didn’t have the strength to fight them. 

I reached down to wrap my hands around her thighs to lift her so that I could quell my need for closeness. The thoughts of her father coming up the stairs stopped everything.

I released her and gently removed myself from her grasp. I beat down the desperate cry that wanted to rip itself from me at the moment of separation. Her face was a mask of shock and rejection. 

“Your father is coming love. I need to go. I will be back very soon to drive you to school.” I whispered.

“But there’s snow everywhere, don’t we get today off?” her brow scrunched in confusion as I shook my head.

“It takes a lot more than a dusting of snow to shut down schools here, love. Besides, according to Alice, it will be raining by lunch time and all of this will be melted.” I kissed her lips once more and made the leap from her window, leaving my serenity behind.

Alice and Jasper were waiting for me in the Volvo when I arrived at the house. 

“We are riding with you today.” Jazz needs to work to strengthen his control. I promise everything will be fine.

I will not hurt her Edward. I swear it brother.

“Okay, okay. I believe you. Now let’s go pick up my life before I explode.” I rushed them into the backseat and raced back to my Bella.

Bella was standing at the window in her living room, watching for us to arrive. Her father’s car was already gone. As soon as my car came into her line of sight she closed the curtains and ran to the front door. 

I opened the car door at the exact moment she opened her door. Our eyes met and the smile that lit her face was glorious.

“Edward” she breathed as she began her descent down the porch steps. She wasn’t looking where she was walking and slipped on the next to the bottom stair. I didn’t need the vision that flitted through Alice’s mind to know what would happen. She would hit the back of her head on the edge of the cement porch. I was at her side holding her in my arms before she even had the chance to try to brace herself.

“Wow, you really are fast,” she spoke in an awestruck tone.   
I shook my head and chuckled. 

“Thanks. I seem to remember promising you that I would never let you fall. And besides, this was a good excuse to hold you close to me.” I nuzzled my face into her hair as I led her to the car.

Alice wasted no time in her quest to become the sister that she had seen herself being with Bella in her vision.

“Good morning Bella. I hope you slept well. I was hoping that I could come over to your house in the morning to help you get ready for your date with Edward. Is that okay?”

“Alice” I scolded her. “I had not even asked Bella to accompany me anywhere yet.”

“Oops” she giggled “anyway, what do you say Bella? It would be so much fun.”

“I um… I guess it’s okay. Where are we going Edward?” Bella seemed nervous. 

Jasper’s thoughts confirmed this theory. Why would a date make her feel this anxious? Don’t teenagers go out all of the time?

“I was going to ask you to lunch at the art museum in Port Angeles and then I was hoping to bring you back to my house to meet my parents, but if you aren’t comfortable with that plan then I understand completely.” I tried to keep the feeling of dejection from my voice.

“I would love to go Edward, it’s just well…” she took a deep breath and released it as a sigh, “I’ve never been on a date before.” she admitted.

Her heart sped up and she gasped sharply.

“Holy crow! I had my first kiss before I had my first date.” she covered her mouth with her hands, looking mortified that she had said that out loud.

Alice and Jasper laughed loudly from the back seat. Bella groaned and ducked her head embarrassed. We were pulling into the parking lot at school by then, so I parked in the first available space that just happened to be beside Emmett’s jeep. I lifted her head to look at me by placing my finger under her chin. 

She dropped her hands into her lap and looked up at me sadly.

“Did you know that your first kiss was my first kiss and your first date will be mine as well?” I asked her in a gentle voice. She shook her head and I continued ignoring the onlookers in the backseat. 

“Well, it’s true. So would you do me the honor of accompanying me to lunch tomorrow?”

“Yes” she whispered staring deep into my eyes. I felt as if she had found my long dead soul and resurrected it. I wanted to get lost in her eyes, her arms and most assuredly her lips. We were leaning towards each other, but the clearing of two throats brought us back to the present.

“Sorry” we both muttered sheepishly.

“No need to apologize. Just try to tone the desire to a minimum while we’re here. I don’t want to attack Alice in the hallway.” Jasper chuckled as he and Alice left the car. 

Homeroom and first and second period past by in a freesia scented, electrically charge blur. I found myself leaving Bella outside of her trig class before I knew it. 

Jessica Stanley decided to confront Bella again today about her involvement with me, but felt that if she included someone else in her interrogation that she might get more out of Bella. Why she picked Lauren Mallory to be that person, I will never know. She was a wretched girl.

“So Bella… how is Edward today?” Jessica asked sweetly. Besides smoking hot I mean. 

“He’s fine thank you” Bella told her warily. She instinctively knew something was going on, I could see it in her eyes.

“Trust me, we know he’s fine. I just want to know what you had to do to get a ride to school with him.” Lauren sneered. I bet it was something sluttish. It’s always the quiet ones, they say.

“I don’t know what you mean, and anyway, class will be starting soon we should take our seats,” Bella seemed to be looking for a way to bring the conversation to an end.

“In a minute.” Lauren dismissed “Look Isabella, I know that you are new here and I completely get that you don’t know how things work, so I will just tell you. Edward Cullen does not date and if he somehow changed his mind, I would be the logical choice. I can guarantee that he would never go for a plain little thing like you unless his brothers bet him to or something.” Lauren was inches from my love’s face and I could see the unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

“Hey, what about me?” Jessica interrupted. I am totally Edward’s type, you pit viper.

“Fine, he might go for Jess if I was unavailable. But you need to back off if you know what’s good for you.” Lauren tossed her hair over her shoulder and made her way to her seat. I saw Bella leave the room as Lauren sat in her chair.

That should take care of that. 

I was fuming. I needed to get out of this class and find Bella. I wanted shatter Lauren’s empty head like a piñata. I chose to find Bella when I heard Alice promise to take care of the incipit girls for me. 

Bella was sitting in the back corner of the library sniffling. She looked up when she felt me approaching.

“I’m fine Edward. I promise.” her voice cracked twice.

“Bella you know everything that girl said was completely false, right?” I asked, as I lowered myself into the seat next to her. She nodded, smiling weakly as she leaned her head on my shoulder. 

“I do. I know you love me, but at the same time I don’t know why.” she shrugged, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands.

I sighed, taking her hands in mine moving so that I could look into her eyes.

“Bella you are the most wonderful, beautiful woman I have ever met.” I leaned in to whisper in her ear. 

We sat together, just enjoying each other’s presence until the bell sounded and we had to part once more. 

I spent the next hour watching Bella through the eyes of Mr. Mason. She seemed to be okay, but a little restless. I knew that feeling well. I couldn’t wait to be close to her again.

“Edward?” She called when we were in line to get her lunch.

“Yes love?” 

“How many languages can you speak?” she pondered.

“That’s a random question. But to quell your curiosity, I speak eight languages fluently. Nine if you count English.” I told her with a chuckle.

“Which ones?” she seemed very interested in my linguistic skills.

“I speak Italian as you know, but I also speak Dutch, French, German, Greek, Portuguese, Russian and Spanish. I have a lot of time on my hands at night.” I shook my head at my siblings when they laughed at that remark.

“Wow, I’m impressed” she smiled at me.

“Thank you” I told her sincerely. Her praise made me feel incredible. I was in my Bella induces haze for the rest of the afternoon and was feeling pretty content when we turned onto her street. 

There was an unfamiliar car parked behind Bella’s truck. I assumed that this was the Quileute that was trying to repair it. I felt a slight trepidation as I pulled my car into the spot that Chief Swan’s cruiser usually occupied. I had not mentioned the treaty to Bella yet.

More than seventy years ago my family had lived in this area. We discovered a pack of shape shifters that turned into wolves to protect their people from ‘cold ones’, or vampires as we are more commonly known, living on the nearby reservation in La Push. 

Carlisle met with the alpha of the pack, as well as the tribal leaders, and came to an agreement. We promised to never bite another human and agreed to refrain from trespassing or hunting on tribal lands, and they in turn would keep our secret from the humans in the area and allow us safe passage though the forest.

I helped Bella out of the car and led her over to her truck. She had expressed a desire to thank her father’s friend Billy for his help.

“Hey Billy. Thanks for coming over and taking a look at the truck” she called as we approached. A young boy that was no more than fourteen or fifteen years old, slid out from under the truck. He smiled brightly as he took in the vision of my love.

Wow, she’s pretty. 

“You must be Bella. I’m Jacob.” He sat up, appraising her. I did not like the images forming in his pubescent mind. I wanted to forcefully remove his eyes from her body much like I wanted to do with Mike Newton.

“Nice to meet you Jacob, but can you tell me what exactly you doing here under my truck?” Bella questioned brusquely. 

“Oh sorry. I’m Billy’s son, he asked me to come have a look at the truck. Who are you?” he asked acknowledging me for the first time.

I bet he’s her boyfriend, but if not, I may have a chance with her.

“Edward Cullen, it’s nice to meet you Jacob.” I told him, and stifled the full out laugh that tried to bubble over at his reaction.

The boy jumped up from the ground, looking at me with wide eyes as I extended my hand to shake his.

Holy shit! He’s a Cullen. A real live cold one! Well not live, but damn. What the hell do I do? Can I shake his hand? Is that against that stupid treaty legend? 

“I don’t bite I promise” I said with a smile before winking at Bella who giggled. 

He hesitated, not sure if I was joking or not. Bella took his hand and placed it in mine. The feeling of jealousy and possessiveness that flowed through me when she touched him surprised me. 

I shook the boy’s hand, fighting the urge to crush it. He met my gaze as I released his hand.

I could see my angry glare through his eyes and quickly closed mine. I could see why humans naturally feared us easily, as I read the panic rushing through his thoughts. 

I was mortified to realize that I enjoyed his fear of me. It made him less likely to attempt to take what’s mine, and Bella is mine. I kept my eyes closed as I reigned in my emotions. I opened them mere seconds later, offering him as friendly of a smile as I could. 

“It is very nice to meet you Jacob. Are you having any luck with the truck?” I inquired.

Hmm. Maybe I imagined him glaring at me. It must be all of the superstitious crap that my dad has been pushing on me lately. Either that or I’m going crazy.

“Not really. I can’t see anything wrong. I was the one who rebuilt the engine so I am very familiar with it. I don’t think I will be able to get it running again.” he was rather apologetic.

It started raining again so I placed my hand on the small of Bella’s back to lead her up the front walk.

“You coming Jacob?” she called over her shoulder. 

“Sure, why not. Just let me clean up here and I’ll be right in.” he was excited about spending time with Bella, even if I was here.

Chief Swan came home to find Bella, Jacob and I sitting at her kitchen table doing our homework. I had to do mine at a maddeningly slow pace, since Jake, as he had asked Bella to call him, was present.

“Hey Bells, Jake who’s you’re friend here?” he was studying me and I noticed that his thoughts were hazy, and I could only make out the tenor of them not the complete thought. 

“Good evening Chief Swan. I’m Edward Cullen. It’s nice to finally meet you, sir.” I told him honestly as I stood, offering him my hand.

“Cullen? Carlisle’s son?” he accepted my hand with a smile.

“Yes sir.” I told him proudly. Carlisle was my father in every way.

“Call me Charlie please. It’s nice to meet you too, Edward.” He excused himself from the kitchen, with a pointed glance at Jacob that I understood to mean that he should watch Bella and my interactions. 

“Hey Bella how would you like to come up to the rez tomorrow? We are having a barbecue and a bonfire on the beach.” Jacob seemed quite pleased with this idea, knowing that I couldn’t follow Bella there. 

“Oh, um… Edward already has something planned for us tomorrow, but maybe next time we could come up.” Bella countered. 

“He can’t come” Jacob choked out.

“What? Why not?” She asked taken aback.

Charlie had stepped into the hall to better hear the conversation going on in the kitchen. I forced myself to remain calm and reminded myself that Jacob was just following the directive of his tribe. 

“He just can’t” he said forcefully. His tone with Bella however was another story. If he didn’t watch himself I may break the treaty by breaking his jaw.

“That is not a reason” she ground out standing up, but I interrupted her. I didn’t want to her to get upset over me. 

“It’s okay love” I stroked her cheek with my fingers, “truly, it is.” I added when she scoffed.

“I still want to know why” she pouted. I wanted to lean over and kiss her plump little bottom lip that was poking out.

“Later” I mouthed, standing to pull her into my side so that she could feel the calming effect of my touch and the serenity she seemed to find in my scent.

Charlie decided to intervene by asking both of us young men, as he called us (I briefly wondered what he would say if he knew that I was old enough to be his grandfather), to stay for dinner. He was ordering pizza. I opened my mouth to politely decline when the thoughts of the boy beside me caused me to stop short.

If he leaves I am definitely staying. I know if I can just get Bella alone, she’d like me.

Did this boy have a death wish? Bella was my mate; my singer and I am a very selfish creature.

“I’m in” Jacob said as he plopped himself down in a kitchen chair, rocking it back on two legs. 

“I’d love to sir. That is if it’s not too much trouble. I would hate to impose.” I smirked inwardly when Charlie patted my shoulder.

“It would be no trouble at all Edward. You know Jake, you could take a few lessons in manners from Edward.” he chuckled, kicking Jacob’s chair leg, making the front two fall to the floor with a loud thud. 

I assumed that he had learned that trick from all of his training as a police officer.

“Wonderful, let me just call my mother to make sure it is alright with her. If you will excuse me” I ducked out of the kitchen to call Alice. I wanted to ask her if she saw how this evening ended. She saw nothing unusual happening, so I deemed it safe for me to stay and ‘eat’ with Bella and her father.

I stood in the all listening to the exchange going on in the kitchen.

“I am surprised at you Jacob Black. I know that your dad and the other elders had a problem with the Cullens, but I thought you were more open minded.” Charlie was scolding the boy, but his name and the fact that his father was a Quileute elder stirred some distant memory for me. 

Ephraim Black was the name of the Alpha of the pack of La Push shifters that we had met the first time my family was in Forks. I wondered if they were related. This Jacob would have to be his great grandson at least.

“Look Charlie, Edward seems like a decent guy and all, but can you imagine what would happen if I showed up tomorrow at the barbeque with a Cullen? My dad would disown me.” 

“Alright I can see your point, but don’t be disrespecting him in my house again. He is a guest of Bella’s, and is just as welcome as you.” Charlie’s muffled thoughts held as much conviction as his words.

I was elated. Charlie Swan, the father of my soul’s perfect match, had welcomed me and demanded respect for me from someone he considered family. 

Dinner consisted of the basic getting to know you questions and I found myself respecting Charlie even more as the night progressed. Jacob Black, on the other hand, was grating on my nerves. 

Outwardly, his demeanor was above reproach, but his thoughts were downright repugnant. I had to convince myself several times not to crush his skull when he imagined kissing my Bella or undressing her. I found his fantasy of defeating me in a fist fight as Bella watched and then chose him as her suitor somewhat amusing since he could never hope to hurt me. 

The night ended with Chief Swan once again reminding me to call him Charlie and giving me his blessing for taking Bella out on a date. 

Alice insisted that I remind Bella that she was coming over in the morning to help her get ready for our date, while she showed me the outfit that she had purchased for me to wear on the outing. 

You two will be so adorable together. Her mind hastily flitted through images of tomorrow faster than I could process, and she stuck her tongue out at me when I asked her to slow them so I could see. 

“Nope, it’s a surprise” she sang merrily, taking her leave from my room. I assured Esme that Bella would be coming over to meet her, and left the house running.

Bella was waiting for me in her bed when I arrived. I carefully arranged us much like I had last night, so that I could lie on top of the blankets and still hold her close to me.

“Is it later?” she yawned. I chuckled.

“I suppose.”

“Okay then spill about the whole you not being allowed in La Push business.” she snuggled closer to me, sighing contentedly when I gripped her tighter. 

I relayed the story of how my family had been living in Hoquiam and had accidentally trespassed on the tribal lands during a hunt. I explained how Carlisle and their chief, Ephraim Black, had come to the agreement and signed the treaty that still exists to this day. 

She wasn’t sure if Jacob and his father were descendants of Ephraim, but she did know that Billy Black was the Chief of the Quileute nation. 

I even went so far as to tell her about the young men of the tribe shifting into wolves. She was intrigued to hear that they called themselves protectors. The wolves felt it was their job to protect all of the people in the area from vampires and other supernatural dangers. I laughed as she had me explain why the shifters did not need a full moon to transform. 

It was just after midnight when she drifted off to sleep. I matched my breathing to hers and relaxed my mind, thinking only of my future with Bella. It was the closest I had come to sleep in almost a century. 

I stayed with Bella until I heard Alice knocking on the door downstairs. I kissed her gently to wake her and leapt from her window eager to get home. Alice’s thoughts hit me before I made it to the tree line.

Don’t you dare come back here until eleven o’clock Edward. This is girl time. I will be watching you. 

I will decapitate you Edward I meant it. She threatened as I decided not to listen to her.

I chuckled at her threat, but decided to go for a short hunt before our date. I was sated, dressed and knocking at Bella’s front door at exactly eleven o’clock. 

Bella was a vision in a royal blue tunic dress with a scoop neck, black leggings and matching ballet flats. It was causal enough that Bella felt comfortable, yet there was elegance to it. Perhaps I only felt that way because Bella was wearing it.

I kissed the back of her hand and slipped the blush colored rose bud that I had procured from Esme’s garden into it. Alice took the flower to put it in water, promising to lock up for the house for Bella as I settled her into the passenger seat of the Volvo. I smiled crookedly at my love as I started the car and we headed to Port Angeles for our first date.


	8. First Date

If I owned Twilight Edward would not have had so many boundaries ;) 

 

Bella and I spent most of the ride to Port Angeles in a comfortable silence, choosing to bask in the electricity that crackled between us and the warmth that our intertwined hands provided.

In the rare moments that we did speak we discussed the Rembrandt exhibit that was on loan from the Seattle Metropolitan Center of the Arts. Bella was most excited to see Philosopher with an Open Book, while I was more interested in his later works and was interested in seeing Winter-Landscape. 

When we arrived at the museum, I was surprised to see that they had guided tours available. The next tour wasn’t starting for another hour, so I took Bella to lunch at the museum restaurant that overlooked the harbor.

I was happy to note that the host was very professional, both outwardly and with his thoughts. He took my request for a private booth and sat us so that we could sit beside each other and still see the harbor view.

Our waitress was far from professional. She licked her lips when she saw me and the vulgar fantasy that she conjured would have made me lose my appetite had I had one. 

She was practically yelling obscene things at me as she swung her hips overdramatically as she sauntered over to our table.

I did my best to ignore her, but openly flinched when she spoke so very close to my face.

‘Hi hun, my name is Amber. What can I get you to drink?” her voice was raspy as she tried to lower it to make it sound seductive.

“Bella, love. What would you like?” I asked, as I stared into her beautiful chocolate eyes. I was just as entranced by her as she seemed to be by me at the moment.

“Huh?” she blinked twice before she regained her composure “Oh drink? Right, I’ll have a coke please” she stammered.

“Make that two cokes” I said absently as I reached to place a wayward hair behind Bella’s ear. 

Why is it the hot guys are always gay or taken. I just can’t get a break. Amber thought as she went to fill our drink order.

Bella ordered the mushroom ravioli as I told her all I knew of Rembrandt’s life. She seemed truly interested in learning about him, so I hoped that the guide for the exhibit was well educated in his life and inspiration for each of his works.

We arrived in the reception area just as the last tour groups were coming back. Of the two guides, I quickly ascertained that Emily, the smaller of the girls, was most knowledgeable and led Bella over to the group lining up to go with her. 

Eight other people joined our group before we began. Emily really knew the material that she spoke of during her brief explanation of each piece. Her thoughts showed me that she too was an artist and drew most of her inspiration for Rembrandt’s work.

After each piece in a room had been explained we were allowed a small break in which to examine the piece displayed there that we were most interested in.

It was during such time in the first time in the first room that I learned a little about our group mates.

Candy and Nick were here looking for a theme or color inspiration for their upcoming wedding. They were a fairly young couple, but you could see that their love was very strong.

Sebastian was here do that he could impress a coworker with tales of his weekend adventure on Monday. He believed that if she thought that he was cultured, she might be interested in him as more than a friend.

Jennifer, Aidan and Kristen were college students at home for winter break. They were trying to fight the boredom that they felt being back here after spending the last few months in New York. 

The last two members of our group were from the Quileute tribe. I did not know them, but the girl, Rachel, seemed to know Bella. Her suitor, Paul, was very wary of me. They both wanted to approach us, but neither felt brave enough to do so.

Emily gathered us together again and we entered the last room of the exhibit. It also was the room that housed both Winter-Landscape and Philosopher with an Open Book. 

Bella’s pulse and breathing pattern gave away her excitement when her gaze fell upon the dark canvas that depicted a spiral staircase that led to an older gentleman reading from a large text at a desk by the only window in the darkened room.

She stared at it intensely as Emily explained the inspiration for the painting. She hesitated, but reluctantly tore her eyes away as we moved on to the next piece. I found Winter-Landscape to be even more beautiful in person that it was in books. 

Naturally I wanted to examine it more closely when we were given our break. Bella wanted to go back over to the Philosopher with an Open Book, so we parted ways, breaking the contact that kept us both content for the first since I opened her door for her when we arrived at the museum.

It was difficult to concentrate on the intricate details of the painting with Bella so far away. I had almost decided that it wasn’t worth the pain when I heard Rachel address Bella.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but are you by any chance Isabella Swan?” 

“I am. And you are?” Bella asked as she turned to the russet skinned girl.

“Oh sorry. I’m Rachel Black, Billy’s daughter, and this is Paul, my boyfriend.” Black huh? She must be related to Jacob then. She said that she was Billy’s daughter, so she must be Jacob’s sister.

“Oh Rachel. I remember you. How are you? How is Rebecca?” Bella inquired, as if she just remembered the girl. 

“I’ve been great. I just moved back home to help Jake with dad. Rebecca got married last year and moved to Hawaii. I had heard that you were staying with Charlie and I had meant to come by to see you” I tuned out their conversation then, trying to give Bella some time to catch up with her friend.

I was surprised when I heard Paul think my name in a demeaning way. It seemed that when Bella had confirmed my identity, his thoughts drifted to the legends that he had heard about my family. He was vacillating about whether or not he should warn Bella about me. He was not sure if the storied were true, but if they were, he did not want to break the treaty his people had made with us.

I decided to help him out and hopefully quell his interest in me. Bella was aware of my approach. I could tell by the way she adjusted her position so that I could come and stand beside her. 

“Love, I am beginning to get hungry. Would it be okay if we left a bit early? I promise to make it up to you.” I purred the last sentence in her ear. 

She stiffened for a moment before nodding. Her eyes were boring into mine trying, I’m sure to see if there was any perceptible change in the color that would indicate that I was truly hungry. 

“It was nice to see you again Rachel, and lovely to meet you Paul. We need to get going so that I can feed Edward. Call me some time Rachel.” she called, as she took my hand to lead me out of the room. 

I gave Bella a brief explanation as to why I felt the need to leave once we were in the lobby. She understood, but was somewhat saddened that she did not get a chance to really examine her favorite painting. 

After a few moments of thought, an idea occurred to me, but Bella shot down my idea before I even had a chance to voice it.

“I know that look Edward. You are not allowed to buy me that painting. It would be way too expensive and I really have no place to put it.” 

“Okay love, I won’t buy you the original, but how about a reproduction or a print. I am sure that they sell those in the gift shop.” 

I smiled at her to scramble her thought process so that she would agree. I did not feel the least bit guilty for it either. I wanted to give my love the world and would do whatever necessary to get her to acquiesce to me. 

We left the museum with a print of both of our paintings as well as a book of postcard sized prints of the fifty most recognized paintings by Rembrandt. 

Alice called when we were on our way home to let me know that the family was all gathered there waiting to see Bella. Carlisle and Esme were especially excited to meet her. 

Esme was delighted that there was someone that had touched my heart, and could not wait to welcome her into the family. She had felt that this day would never have come. She had thought that Carlisle had changed me too young and that I would never have an interest in women.

Carlisle was happy for me, but also very intrigued by the connection that we shared. He was giddy with excitement over the prospect of learning something new about vampire and human relations.

Bella seemed nervous as we pulled up in front of the house. I reassured her, reminding her that she had already met my siblings and promising her that I would protect her if a need arose. 

She scoffed at me, stating that she in no way feared my family, but was worried that Esme and Carlisle would not like her. 

I couldn’t help but chuckle at her much unneeded worries. I assured her that everyone would love her as I helped her out of the car. 

Emmett met us at the front door greeting me with a sideways nod as he enveloped Bella in a bear hug that had her gasping for breath.

“I can’t br-breath, Em” she choked out. He sat her on her feet, smiling sheepishly at her.

“Sorry, I was just keyed up to think that my new little sister was coming home for the first time” he informed her as he took her hand pulling her into the living room. 

She giggled at his enthusiasm and blushed deeply when he called her his sister. She reached for me as soon as he released her hand and I pulled her into my side sighing at the pleasant tingling that told me that she was touching me. 

Alice was next to greet Bella and me. She too hugged Bella, but it was awkward since Bella did not remove her hand from mine. Alice managed to keep her strength in check, but not her bubbly attitude.

“Hey Bella, I am so glad you came.” she gushed.

“Hi, Alice how are you?” Bella was speaking quietly and sounded a bit nervous.

“I’m great, but you’re nervous. Do you want Jazz to fix that?” Alice chirped as she flitted to Jasper’s side. She attempted to push him forward pretending that she could not move him. Bella and Jasper laughed at her antics. She winked at me telling me that she was hoping to lighten the mood. 

“It is nice to see you again Bella” Jasper said, ducking his head as his southern manners dictated.

“You too Jasper” Bella seemed to be relaxing, but Jasper assured me that he was not aiding in that. She apparently felt safe here.

Rosalie, who was not as friendly with Bella as the others waved and offered a polite hello from her perch on the loveseat. Bella returned the greeting just as Carlisle and Esme came into the room.

They had been waiting in the kitchen so that Bella was not overwhelmed by the number of vampires in the room. Carlisle thought that Bella would be afraid, but was as happy as I was to note that her heart rate had not increased and her adrenaline level did not spike. She gave no indication of any fear. 

Esme’s smile was almost blinding when she caught her first glimpse of Bella. She was amazed by the closeness Bella and I shared. Bella’s head was resting against my chest with her arm around my back. My arm was around her shoulder and my head rested on top of hers. 

She is beautiful Edward. I am so very happy for you.

Introduce us please. Carlisle was impatient to get to the conversation about Bella’s part of the singer connection.

“Bella, this is Carlisle. He is my father and mentor. Carlisle, this is Bella.”

“Welcome to our home Bella. It’s nice to finally meet you.” He extended his hand and Bella stepped forward and shook it, returning the sentiment. 

She truly isn’t afraid. This is most interesting. Carlisle’s thought made me smile. It was a thought also echoed, in some form, by the rest of my family. It was unanimously agreed that Bella was a very special creature. 

Bella released his hand and resumed her place by my side. I smiled at her as I took her hand. I anticipated that Esme would want also want to shake Bella’s hand.

“Bella, the lovely lady beside Carlisle is my mother, Esme. Esme, this is my Bella.” Esme’s thoughts indicated that she wanted to embrace Bella, but was wary of her reaction.

“It will be fine Esme” Alice stated, smiling brightly. 

Esme nodded at her once before stepping forward and raising her open arms to Bella. Bella blushed, smiling sweetly at my mother as she closed the space between them and hugged my mother back.

“It is wonderful to finally have you here darling.” Esme whispered in her ear.

“It’s wonderful to be here” Bella whispered back tightening her hold. “You know, you smell good. I can’t describe it right, it’s a mix of sugar cookies, roses and mom” Bella told Esme when she released her. Bella’s hand flew to her mouth embarrassed that she had spoken that out loud.

Esme looked like she would be tearing up if possible at the complement that Bella had inadvertently given her. Seeing the pained look on Esme’s face, Bella began to apologize. 

“I am so very sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you. I like the way you smell. It is the best thing I have ever smelled besides Edward’s sunshine smell, but nothing could ever smell better than him.” Bella squeezed her eyes shut trying to will her embarrassment away as my siblings laughed at her description of my scent.

“I happen to think that you smell heavenly too, love” I told her, as I moved forward to pull her back into my arms, but Esme beat me to it. 

She threw her arms around Bella, pulling her into a loving hug. “Never apologize for thinking I smell like a mom. It is the greatest compliment I have ever gotten on my scent.” Esme cried into Bella’s hair.

The next hour was filled with Carlisle’s investigation into Bella and my relationship. We explained our different reactions to situations. We discussed the current that runs through us when we touched. We explained the peaceful feeling that came from just knowing that the other was close.

Carlisle was even more interested in knowing how Bella dealt with the agony and mental anguish that occurred when we were separated. I listened intently as my love described in detail what she had only skimmed the surface of with me. I could not believe that her despair was on the same level as mine. 

Esme prepared a small dinner for Bella. She sat on the floor in the living room, using the coffee table to hold her food. Emmet sat amazed, watching Bella chew her food. All the while making little comment of how disgusting the food really was. 

Bella instead on washing the dishes, only relenting when Esme turned her motherly gaze on her, saying she rarely got to be act like a real mother. Bella didn’t want to deprive here of her moment, but insisted on drying, stating that it was least she could do.

We sat around the living room laughing as Emmett and Jasper regaled Bella with stories of the most embarrassing moments of my and the other members of the family’s past.

It was almost time for me to take Bella home when Esme spied Bella gazing at my piano. 

“Do you play dear?” Esme asked already knowing that she didn’t. I had told Esme as much just the other day.

“No not at all. I am far from musically inclined. I just enjoy listening.” Bella told her.

Play for her, Edward.

“Would you like for me to play for you? I asked as I took her hand and led her over to the piano bench. My family discreetly left the room to give us some privacy.

I did not wait for her to respond. I smiled at her, took a deep breath and began to play the song that ran through my mind when Alice had shown me the vision of our wedding.

“You wrote that?” Bella whispered in an awestruck tone as the song drifted to an end.

“I had the most wonderful inspiration” I told her, as I wiped the single tear that had slipped down her cheek. 

“What could be wonderful enough to inspire that?” she sniffled.

“You” I said simply. She leaned into me, letting our lips meet for the briefest of moments. 

“You two are so adorable” Alice giggled, as she flitted back into the room to let us know that Charlie would be home within the hour. Bella said a quick farewell to the family, and I took her home. 

That night, as I lay in bed beside Bella, I sent up a silent prayer to whatever deity would listen asking that the rest of eternity be as wonderful as today had been.


	9. Can I keep you?

Sunday morning dawned gray, cold and windy. Bella stirred in my arms around eight. She had no plans for today and was content to spend it however I wanted. I was content to stay right here in her bed, holding her. At first she was concerned about her father catching us in a compromising position, but when I assured her that he had left very early to go fishing and would not be home until at least six, she relaxed.

We cuddle together until her stomach made itself known. She sighed heavily as it grumbled. 

“Hungry love?” I teased.

“No, not at all, why do you ask?” she joked right back, and then giggled as her stomach rumbled once again.

“No! Well if you’re not hungry then you’ve swallowed some sort of woodland creature and I’m going to have to use all of my medical experience to retrieve the poor thing.” I told her in my most professional voice.

“And just what is your plan doctor?” she purred, looking at me through her lashes and biting her lower lip.

“This” I said, as I proceeded to tickle her mercilessly. 

Once I had her giggling in submission, I carried her down to the kitchen. I sat her down in a chair by the table and made her a bowl of the cereal that she had mentioned liking last week. 

As she ate, I took my turn in asking her about her life. The last time we had spent the afternoon alone we had talked about all things vampire. 

She was very open with me. She told me everything she could remember from her childhood. I have to say that I quite enjoyed the fact that she had never had a boy that she was interested in before me. 

It made me think that somewhere deep inside she had always known that she and I were meant to be. I had come to believe that my all consuming love for Bella was the reason that I hadn’t had any desire to be with anyone in the last century. My heart and mind were simply waiting for Bella. 

I waited until I heard Chief Swan’s car pull into the drive before I made my exit. I promised her that I would return to her as soon as her father was sleeping. 

I ran from her backdoor straight into the woods to hunt. I needed the release of energy to keep me from turning around and running right back into Bella’s arms. 

Once I was sated, I had a couple of hours before I could return to my love, so I went home to visit with my family.

Esme greeted me when I entered the house. She was the only one home. My siblings were out hunting. They wanted to be completely sure that it was safe for Bella to be around them. I was very grateful for that. Carlisle was at the hospital working a double shift. He and Esme were going hunting tomorrow afternoon.

“I didn’t get the chance to ask you yesterday. Did you and Bella have a nice time at the museum?” she smiled motherly, but her eyes held a glint of something I wasn’t sure about. She wasn’t blocking her thoughts, but she was thinking of some blueprints that she had drawn up for the cottage that was located at the back of the property.

“We had a great time. We learned quite a bit about Rembrandt and his art. Is there a reason you asked?” I was suspicious of her hidden thoughts. Esme very rarely tried to conceal things from me.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but did you take Bella on a date or a field trip?” she raised an eyebrow at me.

“It was a date of course. Are you trying to say Bella didn’t have a good time? Did Alice tell you something that I don’t know?” 

“No! Alice didn’t tell me anything, and I’m sure Bella had a lovely time just because she was with you. The point that I’m trying to make is that young ladies like a little romance Edward. Just because you have the girl doesn’t mean you can stop wooing her.” she gave me a pointed look. 

I guess I could see her point. I would have to make it a top priority to continue to romance Bella. That would not be a hard task. 

I knew why I had taken her on such a supervised date, and I would have to move past that part of my early twentieth century morals. I did spend my nights in Bella’s bedroom after all.

“I understand Esme. Thank you.” I hugged her in thanks and made my way up to my room to listen to some music before returning to Bella’s house.

When I climbed into her window, Bella informed me that her father wanted to speak with me when I picked her up for school. 

Chief Swan was already sleeping so I couldn’t get any sort of read on what he wanted. I could only hope that I hadn’t done anything to upset him. His approval meant so much to me since he was someone that I respected.

I kissed my love awake before leaving to go get my car. When I returned, Chief Swan was waiting outside for me. He greeted me as soon as I stepped out of my car.

“Good morning Edward.” 

“Good morning Chief Swan. How are you today?” 

“It’s Charlie, and I’m good. How ‘bout you?” He was smiling, so I assumed that this wasn’t going to be one of those unpleasant conversations that fathers have with their daughter’s potential boyfriends.

“I’m wonderful. I’m assuming that you wanted to speak to me since you are waiting for me, not Bella?” I hedged.

“Yes, I wanted to discuss this arrangement with you driving Bella around.” He told me.

He seemed to be under the impression that I would tire of driving Bella around sooner or later. I didn’t argue with him, knowing that from his perspective, Bella and I were just beginning to get to know each other. Technically we hadn’t even known each other a week yet. 

He had already made plans with Bella to go to a used car lot in Port Angeles on Friday afternoon to pick out a car. I would make sure that the car she purchased would be worth buying. I would need Rose’s help.

Bella came out just as Charlie was leaving. She asked about our talk, and I explained his worries to her. She agreed with her father about needing a car of her own. She was more practical in her explanation though. 

She still wanted to ride with me as much as possible, but needed a car for the days that it would be sunny. That reminded me that she had not seen me in the sunlight yet. I promised her that I would show her the first sunny day that came along.

I found Rosalie after my last morning class with Bella. She agreed to help me with the car problem. We decided to go to the car lot that I had briefly seen in Charlie’s mind, and to buy all of the cars on the lot. We would donate them to charity. Then we would replace them all with cars that Rose and I thought were Bella-worthy. 

The only challenge would be to get the dealership owner to sell Chief Swan the car that he wanted at the price he wanted to pay. Rose assured me that she could get him to agree. With our plan in place, I headed off to get Bella so that we could go to lunch.

The smile that lit Bella’s face the moment that she saw me warmed me inside. 

I took her in my arms and kissed her forehead. She looked up at me with another hundred watt smile.

My silent heart lept into my throat when she stood on her tip toes to kiss my cheek. I turned my head and caught her lips for a brief chaste kiss. 

She sighed contentedly, my name tumbling out of her mouth reverently. I purred her name, smiling when she shivered.

“Vous êtes ma vie. Mes maux mêmes d'âme pour vous.” I let the R’s roll off my tongue, reveling in the second shiver that went through my love in the past few minutes.

“Was that French?” she asked breathlessly.

“It was. Did you like that?” I purred in her ear, chuckling as her heart raced.

“I did. What did you say?” She seemed to be in a dazed and I thoroughly enjoyed her reaction to me.

“I said you are my life. My very soul aches for you.” I punctuated the sentence with my lips against hers very chastely.

“Say something else” She encouraged.

“Est-ce que je peux vous garder? Me permettrez-vous de te faire vraiment le mien?” I asked without thinking; I was so lost in her eyes.

“What does that mean?” She asked eagerly.

“Nope not a chance. That one you will have to figure out on your own.” I chuckled when she pouted. 

I placed my hand on the small of her back and led her through the food line. She smirked at me when she spotted all of my siblings sitting at our usual table.

“Do any of you speak French?” Bella asked when we sat down.

“All of us do, why?” Emmett was truly curious. He was hoping she needed tutoring. He wanted to teach her crude words.

“She’s taking Spanish, Em” I chuckled when his face fell. 

“Damn. Oh well, I know some pretty choice words in Spanish too” Bella giggled when he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Anyway Bella” Alice interrupted, “What do you need to know in French?” 

“I thought for sure you would know, Alice” I chided her.

“I was busy this morning and didn’t pay attention.” She huffed.

“Well what did he say?” Rose asked Bella.

“Est-ce que je peux vous garder? Me permettrez-vous de te faire vraiment le mien?” Bella stumbled through the words, but got the questions out eventually.

I groaned as all four of my siblings froze.

Em broke the silence by guffawing. “I thought you calling her your Bella the day you met was something, but this is just great.”

“What does it mean?” Bella asked, getting frustrated.

“Est-ce que je peux vous garder? Can I keep you?” Jasper translated, his eyes filled with mirth.

“Me permettrez-vous de te faire vraiment le mien? Means will you allow me to truly make you mine?” Em told her, and then dissolved into a fit of laughter.

Good to see the pervert emerge in you after all of these years, brother. 

“There was nothing perverse about that statement Emmett.” I ground out between clenched teeth.

“I think he was referring to keeping her in the vampire way” Jasper whispered under his breath. 

That caught Emmett’s to attention. No way. Really?

I nodded once and shrugged.

“What did I miss?” Bella asked, looking between Emmett and me.

I hesitated, so Alice chimed in.

“Edward was talking about keeping you in the forever kind of way.” She told Bella happily.

“Oh” Bella looked sheepishly at me for a moment, “I have been thinking about that myself. I know that marriage has never been a top priority to me, but I know that I will never love anyone but Edward, so I don’t see a reason not to get married after we graduate.” She flushed a lovely carnation pink.

Before I could react to that, Emmett opened his mouth and ruined the moment.

“That’s all fine and good, but Edward meant the making you like us kind of forever” He informed her. Her breathing sped up and her heart skipped a beat as tears formed in her wide brown eyes.

“Bella, calm down love. It’s okay, just breathe. No one will do anything to you. You don’t need to be afraid.” I tried to sooth her, but my voice was shaky due to the heart fail I was experiencing. She wanted me, but not for forever.

“I’m not afraid Edward. I just can’t believe that you’d want to keep me for forever. I love you!” She shocked me by throwing herself into my arms.

I embraced her, kissing her soundly. I pulled away reluctantly when the thoughts of the children all around us infiltrated my mind.

 

Damn that was hot. Too bad she was making out with Cullen. Mike Newton.

Bella is a toad. Why the hell would Edward kiss her? Jessica Stanley.

What does Cullen have that I don’t have? Eric Yorkie.

I guess my warning on Friday wasn’t strong enough. I will just have to make my point more forcefully next time. Something would have to be done about Lauren Mallory, and soon.

I spent the rest of the afternoon in my blissful Bella bubble. Alice had reassured me that she had plans for Lauren. 

Charlie came home once again to find Bella and me in the kitchen. She was making a salad to go along with the casserole that she had prepared for their dinner, and I was quizzing her on her verb conjugation for Spanish.

He asked me to stay for dinner, but I declined saying that Esme had dinner plans for the family tonight. It was partially true. She and Carlisle had left to go hunting already. 

I’m sure Bella’s cooking was wonderful to humans, but to a vampire all human food smelled repulsive and tasted like saw dust and dirt.   
In addition to the foul taste, we can’t digest it, so human food that we’ve ‘eaten’ just sits in our stomachs until we can expel it. It’s an altogether nasty experience. 

Alice was waiting for me in the forest behind Bella’s house. She wasted no time showing the vision of what Lauren had planned for Bella at school the next day. 

Bella and I arrived at school in the Volvo. Lauren was waiting on the sidewalk. She offered a friendly at Bella. 

“Good morning Edward. Bella I was hoping you would take a walk with me for a minute. I want to apologize for Friday.” 

Bella nodded, smiling weakly at Lauren.

“I don’t think this is a good idea love. Her thoughts aren’t-” I began, but Bella cut me off.

“I’ll be okay Edward. Let her apologize. I’ll be right back.” she whispered, leaning up to kiss my cheek.

I watched as they walked away together. Lauren waited until they were out of earshot had I been human, before she turned and faced Bella, glaring murderously at her. Bella blanched, looking shocked.

“I thought you wanted to apologize.” Bella sighed.

“Oh I do. I’m sorry that you were too stupid to understand my warning. I am even sorrier that I have to show what happens to girls that get in my way.” Lauren sneered. 

Lauren shoved Bella with both of her hands. She stumbled backwards a few feet, trying futilely to regain her balance. She tripped over the curve falling onto her backside into an empty parking space. 

I was on my way over to her at a fairly quick human speed when the worst thing imaginable happened. Tyler Crowley whipped his van right into the space that Bella was occupying.

Alice’s vision faded before the van made contact, but the look of pure unadulterated fear that crossed my love’s face would be etched into my memory forever. 

Alice had informed the family about her vision. It had changed completely, but she wanted me to see just how vile Lauren was so that I could tell Bella. She didn’t want Bella to be too upset at her and Rose once she saw what they were going to do to Lauren.

I was glad that Alice had the foresight to take the Volvo home with her, as I did not move from the forest outside of Bella’s house until it was time to go back inside. I climbed in her window and scooped her up into my arms without speaking. I needed to be close to her. I had to feel that she was okay. 

“Bella” I sobbed into her hair. I knew that it was a vision that wouldn’t come true, but the pain I felt was real. 

“What’s wrong Edward?” her voice was coated in concern for me. I took a deep breath, luxuriating in her scent. I pulled back to stare into her eyes. I pressed my forehead to hers and told her everything.

She was beyond angry at Lauren. She understood that Tyler pulling in at that exact moment was an accident. She dismissed the idea that Lauren tried to kill her, but she was livid that the putrid girl thought that she could intimidate her into staying away from me.

She calmed down enough to listen to what Alice had planned for Lauren. She was apprehensive about letting my sisters fight her battle, but was thankful nonetheless. 

I held her tightly as she slept in my arms. As she dreamt, I replayed Alice’s first vision. I couldn’t help the growl that fought its way from my chest when I saw the evil glare that Lauren gave my love. I pondered if she would try again, even after my sisters dealt with her. If that was the case, I would end to the problem permanently. I would do the one thing that I had sworn never to do; I would take a human life. I would kill Lauren Mallory before I allowed her to hurt my love. 

I was wary as we pulled into the parking lot the next morning. As Alice predicted, Lauren Mallory was standing on the sidewalk waiting for us. I could hear my sisters’ voices whispering to reassure me that their plan was in place, and that it was safe to allow Bella to go with Lauren.

I watched them walk away together, fighting my instincts that told me to follow to protect my mate, and the more dominant force that told me to keep my singer in my arms.

I saw with perfect clarity the glare that I had envisioned all night when Lauren spun around towards Bella. I laughed out loud when Bella leveled a glare that was much more fierce right back at her. 

“I thought you wanted to apologize” Bella challenged.

“Oh I do. I’m sorry-” she started, but was cut off by Rose.

“Oh, Bella there you are. Is Lauren bothering you again?” Rose asked loudly. Her smile was saccharine as she gazed at Lauren. 

“Actually, she was apologizing to me for Friday before you interrupted.” Bella looked apprehensive, but followed Alice’s plan nonetheless.

“Well that’s a relief. I was afraid that I was going to have to rearrange her face for her.” Alice chirped.

“Like I’m scared of you. I’m twice your size” Lauren laughed, looking at Alice smugly.

“You should be, but you need someone a little taller to give you a push…” Rose paused here. She spun Lauren around grabbed her by the back of the shirt pushing her forward. Tyler’s van came within a foot of Lauren’s face. Rose leaned down and whispered sweetly in her ear. “…in the right direction, I’ll be more than willing to help. In the meantime, stay away from my sisters.” She pulled the girl back up onto the curb, holding onto her until she had her balance. 

“Oh, Lauren” Alice called, as she took Bella’s arm to walk away “We accept your apology” My sisters laughed, as Bella shook her head giggling. 

Lauren was positively terrified of Rosalie. I had no doubt that she would stay as far away from Bella as possible.


	10. Pleasure and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small time jump and a tiny little citrus ;)

The month that followed the almost accident was wonderful to say the least. I spent every night holding my love in my arms as she snuggled under her blankets, dreaming peacefully.

In school we were inseparable, except for the two dreadfully lonely hours that our schedules didn’t match.

Most evenings were spent together at either my home or hers, as my family was intrigued by Bella and wanted to know everything about her, and her father wanted to not only spend time getting to know his daughter, but assure himself that I was a good choice for her. His thoughts often revolved around some sort of instinctual need to protect Bella and ensure her happiness. 

The only large amount of time I spent away from Bella was the two afternoons a week that I spent hunting.  I had limited myself to only hunting in the forests around Forks, not being able to bear putting more than a few miles between us.

That’s why I found myself standing in the living room on a Thursday morning, arguing with Emmett who had suggested that we take an extended hunting trip this weekend. The sun was set to make an appearance Friday morning, making it impossible for us vampires to attend classes or show ourselves in public.

According to Alice, the weather would not be at all accommodating until Wednesday, so I would be forced to be away from Bella during school hours. Given this fact, Emmett thought it was a good time to head up to Canada to get a jump on culling the newly awakened grizzly population there.

“Come on Edward, you said yourself that you felt better when you were hunting. I don’t see why you’re so against going.” Emmett grumbled again. _Don’t you love me anymore little brother?_

“I’m not against going hunting; I just don’t understand why we have to go so far away. I don’t feel comfortable being more than three hundred miles away from Bella. I really think that I might go insane if I wasn’t within a five minute run distance from her.” I sighed, as he just rolled his eyes.

“You’re going Edward.” Alice stated matter-of-factly. She held her hand up as I started to protest.

“Please, just hear me out for a moment.” I nodded when she paused. She smiled and winked, flitting over to the couch to sit down before continuing.

“Bella will be forced to go with her father to La Push on Saturday for some sort of picnic thing, and she will reluctantly make plans to go to a movie with Rachel Black for Sunday. Now, I can see that you will still refuse to go to Canada, but I see you compromising with Emmett and heading up to Goat Rocks Wilderness for the weekend.” _Besides I will be right here if she needs anything, she is my sister you_ _know._  She smiled smugly at me like she had just solved the world’s energy problem.

“Fine Goat Rocks it is, but I will be back in Forks with Bella in my arms before the sun rises on Monday morning.” I huffed, angry that I had to be gone for that long.

“Oh come on Ed! We can’t go back to school until next Wednesday. What’s the point of coming home just to sit here and be bored?” Em whined like a five year old.

“If I come back early, it will give me a chance to show Bella what I look like in the sun” I was glad to have a reasonably believable excuse to return early since I knew that simply wanting to come home wouldn’t be enough for Emmett.

“Whatever! Just be ready to leave before school tomorrow.” Emmett smirked, turning on the ps3 and calling Jasper in to play a quick round of Resistance before school.

Bella was already sitting in the driver’s seat of her Audi TT when I arrived at her house. I sighed, once again wondering why I had agreed to this driving schedule. Looking at her sitting in her little midnight blue coupe, I got lost in the memory.

_I’m glad that you found a suitable car this afternoon, love” I commented as I came through her window. The smile on my face evaporated as soon as I took in her furious expression._

_“Yes, thanks to you.” She sneered._

_“I have no idea what you mean,” I tried to play innocent, but she would not allow it._

_“Do you honestly expect me to believe that you had nothing to do with the fact that all of the cars on creepy Carl’s lot had less than five hundred miles on them? Or maybe you want me to believe that it’s just a coincidence that the former owner of the car I chose was named Mr. E. McCarty? And I know that you don’t expect me to believe that a virtually brand new Audi TT sells for anything less than twenty thousand dollars! Charlie may believe that he stumbled upon the deal of the century but three thousand dollars? I know you did this, I’m not stupid, Edward. ” she practically growled he last sentence._

_“Bella love, I would never think that you are anything less than brilliant. I simply wanted to make sure that you had a nice, dependable yet fashionable car. Can you forgive me?” I used my gaze to trap her for a moment._

_“Yes, but only if you agree to allow me to drive you around in my car everywhere.”  She smiled ruefully._

_After a half hour of negotiation, we came to the agreement that she would drive us to school Tuesdays, Thursdays and anywhere we went on Saturdays; while I drove us in the Volvo on the others._

“Good morning, Edward” Bella called through her open window, bringing my consciousness back to the present. I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face at her greeting. She always greeted me this way, acting as if I hadn’t just left her bedroom only an hour before.

“Good morning to you too, my love” I chuckled, sliding into the passenger seat.  

Bella was depressed when I told her that we would have to spend the weekend apart, but perked right up when I told her that I would show her why I couldn’t go out in the sun when I returned.

My bleak attitude about being away from Bella deepened when we got to school. Mr. Banner was arriving just as Bella and I. He was planning a blood typing lab for the day. I would have to skip. I growled lowly at the idea of spending even more time away from my love.

I tried to relish each moment that I did have with Bella, but I found that harder than it should be. I could already feel the impact that the three days away would have on my fragile hold on my instincts.

Bella decided to skip biology with me, stating that she had a horrendous reaction to the smell of blood. The fact that Bella was a human that could smell blood further proved how unique she was. 

Bella suggested that we go to her house so that we could spend the next few hours alone. I was happy to have her all to myself, so I eagerly agreed.

Bella led me to her room when we arrived. She took off her shoes and plopped down on the edge of her bed. I joined her, taking her hand in mine.

“I’m going to miss you so much while you’re gone” she sighed, looking at the floor.

I lifted her chin so that our eyes met.

“I’m going to miss you too, but we have hours in which to make sweet memories to hold us over.” I winked, as I leaned in to capture her lips. When I pulled away to let her catch her breath, her eyes were intense, and I could see a blush beginning to creep across her cheeks.

As I registered the passion in Bella’s eyes, I was suddenly assaulted by a foreign heat that seemed radiate through my entire body.

I was speechless. I couldn’t have been more conflicted. My morals, which I had stood by for almost a hundred years, urged me to put some distance between us, while the new urgent heat that was pooling in the pit of my stomach was begging me to pull Bella into my arms and ravish her.

Seemingly by themselves, my hands reached out to her and wrapped themselves around her waist. I leant down to meet her mouth with my own again. The instant our lips met, a surge of electricity pulsed through me, matching the rhythm of Bella’s racing heart.

I felt my chest heave with an all-consuming desire that I never knew that I was capable of. I opened my mouth against hers, pushing my tongue into her mouth wildly, only to be met by hers searching out my own. I was only just aware enough to keep the erotic dance of our tongues in her mouth, safely away from my teeth.

She broke away from my mouth with a moan, throwing her head back to allow me to hungrily kiss down her throat and over her collarbone and back up to her lips once she had regained a somewhat normal breathing pattern.

Her chest moved with her heavy gasps as my mouth moved lower, until my face was buried as low into her cleavage as her shirt would allow, kissing at the skin there, frantic in my need for her.

“Edward...” I felt her trying to pull me over onto her body as she lay back on her bed. I moved my body to hover over her as her legs moved to wrap tightly around me. It was when I realized that I was now grinding my throbbing erection against the heat I could feel coming through her jeans.

I growled loudly at the intensity of the feelings coursing through my body. I had no will to stop my hips from continuing the rocking motion they had begun to make against her body. I gasped as I felt her hot hands on my lower back, trying futilely to pull me closer to her, moaning my name repeatedly in my ear. Her scent was magnified and sweetened by the addition of her arousal.

“Bella” I purred. My hips began to move harder and I was gasping for unneeded breath. I wasn’t sure I could stop now even if I tried, but I needed to know she was okay with what was happening.

 “Talk to me Bella, please. Is this okay, love?” I ground out through clinched teeth. The delicious heat in my lower abdomen was beginning to spread through my entire body.

“This is prefect, Edward. I need you to touch me.” Her breath was raspy, and the urgency in her tone made me impossibly harder. She was enjoying this as much as I was.

I groaned as her smell deepened again as I palmed her left breast. I ran my icy thumb over her already pebbled nipple that was visible even through her shirt and bra.

Her needful moan sent a shock straight to my groin, and my hips began to buck faster against her. My fully clothed body was aroused beyond the point of no return.

“Bella.... I can’t….please Bella…I’m so close,” I couldn’t articulate a single coherent thought as the pleasure was nearing an explosive climax.

“Edward,” she moaned, “Oh, oh, oh, I’m coming” Her head flew back against the bed as I felt her body spasm under me. The sounds of Bella’s orgasm tipped me over the edge along with her.

My body stiffened, managing two or three more thrusts against her as she rode out her orgasm before my body exploded in ecstasy. My hands moved to grip the headboard of her bed, my eyes clenched shut and my head arched back, overwhelmed by the power of my orgasm. The growl that escaped from my lips was raw and animalistic.

I rolled us so that we were lying on our sides facing each other. I tucked a wild strand of hair behind her ear, smiling crookedly at the euphoric look on her lovely face.

 “Bella, that was just… there are no words.”

“I think ‘wow’ sums it up quite nicely” she giggled. I laughed with her, feeling weightless. 

 “I love you Edward.”

“I love you too Bella.”

We lay together, tangled in an intimate embrace for some time. Every now and then kissing or touching, but mostly quiet, watching each other. Reveling in the glow of our love.

I waited for the inevitable disgust at myself for what I had just done. I waited for the horror I should feel for showing so little respect for Bella’s body. I was surprised that it never came. I was just completely content, blissful even.

We did not move from our position on her bed until her father was on his way home.

I made sure to leave the jacket that I had been wearing all week with Bella so that she could have my scent to calm her, taking back my sweater that she had been wearing. I planned to wear it as much possible during the weekend to keep her scent close to me.

Alice was a giggling fool when I arrived at the house. I could tell from her thoughts that she hadn’t told anyone about my intimate moment with Bella. I was thankful that Emmett didn’t have this knowledge, for he would definitely use it against me.

I decided to ask Alice to keep my secret indefinitely. She saw my intention and quickly agreed, but only if I talked Bella into going shopping with her. I very reluctantly succumbed to her terms, hoping that Bella would understand. After all, she had met Emmett.

Emmett was very impressed that Friday passed us by without me bolting back to Forks. I gave myself over to my primal hunting instincts and began to feel somewhat less agonized. My heart could still feel the powerful pull to return to my love, but my body answered the call of my predatory nature.

I had just taken down a fairly large bear when I felt a presence behind me. I was shaken to my core when I heard the thoughts running through his head.

I didn’t pause to speak to him, I couldn’t. I had to get home. I had to find Alice and make her tell me that she was wrong.

I felt Emmett giving chase as I darted through the lush forest. I heard him shouting at me in his mind, but the words never registered.

I had heard all I needed to. Alice had seen Bella go to the beach on the reservation, and then her vision went black. She couldn’t see Bella anymore at all. Bella had simply disappeared.

“Alice” I yelled, as I entered the house. She instantly began replaying her vision for me.

Bella was sitting on a fallen drift wood tree beside her father, when Jacob Black and his sister approached them. They exchanged pleasantries, Bella making plans with Rachel just as Alice had seen earlier. Rachel asked Bella to accompany her somewhere. They got into a red car, which seemed like it was being held together only by the grace of God and some duct tape and headed away from the beach. When they reached their destination, Bella stepped out of the car and the vision went suddenly black.  

Alice searched again and again for Bella, but she couldn’t find her. My body was half way to the door when my mind caught up, making the decision to go to the reservation to look for Bella.

“Stop him Emmett,” Alice shouted, as I reached for the doorknob. My brother restrained me, as Alice reminded me over and over about the treaty we had with the Quileute tribe.

“I don’t give a damn about the treaty, Alice. I just want to find Bella” I growled.

Jasper tried to sooth my nerves but I was entirely too worked up to allow his influence to penetrate my being.

I fought to free myself from Emmett, but he only tightened his grip on me. He was begging me in his thoughts to calm down. He hated to use his full strength against anyone he cared about.

Esme looked like she would be crying if it was possible, and from her thoughts I could see that her worry was not only for Bella and me, but for the rest of the family as well. She was afraid that if I went to La Push and broke the treaty that the Quileute’s would tell our secret and we would be in danger from the Volturi.

I forced myself to calm down upon hearing her thoughts. I couldn’t be the cause of so much pain for my family. I would find another way.

Rosalie suggested that we call Carlisle. Her spoken thought was that he had the contact information for Harry Clearwater and Billy Black, two of the elders of the tribe.

Her internal thought was that we could check to see if Bella had been brought into the ER.

I felt the panic well up inside me at the vision that she inadvertently caused to flash through my mind. Before I could stop myself, I imagined Bella lying in a hospital bed covered in blood, her limbs twisted in unnatural angles, tubes and wires running from her broken body to monitors and bags of fluid. I fell limp in Emmett’s arms as my mind heard the unmistakable sound of a human heart flat lining.

Jasper groaned at my pain as I began to sob. Emmett moved us over to the couch, making sure to keep me in his grasp. He sat me down and took a seat beside me. He rocked me back and forth, humming a tune in his head that I had heard him hum to Rose when her human memories had been too much for her to handle. He kept murmuring that Bella was fine and that she would be in my arms before I knew it.

Rosalie was making plans to go after all of the people who were with Bella when she disappeared. I realized with a jolt that she was planning to avenge Bella’s death if need be. Her mind called Bella her sister over and over.

Jasper was doing almost the same thing. The only difference being that his plans were more precise due to his military background. He never stopped pushing peace and patience at me. The contrast between his thoughts and the emotions that he was peddling was almost comical.

Alice was searching the future like it was her life that depended on it, not mine. It was that moment when I truly realized how wonderful my siblings really were. Their love and devotion was truly staggering. I opened my mouth to thank them when Alice gasped.

I saw it at the same time she did. Bella, my Bella. Her face was red and splotchy. Her sadness was like a third person in her father’s car it was so strong. She was alive. She was in one piece, and most importantly, she was on her way home, where I would be waiting for her.

“Let him go Emmett,” Alice laughed in relief, as I bolted out of the door shouting my thanks to the family over my shoulder. I heard Alice explaining what she had seen in her vision as I ran towards my heart.

Bella was lying on her bed crying into her pillow.

“Bella” I whispered, as I lowered myself to her bed beside her, rubbing my hands gently over her back.

She turned her head to look at me. Her watery eyes swollen and red met mine before she dissolved into gasping sobs.

I swept her up into my arms, gently rocking her as I pressed my lips to her forehead.  

“What has you so upset, my love?” I whispered into her luscious brown locks.

“Paul knows what you are” she whispered brokenly, as she pressed her face into my chest.

“How do you know?” I asked her, already guessing the answer.

“He told me that you and your whole family were a bunch of disgusting bl-bloodsuckers.” She sobbed. He had broken the treaty. Did he know what he had done? Did he realize that I was now free to go on a murderous rampage through La Push? Not that I ever would mind you, but he had no way of knowing that. Did he think it was just a story, a superstition?

“I’m sorry if he upset you by using that derogatory name for my kind. Or are you worried about him breaking the treaty? If that’s the case, I can assure that no one in my family would ever dream of hurting him or any of the other people in La Push.” As long as you’re safe that is, I mentally added.

“No, Edward. He knew that he broke the treaty. He wants you to come after them. He said that he and someone named Sam were prepared to defend their tribe if need be. He said, oh Edward… he said that he knew ways to take care of a vampire, and that he was watching you, waiting for you to hurt me so that he would have reason to k-k-kill you.” She sobbed loudly, clutching my shirt tightly in her small hands.

“Bella, please calm down. I promise you that there is absolutely nothing that a human can do to hurt a vampire. It’s just not possible.” I ran one hand soothingly down her back as I moved the other to cup her cheek.

“That’s what I said, but he laughed at me then said ‘it’s a good thing I’m not human then isn’t it?’ He took off running towards the woods behind Rachel’s house. He paused just before the tree line, shaking like crazy, and then all of a sudden, he exploded and a large gray wolf stood in his place. He turned to stare at me for a moment before he disappeared into the forest.” She shook violently with the force of her sobs.

“Bella, I swear to you that no one is going to hurt, let alone kill, anyone else. We will simply have to meet with the pack of wolves and renew the treaty. Does that ease your worry?” She nodded and exhaled a sigh. 

The wolves were once again prowling, and they are angry and looking for a fight it seems.  We would need to defuse this situation as soon as possible. I lifted Bella into my arms and jumped from her window. I just hoped that Carlisle would be able to reason with this set of shifters like he did the last ones.

Bella quickly ran through what she had told me when we got to my house. Carlisle was intrigued that Paul seemed to be able to control his shifting so completely, since he was so obviously a new wolf. I had seen him only just over a month ago, he had smelled completely human at that time.

Carlisle called Billy Black and made arrangements for the family to meet with him, the other tribal elders and all three members of the pack.

It was decided that Carlisle, Jasper and I would go to represent the family, seeing as there were only three wolves. Emmet was going to be in the forest about a mile or so away waiting in case he was needed.

Bella insisted that she come with us to the meeting, and Carlisle agreed stating that she had every right to be there since Paul had actually threatened her mate. My every protest was shot down, so ten minutes before one in the morning, I found myself running through the forest towards my enemy with my very existence clinging to my back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Meetings

**_I don’t own Twilight but Twilight owns me! Many thanks to Stratan for all of his awesome beta work!_ **

 

I lowered Bella to the ground as we approached the edge of the forest nearest the clearing that marked the boundary line. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her into my side as we broke through the tree line and into the line of sight of the Quileutes.

Carlisle led our group with Jasper on his left, walking a step behind him, as was custom with our kind. I was mimicking his position on Carlisle’s right. Bella was tucked into my side, where she belonged.

At the sound of our approach the wolves, who were already waiting for us, visibly began shaking. Our presence was causing their instinct to phase to become very hard to suppress. Sam, the pack’s alpha and the chief of the tribe, called out to Carlisle, telling him not to come any closer.

Each of three wolf pups took a defensive position next to one tribal leaders. Sam and Billy Black were at the center, and clearly the ones in charge. No one spoke, but all of them were glaring daggers at me as soon as they realized that I had brought Bella with me.

Carlisle took it upon himself to begin the meeting by introducing us to the group.

“Good evening, I’m pleased that you were all able to be here tonight. I am Carlisle Cullen. These are two of sons Jasper and Edward, and I think you all know Bella.” He pointed to each of us in turn.

“I’m Sam Uley, this is Jared and Paul. Billy, Quil and Harry are the elders of our tribal council.” _I wonder if I should have told them that I’m the tribe’s chief or the pack’s alpha?  I guess it doesn’t matter._

 _Charlie would send that girl straight back to Renee if he knew what she was associating herself with._ Billy Black

 _Why did the leech have to bring her with him? Rachel will be pissed at me, she wanted to come_. Paul

 _How can she stand so close to that thing?_ Jared

 _We should find some way to warn Charlie about the company Isabella is keeping._ Quil _._

 _Get to the point already bloodsuckers. Sue will be worried._ Harry _._

 _It’s not safe for the human to be here. There are too many supernatural beings here for me to be able to ensure her safety. The elders knew what they were getting into, but does she?_  Sam’s mind drifted to a young woman who was quite lovely despite the three claw marks that marred her left cheek.

His thoughts held nothing but loving notions towards the woman, yet there was an underlying emotion clouding everything that I would need Jasper to decipher.

I found myself responding to the alpha’s thoughts before I could stop myself.

“There is no need for your concern. I will ensure Bella’s safety. And yes, she knows everything. We have no secrets between us.”

“You can hear my thoughts?” Sam wasn’t angry, just curious.

“Yes,” I responded simply with a nod. I saw no reason to withhold that knowledge.

“Amazing, I had always thought that the legends of vampires with gifts were just myths.” His thoughts seemed to indicate the desire to learn more about out gifts.

I opened my mouth to offer to tell him more at a later time when Paul interrupted.

“Yes, it’s simply amazing. Murdering leeches that can read people’s minds are just what we need more of in the world” he growled. Tremors began to run over his person.

“Paul. Calm yourself,” Sam commanded.

“Fine, calm. I can do calm.” he began taking deep breaths, moving back to the tree line on their side of the line, and his shaking eased slightly.

“Sorry about that. Paul has a short temper. Now what do you want to discuss?” Harry Clearwater inquired.

“First of all, we wanted to ensure that the treaty between your tribe and my family is still intact.” Carlisle wasted no time in getting to the point.

“It is, as long as you all uphold the rules that were established. We don’t want a war. Is there anything else?” Billy Black glared at Bella and I openly now.

“We do not desire a war either. We do have a situation that we would like to discuss with you all and I am hoping that you all will keep an open mind.” Carlisle’s professional tone slipped into a more persuasive one with this request.

“We will try.” Sam assured my father, and I could see from his thoughts that he was being honest.

“Where to begin? Hmm, I know… how much do you know about our kind?”

“Not a whole lot, just the legends that have been passed down through the generations.” The elder named Quil answered.

I listened as their minds ran through countless stories about vampires and how we are nothing more than dead soulless creatures, emotionless living stone ready to massacre every human around.

“Their stories say that we are heartless killing machines, Carlisle.” I told him solemnly.

“I can assure you that is not the case.” Carlisle explained to the men that as a vampire’s body is frozen in time when we are transformed, so are our personalities, interests and desires.

He told them that a vampire’s temperament can only be changed by extreme emotional upheavals such as finding or losing our mate, making sure that they understood that a vampire only has one mate no matter how long they walk the earth. He explained the connection that a bonded, or mated pair of vampires experience.

 I was intrigued when Sam’s thoughts drifted once again to the young russet skinned woman. He called her ‘his Emily’; she was his imprint. The imprinting compulsion was very similar to the connection that I shared with Bella just not as consuming. He wasn’t in pain being away from her, for example.

“The connection between mates isn’t exactly like what you have with Emily, but there are very rare cases that are more powerful than even imprinting. Bella and I share such a connection. She is what is referred to in the vampire community as La Cantante, or my singer.” I hoped he at least would try to understand.

For the most part none of them believed me. Paul was calling me every crude name he could think of, hoping to offend me enough that I would attack him. Silly dog, I have built up almost a century worth of self control. Sam wanted to know more. Quil was curious as well.

“What does that mean, your singer?” the alpha inquired.

 “Bella is a symphony for all of my senses. Everything about her calls to me. She is my air. I simply cannot breathe if she is not next to me. It causes me physical pain when we aren’t touching each other. It is the same for her.” I told him.

“Is that true Bella?” Quil asked.

“Yes, Edward is my world,” she said, blushing a lovely pink color.

“How do we know you’re not lying?” the boy Jared spoke for the first time.

“We can prove it. Would you like to feel what we feel when we are separated?” Bella asked forcefully. She did not like our relationship being challenged in any way, and she definitely did not like to be accused of lying.

“Fine, prove it then Isabella, show us how it feels,” Paul sneered her name, stomping back over to the group.

“Everyone?” she asked quietly. They all nodded and murmured their agreement.

“Okay then, Jazz” Bella smiled at my brother and released my hand. She asked Carlisle to take her about half a mile from the clearing. He had only carried her about twenty yards away when the agonizing torment began building deep in my chest.

Jasper gasped with the force of both my and Bella’s pain, immediately projecting it in order to keep it from consuming him as it did us.

“Bella” I choked out. She returned to me as quickly as Carlisle could carry her. Jasper kept absorbing and projecting our emotions as I took Bella into my arms, allowing the soothing balm of her electricity calm me.

All of the Quileutes human and wolf alike were stunned by the force of the pain and in awe of the love that flowed between us. Billy Black was the first to regain his composure.

“Well, what do you know, the leech is telling the truth. Tell me bloodsucker, what are you going to do? Bella is human. She is growing and changing every day. Your leader just said that your kind doesn’t change physically at all, so what happens when Bella is forty and people think you are her son, or worse, when she’s sixty and they think you her grandson? What are you going to do when she dies? It’s not like you can follow her, vampires are immortal right?” Billy Black taunted.

“That would bring us back to the reason that we are here. Now that you all have personally felt the pain that it causes Bella and Edward to be apart, we would like to ask for permission to amend the treaty to allow for Bella’s transformation.” Carlisle was back to his professional tone.

“Absolutely not!” All three of the elders yelled in unison at the same time as the Alpha said “We will consider it.”

“You can’t be serious Sam?!” Paul shouted, moving into a crouching position, glaring at me all the while; the tremors rocking his body were causing his shape to blur slightly.

“Stand down Paul. You need to calm down, now!” Sam commanded, his voice ringing with authority.

“Why should I? These parasites called us out here in the middle of the night to, what? Play with our heads and emotions? Show us that they’ve adopted Charlie’s daughter as their pet?” He snarled at me, his shape vibrating convulsively.

“Enough” Sam demanded.

“I think it might be best if you left. I will contact you later with our decision” He moved to stand between us and his pack mate.

I pulled Bella onto my back and headed for the trees. Our retreat must have caused Paul’s already fragile grip on his instincts to deteriorate completely. He phased with a loud ripping sound and booming pop.

“Paul, no!” Sam shouted but it was too late. The wolf had already lunged for the slowest member of our party. I turned as soon as I registered his pain. The large gray wolf was pinning Carlisle to the ground with its massive front paws, his teeth inches from my father throat.

Carlisle, ever the pacifist tried to reason with the wolf, to no avail. His alpha was shouting command after command at him to remove himself and leave the clearing.  Paul released Carlisle but refused to move more than two feet away, his instinct to kill his enemy was at war with obey the command of his alpha.

I lowered Bella to the ground at the tree line. The further away she was from the volatile wolf the better. I told her to stay very still and quiet before moving very slowly towards Jasper. He had enough presence of mind to freeze on the spot, knowing that one wrong move could result in horrific consequences for Carlisle.

He was forcing peace and tranquility throughout the clearing. He was trying to make the wolf lethargic; thinking that if the beast fell asleep, we could remove him before he could attack.

Without removing my eyes from my father and his attacker, I followed the backward movement of Sam and the humans.

_I have to make sure the elders are safe._

I nodded my agreement, the humans were in danger being this close.

Sam grabbed Jared’s arm, pulling him with him as he quickly ran for the trees, coming back seconds later as large wolves. Jasper immediately tensed.

Sam just wanted to be able to hear Paul’s thoughts and try to figure out a way to reason with him. Jared was excited, thinking that he was going to get to fight. He lowered himself to the ground, ready to pounce.

“Emmett, help! Emmett!” Bella screamed as loud as she could. I heard the fear and panic in her voice, and moved to her side taking her in my arms.

“Bella, love it’s okay, no one’s going to be hurt,” I told her soothingly, running my hand through her hair.

“You can’t know that.” She reasoned.

“Sam and Jared phased so that they could deal with Paul better. Not to hurt anyone.” I promised her.

Emmett’s thoughts invaded my mind at that moment. _Nobody better have touched my little sister. I will go for blood._

Em burst through the trees growling and looking feral. When his mind caught up to the situation at hand, he growled fiercely at the wolves while maneuvering his body so that Bella was behind him, crouching into a defensive stance, ready to protect her at any cost. I had a strange surge of emotion as I stood beside my brother. I was proud that he didn’t run in trying to fight, grateful that he was protective of my mate, and unbelievably, jealous that he was the one doing it.

“Sam wants this to be resolved peacefully Em. He’s the alpha. He will make the others comply” I wanted him to fully understand the situation.

_Got it. I’m going to get Bella out of here. You have to stay since you’re the only one that can talk to the mutts._

“Are you okay Bells?” Em was struggling to keep his voice steady so as to not scare her.

“I’m fine, just scared.” She whispered breathlessly.

“Don’t worry little sister. I got you.” He tried to reassure her.  Jared growled and Paul’s answering snarls were battle cries, and Emmett knew it. Sam was losing control of his pack.

“I’m not scared for me. Edward, Jasper and you are the ones I’m worried about.” She always worries about the wrong things.

“Have a little faith Bells, we got this. Now, do me a favor, grab my phone from my jacket pocket.” He paused and waited until she had it. “Now call Rose and have her come get you. Tell them that you’re a half mile south of the clearing. You don’t need to see this.”

“I’m not leaving Edward” She huffed. She pulled herself closer to me, gripping my shirt with both hands. _She’s almost as stubborn as you, bro._

“It’s okay, love. I promise that everything is going to be fine. I will see you in a few moments.” I kissed her forehead gently, and she whimpered quietly.

“You need to leave. Edward needs to concentrate, and he’ll be trying to watch out for you if you’re here, which could get him hurt. When I say the word, I want you to take off. Run straight down the path behind you. You should get there at the same time as Rose.” He turned his head and winked at her. She sighed and nodded once.

“Emmett is right. I need to concentrate, but not on fighting. I still think that Sam can get the others under control and we can all walk away from this.” I assured myself as much as her.

“Get ready Bells. I’m going to move away from you. When I’ve taken three steps I want you to run.” His steps blocked her completely from view.

“Now!” She was in the trees running the path as fast as she could, dialing the phone as she went.

The humans who had been steadily moving backwards towards the forest’s edge, stopped short when they saw Emmett’s position in front of Bella and me.

They listened to our exchange with rapt attention. Their mind all tangled and confused as they tried to understand our reactions. It went against everything they knew, vampires protecting a human.

Once Bella was safely away, Emmett and I moved up beside Jasper. Carlisle had not moved from his position on the ground.

Sam was able to force Jared into submission fairly quickly. The two of them stepped in between Paul and my father.  Carlisle reacted instantly, moving to stand beside Emmett.

_We are going to push Paul into the forest. As soon as we hit the trees you can leave. I am very sorry for his actions tonight. I pray that the treaty is still in effect._

“We have no intention of attacking anyone, the treaty is still active.” I tried to put his mind at ease.  

“You can rest assured that there will be no backlash from what has occurred here tonight. My family only wants to live in peace.” Carlisle would never condone violence unless it was completely necessary.

_Thank you, I will be in touch. Please apologize to Bella. I never meant to scare her._

“I will pass it on.” I assured him. I could see myself liking the alpha wolf. He was a pretty decent man.

Once Paul had been removed from the clearing, we ran for home. I was sure that the women would be anxiously awaiting our return.

I pulled Bella into my arms the moment I entered the house. I lifted her into my lap when we gathered in the living room to discuss what had happened tonight.

 

 

We slipped back into our usual routine, not dwelling on the possibility that the pack could deny or request or what repercussions would come about if they did. It had been over two weeks since that night in the woods, and no one from the Reservation had tried to contact us at all, so I was very surprised to find Jacob’s car parked in Bella’s driveway when we returned from school.

The once gangly boy unfolded himself from the driver’s seat. He had grown over a foot since I had seen him last, and had the unmistakable musculature of a wolf.  Sam Uley and his sister were with him.

_I know this is unexpected but we mean no harm, we are just here to talk._

_Bella is too good of a friend to let her choice of boyfriend come between us._

_Damn I thought for sure I would imprint on her when I saw her. Oh well, we can still be together_.

“What do they want?” Bella whispered as I came around to help her from the car.

“Sam says that they just want to talk, Rachel misses her friend, and it seems Jacob is still infatuated with you.” I told her. She rolled her eyes in response to Jacob, but smiled brightly at his sister.

“Jake is so big. Oh my God, is he one of them?” Bella gasped.

“Yes love, he’s a wolf.” She pulled herself closer to me. She was shaking slightly.

We moved into the backyard to afford ourselves a little privacy for this conversation. Sam suggested that Rachel and Bella go inside as it was raining, but Bella adamantly refused to leave me alone with the two wolves. Her fear of them was palpable. I suspected that she was not afraid for herself, but for me.

 Rachel and Bella hugged briefly, and then Rachel moved to stand between her brother and Sam while Bella came to my side, wrapping her arm around my waist, while I put mine around her shoulders.

“What no hello hug for me?” Jacob joked.

“No, you stay over there.” Bella said shakily.

“Oh come on Bella, how fair is it that you are shaking you’re so scared of me _,_ but have no problem with a parasite wrapping its arm around you.” He tried to maintain his teasing tone, but animosity entered his voice when he called me a ‘parasite’.

“Jacob you can’t blame her. Paul was pretty aggressive when she saw him.” Sam’s assessment of Paul’s behavior was too forgiving in my view.

“Whatever. It’s still messed up,” the pup huffed.

“The only thing messed up here, Jake, is your opinion of Edward.” Bella retorted curtly.

“It’s okay, love. He’s entitled to his own opinion.” Honestly, the mutt’s view of me meant nothing.

“Can we focus please? I need to get back before Paul comes back from patrol.” Rachel wasn’t supposed to come, but she wanted to see Bella.

“I agree Rachel.” Sam squared his shoulders and looked me in the eyes. His voice took on that quality of authority again. “As chief of the Quileute Tribe of La Push Washington, and alpha of the protectors of the people of this area, it is my duty to inform you that we have made our decision. We agree that Isabella Swan may be transformed, but only if her life is in danger. If, and when this occurs, she and her entire coven have to leave the state of Washington, and never return. You know that our people are true to our word, and I am warning you now that if any one of your kind enters our territory from the moment you move on, they will be destroyed, no questions asked. Can you agree to these terms?”

“We agree. Thank you Sam. If ever there is something that my family and I can do for you, please don’t hesitate to ask.” I told him sincerely. We shook hands and they turned to leave. Jacob’s mind, that had been strangely blank the entire time, began working overtime.  An idea solidified in his head, and he spun around to face us.

“Oh, and one more thing Bella, leeches aren’t allowed on Quileute land, and since that thing is your _mate_ , the pack will consider you as one of them. So do yourself a favor and stay away.” He wore a smug mask of arrogance, but inside he was angry and hurt by Bella’s choice.

It took everything in me not to pounce on him for threatening my love. I knew that was what he wanted, and I would not give him the satisfaction. I could not however stop the warning growl that rumbled in my chest.

“Don’t worry Jacob, I have no desire to go back there, and I am more than proud to know that you all consider me part of the Cullen family. In fact, I’m honored.” She smirked at him, and then turned to Rachel.

“If you want to hang out, call me and we can meet somewhere.” Bella told her.

“I’ll be in touch, Bells.” Rachel and Bella shared a brief hug, and then they were gone.

Once they were completely out of hearing range, Bella turned to me with a smug smile.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“I was just thinking that Sam basically gave you permission to change me right now if we wanted.” She shook her head, laughing.

“How do you figure that, love?” I wondered if I would ever get used to not hearing her mind.

“He said you could change me if my life is in danger, right?” I nodded once, “well in case you haven’t noticed, my boyfriend and my best friend are vampires, and as of now, I have a whole pack of werewolves as my enemies. How much more dangerous can my life get?” She concluded.

“Well, I’m sure that I could up the ante on danger if you wish” I growled playfully, crouching down to pounce at her.

She giggled and ran towards the house. I gave her a head start before jumping across the yard, grabbing her and kissing her senseless. Life just doesn’t get any better than this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. A Productive Day

Saturday morning dawned cloudy and gray yet unusually warm for early March in Washington. I was excited despite the fact that I would be spending most of the day away from Bella.

Charlie, in an attempt to bond with me, had invited me to go golfing with him. I quickly agreed, wanting nothing more than to spend time with him and try to fully earn his respect. Bella made plans to go to Port Angeles with Rachel for the day so that she wouldn’t be lonely as the family was off on a weekend hunting trip.

We had arranged to meet at the links since he had to go into work for a few hours this evening to help cover someone’s shift.

Charlie had a very nice set of Callaway clubs very similar to the ones that Carlisle used.  I was partial to the Titleist clubs that Alice had gifted me with for Christmas three years ago.

Charlie was pretty much quiet for the first six holes only speaking when he had a comment about a particular shot or a muted curse if his ball veered off course, so  I was surprised when he called my name as I stepped up to the seventh tee.

“Yes, sir?” I asked pleasantly. I was sure that this was the beginning of the interrogation that I had been waiting all morning for.

“You’ve got a pretty good backswing there. How long have you been golfing?” He had hesitated briefly as if he’d wanted to ask one thing, but quickly decided against it.

“My father taught me how to play when I was about five, I think. It was the same year that my mother finally allowed me to take piano lessons. So about twelve years, give or take.” Only the last part was a lie. I couldn’t tell him that I had been playing for just a shade under a century.

“I don’t mean to pry, but when you say ‘father’, do you mean Dr. Cullen?” he seemed to broach the subject of my parentage carefully.

“No, I mean my biological father, Edward Sr., although Carlisle does enjoy a round or two of golf every once in a while; he is a doctor after all.” I chuckled and Charlie let out a relieved breath and laughed with me.

“So your father’s name was Edward too? I know I’m being nosey here, but I just want to get to know the boy that has stolen my little girl’s heart.” Charlie looked slightly embarrassed but still determined. I would give him as much of my true history as I could.

“I understand sir. Bella is lucky to have such a good father. I was born in Chicago. My father was an estate attorney and my mother, Elizabeth, stayed at home to take care of me. My memories of our day to day life are pretty fuzzy, but I do remember how loving they were. I can vividly recall my father teaching me how to catch a baseball and the proper way to swing a bat.

“He took me golfing to teach me patience. I remember the last time we went; we had to wait to tee off due to another group taking a lot of time. I wanted to just play through, but father insisted that we wait.”

_“Son, are you really that anxious to get started?” My dad had placed his hand on my shoulder and had a knowing smile on his face._

_“Of course, father. I look forward to our golf outings very much.” I replied._

_“Oh so it’s the game you love or is it just the time that we spend together?”  I wasn’t sure why he would ask that; he knew that I enjoyed spending the time with him._

_“I just enjoy spending the time with you father. It doesn’t matter where we go or what we do.” I told him sincerely._

_“That’s what I was hoping you’d say son. Now, if you can just remember that lesson in all of your future relationships, you will have a great life.” He smiled._

I closed my eyes and sighed. I was getting too lost in the past and needed to focus.

“Sorry. I find it hard to remember him clearly, and when I do I tend to get lost in the memory. Now where was I?” Charlie was looking at me differently. I wasn’t sure what the change was because his mind was a little jumbled.

“Do you understand the life lesson that he was trying to teach your there, son?” Charlie asked seriously. Oh! Now I understand. He wanted to know about my morals and wasn’t sure how to ask about them.

“I didn’t at the time. I was very young and naïve. I just assumed that he meant waiting until after supper to play the piano and not running to it every day after school. It was the only thing I was ever truly impatient to do, but as time went on I understood what he was saying.

“He wanted me to see that just being in the presence of someone you love is a great honor, and that there need be no rush to progress in any way until it was the proper time for it. I try to do just that in all of my relationships, familiar, friendly and for the first time in my life, romantic.” I admitted the last part with a grimace. It was difficult to speak to Bella’s father about my relationship with Bella. 

 “I try every day to be the man that my parents would have wanted me to be. I want to make them and Esme and Carlisle proud to say I’m their son.” I looked at the ground feeling the slight prickling of the tears that would never fall.

“They are, son, they are. Now let’s get a move on. We aren’t even at the turn yet and it’s all ready noon.”  He chuckled, but gave me a fatherly smile.

~*~*~

 

 “Oh yeah, the new kid, Davies, was arrogant. He was fresh out of the academy and trying to tell Mark how to do his job. Mark has been on the job for more than ten years. Anyway, one morning after he’d been there about a week, he came to me complaining that Mark had stolen the stapler from his desk. He was furious over a three dollar stapler that wasn’t even his. I had a chat with Mark about leaving the rookie’s things on his desk where they belonged. I took Davies with me on a call, so I could observe him in action, and when we got back Mark and the boys had super glued everything on his desk in place. The look on that boy’s face when he tried to pick up his coffee mug was priceless.” I could see the image in Charlie’s mind and laughed along with him.  I had come here today only looking to gain more respect for Charlie and possible have him grow to like me but the more I talked to him the more I liked him. He was funny, thoughtful and loved Bella more than anything. I was sad to see the eighteenth green.

I had just made my approach when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I knew that it was important. Alice had promised not to let anyone interrupted my bonding time with Charlie unless it was an emergency.

“What’s up Alice?” I kept my voice even but she didn’t.

“You have to get to Port Angeles now!” she shouted.

“Calm down, Alice. Why do I need to come home?” I was amazed that my voice wasn’t as stressed as I felt. Bella was in Port Angeles.

“It’s Bella and Rachel. They are being followed by a group of men. Rosalie and Emmett are already on their way but I don’t see them making it in time. If you leave now you will, but just barely. Hurry Edward!” She was sobbing and her voice was thick with emotion but I understood completely.

“I’m on my way.” I said as evenly as I could. I closed the phone and tried to collect myself. It would do me no good to growl at Charlie.

“I’m sorry, Charlie but I need to go. Alice came home early. She’s alone and she saw a mouse. She is panicking, and I’m closer to her than anyone else.” Charlie laughed and said he understood. Since I was surrounded by witnesses, I hurried at a fast human pace that felt like crawling to me, as I made my way to my car.

As soon as I was free from human eyes, I took off at a run. I was in my car and on the highway in a matter of seconds.

I raced towards Port Angeles searching for Rachel’s mind. I wasn’t very familiar with her mental voice so it wasn’t easy.  I sighed in relief when I found her, but it quickly turned to a snarl of rage as I heard the five other minds that surrounded her. She was being held by two men while another stood in front of her, murmuring vile things that he planned to do to her.

She wasn’t focused on him though, her mind saw past him across the dark alleyway, keeping her eyes locked with Bella’s, who was being held by two others.  Rage rippled through me when I saw Bella’s face distorted by fear, pain, and anguish. I could hear her pleads inside my head. She was begging the men to release Rachel and just hurt her instead.

I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal. I was only about a mile away now. I planned to rip them all to shreds.

The leader would suffer the most. His name was Lonnie, and this was not the first time he had led a group of men to do this horrific act. He was thinking about his other victims, substituting their faces with Rachel’s, and then Bella’s. The mental picture of him pinning Bella to the ground, ripping off her clothes, and then touching her, drove me mad with anger.

I spun the car around a corner, and then I saw them. Bella visibly relaxed when she saw my car. She knew that she was safe. I smashed the brake to the floor and the car screeched to a halt feet from the monsters that had my love.

I had never in my entire existence had the urge to kill like I had at this moment. I stepped out of the car, growling like the monster that I was in that moment.

“Release them now and I will allow you to live.” I snarled. I had vowed to never take a human life, but I would for her.

“Edward!” Rachel exclaimed, sounding surprised but thankful.

“I will give you thirty seconds to comply. If you’re still standing here when time runs out, I’ll assume your life is forfeit, and I will take it.”

 “Edward, I’m okay. Calm down.” Bella tried to assure me, but she was cut off by the drunken monster, Lonnie.

“Yeah, calm down Edward. She’s okay, and so is her little friend over there. So just get back in your car and head on home while you still can.” He threatened me by showing me the small switchblade knife he had.

“As if that would have any effect on me,” I laughed.

“”Trust me kid, this knife in my hands is lethal,” he sneered while his drunken lackeys chuckled.

I shot forward, grabbing him by his arm and throat, using one hand to restrict his breathing, and the other to easily remove the knife from his hand, crushing it into tiny metal particles.  He didn’t have time to scream or do anything but be utterly confused. The minds of everyone were suddenly quieted as if in shock.

“Run now. This is your last chance,” I bared my teeth and growled, watching the other men out of my peripheral vision.

 They did as I commanded, and released Bella and Rachel. Never once did any of them think of trying to help the friend.

“Go on without me! I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Lonnie choked out, trying to sound sarcastic, but coming off as merely afraid.

“Bella, Rachel please get in the car.” I tried to keep the growl out of my voice as I spoke to them.

“Edward, he’s not worth this. Please, call the police or something. You’re not a monster.” Bella pleaded. She was moving closer to me.

At that moment Emmett and Rose’s mental voice’s entered my consciousness. They were close.

“Bella love, please do as I asked. I will be there shortly.” I turned my head and looked into her eyes, silently pleading with her to cooperate.

 _Edward, Bella needs you. Take her and Rachel home. Emmett and I will handle this._ Rose wanted nothing more than to rid the earth of this scum. I could see that she wanted to punish him for what he was going to do here.

She planned to follow the scents of the others and kill them as well. She would avenge the rapes of all of the other victims, as well as what had almost happened to her sister.

I let him go, and he started to back away from me, reaching into his back pocket to retrieve another knife that he kept there.

“I’m gonna kill you, you little bastard. I’m gonna gut you like a fish” He taunted me.

I smirked at him, but made no other acknowledgement of his actions. I could hear Rose and Em much clearer now. They were only seconds away.

I took the only chance I still had and pounced on him. I slammed him against the wall, my hands forming a vice around his neck. His head made a satisfying crunching sound as it bounced off of the brick. The smell of his blood filled my nostrils, and unwillingly, my mouth filled with venom. While I wanted this man dead, I refused to drink from him. I wanted no part of him inside me.

He looked up at me, one hand touching the wound on the back of his head, and the other still gripping his feeble weapon.

“You are never going to hurt anyone else. The time has come for you to pay for your sins,” I snarled, laughing darkly when he shuddered at the sound.

“And who the fuck’s going to make me pay? You? You’re just a kid,” he sneered. His thoughts matched his words. In his drunken state he still thought he had the upper hand.

“No, not me, although by the end of the night, you’ll be wishing I was the one. You see, I’m not as sadistic as my sister. I would have granted you death much sooner than she will.” I smirked darkly as I let him fall to the ground. He had the nerve to try to lunge at me with the knife.

“Your sister, you say? And which one of my little friends is she?” he looked past me towards the car where Bella and Rachel sat watching.

“No, that would be me,” Rose purred seductively as she stepped into view.

“Well hello there sweetheart,” he stumbled a few times, but managed to get on his feet. The wound on the back of his head was superficial, I noticed with displeasure.

Emmett stayed in the shadows. He was only here to ensure that Rose didn’t go too far. He wasn’t going to allow her to kill this retched creature. He would allow her to incapacitate the letch before stopping her and turning him over to the police.

I didn’t stay to watch what happened once he reached Rosalie, but she assured me that he would pay and so would the others. Emmett made me the same promise as I pulled the car back onto the highway, only his promise wasn’t lethal.

The girls in the car with me heard nothing, but Lonnie’s tortured screams reverberated through my mind as it reached my sibling’s ears.

“Is Rose going to kill that man?” Bella whispered taking my hand. I exhaled the tension that filled me.

“No, Emmett won’t let that happen. She’s just going to make sure that he’s properly punished, and then they’re going to take him to the police.” I know that my tone was sharp, and I could barely contain the disappointment that the monster would be allowed to live. 

“What about the others?” Rachel’s timid voice was almost inaudible to even my ears. _Will she kill them?_

“They will be taken care of as well. She will make it so that none of them are ever physically able to commit the act they attempted tonight, but she won’t kill any of them.” I assured her.

She nodded absently.

“Rachel, you should call Jake or Paul, and have one of them meet us at the treaty line. Edward’s not allowed in La Push.” Bella suggested.

“They will both be livid when they hear what happened,” She groaned.

“Do you have a cell or do you need to borrow mine?” I asked.

“I have one, but I’m not calling either of them. If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like for you to take me home.” She said determinedly.

“I don’t mind in the least, but I’m not sure that’s such a good idea,” I hedged.

“Well, I think it is, and since I am the heir to the Black family’s place on the tribal council, I give you permission to cross the line, and anyone who says differently will have to answer to me,” She was confident in her thoughts, so I shrugged and continued down the highway towards La Push.

An angry howl sounded through the night as I crossed the boundary into Quileute territory. The answering growls that rang out close by alerted me that there were at least five wolves nearby. Bella shuttered and moved as close to me as she could in her seat. Rachel sighed.

“Can you hear their thoughts?” _Will you tell me what they’re thinking?_

“Yes,” I answered both her questions, “they are following us closely. Paul and Jared are on the left, just inside the trees. Jacob and Sam are running down the right side. Someone named Embry is up on that ledge” I motioned with me head, “his howl is the one that alerted them to my presence here.”

“Are they planning to try to stop us?” Bella prodded.

“No, they won’t attempt anything with Rachel and you in the car. They plan to wait until I’ve dropped both off at your homes, and then the pack will seek me out for trespassing.” I was glad that the wolves still saw Bella as someone who they needed to protect, and not an enemy. It made me think that just maybe she could keep her friendship with Rachel after all.

“Can they hear me, Edward?” Rachel asked gruffly.

“Yes.”

“Jake and Paul need to meet Edward, Bella and I at my house. The rest of you can go home. But go with this knowledge, Edward Cullen is here because I gave him permission to cross the boundary and there will be no repercussions.” Her voice had a cadence that shouted her authority and her eyes were as fierce as any warrior I’d ever seen. She was in command; a true Quileute warrior.

The wolves all howled at once; the piercing sound was at such a high decibel that Bella had to cover her ears.

“Sam is demanding that the entire pack be present for whatever you have to say to Paul and your brother.  It seems that Jared’s Kim and Sam’s Emily are at your home, awaiting your arrival.” I squeezed Bella’s hand gently before releasing it, moving to pinch the bridge of my nose.

Paul seemed to think that I had somehow tricked Rachel into letting me come onto their land so that I could kill the mates of all of the pack members as a way to weaken them. I couldn’t believe that he thought I was that deplorable.

Jacob and Paul were in their human forms standing on the front steps when we arrived at the Black family’s house. Sam was standing between them and my car, glaring at me; his black eyes glowing yellow in the moon light. He was unsure of my motive for being here, but honestly didn’t expect me to attack anyone.

Billy Black and two young women joined Jake and Paul on the small porch. One of the women I recognized from Sam’s thoughts as Emily. The other must be Kim. Jared and Embry flanked the Volvo, keeping their eyes glues to me as I stepped out of the car.

I opened Bella’s door for her as always, and offered her my hand. Once she was safely out of the car, I did the same for Rachel. The wolves let a low menacing growled hiss through their teeth at me the moment her skin touched mine.

“Well, this is just too ridiculous for words,” Rachel grumbled as she took a proper hold of my hand. I wrapped my other arm tightly around Bella and allowed the little Quileute warrior to pull us forward.

“Father, Jacob, Paul, Sam, Jared, Embry, Kim and Emily” she said nodding to each one as she went “I’d like you to meet Edward Cullen and his mate Bella Swan.” There were a few murmured hellos from the group.

“I’m sure that you would all like to know the reason that Edward and Bella are here, but I refuse to talk until everyone present is walking around on two legs.” She glared at Sam.

The three wolves were out of sight and back as men in less than thirty seconds.

“Better,” she smirked at Sam, “now I’m tired and would like to sit down, and I know that Bella is just as tired, so if you’ll excuse us, we’re going inside.” She pulled my hand, dragging me and Bella along behind her.

“That bloodsucker is not going in my house Rachel” Jacob spat.

“Oh yes he is. He is my friend Jacob Black, and I’ll bring him into _my_ house if I want to.” She spat right back. He moved, but kept his eyes on me the entire time.

We entered the house and Rachel directed us to sit on a small loveseat. There was only room for two people so I allowed Bella and Rachel to sit, and I stood beside Bella. I should have known that neither of the two women that I entered the house with would like that. So I ended up, after much protest on my part, sitting beside Rachel with Bella on my lap.

 

The others filled in after us. Jacob sat in the only available armchair while Emily, Kim and Jared sat on the sofa. Sam chose to stand, pacing the length of the room. Paul sat down on the floor by Rachel’s feet on the opposite side from me.

I couldn’t help the thought that flitted though my mind that the image of him sitting there caused me. I smirked internally as my mind repeated that Paul was sitting exactly where a mutt like him belonged, at his master’s feet.

 

Once everyone was comfortable, Rachel laid out the night’s events to them. No one interrupted as she talked. Their internal voices only echoed the words as she spoke them. Growls, human and inhuman alike, broke out as she told them how she and Bella had been held by those vile creatures. Mine was among them.

Her voice rose an octave as the tension of the story increased, but everyone in the room could hear the relief that flooded her tone as she relayed to them the look that came across Bella’s face when she saw my car, and how she knew without even seeing me or hearing my voice, exactly who had just arrived.

Everyone was literally on the edge of their seats, anxious to hear how I rescued my couch mates. The wolves were amazed that I had the presence of mind to offer the monsters any type of reprieve. Their thoughts seemed to lean towards more of an ‘attack first, ask questions later’ response if they found themselves in a similar situation. They were ruled by their instincts just as much, if not more, than me.

My phone buzzed in my pocket incessantly, and I knew it was Alice. She knew that everything was fine, or I would have contacted her, but she worried anyway since her visions were blurry or faded completely when the wolves were involved. I would call her back as soon as it wouldn’t be considered rude.

By the end of Rachel’s story, Jacob, Jared and Embry were beginning to think that maybe I could be trusted, and Sam, who was already pretty much convinced of that fact the first time we met, decided that he would make allowances for me and Bella to visit Rachel here in La Push if she so desired. The women perceived me as a hero, and were having a hard time seeing what their mates had been going on about.

Billy Black, who truly hated my kind and therefore me by association, thanked me for saving his daughter. His words were sincere, and the apology that he gave me for jumping to conclusions about my motives with Bella was too.

Paul was angrier now than he had been when he spotted Rachel in my car. He hated that I was a hero in his mate’s eyes; he wanted her to hate me blindly just because he did.

My phone buzzed in my pocket again. Alice wouldn’t give up until I answered since she couldn’t see Bella and me right now. I maneuvered Bella on my lap so that I could retrieve it from my pocket.

“Hello, Alice”

“Edward, where are you? Is Bella okay? Rachel? Esme and I have been worried sick not knowing. Carlisle said that if either of them start to go into shock make sure that you give them something sugary.” She sped through her words so fast that I almost didn’t catch it all.

“Alice, everyone is fine. Neither Bella nor Rachel is hurt, nor is either showing any signs of shock.” I told her calmly.

“How can you be so sure?” she demanded indignantly.

“I’ve been through medical school twice, Ali. I think I know the symptoms by now.” I chuckled as she huffed.

“Fine, but please tell Rachel’s family what they need to look out for. I’ll be able to see Bella tonight, but there are too many wolves near her for me to be able to see properly.” Her voice was pleading.

“I will, I promise.” We hung up and I relayed the symptoms of mental shock to Rachel and her family so that they could watch for signs, citing my medical training when they asked how I knew these things.

“Have you honestly been to med school twice?” Jared asked, amazed.

“I have degrees from John Hopkins and Stanford University.” I told him, and then went on to tell them about my training experiences.

Once what I explained about my educational background sunk in for everyone, there seemed to be a general feeling of bewildered awe in their minds. The Quileutes were impressed by the fact that I had trained to be a doctor, but they were also very much confused.

They couldn’t reconcile the idea that they had long been taught of vampires being bloodthirsty, demonic creatures with the reality of the being sitting in front of them; someone who chose to forego their natural sustenance in favor of preserving human life and the _person_ who had prevented one of their own from suffering a horrible fate.

The one notable exception was Paul. He was impressed, but in a much different way than the others. He sarcastically lauded my cunning in his mind. He assumed that the reason that Carlisle and I had gone into medicine was so that we could drink the blood of the dying, since no one would question their demise, and so that we could use our access and influence to obtain donated human blood.

His ideas were ridiculous and offensive. While I had completed my medical training twice and had assisted him over the years, it truly was Carlisle who was the healer of us. He kept exceptional control over his monstrous side, no longer even being tempted by the scent of human blood, so that he could follow his calling, and preserve life. It was his penance for what he was. He tried to make the best of the hand life dealt him by using the abilities bestowed upon him by what he was in an effort save lives that ordinarily would have been lost.

I looked Paul in the eye and shook my head. I knew that he wouldn’t believe me, but I saw no reason to dignify his claims out loud or start an unwinnable argument with him. It was ironic that should such an argument start, every other Quileute would almost certainly disagree with Paul’s assertions.

Once everyone had collected themselves following the shock of my revelation, they seemed to think about things more rationally.

“Wow, two medical degrees? That’s like what… sixteen years of college? I’m not even sixteen years old yet.” Embry mused. 

“Really? Cause you look like you’re about twenty.” Bella blurted out.

“Yeah, it’s a wolf thing. Once we phase for the first time, we kind of shoot up. I’ll be stuck like this until I get enough control to stop, but hey, the ladies dig the arms.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh yeah, your mom just loves her little baby’s new muscles.” Jacob teased. It was strange how at ease I felt sitting in a room filled with what should be my enemies.

Following Jacob’s comment, the room fell silent. I could hear in my mind that the assembled Quileutes had some questions for me, but I was surprised that it was Emily who voiced hers, for her mental voice seemed rather timid. It was a question on everyone’s mind, but no one seemed to want to risk offending me by asking.

“So Edward, I was just wondering, and you can tell me to mind my own business if it’s too personal, but just how old are you?”

“Hmm, would you like to know when I was born or would you like to know my age when I was transformed?” I only asked for clarification because the minds of those around me were asking both questions.

“Both, if you don’t mind.” I smiled in response.

“Not at all. I was born June 20, 1901. Carlisle saved me from the Spanish influenza in September of 1918.” I told them.

“Wow, so you were like around for Woodstock. Did you go?” Jared seemed eager to hear stories of my life.

“No, I never really enjoyed music from the sixties, or the seventies for that matter,” Billy laughed at this statement, and agreed with me, saying that that was a dark age for rock and roll.

Bella’s yawn alerted me that it was time to leave.

I shook hands with all of the men except for Paul, who refused to touch me, and I received an unexpected hug of gratitude from Rachel before we left. Paul’s reaction to this almost made me laugh. I was beginning to think that through Bella and Rachel, the gap between vampires and werewolves could be closed.

Bella’s car was waiting in her driveway when we got there, and I could hear Charlie speaking with Alice. They were discussing her incident with the imaginary mouse, and how that led us to find Bella in Port Angeles while looking for mouse traps. Alice had agreed to drive Bella’s car home while I escorted Bella to La Push to take Rachel home, since Bella didn’t like driving that far alone at night. I hurriedly explained the situation to Bella and she promised to pass the story on to Rachel.

As I climbed into bed with Bella later that night, I mused over my day. I had bonded with my future father-in-law, saved the woman I love and her friend from an awful fate, and made a few werewolf friends in the process. All in all, I’d say it was a very productive day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Souls and Death

Today was, indubitably, the most incredible day of my life; more wonderful than that first moment when I realized that Bella was the center of my universe. Today Bella had seen the real me, the glistening skinned creature that drank blood and had no soul.

My soul - that was something that I was sure that I had lost during my transformation from man to monster. Bella did not agree with that assessment and had made her point abundantly clear today.

I closed my eyes, laying here in her bed watching as she dreamed peacefully in my arms, while reliving my day spent with Bella in my meadow.

_Alice called around three to let me know that the sun was going to make an appearance around noon, and I decided that it was a good time to show Bella my true self. I was more than afraid that she would run from me, but I had resolved to let her make her own decisions about us, and this would be no different._

_Bella woke up around nine and busied herself with a shower while I made her breakfast. I had scrambled two eggs, fried some bacon and even toasted some bread and was more than proud that I did not burn them. It appeared that even though I had not eaten human for close to a century I still adept in preparing it._

_She was excited when I posed the question to her about going to the meadow, saying that she had been waiting for a sunny day so that she could see me in the sun._

_My meadow was an amazing to place to spend sunny days, and I had done so many times, but I had always been alone. I really looked forward to sharing it with someone, and I was so glad that it would be Bella by my side. I just hoped that she could enjoy it, my quaint meadow. It was a private, picturesque place to relax and soak up the bright beams._

The beauty of the meadow was nothing compared to the angel that had accompanied me there a few hours ago. I concentrated on the memories of our afternoon in the sun, and soon found myself lost in them.

_At the trailhead that led north towards the walking path through the forest, I pulled a very eager Bella onto my back, preparing to run with her for the very first time._

_Warmth - blissful, incredible warmth flooded through me as her tiny, pliable body made contact with my cold, hard back._ _The usual electric pulse that flowed through us was stronger, deeper where we were connected. Her pulse hammered in agreement with my thoughts._

 _She clutched my neck and locked her legs around my waist, holding on with all her might as I took off, flying through the forest at an inhuman sped. Her pulse vibrated through my skin, up my spine and straight_ _through my body into my chest, almost replicating the feeling of having a beating heart, of being human, a thing I hadn’t felt anywhere close to being for nearly a hundred years._

_I had never felt so free as I ran towards my sanctuary from the world with my whole universe clinging to me tightly. I slowed my pace as we approached the trees that sat just before the meadow._

_I placed Bella on her feet at the edge of the sun and watched wordlessly as she stepped into the meadow. I gasped at her ethereal beauty; her hair was shimmering waves of chocolate, mahogany, cherry and amazing gold. Her face was alight with joy as she lifted it to the sun, letting it bathe her in its heat. I had never seen anything as beautiful as the goddess that was my Bella twirling around in the sun taking in her surroundings._

_“Edward, it’s perfect. Wait, why are you still standing in the shade? I thought you brought me to show me what you look like in the sun, not watch me in the sun,” she put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side, a position that screamed ‘I’m waiting.’_

_I closed my eyes for a moment to gather strength, took a deep breath, praying to whatever god could hear me that she wouldn’t run, and that if she did, I could control my instincts to give chase. I took a step forward, released the breath that I was holding and slowly opened my eyes. I visibly cringed when I heard her breath speed up and her heart rate spike to a near dangerous rate._

_Bella didn’t seem to notice my reaction. She was too busy crying. Tears were flowing down her lovely face and she was staring at me with an unreadable expression on her face._

_As abnormal and terrifying as I probably seemed to her, I had to hold her. Her tears tore at my dead heart.  I wondered if I was doing more harm than good, but I had to comfort her if I could._

_She more than surprised me as she reached her trembling hand to stroke my cold, rock hard, glistening, inhuman cheek._ _Her rich brown eyes flicked up to mine. They were determined and full of some emotion that I couldn’t decipher._

_“Bella?” I was seriously bewildered by the look in her eyes._

_“I knew you were an angel,” she whispered, taking a step closer to me. She slid the hand that was stroking my cheek down, wrapping it around my neck as her other hand came up to rest on my chest, just over my heart._

_“I am nowhere near an angel, Bella,” I scoffed, “I am more likely to resemble a demon straight from hell.”_

_Her awestruck gaze flickered as she narrowed her eyes, and I was taken aback by the sudden anger that she exuded. She pulled away from me, standing with her arms crossed over her chest, looking both hurt and angry._

_“You are an angel Edward, my angel, and I will not stand here and allow you to say any different.” She was full out glaring at me now. Her nostrils flared, and I was inexplicably excited by her fury. She was stunning in her anger._

_“Bella, you have to see that I am an abomination on the most basic of levels. A vampire is nothing but a soulless being that was meant to prey on the unsuspecting human population. My family and I fight to retain our humanity as much as possible, but we are damned Bella, even if I wish it otherwise.” I truly did wish I could be the angel that she thought I was, but I knew better._

_“A ‘soulless abomination that is damned to hell’? Is that really what you think you are?” she demanded furiously._

_“Yes, that is exactly what I_ know _I am Bella. I’ve had over ninety years to come to terms with my fate.” My tone was solemn and resigned. I lowered myself to the soft grass, patting the spot next to me, hoping that Bella would sit with me._

_She began pacing slowly back and forth. One of her hands rested on her hip and the other was holding her forehead, pressing her thumb and fingers into her temples. I could feel frustration and irritation rolling off of her in waves._

_Finally, she came to a stop directly in front of me. Understanding, fury, and love were swirling in her eyes._

_“I honestly don’t know how to express exactly how pissed I am. I want to slap you so hard, but at the same time, I want to hug you and never let go. The two ideas are battling for dominance and I really don’t which one is going to win.” She threw her hands up, exasperated. She dropped down on her knees, moving closer so that we were only inches apart, staring into each other’s eyes. She took a calming breath and placed her hands on either side of my face._

_“Edward, I’d like for you to explain why you think that you don’t have a soul, and I will explain to you how I know that you do.”_

_“Bella my soul burned away when I died. I gave it up to become a vampire. An immortal has no soul…” I began, but she interrupted._

_“Where did it go then? When you ‘died’ as you call it, where did your soul go?” she had a strange look in her eye, and her voice was suddenly smug._

_“My soul is in Hell Bella… where all evil things go.” I informed her._

_“So did you kill many people? I mean if your human soul is in Hell, then you had to be a ruthless, vile person, right?”_

_“Of course not. My human soul was pure. I was a gentleman and I have never taken a life in all my years.” I was almost insulted, but then I realized what I had said and was momentarily stunned._

_“Exactly. Now let’s discuss why you think you died.” She was becoming smugger, and I had a feeling that I was going to really be shocked by what she was going to say._

_“Living people grow and change. They breathe and eat and sleep. They have a beating heart and they have the ability to produce children. I can do none of that, so I am dead.” I concluded sullenly._

_“Okay that’s a reasonable definition of ‘dead’, but mine is somewhat different. Would you like to hear it?” she asked, stroking my cheek again._

_“While I can agree that dead people stop growing and breathing, and their hearts stop, I have to add more, because if you are dead, everything else stops too. You stop thinking, seeing, hearing, moving, and most importantly, if you are dead, you can’t fall in love because you stop feeling anything at all.” She moved again, sitting back on her heels, crossing her arms over her chest, and lifting an eyebrow, daring me to challenge her opinion._

_“Okay, so you think I’m not dead, but I’m not truly alive either am I?” I took her hand and placed it over my un-beating heart to prove my point._

_“No, you’re not alive in the traditional sense, but I don’t think you’re dead either. I think that when you became a vampire, your personality wasn’t the only thing that was locked into place. I think everything was. I think that you are…” I interrupted her this time, seeing her point._

_“We are frozen in time; not truly living but unable to truly die.” I struggled to come to terms with my new thoughts and feelings._

_“Say it, Edward,” she ordered, “if you aren’t dead,” she paused waiting._

_“I still have a soul,” I breathed. Could this be true? Has Carlisle been right all along? I needed time to really process this._

_“Yep, you do. I know how much you hate Anne Rice’s novels, but I kind of stole part of my argument from ‘The Vampire Lestat’. Well, not really stole, but she agreed with my opinion, and I memorized the passage of the book just in case I ever needed to use it against you.” She looked sheepish, and I wondered how she would even know how I felt about souls and damnation. Then I understood, Alice of course had told her._

_“And just what is the passage that proved to be unneeded today?” I asked curiously._

_“‘I would fear but I would accept, but do you know what is so terrible about your fate? It is that your soul will be locked in your body forever. It will have no chance in natural death to pass into another body or another lifetime. No, all through time your soul will be the soul of a god. The cycle of death and rebirth will be closed in you.’_ I don’t believe in reincarnation, but I think the words more than convey my thoughts about you. I believe that you are an earth bound angel, and that if your soul had been allow to ascend to heaven, that you would have been my guardian angel. I have to say that I am glad that your soul stayed here so that we could fall in love.” She concluded with a small nod.

_I sat there for a moment, speechless. I honestly had no idea what I had ever done to deserve the love and devotion of this beautiful woman before me. I would do anything in my power to prove myself worthy of her._

_“You love me more than I could ever deserve. Hmm, I just realized that you distracted me and I never got to hear what you thought of the glittering skinned creature that you saw earlier.” I teased, knowing that she had in fact been commenting on my appearance when she mistakenly called me an angel._

_“I think that you are the most beautiful creature in existence, and I am proud to know that I will have forever to look at you. Now, let’s forget about all of this heavy stuff and get back to the reason that we are here.” I took her in my arms and lowered us to lie facing each other in the grass before kissing her senseless._

_We kissed and touched, just enjoying each other for an immeasurable amount of time. Finally, I pulled away from her, moving to lie on my back. She shifted over and placed her head on my chest. Her hand came up to trace a nonsensical pattern on my chest. Her touch was so pleasantly warm and the electricity that pulsed though her touch was magnificent._

_“What are you thinking about?” I whispered, turning my head to look at her beautiful face._

_She angled her face upwards toward mine and lightly kissed along my jaw line._

_“You,” she stated simply._

_“What about me?” I asked cautiously. I wondered if she had perhaps changed her earlier opinion._

_“Well, it’s um, more about you and me,” she paused, a pretty pink blush blooming across her cheeks._

_“What about us?” What I wouldn’t give to be able to hear her mind first hand and not have to wait until she gathered her thoughts or worry that she edited them for my benefit._

_“Honestly?” she hedged._

_“I’d prefer it.” I stated more anxious now as her heart began to race._

_“I-I, well, um, I was just trying to figure out how hard it would be to hold a wedding here. I really can’t judge the distance that we traveled to get here because you ran so fast, and I could only imagine Alice’s reaction to dirt getting on my dress…” she trailed off looking sheepish. I couldn’t contain the grin on my face. Alice had shown me that Bella and I would get married, but hearing it from Bella’s mouth gave my heart wings._

_“You would want to marry me? Here?” I was breathless I was so happy._

“I would,” she whispered, staring dazedly into my eyes. She shook her head as if to clear it. She sat up, looking down at me with an expression full of unconditional love and commitment.

_“I will be the first to admit that marriage had never been high on my to-do list, but that changed the moment I met you. My opinion on getting married changed when my heart started to understand that I couldn’t be without you. I found myself longing to belong to you in every way, including binding our lives, souls and hearts. That’s why I want to be a vampire, to be with you always,” she was speaking passionately while gazing into my eyes, and I could do nothing but believe every word she spoke._

_“I feel the same way, my love. I want to belong to you in every tangible way possible. I would marry you tomorrow if it were possible.” I pulled her down on top of me, showing her my devotion with my lips. I held her face in my hands, tracing my thumbs across her cheekbones._

_I cautiously ran the tip of my tongue over her soft, warm lips and bit back a groan over the flavor of her plump full lips. She whimpered and opened her mouth to me, her sweet breath fanning out across my face. I slowly moved my tongue forward into her mouth, brushing it against her own. The sensation was as exhilarating as it was the first time. Our connection seemed to deepen along with our kissing. It was hard to control my body’s reaction to the moan that she emitted as she braided her fingers into my hair._

_Our kissing took on a new tenor when she moved her tongue against mine roughly. I felt a growl build in my chest; the urge to claim her was so strong that I could barely deny it._

_I released her face, breaking our kiss as I wrapped my arms around her body, pulling us impossibly closer. I quickly flipped us over so that I was on top of her._

_The angles of our bodies lined up perfectly, and I felt my need grow along with other things. I pressed my clothed body into hers intimately. She moaned loudly, and I answered with a feral growl. I became lost in a haze of her natural ambrosial scent laced with the succulent, addicting presence of her arousal._

_“Edward,” she sighed as I ground my hips into hers. I pulled back to remove my shirt when I felt her tiny hands pushing it up my back._

_I froze, my hand gripping the hem of my t-shirt. Alice and Jasper’s thoughts were floating around the edges of my consciousness._

_“Edward?” Bella questioned, as I threw myself down beside of her with a groan._

_“Alice!” I snarled as an explanation._

_“What does Alice have to do with anything?” she asked in a tone that was so husky and seductive that I almost resumed my previous position, despite the company that was approaching us at record speed._

_“Bella, I’m so glad I found you,” Alice sang as she glided into the meadow, and into the fading sunlight, pulling Jasper with her._

_Bella gasped as she stared at my sparkling sister and her equally shocking husband. I cocked an eyebrow at her._

_“They are almost as dazzling as you are in the sun,” she whispered. A cloud of serenity and peace swept through me, quelling any lingering desire that my body held on to._

_I nodded my thanks at Jasper trying hard not to be too disappoint that my alone time with Bella was over._

_‘Almost as dazzling? I am ten times more dazzling that you Edward.’ Alice pouted in her mind._

_‘I would be insulted by that except I can feel her awe when she looks at us. That and I’m impressed that she feels even stronger about her mate. She will make an excellent vampire.’ Jazz mused silently._

_“Don’t be too upset with me, but I had to come the moment that I saw what was happening here. I heard all of the soul talk and then the marriage thing was just too much, and I couldn’t wait to hug you both. I wanted to be the first one to congratulate you.” She zipped across the open space, pulling Bella and I into an awkward embrace_. _It was awkward due to our positions on the ground._

‘ _And I didn’t think you’d like it if you lost your virginity like this. I know you Edward you’ll want to make it special for Bella.’ Alice silently added._

_“Nothing is official yet, Alice. I mean, he hasn’t really asked me yet. We were just talking.” Bella seemed upset by that fact, and I resolved to have my ring on her finger as soon as possible._

_Alice was right to have interrupted us. I do want to make love to Bella, but only after I had made her my wife. If she was right about my soul, then I would do anything in my power to protect hers, including abstaining in order to keep her virtue intact._

_I decided to thank Alice for her concern. She was the best sister anyone could ask for. This was one of the ways that Alice and I communicated. I would decide what I was going to say and she’d have a vision of it, and respond with her thoughts._

_‘No problem, I mean really, if I wouldn’t let you have your first kiss in the cafeteria what makes you think I’d let you have sex for the first time on the bare ground. Yuck Edward.’ Alice silently joked._

_Jasper sat on the ground, pulling Alice into his lap and I quickly followed his example. We sat holding our mates, talking about unimportant things until the sun began to set._

_My siblings headed off toward home and I ran back to the car carrying Bella in my arms this time. I needed to feel close to her. She seemed to feel the same way because she wrapped her arms around my neck, breathing in my scent._

_I left her to spend the evening with Charlie so that I could arrange a few things for us the coming Saturday night. Next weekend was the beginning of spring break at school, and I vowed that I would go back to school as her fiancé._

_Bella had just finished her nightly bathroom routine when I slipped in through her window. She was exhausted and wanted to go straight to bed. I held her in my arms humming softly to her. She succumbed to sleep in less than ten minutes._

I sighed, opening my eyes and coming back to the present time. I was startled to see that the sun had already begun to rise behind the usual Forks cloud cover. I had spent the entire night lost in my thoughts. I grinned widely at the realization. It had been almost like I was dreaming. Not even Bella’s sleep talking had interrupted my reverie. I kissed my love on her forehead, and then slipped out of bed. I ran home to change, eager to get back to Bella so that I could drive her to school.

I was on my way down the stairs to the garage when Alice screamed. The word ‘no’ reverberated through the house repeatedly.

Her thoughts were everywhere. I couldn’t make out anything in the jumbled darkness that she was sifting through. I made my way to her room, hoping that I help her focus her thoughts so that I could help her to calm down.

When she saw me, her mind became clear for a brief moment, and then froze on an image that would haunt me for all of eternity. I fell to my knees beside Alice. We held each other for a long moment. Neither of us could focus enough to see anything other than my Bella lying lifeless and broken on the forest floor, as an unknown vampire stood over her with glowing red eyes.

The whole family was gathered around us trying futility to gather information as to why we had ‘gone fetal’ as Emmett so lovingly called it. His teasing caused anger to break through my pain.

“When?” I demanded, shaking Alice to make her focus. How long did I have to change this future? How much time did I have to find and destroy this monster.

“A week,” Alice whimpered, while grabbing my shoulders, forcing me to look at her.

She opened her mind and replayed the entire vision.

_Bella and I were sitting on an outcropping of rocks watching the sun set behind the mountains. I was holding her with my arms around her waist while she rested her back against my chest. I could see my mother’s diamond ring on her left hand, shining in the fading sunlight._

_My phone buzzed in my pocket seconds before a group of three vampires came into view. There was a dark haired male, a red haired female and a blond male; the last seemed to be the leader of their group._

_I immediately grabbed Bella and jumped down from the rock, positioning myself between her and the possible threat. I couldn’t answer my phone simply because I couldn’t allow myself to be distracted. I assumed that it was Alice and she had seen this and was on her way._

_“Greetings, friend. My name is Laurent, these are James and Victoria. We were passing through the area and caught your scent. We smelled the human as well, and were hoping that you would be willing to share. You certainly have good taste, she is simply mouthwatering.” The dark haired one had a friendly smile plastered on his face even as my feral roar filled the air._

_“I can understand the instinct to protect your hunt, but surely you can see that we will not take it. We just want a taste.” The female, Victoria, said as she moved closer to Bella and me._

_“No one is going to touch her. You’ll have to kill me first.” I snarled maliciously._

_“No, Edward. Please, don’t fight them.” Bella pled behind me._

_“Shh, love, I will be okay.” I tried to sooth her. I reached behind me to touch her hand._

_“Love? Did you just call you dinner ‘love’? And it knows your name?” Laurent seemed bewildered by my interaction with Bella._

_“Oh! I see. You’re an incubus. You are a naughty boy.” Victoria winked conspiratorially at me. I growled at her but didn’t speak._

_My head snapped quickly to the left at the same time as James’ did._

The entire scene suddenly disappeared.

_There was nothing but shadows and darkness mixed with blurry swirls of color. When the vision cleared again, the wolf that I knew to be Paul was lying dead on the ground. There were no vampires present, but I could hear myself screaming Bella’s name in the distance._

_The image blurred again and I saw Bella and James. She was struggling in his arms, begging for me. He sank his teeth into her neck, and right before her heart stopped beating, she whispered my name. I came running into the clearing where he was standing over her body. I growled and lunged for him, beheading him with one blow._

The vision faded.

“Alice, Rosalie - would you please go pick up Bella for school? Emmett, Jasper - I need you to come with me. We have some nomads to destroy.” I was on my feet, heading for the door followed by a very excited Emmett, while Jasper followed behind him, trying to plan a strategy for our attack.

“How many Edward?” Jazz asked.

“Three - two males and a female. The blond male is mine. I don’t care how you take care of the other two.” I would be the one to take out my love’s would-be murderer.

My need to touch Bella was so strong that I felt like I was going to implode from the force of it, but I would make her safe first.

“It won’t work. I can still see him killing Bella.” Alice shouted, running down the stairs. 

“Killing Bella? Oh hell no! That dude is dust.” Emmett growled. He saw Bella as his sister and was more than ready to fight for her.

 “You should take Bella away Edward. Maybe take her to see her mother over the school holiday,” Esme suggested.

“You think I should let you all fight my battle for me?” I growled.

“Bella is our family too, Edward,” Carlisle tried to reason with me.

“I refuse to just stand around while some monster hunts down my reason for existing!” I yelled exasperated.

“It doesn’t matter, anyway. I see the female escaping and coming back for Bella. She will get her even if we all go after them.” Alice cried.

“There has to be a way to destroy all three of them, even if the female has some gift of evasion. I just need a moment to think,” Jasper said, as he paced the length of the living room. I listened to his mind as he mulled over strategies and contingencies for the fight against the nomads.

“The wolves! Could we involve them?” Rose interjected.

Alice’s eyes became unfocused as she concentrated on Bella’s future. I saw Bella and me sitting in an airport terminal, and then the vision blurred into shadows again. It cleared again, revealing the family standing over a smoldering pile of ash with small swirls of purple smoke drifting towards the sky.

“Yes, that will work. Carlisle, would you call Sam and make arrangements please? I need to get back to Bella.”

I decided that I would ask Bella to stay home from school today. I needed her too much right now to share her with other people.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Out to Dinner

Bella sat in my lap at her kitchen table as she spoke to her mother about our upcoming visit. I was anxious to get this conversation over with. Sam Uley wanted another meeting to discuss how to go about working together to take out the monsters that would be arriving next week.

I tightened my grip on Bella and closed my eyes. I breathed in her luxurious scent to try to calm myself down. I wouldn’t allow Bella to see just how much the thought of those vile creatures being close to her affected me.

I laid my chin on her shoulder, pressing my cheek to hers and listened to her mother ramble on. She explained that Phil, Bella’s stepfather would soon be going on a business trip that would take him to Boston. She planned to travel with him as Boston was a city that she had always wanted to visit. She sounded extremely excited about the trip; I don’t think she even took a breath in the last ten minutes.

“That’s great mom! I’m so excited for you. I’ve got an idea. Why don’t Edward and I come to Boston too?” Bella had been on the phone with her mother for almost an hour, and had only just been able to tell her our plan to visit.

“Oh Bella that would be wonderful; I can’t wait to meet the boy that has stolen your heart. Oh, we could visit some historical sites and Boston Harbor. Actually, it’s supposed to be overcast and rather chilly until next Thursday, so maybe we’ll just stick to indoor things like the mall. Wait, don’t you have school?” Renee seemed just as scatterbrained as Bella had described.

“Mom, it’s overcast and chilly in Forks all the time, so the weather won’t bother me. Secondly, I hate shopping, and lastly, Spring break starts the day after tomorrow.” Bella spoke to her mother in a tone that one would normally use when speaking to their child. While Renee was excited about the trip before, her enthusiasm doubled when she finally realized Bella could come with her.

“Okay baby, I gotta run. Phil’s ready to go eat. Say ‘hi’ to your dad for me, and make sure you send me your flight details so I can meet you at the airport. Love you, bye.”

“I will mom. Love you too, bye!” She hung up the phone, shaking her head indulgently.

“Okay Mr. Overprotective, I took care of getting us out of town next week. Now it’s time to go see the wolves about protecting everybody else.” Bella giggled. She hopped up, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet and out the front door.

Bella took the news of the nomads visit and what would have happened very seriously. She asked me if I had a plan and I explained Alice’s visions to her. She listened as I lamented about my family asking me to let them handle the fight.

Bella was grateful to them for suggesting I sit out, she was afraid that I would let my love for her and my need to protect her make me careless. She was terrified for the family and the wolves, but relaxed when I assured her that Alice had seen everyone after the fight and no one had been injured.

 Bella was thrilled at the prospect of going away with me for a week and was ecstatic about taking me to meet her mother.

Chief Swan had been very reluctant to agree, but after I explained that Bella and I would be staying in different hotel rooms, and Bella reminded him that Renee would be there to chaperone, he gave Bella permission to go.

We had arranged to meet the wolves in a more public setting this time. Carlisle thought that if there were humans around, it would make the wolves more careful and hopefully we wouldn’t have a repeat of Paul’s tantrum, so we were meeting in the private banquet room of the Lodge Restaurant here in Forks.

Bella was silent all the way to the restaurant. She would look over at me and smile from time to time and occasionally squeeze my hand that she was holding. I could see that she was worried but hopeful about the collaboration between us and the Quileutes.

I could hear the thoughts of my family approaching the parking lot as I pulled in and shut off the Volvo. They weren’t looking forward to being surrounded by human food for the next couple of hours.

Carlisle and Esme were excited to get to know the wolf pack better, and Em was wondering if he could get any of them to spar with him. Rosalie was just concerned with getting their scent out of her clothes; she was considering burning them once she got home. Jasper, whose only interaction with the pups had ended with Paul attacking Carlisle, was plotting ways to subdue Paul if he gave the slightest indication that he was feeling violent. Alice was just frustrated with not being able to see around the wolves in order to see how this night would end.

“Edward, Bella!” Rachel called as I helped Bella out of the car.

“It’s so good to see you again.” She said as she pulled us both into a hug.

“Hey Rach, I’ve missed you too,” Bella returned her embrace eagerly.

“You too Rachel, I trust you are well,” I smiled as she nodded.

“Where is the rest of your family, Edward? I was hoping to meet them, especially Rosalie and Emmett. I want to thank them for that night in Port Angeles.”

I smiled and nodded towards the entrance to the lot just as Carlisle’s Mercedes entered followed by Rosalie’s BMW and Alice’s Porsche.

 _Holy shit the blond is hot._ Jacob.

 _Who knew bloodsuckers could look like that?_ Jared.

 _I hope that tonight is the beginning of a new chapter between out kinds. Surely they see that we trust them since our imprints are here and they must trust us too… well enough to bring their females with them._ Sam.

I blocked the thoughts of the other Quileutes so that I had no distractions as I listened closely for the only thoughts that I feared weren’t friendly, and was unsurprised by what I heard. Paul was as belligerent as ever.

_I can’t believe Sam and Rachel. These fuckin’ leaches don’t want to work with us; they brought us here to kill us. There are seven of them and only five of us, and none of us have any real experience in this kind of thing. I bet that parasite that Bella’s screwing is listening to our minds trying to figure out who to kill first._

I sighed heavily. Why couldn’t he just have a little faith?

After everyone had been introduced to each other we entered the restaurant as a group.

Carlisle spoke with the host, who promptly led us to the formal banquet room at the rear of the restaurant. There was a single long table in the middle of the room with seven chairs on each side and one on each end.

Carlisle and Sam took the seats at either end of the table, and the rest of us filled in the remaining seats. It didn’t escape anyone’s notice that the Quileutes took one side and the Cullens the other. Jasper made sure to take the seat directly across from Paul, thinking that he could better control his emotions if he could look directly at him.

“Okay, before the server gets here, I think we should take a minute discuss ordering food. Everybody here knows that I’m the only one in my family that eats, and I know from Jake eating over at my place that you guys can eat a lot. Given this, I think in order to keep up appearances, the pack should order a second meal through one of the Cullens. Edward and I will share a meal for me to eat and Alice and Jasper should share one too that way there will be five dinners purchased and no food wasted.” Bella was against wasting food and other items that were human necessities. 

“Great idea, Bella. I pick Carlisle as my lunch buddy,” Jacob chimed in.

“Okay, then I get Rosalie,” Embry said suggestively, causing Emmett to laugh out loud.

“Not happening kid, she’s mine!” Em continued to laugh, picturing Rose slapping some sense into Embry.

Emmett was ordering for Jared while Esme was ordering for Sam. Alice asked Paul what he would like for his second entrée but he refused to acknowledge her.

“He’ll take the rib-eye Alice, medium-well please.” Rachel ordered for him. He glared at Rachel but made no move to object. I was pleased that Rachel had control over him.

Once all of the orders were placed and the food arrived, we asked the server for privacy unless we called for them.

Bella and our guests ate while we discussed the reason that we had asked for this meeting. Alice and I explained her visions of the nomads, and Jasper relayed the best way to attack a mature vampire to the pack.

Sam was amazed at the amount of information we were willing to share about destroying another vampire. He was so enthralled with Jasper’s instruction that I don’t think that he meant to voice his thoughts.

“Why would you tell us this? Are you really prepared to kill some of your own kind?” he sighed and smiled sadly, apologizing for being rude.

“No, you’re right. Most of our kind would be very disturbed by the knowledge that Jasper is imparting to you, but it necessary for you to know these things so that you are prepared for this fight. It pains me to take a life, even from a creature such as these, but to protect my family and the people of Forks, I will,” Carlisle stated grimly.

“Yep, and these pieces of filth had the nerve to come after my little sister, and that is unacceptable.” Emmett growled.

“I second that. Bella is family, and any threat against the family will be annihilated.” Jasper agreed.

“I’ve looked at this from all angles and I see that the best way to approach this is for the pack to take out the black haired male while Em, Rose and Esme take out the female, leaving Jazzy, Carlisle and me to take out James.” Hearing his name caused a growl to rumble deep in my throat.

“Don’t worry, Edward. He will pay for his crimes no matter how vague they are.” Alice assured me.

“Wait, you aren’t fighting? I thought for sure you’d be the first one in line to take out a threat on your pet, leech,” Paul sneered.

“Enough, Paul!” Rachel and Sam scolded at the same time.

“Believe me, I want nothing more than to rip apart that loathsome, vile, despicable monster and anyone else who dares to put my Bella is danger, but Alice sees that I would let my emotions get in the way and I would be careless, causing someone to possibly get hurt, so I am taking her advice and accompanying Bella on a trip to visit her mother,” I told him, my voice a low menacing growl.

“It’s nice to know that someone around here is smart enough to know when to step aside and keep their emotions in check.” Rachel glared at Paul as she said this. “By the way, Edward… I just wanted to thank you again for saving me in Port Angeles. I don’t even want to imagine what would have happened if you didn’t show up when you did. I’ll always be in your debt. I also wanted to thank Rosalie and Emmett for making sure those monsters got the punishment they deserved.”

I explained that I was glad that I was able to help. Emmett was serious for a change when he accepted her thanks. Rose outwardly responded with a simple ‘you’re welcome’, but I could hear the rage in her thoughts against people like the men who attacked Bella and Rachel (and those who attacked her all those years ago), as well as the pride for the fact that she was able to play a part in protecting the girls from suffering a fate similar to hers.

“Whatever. Can we go now?” Paul had had enough play time with the bloodsuckers, and was aggravated to once again be reminded that his imprint had been saved by ‘filthy leeches’. His mind was so full of hatred that I held very little hope that he would ever be able to get past it and try to be civil towards us.

“We’re going soon, so just calm down a minute. What time do you want to start running patrols on Thursday?” Sam wanted this joint effort to go smoothly. He was looking forward to forging a lasting bond between our kinds.

“We have school, and Carlisle won’t let us skip so it will have to be sometime after three.” Emmett hated waiting for anything. If he had his way, he’d be out tracking the nomads right now.

“Yeah, we have school too. Well, Embry, Jared and I do. Man, I can’t imagine how tortuous it would be to go to high school over and over. You all must be masochists or something.” Jacob wasn’t as bad as I had originally thought. He was quite decent when he wasn’t thinking about my Bella.

“You have no idea how boring it gets, but Edward meeting Bella is turning this year into the best year of my very long high school career. She is just so damn entertaining with her blushing and tripping,” Em laughed, causing several of the wolves to laugh with him.

“Okay, okay… enough laughter at my expense. It’s been fun talking to you all, but I’m exhausted.” Bella didn’t look tired; in fact she had the mischievous gleam in her eye that meant we were going to spend the night wrapped up in each other.

The next couple of days passed by in a blur, and before I knew it, Bella and I were at SeaTac Airport waiting for our flight to Boston.

Bella was browsing through a magazine that she had picked up at the terminal’s newsstand, and I was trying to block out the thoughts of the other passengers waiting to board our flight.

There was one older man who was sure that the plane was going to crash and he was hurrying to get his will written on his laptop before he boarded what he kept referring to as ‘the flying death machine’.

Once we were seated on the plane, Bella snuggled into my side and quickly fell asleep. She spent the entire flight sleeping and I spent it fighting fits of laughter at Mr. Flying death machine’s internal monologue.

“Thank the lord for solid ground.” he mumbled as the plane began its descent into Logan International. At this, I couldn’t help an audible chuckle.

“Bella love, we’re here.” She sighed and stretched in her seat. She began bouncing, eager to see her mother, I would say.

I grabbed our bags from the luggage carousel, smiling as I watched Bella glance around for any trace of her mother.

I smiled as I caught the edge of Renee’s thoughts. She was looking just as intently for Bella. I pointed Bella in the right direction and mentally prepped myself for this meeting.

 

This was the moment when I had to stop being Edward Cullen the vampire and start being Edward Cullen the human boyfriend. I would be spending an entire week, day and night, with Renee and Phil.

 

Of course, for decades we had lived among humans and blended in, or at least tried not be so conspicuous, but we’d usually kept people at a distance, and we’d always had the option of leaving. In fact, we’d had to exercise that option more than once.

 

I found myself wanting to do more than pass for a human while I was here. I had an almost insurmountable desire to earn Renee’s approval. It was just as important as earning Charlie’s respect had been. I wanted them to like me not only for my sake but for Bella’s sake as well.

 

I remembered how nervous Bella had been coming to my home for the first time. She had been very nervous about meeting Carlisle and Esme, and I had to wonder if she felt the way I’m feeling now.

 

Bella walked rapidly from the gate to the lobby; she didn’t trip or even stumble as she pulled me to a stop beside her mother. Renee looked a lot like Bella, only older yet somehow not quite as mature.

 

_She looks different. I don’t know what it is but she looks confident, more grown up. Wow, Edward is just as handsome as Bella implied over the phone!_

 

“Mom, you look great!” Bella’s face was alight with happiness. Bella dropped my hand and pulled her mother into a warm hug.

 

“So do you; both of you.” Renee released Bella, turned to me and pulled me into a hug.

 

“It’s very nice to meet you Mrs. Dwyer,” I said politely as I briefly returned her hug. Renee wasted no more time as she dragged us to her rental car.

 

“Oh and call me Renee, please.” she said as she remembered my greeting, “Mrs. Dwyer makes me feel old. Phil’s busy this evening, so I thought the three of us could just go out for dinner. I want to get to know you better Edward.” said Renee as we merged with traffic leaving the airport. Her mind was still overflowing with joy.

 

“Do you guys want to go out after dinner? It’s still pretty early. I know that this is like a vacation for you.”

 

“It is a vacation because I’m spending time with you.” Bella reached over to squeeze her mother’s hand.

 

“You are too sweet, Bella. Isn’t she sweet Edward? What do you guys want for dinner? I know… why don’t you pick Edward? What’s your favorite kind of food?”

 

Bella stepped in and saved me, saying something about me being a teenage boy that could eat anything. We ended up going to a Chinese buffet.

 

Renee was ecstatic since Chinese was her favorite. I sat quietly and listened as Bella and her mother chatted energetically throughout the meal. Renee’s mind was full of her daughter, and she wasn’t troubled by my failure to eat or drink anything.

 

I listened to their conversation, basking in Bella’s happiness. I wanted very much to hold her hand, and had to keep reminding myself that she needed both her hands to eat. She looked over at me frequently and seemed reassured by my rapt expression. I could tell that she was feeling the same need to touch me.

 

Bella was sharing the two bedroom suite that his company had gotten for Phil, and I was staying in the room next door. Or at least Renee and Phil thought I was. Bella and I both knew that I would be in her bed as soon as they went to sleep.

 

Phil was at the hotel when we arrived. He said a quick ‘hello’, and then headed off to bed. He had an early meeting in the morning. Bella yawned and acted as though she was sleepy too. I found that hard to believe since she had slept seven hours on the plane, but her wink told me that she just wanted to be alone with me.

 

To my surprise, Bella fell asleep very quickly after I joined her in her bed, but she had a restless night. She tossed and turned more than I had ever seen, and because she slept so lightly, she woke up very early.

 

I kissed her lips as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled her most beautiful smile, and then covered her mouth with both hands and swiftly hopped out of bed. She ran to the bathroom, and from the sound of the water running I could tell she was brushing her teeth.

 

She ran back to the bed, immediately wrapping one arm around my chest while the other drifted up to tangle in my hair. I wrapped both of my arms around her waist and held her to my body. I was in heaven, immersed in a world of Bella, surrounded by her scent, her warmth and the sounds of her breathing and her heart racing. She kissed my neck, and we lay quietly like that for a while – her kissing me and me breathing in her luscious scent.

 

Renee had planned out our entire trip. We went to the Museum of Fine Arts and then to the New England Aquarium while Phil was in meetings on Friday, and Boston Harbor on Saturday. Bella was so tired from running around with her mother all day that she slept deeply and didn’t utter a single word either night.

 

On Sunday, Bella and I were left to our own devices as Phil’s client was taking he and Renee out to dinner. Renee decided to spend the day shopping and going to the spa. She invited Bella, but she declined, saying she wanted to explore the city with me.

 

I was very glad not to have them around today, Alice had texted me this morning, saying that she had seen the confrontation happening today. I wanted no distraction as I waited for word from my family. I would be a wreck until I knew that the battle was over and everyone was safe.

 

It was almost dark when Alice called to assure me that all was well. We had won the battle, and everyone was fine. She predicted overcast skies over Boston all week. The sun wouldn’t be making an appearance until Saturday. Bella and I would be back in Forks by then.

 

On Monday, Bella, Renee, and I went on the Freedom Trail and then took in a play performed on Boston Common while Phil continued to work with his client. Renee spent the morning and most of the afternoon observing Bella and me. I tried to stay out of her head out of respect, but certain things slipped through anyway.

 

_I want her to wait. I want her to do more and see more before giving her heart and soul away. No Renee! Bella is not you! My daughter thinks for herself. She is strong and very wise. She has chosen Edward and I can see that he loves her right back._

I smiled at that and tried even harder to let her have her privacy.

 

The rest of the week passed by in much the same manner. I didn’t have a chance to get to know Phil since he was always in meetings, trying to finish up the deal he was working on. From his thoughts, I could tell that he loved Renee very much and truly thought of Bella as his daughter. This was all I needed to know to like him.

 

Friday morning came before I knew it, and I was packing my things and getting ready for the flight home. We left our bags in the rental so that we could leave after having lunch with Renee and Phil.

It took all week, but Phil was able to close the deal. During lunch, he told us about the deal and explained that his company was very impressed with his efforts, and that there was the distinct possibility that he might be promoted. I could tell from his thoughts that he desperately wanted the promotion so that he could provide Renee with everything that she deserved. I could very much understand his feelings on this matter – I would give Bella the world if she but asked. While he was disappointed that he didn’t get to spend more time getting to know me and enjoying Boston with Renee and Bella, he was very happy to have had a successful business trip.

 

Renee was so proud of what he accomplished this week, and it was as she was praising him that I could see the true resemblance between her and Bella. They both loved unconditionally and selflessly, and in Bella’s case, eternally.

 

The ride to the airport was silent and thick with emotions. I could only imagine what poor Jasper would be going through right now.

 

Phil shook my hand and thanked me for making Bella so happy. He explained that he had been worried about her leaving home for his and Renee‘s benefit. I almost chuckled when I remembered that I had wanted to thank him the first day I met Bella. I had wanted to thank him for making Renee happy enough that Bella felt safe leaving her with him.

 

Renee hugged me and welcomed me to the family before pulling Bella into an embrace. They held each other until Phil reminded Renee that we still needed to get through security for our flight.

 

Once Renee released Bella, she threw herself into my arms and I sat down in a chair near the gate pulling her into my lap. I kissed her until her tears and sniffles had completely run out.

 

I heard the attendant’s thoughts before he spoke, so I stood up, keeping Bella cradled in my arms. I squeezed her tightly for one moment and leaned in for a kiss, savoring the tingling pleasure of her soft, warm lips on mine, and then I carefully set her on her feet.

 

“They’re calling our flight, love. It’s time to go home.”

 

 

 

 


	15. Memories and Odd Visions

I knew the moment we stepped off the plane that I wasn’t going to enjoy the remaining forty hours of spring break. Charlie and Carlisle were waiting to welcome us home, meaning that we were going to be leaving the airport separately.

_I’m sorry son. Alice says that his mind is set._

Charlie had decided that Bella and I had spent enough time together this past week, and had deemed the rest of today and tomorrow as father daughter time. The look on Bella’s face must have matched mine in its desperation because Charlie had laughed at us saying that we’d be together again before we even had time to miss each other. I was tempted to call Jasper and have him show Charlie just how much Bella and I would miss each other, but decided that would be inappropriate and would certainly expose my family.

I gave the jacket that I had been wearing all morning to Bella hoping that my scent would comfort her until I saw her again. I reluctantly left my love with her father with a promise to be in her room the moment Charlie was asleep. She smiled and tried to be brave, but we both knew that the pain of separation would commence the moment we got into separate cars.

I was proud to say that I held myself together until Charlie and Bella were out of sight before I collapsed under the weight of my agony. I spent the entire ride home from Seattle trembling uncontrollably and sobbing. Carlisle made no effort to communicate with me, knowing that in my condition I couldn’t hold any type of conversation.

I could only guess that the reason for my current break down was due to being with Bella uninterrupted for such a long period of time. It seems the longer we’re together, the more intense the pain is when we part. I could only hope that my jacket was helping enough that Bella wasn’t suffering as I was.

Jasper and Esme were waiting on the front porch when we arrived. I guess Alice had seen my mental state, and knew that Jazz’s power and my mother’s love would be the only things that could help me cope. Carlisle carried me into the living room much like Em had the first day I had met Bella, and just like that day Esme held me for hours while I sobbed.

Jasper pushed wave after wave of peace and contentment at me until my mind and body relaxed. When I had finally pulled myself together enough to speak, I had the family fill me in on the fight. I was anxious to see the demise of the nomads even if it wasn’t first hand.

Due to his eagerness and pleading, they allowed Emmett to replay the fight to me in his thoughts.

“Oh man Edward, you missed one fucking awesome fight,” Emmett laughed but fell silent with one glare from Esme.

“Sorry about the language, mom” he repented, but I could see that it was just for Esme’s benefit. He took a deep, unneeded breath and showed me the entire exchange, starting with the family arriving in the clearing.

_Alice led the family to the outcropping of rocks that she had seen Bella and me sitting in her vision last week._

_Jasper had asked the wolves to follow them and maintain at least a half mile distance upwind of the clearing so as to not alert the nomads to their presence until it was necessary._

_The family scattered around the clearing so that the nomads wouldn’t be intimidated by their size and run. They had only been there roughly ten minutes before I could hear the footfalls of the nomads coming closer._

_I ignored the commentary that Emmett was giving along with the images from his mind. My only interest in viewing this was so that I could be sure that all three of the wretched creatures had really been destroyed and my love was safe._

_The coven emerged from the forest one at a time. The male, Laurent, was first. He smiled tentatively at the family who had moved to form a loose line in front of him._

_The female, Victoria, was next and I could tell from her stance and the way her eyes swept over the group of vampires in front of her that she was the fighter in their small coven._

_And then there he was, James. He looked at the family, giving them a small nod as a greeting. He raised his eyebrows at Laurent, who nodded and took a step forward smiling brightly at the family._

_“Greetings, friends. My name is Laurent, and these are James and Victoria. We were passing through the area and caught your scent. We thought we would stop and see if anyone was interested in joining us for a hunt.” His smile faltered as he took in the disgusted looks that graced the faces of my family members._

_“We do not hunt humans, and would appreciate it if you refrained from hunting in this area as well.” Carlisle was calm but firm in his request._

_“You don’t hunt humans? Are you serious? What do you eat then?” Victoria’s voice was as shrill in Emmett’s mind as it had been in Alice’s._

_“We drink from animals. We feel it helps us maintain some of our lost humanity, and it allows us to keep a permanent residence nearby.” Carlisle was trying to convert these vile beings, and Em’s thoughts on that subject were so loud that I couldn’t ignore them._

_‘These bastards threatened our family, so there is no way they’re going to survive long enough to contemplate becoming vegetarians.’_

_James’ snort caused Emmett to shift his attention to him._

_“Let me see if I understand this correctly; you all chase furry little woodland creatures through the forest so that you can suck their blood, and you think this make you more human?” James said condescendingly, cocking his head to the side while crossing his arms over his chest. He was looking expectantly at Carlisle, but it was Esme who answered._

_“Yes, that is exactly what we think. Humans hunt rabbit, bison, deer, wild boar and many other game animals for food so I don’t see how us doing the same thing – only instead of consuming the meat and discarding the blood, we discard the meat and consume the blood – is any different when you really think about it.” Her voice rose with each word that she spoke and her glare caused Emmett to flinch, and it wasn’t even directed at him._

_“Oh, I get it now. We actually do the same thing, only the deer that we like to hunt has an ‘A’ in it, and we try not to judge the poor dear before we snap it’s neck so I really don’t know if any of them were wild or a bore, but I have killed many men who were as large as a bison. And I do usually fuck Victoria like a rabbit when we are fully sated. Maybe I can show you sometime?” He purred, winking at Esme._

_That was the extent of Emmett’s patience. He would not allow anyone to speak to his mother that way._

_He growled and lunged for James, only to have Victoria jump in front of her mate. She collided with Em in midair and the sound was like boulders being smashed. They landed and began to circle one another._

_“You will die before you ever touch him,” Victoria snarled at Emmett. Unaffected by her threat, Em shrugged and smiled his dimpled smile at her._

_James made a move to retreat and Jasper pounced on him. I saw a flash of black as Sam came barreling out of the forest. Em turned his head in the direction that the wolf flew and saw that he had pinned Laurent, and that the other wolves were quickly approaching._

_Victoria used Emmett’s distraction to her advantage and pounced on him. Rose pulled her backwards by her hair shouting for Esme to start the fire._

_Esme didn’t move, she and Carlisle were still standing in the exact positions that they were in when Emmett had made the first move. It was hard for either of them to participate in any act that took a life. Emmett acknowledged this fact and decided to take matters into his own hands, literally._

_Emmett smiled widely at the read-haired menace that his wife was restraining as he moved to stand directly in front of her._

_“You will die before I ever touch him,” he threw her words back at her with a twist and a smile. He pulled Victoria’s head off in one quick motion. He winked at Rose as she started to dismember the headless body._

_“Alice, start the fire. I’ll help Jazz.” Emmett called as he ran to where Jasper had James engaged in a fight. Alice nodded and left Emmett’s line of vision._

_My bear of a brother showed his true strength as he came up behind James whose focus was on Jasper. He grabbed the blond vampire from behind, and then clamped his hands on the tops of James arms to pin them to his sides._

_“This is because you disrespected my mother.” Emmett growled as he ripped his left arm off at the shoulder using only one hand. He ignored James’ screams of pain._

_“And this is for my little sister,” he ripped the right arm of in the same manner._

_James fell to the ground and struggled to stand without arms to use. Jasper made quick work of beheading and dismembering the stumbling vampire._

_The wolves took their time in finishing off Laurent. They were pulling parts of him off with their teeth, and walking them one by one over and tossing them in to the fire._

_Once all three nomads were burning to ash, Paul took off running into the forest, barking sharply at the other wolves. I sighed. He still hated us and couldn’t even wait until the fire had burned out to leave the company of my family._

_To say that I was surprised when Paul came running back into the clearing in his human form, grinning widely at Emmett would be the understatement of the decade._

_“Dude the way you ripped that leeches arms off was wicked! Next time I’m working with you! We should totally hang out sometime.” Paul’s excitement was feeding Emmett’s, and I could see the plans forming and the smoke flying as the wheels began turning in Em’s mind._

_“Seriously? Do you play Halo? We could run back to my place right now! No, wait; that won’t work, I kind of broke the disc this morning because Jasper wouldn’t quit cheating.” Em growled at Jasper who just shrugged._

_“How’d you cheat?” Jacob asked Jasper. Emmett was startled at the boy’s sudden appearance. I was shocked that Emmett hadn’t noticed he and the other wolves had all phased back. I had noticed and I wasn’t even really there._

_“He sent wave after wave of desperation and lust at me until I had no choice but to forfeit and take Rose upstairs. I was so pissed at him that I snapped the disc on my way out of the living room,” Emmett answered instead._

_“That is so cool, bro. Can you do that to anyone? It would be so cool to be able to piss off your woman and then push desire at her so that she wants you anyway. It would also be a freaking awesome to be able to screw with your friends emotions. Hey Jasper you ever make one of your brother feel all lusty over a dude, because that would be hilarious!” Jared had joined in the conversation now._

_“Oh, I could see that now. ‘No, Bella I’m not gay I just have the urge to kiss this dorky human boy senseless! It doesn’t mean I don’t love you.’ I could just see Edward’s face when he realized what you had done. He would be livid.” Emmett laughed heartily. Paul made kissing noises at Em before dissolving into a fit of laughter and the others followed suit._

_“Jasper that was reprehensible, crude and completely uncalled for. I would expect this type of idiotic, asinine behavior from Emmett, but I expected better from you.” Jazz mocked in a very good imitation of my voice._

I sighed and focused on the room around me. I had seen and heard enough. The nomads had been destroyed and my Bella was once again safe, and the best accidental side effect of this had been Paul befriending Emmett.

I thanked the family for taking care of the nomads and made my way up to my room.

I flopped down on my leather sofa and looked around. This room was a reflection of the lifeless being I used to be, not the living man that I had become. 

I would need Esme’s help to redecorate. She was magnificent at reading her family’s desires and putting together the perfect layout for their living space without even asking them for input. Her motherly instincts carried over into everything she did.

I wanted to make this room into a space that Bella and I could enjoy together. The first change that needed to be made was getting a bed. I had never had a need for one before Bella, but I wanted her to call my room hers, and that required her having a place to sleep when she was here, and I’ll be damned if I allow her to sleep in this sofa.

I maneuvered myself into a prone position on the couch and closed my eyes. I combated the agony that was trying to overtake me by imagining Bella’s reaction to sharing a bedroom with me; the smile on her face as I opened the door to our room that had been designed just for us. Although the details of the room weren’t fully formed because Esme hadn’t drawn up the plans yet, I could see the vague outline of a large bed in the center of room.

Thinking of Bella and I sharing a bed here in my house, where beds weren’t actually used for sleeping brought up a whole new line of thinking that I tried very hard to dismiss. I wouldn’t think of being intimate with Bella or I would have a very different reason as to why it was difficult lying here while she was across town at her father’s home.

I glanced at the clock and groaned loudly when I realized that it was only six in the evening and I couldn’t go to Bella until at least ten. What the hell was I supposed to do for four hours? My chest was constricting more and more by the minute. The pain of separation was growing with each agonizing second, and I was sure that by the time the sun had set I would be a sobbing, inconsolable wreck.

I needed a distraction but hunting wasn’t an option as I felt so weak in my need for Bella that I wasn’t sure I could rise up off of this couch, let alone track and kill a wild animal.

_Hey Eddiekins, Jazz looks like he’s constipated down here. Can you try to reign in the emo crap for a few minutes? Do yourself and ole’ Major Whitlock a favor and let your mind wander to some happy time with Bella. Be like Happy Gilmore and go to your happy place._

Emmett thoughts were supposed to be funny and full of mirth but I could hear the concern in his mental voice. He was worried for Jasper and my well being. He prided himself on being able to protect his family, and it was hard for him to not be able to help either one of us right now.

“I’m sorry Jasper. Maybe you guys should go hunting or for a run or something. I will be fine here. Charlie should be asleep by ten and I will be able to go to Bella’s then.” I whispered, knowing that they could all hear me.

 _Oh Edward we aren’t going anywhere, we’ve got plans to make._ Alice giggled quietly when she thought this.

She, Rose and Esme flitted in my door, holding carpet samples, fabric swatches and enough design magazines and catalogues to supply the Forks hospital waiting room with ‘new’ outdated reading material for decades.

My mother and sisters kept my mind fairly occupied with endless inane questions like which shade of blue looked better, cobalt or navy, or if I thought Bella might like a vanity table instead of a nightstand.

I could see from their thoughts that my input would be disregarded no matter what I said, so I just shrugged when asked a direct question and ooh’d and ahh’d at all the right places.

After almost two hours they, I mean we, had decided that the room would be painted a cream color except for the wall that the bed would be rest against, which would be painted a golden color. The carpet would be a neutral cream color.

The bedding would be a lovely blue color with golden accents. The bed itself would be a queen sized mahogany four poster. I had wanted a king but the size of my room limited my options.

My sofa would be allowed to stay, as well as my music collection and my stereo system, but it would now be stored in some sort of entertainment armoire. 

There would be a minor remodel to my bathroom so that a Jacuzzi tub could be installed. Between redecorating and the bathroom remodel, the project would take an entire week.

I decided that once the room was complete, I would propose to Bella. I would show her the space that had been designed for us and ask her to be my wife so that we could share it always.

~*~

The sound of Bella sobbing assaulted me as I ran towards her house. I sped up and was in her window in seconds.

She was lying on her bed with her face buried in my jacket. She breathed my name in a breathless whimper, and I immediately closed the distance between us and took her into my arms as I sat on the side of her bad.

The feel of her in my arms was beyond perfection. There were no words that could describe the pure bliss that she caused just by allowing me to touch her.

“Edward! Oh Edward, I missed you so much.” She cried, throwing her arms around my neck, and pulling herself around so that she sat on my lap facing me.

“I’ve missed you too, my love. I’ve been in agony without you.” I leaned down and kissed her until she had to break the kiss to breathe.

“Tomorrow will be hell Edward! I can’t be without you for the entire day. What are we going to do?” she didn’t give me a chance to respond. Her lips pressed eagerly against mine before she drew her head back a fraction and began placing tiny kisses along my jaw line.

“We’ll think of something, love. Maybe we can have Carlisle invite the two of you over to our house to watch the opening game of the season. My family loves baseball, and then you can both stay for dinner.” I was surprised that I could think coherently enough to complete, let alone voice, my thought as Bella ground her hips into mine.

“Bella, love I don’t think th- mmm…” I couldn’t contain the moan that left my lips when Bella bit my neck. She was nibbling her way up to my ear.

“That’s a good thing Edward. Don’t think, just feel.” She purred in my ear, grinding herself against me harder. That was my breaking point. I flipped us around so that I was hovering over her as she lay on her bed panting.

I pushed my hips into hers in a quick yet steady rhythm while holding most of my weight off of her with one hand and using the other to unbutton her shirt.

I pulled back once I got it completely open and ripped my own shirt over my head. She hurriedly discarded her top and began running her hot little hands over my bare chest.

“Bella, I need to see you. Can I please see you?” I pleaded into her ear. She nodded and fumbled with the latch of her bra as I kissed my way from her ear down to her collarbone.  

I pulled away from her, sitting up slightly so that I could see her without the hindrance of her clothing. I started at her eyes, noting the look of longing and the unbridled love that reflected my feelings exactly. My eyes swept across her flushed cheeks to her plump lips that were smiling shyly at me.

My hands joined my eyes in my journey down the sides of her slender neck and along her perfect collarbones moving, further down slowly moved both hands to the center of her chest to run my fingers gently down the valley between her pert breasts, as I caressed them with my eyes.

My hands moved of their own accord and before my mind could catch up I was watching myself gently palm Bella’s breasts. She moaned loudly as I ran my thumbs up over her already hard nipples. I answered her with a growl and leaned down to kiss her again.

_Damn it! Why do I have to be the one to rein you two in every time? What happened to the turn of last century prude who never even looked at a woman? Put your shirt on and come talk to me or I’m coming up there and dressing you myself!_

“Go away Alice! I don’t need you to rein me in, I am in perfect control!” I growled against Bella’s lips. She gasped and pulled her head back.

“Alice? She’s here? Oh my god, she saw this?” Bella was mortified. We both sat up and I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

“Yes she’s outside right now, making threats if I don’t get dressed and come talk to her.” I sighed getting of the bed looking for my shirt. Bella got dressed as well, but demanded that Alice come up so that she could be involved in whatever discussion Alice wanted to have.

Alice jumped through the window and began pacing in front of the bed where Bella and I sat wearing matching irritated expressions. Bella was merely irritated due to the interruption, but my aggravation ran deeper as I could see nothing in Alice’s mind except for pair after pair of designer shoes. She was purposely keeping me in the dark.

“Okay, so I had two visions tonight. The first one was of the two of you talking about the future.” She smiled slightly before grimacing.

_Sorry Edward, I know you wanted it to be a surprise._

She opened her mind and showed me what she had seen as she explained it to Bella.

_Bella and I were sitting on the new bed that was going in my newly redesigned bedroom. She was wearing the blue dress from Alice’s earlier vision and I was in a classic black tuxedo._

_“Oh Edward, you were right. Prom was so much fun.” Bella sighed leaning into me._

_“I told you that you would enjoy it, my love.” I trailed a line of kisses along her neck._

_“Now, I’d like to give you your other surprise.” I grinned into her hair as she sighed but nodded._

_I stood from the bed, bringing her with me. I slid down on one knee in front of her and took both of her hands in mine._

_I looked up into her, smiling as I saw the moisture beginning to form at the corners of her eyes and the constant slight nodding of her head that I wasn’t sure she was aware of._

 

_“Bella, my love, I have spent the last century wandering the planet searching for true_ _happiness but never finding it because you didn’t exist yet. Words can’t express the joy you’ve brought to my long dormant heart.  Our love is epic and shall last longer than the mountains stand and the rivers flow. I can’t imagine eternity without you. Isabella Swan, will you allow me the honor of calling you my wife?” I laid my heart at her feet, knowing that she would keep it safe._

_“Yes, Edward! Yes, I’ll marry you,” she shouted._

 

The vision faded and a new one began.

 

_Bella and I were lying here in her bed, both of us under the blankets. There was a random array of clothing littering the floor and I heard my voice echo in the room._

_“Are you sure, love?” My voice had a husky quality to it, and I knew instantly what I was asking Bella if she was sure of._

_“Yes, Edward. I need you,” Bella moaned and Alice fast forwarded through the next part, not wanting to see or hear Bella and I making love._

Alice hesitated for a moment and then the vision came into focus again.

 

_Bella was humped over the toilet in my bathroom retching. I was behind her holding her hair and rubbing her back soothingly._

_“Bella you’ve been sick for days love. I think it’s time for you to allow Carlisle to examine you,” my voice was laced with worry._

_She nodded, looking up at me with watery eyes smiling sadly. I helped her to her feet and moved towards the door leading to my bedroom, and suddenly everything became a blur and then faded to black._

 

“What was that?” I demanded.

 

“I don’t know! I searched the future again and again, but every time I got nothing but an empty black void where you and Bella were concerned, but once I made the decision to stop you tonight the other vision is back and solid. Whatever was going to happen was set in motion by the two of you having sex tonight.” Alice was exasperated.

 

“Well, at least we avoided one crisis,” Bella sighed dejectedly.

 

“One crisis, love? There are more?” I could hear the slight panic in my voice.

 

“Yeah, I have to go to prom now,” she groaned and threw herself backwards onto the bed.

 

“True. I know how you feel about dancing, but look at it this way, I will be able to hold you in my arms for hours and no one can say anything about it,” I smiled crookedly at her and she giggled.

 

“Okay, plus when it’s over, I get to back to your house and see our new room.”

 

I wondered why she didn’t mention getting engaged only to realize that Alice had left that particular detail out of her explanation to Bella. I was grateful, because I wanted Bella’s unfiltered answer when the time came, not a long thought out response. Her verbal missteps that relayed her hidden thoughts were the highlights of my day.

 

I would need to see Carlisle tomorrow to try to figure out if Bella and I being intimate could cause her any harm. I need to know what could have caused her to be so ill and then fade out of Alice’s sight.

 

“Oh, Carlisle will be calling Charlie in the morning to set up your visit for tomorrow. Esme is excited to cook for you guys,” Alice laughed at our pleased expressions, and then excused herself once she was confident that there would be no sexual contact between Bella and me tonight.

 

I held Bella as she slept, and prepared myself as best I could to be without her tomorrow until she and her father arrived at my house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Succubi and Silly Bets

I let go of all negative thoughts and reveled in the pleasant thrumming of the current between Bella’s body and mine. There was this sense of rightness whenever she was in my arms that tended to make the rest of the world fade away. It felt like nothing could touch us; not Alice’s disturbing vision or the painful separation that we would have to endure for most of the day tomorrow, no, nothing, was able to penetrate the safe haven of Bella’s embrace. I kissed Bella lightly on the lips, enjoying the last bit of contact until she arrived at my house for dinner, and sprang from her window running as quickly as I could knowing that if I hesitated-even for a second, I would succumb to the searing pain already burning through my chest. I was sure that Chief Swan would not appreciate a 108 year old vampire curled up in the fetal position, sobbing on his front lawn this morning, so I forced myself to keep moving. As I entered the house, Carlisle nodded to me in greeting before diving back into the webpage he had been reading. I was shocked to see that everyone was huddled in the living room with countless books and three laptops opened to various search engines littered about the room. It looked like they had been there for a while. Emmett threw me a large book of South American myths and legends. “What’s this?” I asked flipping the thick text over in my hands. “Research, bro.” He said like it was obvious. We gotta’ figure out what happened to Bella in Alice’s vision so we can get you laid! I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. I sat down beside Carlisle and asked for an update as I began thumbing through the book in my hands. Alice had informed them all of her blank vision, and they had immediately set to work. Carlisle seemed to think that there was a connection between Bella and I being intimate and the hole in Alice’s vision. Emmett’s main goal in helping out was to disprove that so that I could finally in his words ‘lose my ‘V’ card’, but no one had found anything that seemed relevant to the situation. It seemed that the only stories about the physical act of love between a human and vampire were those of the succubus and incubus – and seeing as how I hadn’t even thought about being sexually involved with anyone before Bella, I did not think that I could in any way be mistaken for an incubus – those certainly had no explanation as to how or why Bella wouldn’t appear in a vision of the future. I immersed myself in the task at hand, hoping that it would distract me, but my mind being able to multitask was able to feel the agony and look for answers simultaneously. “Edward, would you mind terribly if I was to call Eleazar? He may be able to help us, or at least point us in the right direction.” Carlisle was determined to solve the puzzle of Bella’s disappearance. “Do you really think he could help? I was under the impression that Carmen was already a vampire when they met.” I really didn’t see how involving the Denali’s could help anything. “She was, but what I was referring to was the fact that Eleazar lived with and worked for the Volturi for a very long time and visits them quite regularly. He may have heard a story or two. I would think that any story involving human vampire relations would interest him given the fact that he lives with three succubi.” Carlisle’s idea had merit and I told him as much. Not wanting to waste any time, he pulled out his cell phone and called Eleazar. “Hello?” “Good morning, Eleazar. How is everything in Denali?” “Carlisle, my old friend! How wonderful it is to hear from you. Everyone here is wonderful, much the same as the last time you were here. How is everything in Forks?” “That is actually what I’m calling you about, dear friend. We need some help, and I was hoping that you might be available to assist us.” “Is it those shifters that you encountered last time? Do we need to come prepared for a battle?” “No, nothing like that. Our relationship with the wolves is stronger than ever. Edward is the reason that I’m calling. He has found his mate and-” Carlisle paused here due to the applause and joyous calls of congratulations coming through the phone. “Well, as you can hear everyone here is happy for him, but what assistance can I offer? I would assume with his gift he would know a great deal about how our kind bond with their mates… probably more than he would like to know,” he laughed. “That would be true if Bella were just his mate, but she is more than that. Have you ever heard of a vampire finding his singer?” “His singer? So Edward’s mate is a human! Are you sure about this girl being his singer Carlisle? From what I’ve heard, that is a very rare occurrence. In fact, I think that Aro said he’s only seen the connection six times in all of his years. ” Carlisle’s eyes widened and he repeated ‘six times’ mentally. He was excited to hear any new information that Eleazar could provide, and he was more than interested in contacting Aro to hear the information firsthand. “Yes, Bella is a human and we are more than sure that she is Edward’s singer.” Carlisle relayed to him all that we knew about my connection with Bella, and of course that meant that he informed him of Alice’s recent vision. “Well your description does fit with the others that I’ve heard about, but I don’t know what Alice’s vision would have to do with anything. Maybe it’s just a coincidence.” I wondered if Eleazar was right, and if so, then Bella could possibly be in more danger than I thought. “It is possible, and we are looking at the situation from all sides. That being said, what can you tell me about the other times that this connection had occurred? I know the basics of Renata’s story, as well as Amestad and Basheer and Noelani, but I wasn’t aware of any others.” Carlisle’s voice had risen in his excited anticipation. “Quite honestly Carlisle, I don’t know much more than you do. I only have firsthand knowledge of one couple. A few years ago, I was visiting the brothers when a male vampire named Riley came barging into the throne room carrying an unconscious human woman in his arms. He begged the brothers to change her.” He paused for a moment, and when he spoke again there was an edge to his voice that wasn’t there before. “I think that maybe – I may know what caused Alice’s vision to fade but I’d rather talk in person. Carlisle, do you think that it would be okay for me to come to Forks? Tanya and Irina are hunting right now, but we should be able to be there by the Wednesday, is that okay?” Eleazar seemed a little panicked now, and of course that caused my stress level to rise. I really needed Bella. “Of course, dear friend, we look forward to your arrival.” Carlisle hung up with him and looked at me. I’m sorry I didn’t ask before, but are going to be okay with Tanya coming here? “Of course. Tanya is a family and is welcome here just as much as the others.” I told him. I didn’t understand why my family couldn’t let the past rest. Tanya had understood that I wasn’t interested in her romantically. She had been disappointed, but quickly moved on to someone who was interested. Now only my family thought it was still an issue. I knew that if Tanya was coming to visit my siblings would use this as an opportunity to tease and torture me to no end. That means that I would have to tell Bella about Tanya and the advance that she had made on me almost three decades ago. I decided that we should wait to involve the Volturi until we had met with the Denalis. I was hoping that whatever information Eleazar has for us would be enough to figure out what caused Bella to disappear. Carlisle reluctantly agreed with me, but was anxious to see Eleazar. He wanted at least some new information to work with, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think that he was the one in love with Bella, but I knew that he was just being a good father. He wanted to fix any and every problem that his children faced, and in his head, he had six children now. Bella was a Cullen whether she knew it or not. ~*~ It was mid-afternoon when Bella and her father arrived. I could tell from his thoughts that he was uncomfortable being here and I wondered why. He had been completely at ease all of the other times I had seen him. My siblings were to wait upstairs so as to not overwhelm him, and I was in the kitchen preparing snacks with Esme. “It will be okay dad. You won’t embarrass yourself or me. Jeez, and I thought I hated attention.” Bella whispered to Charlie. They both laughed and I smiled. It seems that Charlie and Bella were more alike than I had originally thought. “Good afternoon Chief Swan. It’s good to see you again Bella.” Carlisle greeted them as he led them in the house. “Call me Charlie, Dr. Cullen. Your house sure is lovely.” Charlie was trying to be polite but, he really didn’t know what the proper etiquette was for meeting your daughter’s boyfriend’s family since I was Bella’s first. And only, I wanted to add to his thoughts but stopped myself. It would not be good to expose myself as a mind reader right now. “Charlie then, and please call me Carlisle. Esme will be pleased that you like the house, she has worked very hard designing it.” Carlisle led Charlie and Bella into the living room and motioned for them to have a seat. I spooned the dip I was mixing into a bowl and took it and the chips into the living room. I greeted Charlie as I placed the bowl on the coffee table and sat down beside Bella. “Hello love. I’ve missed you,” I whispered in her ear, and grinned widely as her heart accelerated. “I’ve missed you too Edward,” she sighed, leaning into my side. Feeling her so close to me sent the electric current running between us into overdrive, and it took all of my self control not to pull her into my lap and kiss her senseless. “Game time baby! Woo!” Emmett shouted as he entered the room. His demeanor changed when he saw who was sitting on the sofa. He came over and stood in front of the sofa with his arms crossed over his chest and frowned at Bella. She looked up at him curiously, and then at me as his pout deepened. I shrugged, he was blocking his thoughts. “What’s wrong, Em?” Bella asked, getting up to wrap her arm around his waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder to comfort him. He didn’t move at all. “It’s nothing Isabella. Just go back to your boyfriend. I’ll be fine,” his voice was gruff as he maneuvered out of Bella’s arm and plopped down on the loveseat with his frown still in place and his arms still crossed. “Em? What did I do?” Bella asked as she crossed the room to sit beside him. Charlie was glancing between them and me with a look of suspicion and apprehension. He thought that Emmett was upset because I was holding Bella. He thought Emmett had a crush on my Bella. He was wrong; Emmett was completely obsessed with and more than devoted to Rose. I just wished I knew what that devious little mind of his was doing! “It’s not what you did, Ms. Swan. It’s what you didn’t do that’s a problem,” Em huffed. “Well, what didn’t I do, then?” Bella was confused, but I was finally starting to understand what Emmett was doing, or at least I thought I was. Jasper entered the room then with a frown on his face, but as soon as he saw Bella, his eyes lit up and he ran across the room, at a human pace, and picked her up. “Bella, it’s great to see you again. I’ve missed you so much!” Jasper wasn’t hiding his thoughts. He was reminding himself that he could be close to Bella. Not only was he getting to know his new little sister, he was also determined to do anything to be Bella’s favorite brother. “I missed you too, Jazz.” Bella giggled as he spun her around. I started laughing at my brother’s antics and that broke Emmett’s hold on his thoughts and I saw that I was right, only I didn’t know that last night, he and Jasper had made a bet as to who Bella missed the most when she wasn’t here, thinking that would tell them who her favorite was. Emmett was trying to up his chances with this act. I shook my head, getting up to go help Esme finish up the snacks. Charlie followed me into the kitchen. His thoughts were wary to leave Bella alone with my brothers, but Carlisle was there, so he was somewhat okay with it. “What were you laughing at in there Edward?” Charlie asked once we were in the kitchen, “Can’t you see that your brothers are trying to hit on your girlfriend.” “Charlie, I can assure you that they are not. You see, my brothers like to make bets about everything, and well… last night they decided to make a wager on which of them is Bella’s favorite of my brothers, and right now they are both in there trying to persuade Bella to say which one she likes better.” I laughed again, and this time Charlie joined me. “What did they bet?” He asked but I had no idea. “Ah, are you two discussing the Bella bet?” Esme asked as she came in from her garden carrying different herbs that she’d just picked. “Yes, we were just wondering the terms.” I told her. She laughed shaking her head. “Chief Swan, I don’t want you to think less of me as a mother when I tell you this, so please understand that I tried,” she joked, and we all three laughed again. “Charlie, please and don’t worry, I’ve gotten to know Edward here pretty well, and if his manners are any indication, then you have done an excellent job, Mrs. Cullen.” I was slightly embarrassed by Charlie’s praise, but was very happy to know that he thought well of me. “It’s Esme, Charlie, and yes, Edward is a good boy, and so are Emmett and Jasper, but Emmett can be well… more than a handful sometimes, like last night of instance. Jasper made the comment that Bella was becoming like a sister to him and Emmett demanded that Jasper couldn’t possible think of Bella as more of a sister than he did, and he said he knew for a fact that Bella liked him better than Jasper. Thus the bet was born.” Esme sighed and began washing the rosemary in her hands. “Right, but I went to bed before I could hear the terms of the bet. Do you know what they were?” I rushed through my question. I was in a hurry to get back to the living room. My body was starting to shake as the pain began to creep in, and I knew I needed to hold Bella very soon. “Let’s see… if Jasper is proven to be Bella’s favorite brother, then Emmett has to wear an outfit of Jasper’s choosing all day tomorrow, including during school, and if Emmett is Bella’s favorite then Jasper has to wear whatever Emmett chooses. I just pray they keep it decent,” Charlie laughed heartily, and then headed back to the living room with a glass of ice tea in his hands courtesy of Esme. We settled in the living room again and Bella cuddled into my side as we watched the game. Washington had just scored the first point when Esme popped her head into the room. “Edward, would you be a dear and run to the store for me? I need some cream, and we’re low on butter,” she smiled sheepishly. I could see that she had ruined three sticks of butter as she tried to infuse it with garlic. Do you think you could try to find some butter with garlic already in it, please? Making my own is much harder than Rachel Ray said it would be. “Of course, Esme. Bella would you like to ride with me?” I inquired, rising to my feet. She nodded taking my hand letting me pull her up. “Is that okay with you, dad?” Bella asked, but Charlie was absorbed by the game and just waved her off. “Okay, I’ll be back then.” She laughed. I decided to broach the topic of our visitors while we were gone. I waited until we were on the highway headed towards the grocery before I spoke. “Bella, do you remember me telling you that we had some family in Alaska?” I decided to start at the beginning. “Sure, there are five of them, right? There’s a mated couple and three sisters who are all succubi, according to Alice anyway. Why do you ask?” She scrunched her nose up at the mention of the succubus sisters, and I flinched, wondering what else Alice had told her while I was out hunting. “Yes, there are five of them, and Alice’s description is pretty accurate. The reason I was asking is that Eleazar has some information about our situation, and they are all coming to visit this week to discuss it.” Her accelerated heart rate made me think that Alice may have already told her and exaggerated what happened with Tanya. “All of them are coming? Even Succubus sisters?” I nodded, and her breathing picked up. I could see the panic beginning to take hold in her features. “Take a deep breath, love; then tell me what has you so concerned.” She nodded and took a few deep breaths before turning in her seat to look at me. “It’s just that well… Alice said that they were irresistible to human men, right? Well, what if my father falls for one of them or something? He could get hurt emotionally or worse! Charlie isn’t a young man anymore Edward, I don’t think he can keep up with a vampire woman. He’d have a heart attack!” her voice rose two octaves and she really looked concerned by this. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about there, love. Tanya, Kate and Irina prefer men who are in there early to mid twenties, but to be certain, we’ll make sure that Charlie doesn’t come in contact with them,” I assured her. “Okay, then now tell me why it is you cringed when I told you that Alice called the sisters ‘succubi’?” Bella didn’t miss anything. “Bella, I’m going to tell you something, and I need you to listen to everything without interrupting, please.” I waited for the panic from earlier to resurface, but it didn’t. I looked over and met her even gaze. She seemed calm and collected. “Go ahead Edward. I’m listening.” I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders, and told Bella about the time Tanya had tried to seduce me. “About forty years ago, my family moved to a small town in Alaska. We had met the Denali clan a couple decades before that when we had traveled through the area, and Carlisle wanted to get to know them better, so we moved to a town about fifty miles from them. They came to visit us once we had settled in, and we all began to discuss our transformations and what we remembered from our human lives. Tanya seemed intrigued by the fact that I didn’t have a mate. She assumed, at first, that I was like her and her sisters. She thought me to be the incubus to her succubus.” “You know Edward, when I first saw you I didn’t peg you for an incubus. You look too innocent or something but hey I guess that attracts a lot of girls huh?” “Your first inclinations were correct. I am not an incubus. I try not to attract girls.” She nodded and smiled knowingly. I instantly regretted my choice of words because she immediately assumed I was gay. I decided that it was time for me to leave so I made my excuses and went for a run. I had gotten about five miles from the house when Tanya’s thoughts entered my head. Edward? Can you hear me? I’m sorry about before. Emmett told me what the real problem was. Tanya’s thoughts brought me to a screeching halt. I could only guess what Emmett had said about me, and I wanted to dispel whatever lies he had told her. She stopped running when she got close to me and began walking at measured pace, swinging her hips dramatically and licking her lips. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I definitely did not want to know what Emmett had told her. “You should have told me, Edward. Inexperience is nothing to be ashamed of. I could teach you if you’d like. I am well versed in the pleasures that life has to offer.” She practically purred. She began showing me some of her sexual exploits in her head. “Tanya, please stop.” I shouted brusquely, clinching my eyes shut tightly as if the action could block the images. She stopped the deluge of pictures, and I caught a distinct hint of rejection in her thoughts. Why? The mental voice was muffled with hurt. I sighed; I didn’t want to cause her pain. I didn’t have any experience in letting someone down easy, but I knew without a doubt that I would never want to be with her. “Tanya, I am very sorry, but I don’t ever see this working out. And I’m sincerely sorry if anything I did or Emmett said gave you the wrong impression. I am wholly uninterested in the act of physical love without emotional love, and as I feel I will never find emotional love, I will never be interested in the physical act either,” I was raised to believe that true love was the most powerful gift on earth, and I wasn’t going to settle for anything less, so I resigned myself to being alone. “I respect that Edward.” She stepped forward, and I eyed her warily. She smiled and deftly touched my cheek with the tips of her fingers. “You, Edward Cullen, are going to make some girl very happy.” I sighed, as my muscles relaxed and gave her a reassuring half grin. She leaned forward and touched her glassy lips against the surface of my cheek. “Don’t give up on love.” She said, “Because at any moment it could appear and knock you to your knees before you even know what hit you. And I can’t wait to meet the amazing woman who steals your heart.” She turned and darted through the forest towards her home in Denali. I continued my run and didn’t return home until the next day. Emmett being Emmett refused to believe that nothing happened between me and Tanya, but when she backed up my story the next time we saw her when all of my siblings began to tease me about it. Their favorite joke was that I must be asexual since a succubus couldn’t even get me into bed. I stopped my story and looked over at Bella; she was smiling sweetly and was completely relaxed. “What are you thinking, love?” I had to know what was on her mind. I expected her to be at least somewhat jealous. “I’m thinking that I have to be the luckiest girl in the universe.” She paused to take a breath and blinked back tears that suddenly threatened to fall. “I mean I knew that with as long as you have lived and as gorgeous as you are that women had to have thrown themselves at you before, but to hear that you turned down a woman who was known for being able to get any man in the world into her bed because you wanted true love, and to know that you want me in the way you didn’t want her… well, it is beyond flattering. It makes me so happy to know that you love me the way I love you.” She shook her head with a breathtaking smile on her face. I pulled over to the shoulder of the road. I pulled Bella into the backseat with me. I moved us so that she was straddling my lap and proceeded to kiss her until she was gasping for breath. “You love me more than I deserve, but I will spend every moment for the rest of eternity trying to be worthy of you,” I told her as I rained kisses across her jaw and down the slender column of her neck. “I think you have that backwards Edward, but don’t worry, we can spend eternity trying to prove it to each other,” she moaned as I kissed the hollow behind her ear. My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I didn’t have to even look to know it was Alice. I groaned as I pulled my mouth away from Bella’s soft floral scented skin. I lifted Bella off my lap and placed her into the seat beside me. She growled at my phone as I retrieved it from my pocket. It was sort of funny that Bella would be the one growling, and I would have laughed, but the hungry look of longing in Bella’s chocolate eyes made me produce a growl of my own instead. I tossed my phone into the front seat and began kissing Bella again. She responded eagerly, and I swear I heard my own heart pounding when she attempted to lie backwards in the seat and pull me with her. My phone vibrated again and again as Bella and I kissed passionately in the backseat of my Volvo. When the lack of friction became too much and Bella began to push her hips upward searching for mine, I realized what we were doing and sat up. “Bella,” I panted. “We need to stop. God knows I don’t want to, but Esme will need her things from the store, and Charlie will probably wonder where we are soon.” “Okay, Edward.” She said breathlessly. I had to force myself not to stare at her kiss swollen lips because I knew if I looked I would need to touch them. I helped her right her rumpled clothes and we got back into the front seat and continued on to the grocery store. ~*~ Dinner was almost ready by the time we got back to the house, and the game was coming to an end. Alice glared at me and chastised me mentally for not answering my pone when she called. I decided to apologize. Apology accepted. You know that I don’t want to keep you and Bella from being together, but I think it’s important to wait. I can’t see what Eleazar’s going to say when he gets here so it makes me nervous for you. I sighed and nodded, letting her know I had heard and understood. Emmett, on the other hand, was not so forgiving of Alice. I can tie the cock blocking pixie in a closet until you and Bella get it on if you want me to. I chuckled at his idea, but shook my head. Alice was just looking out or Bella and me. Esme served Rosemary-crusted chicken breast with grilled asparagus and garlic mashed potatoes for dinner, and for dessert she made brandy cups with fresh berries and whipped cream. Charlie was completely unaware that my family and I were hiding bits of food in our napkins as he ate and chatted happily. Bella had a constant smile on her face, and I was ecstatic that today had gone as well as it had. At around nine p.m. Charlie yawned and announced that it was getting late. Bella rolled her eyes, but made no argument as he led her towards the front door. “It was fun. We should do this again some time,” Charlie said with a grin. “I agree, maybe next time we can have a barbeque,” Carlisle suggested. “I get to man the grill!” Emmett shouted from the living room, and we all laughed. We all said our goodbyes, and I walked Bella and Charlie out to his patrol car. “Good night, Charlie.” I told him shaking his hand, and then opened the passenger door for Bella. I pressed a kiss to her cheek and whispered that I would be at her house as soon I could get there. She hugged me tightly before rising up onto her tiptoes and pressing a lingering kiss to my lips. I froze, not expecting her to be comfortable kissing me in front of her father. “I’ll see you in the morning, Edward,” she giggled and winked. I stood in the drive, watching until Charlie’s car was out of sight before I ran up to my room to change. I was showered, wearing clean clothes and was waiting in Bella’s room when she arrived. As I took my love into my arms, I sighed in contentment and smiled at the thoughts running through her father’s head. He was thinking that I had a great family and that Bella seemed to fit in perfectly. I couldn’t agree more.


	17. Familial Visitors

I was shocked Monday morning when I jumped from Bella’s window. I could still feel her with me, hear her sigh my name as she slept, and feel her running her fingers through my hair as I kissed her goodbye. I made it all the way to the tree line in the back of her house before I felt the electric hum fade. I filed this away to analyze later.

When I arrived home to pick up my car, Emmett was standing by his Jeep dressed as a giant parrot. I couldn’t stop the laugh that erupted at the sight of him, picking at the seat of his tights like he had a massive wedgie.

“Shut it Edward! This is all Bella’s fault. If she would have just told Jasper that I was her favorite I wouldn’t be wearing these fucking tights.” He grumbled. He climbed up into the driver’s seat and began honking the horn like mad.

Seconds later, Jasper and Alice came into the garage, and I almost fell over I was laughing so hard. He was wearing blue footed pajamas with a baby bonnet and a bib.

“Why are you dressed like a big baby, Jazz? I thought Bella had declared you her favorite since Em’s wearing feathers and tights.” I managed to get out through my chuckles.

“Oh no, Bella refused to pick one of them, so they both lost, therefore they both have to wear the costume.” Alice sang, throwing herself into the passenger seat of Rose’s BMW.

“I still say we both won. She didn’t say either one of us wasn’t her favorite.” Emmett murmured as Jasper climbed into the jeep.

“Where’s Rose?” I wondered.  Alice’s thoughts revealed that they were driving in alone today, not willing to be seen with their husbands. I would think that she would want to arrive before them, not after.

“Right here,” She said, entering the garage and laughing at her husband and brother in the Jeep. “Remind me to thank Bella for this visual – I mean it doesn’t get any funnier – Em in tights and Jasper dressed like a big ole’ cry baby…priceless.”

I laughed with her, and the others soon joined in. I climbed into the Volvo and headed towards Bella’s house.

Bella was waiting for me on the front porch. It had only been fifteen minutes since I had last saw her, but I couldn’t help to drag my eyes from the top of her luscious mahogany locks all the way down to her Converse covered toes, as if I hadn’t seen her in weeks.  

I was overwhelmed by the love and utter contentment that seemed to emanate from her. I felt my lungs fill with air and my heart mend itself as I drew closer to her.

I stopped the car and had her in my arms in less than three seconds. I sighed contentedly as my body came into contact with hers.

I reminded her of the bet and warned her about Emmett and Jasper’s outfits on the way to school. She laughed a sweet boisterous laugh at this.

“I wondered what they would decide on. Yesterday they were saying that they had both won, but Rose kept insisting that they both lost. I really should have just told them who my favorite Cullen brother was and been done with it,” she blushed and bit her lip when I smirked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“And which Cullen brother is your favorite, sweet girl?” I purred, staring into her eyes.

“You,” she blurted, and then shook her head to clear it, scowling as I chuckled at how easy it was to charm her into telling me anything.

“It’s not fair that you can just look at me and get me to tell you all of my secrets. I hate that my blush and facial expressions give me away too. I wish I was hard to read,” she huffed looking out of the window.

“You think you’re easy to read, Bella? Really? I find you impossible to read that’s why it gives me such great pleasure when I can get you to tell me what you’re thinking.” She smiled at me then, and my heart threatened to beat again at her beauty.

“I always tell you what I’m thinking Edward. I just edit a little so that I don’t sound like the lovesick fool that I am,” she leaned over the console to kiss me deeply.

“Yeah, well you edit enough to drive me insane, my love,” I smirked before pressing my lips to hers again.

“I know, it’s fun to see you flustered,” she giggled and hopped out of the car. I caught up to her and wrapped my arms around her.

“I’ll show you flustered,” I breathed against her lips before I proceeded to kiss her senseless. I was feeling almost giddy, and I wasn’t sure why. I should be freaking out about the upcoming visit with Eleazar and how whatever he told us would affect our future, but all I could think at this moment is how good Bella felt in my arms.

I spent the two hours that we were apart pondering the fact that even thought she was almost a fifty yards from me I could still feel her electricity. It seemed that our connection had somehow strengthened. I was anxious to see her again to ask if it was the same for her.

“Bella,” I started when she exited her last morning class, and then paused to organize my thoughts. Seeing her made the bond between us hum. I felt as if I was losing my mind.

“You feel it too, huh?” she asked smiling. I nodded and took her hand. Sparks shot up my arm like they did the first time we had touched, and I found myself almost panting I was so breathless from the sheer force with which I loved Bella.

We entered the cafeteria wrapped in our own little bubble. We had not broken eye contact except when she needed to blink for almost twenty minutes. I hadn’t even noticed that brothers had changed clothes until Alice mentioned it.

“Hey, Edward, tell Em and Jazz that it’s not fair that they only went half the day in costume. They seem to think that since neither one of them actually lost its ok to only do half of the punishment! I say that’s crap don’t you?”

“I don’t care either way, Alice. I think they should do whatever makes them happy.” I murmured not bothering to look away from Bella.

“Who are you and what have done with my brother?” Emmett laughed _. Do what makes us happy? Damn, if you’re this sappy now, I bet you’ll be a complete pansy once you get laid._

“Back off, Emmett,” I growled at him.

“Or what?” He smirked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

“You don’t want to mess with us Emmett. I know karate, kung fu and 47 other dangerous words.” Bella’s teasing threat made us all laugh.

“Ok, little sister. I’ll stop teasing. That’s what a favorite brother would do, right?” He really wasn’t about to let this go anytime soon.

“Oh!” Alice interrupted, “It looks like our guests will be arriving a little earlier than we thought. They will be here early Wednesday morning.”

_You better tell Bella about Tanya! I won’t have that succubus coming in here acting like she owns you and hurting my sister! I will rip those curls right off of her thousand year old head!_ Rosalie meant what she said, or thought as it were. I was so happy that she had fully accepted Bella that I chuckled.

“Are you laughing at me, Edward?” Rose demanded.

“No, I’m just happy that you care so much about Bella. Don’t worry though, Bella and I have no secrets,” I pried my eyes away from Bella’s glorious face to look my sister in the eye so that she would know I was telling the truth.

_Holy shit! Does that mean that you told her about Tanya tying to get in your pants?!_

“Of course, Emmett. I told you, Bella knows everything.” I was getting exasperated now. I didn’t want to participate in this conversation. I wanted to be back in my bubble with Bella.

_So if I was to mention it right now Bella would know what I was talking about?_

“For the love of all that’s holy! I told you she knows. I would never lie to her!” I growled, angry now. I didn’t like being called a liar, but what really made me angry was the fact that he would dare insinuate that I would lie to Bella.

“Chill bro, it’s just hard to believe that anyone would hear _that_ and not get pissed!” Emmett held his hands up in front of him in a gesture of surrender.

“Wait, are you all talking about Tanya?” Bella asked incredulously.

“Yep. We were asking Edward if he gave you the run down on the situation, and he got all defensive.” Rosalie began.

“Too defensive if you ask me. I’m not sure I believe him,” Emmett narrowed his eyes and smirked mischievously at me.

“You should. Edward told me everything that happened with Tanya. including you all teasing him mercilessly about being asexual,” Bella glared at Emmett’s entertained smile.

“Well, until he met you, he kind of was, and as long as shorty here,” he nodded towards Alice, “has anything to say about it, he still will be for a long while,” Emmett laughed shaking his head.

“But that’s not the point. I just don’t believe that a succubus tried to sleep with your mate, and you aren’t the least bit jealous, and are not even freaking out about her coming to visit!” he defended.

“Okay, I’ll tell you exactly how I feel about this whole situation. First, she hit on him over twenty years before I was even born. So even if he had succumbed to her charms, how could I be mad about it? Second, Edward is gorgeous and was unattached at the time. I’d be more surprised if she hadn’t approached him, and last and most importantly, I know Edward’s heart. He loves me as I love him, and nothing can come between us.  Our love is epic and eternal. Now if you’re not going to eat that chocolate cake, can I have it?” Bella beamed at Emmett’s awestruck expression as she reached over and pilfered his desert.

~*~

Charlie invited me to stay for dinner, and I readily agreed. It was a quiet affair, but it was a comfortable quiet. I found that I really enjoyed being with Bella around her father. He was a good man who only wanted the best for his daughter.

“That was delicious Bells. I think I’m going to go shower and hit the hay. I’ve gotta’ be in at five in the morning. Don’t stay up too late, okay?” He leaned over and placed a fatherly kiss on Bella’s forehead before standing and addressing me.

“It was good seeing you again, kid. Tell your parents I said ‘hi’, and thank them again for dinner last night.” I agreed to pass on the message, and he left the kitchen.

“Oh Bella, I forgot to tell you, Harry and the guys are having a welcome home party for Leah this weekend. It’s going to be a barbecue and a bonfire down on the beach. I told them that we’d be there.” He called as he trudged up the stairs.

“Wait, dad!” Bella called running as gracefully as Bella can after him “When this weekend? Edward asked me to go to prom on Saturday and I said yes,” she said in a rush. I didn’t have to see her face to know that she’d be as red as a strawberry right now.

“You’re going to prom? You do realize that people dance at the prom don’t you Bells?” His question was rhetorical, but Bella answered anyway.

“Of course I know that there’s dancing, dad! I’ve decided that I really don’t care if people stare at me as long as I’m with Edward.” Her voice trailed off when Charlie laughed.

“You must really love him if you’re going to risk falling just to go out dancing.” Bella’s indignant huff caused him to laugh again.

“I’ll make excuses for you. Go dance and have a good time. Just remember that I’m too young and good looking to be a grandpa, okay?” I could feel the heat coming from Bella’s blush all the way in the kitchen.

“Thanks dad! Pass my love to Rachel while you’re there, okay?” I heard her feet on the stairs and knew she was moving to hug her father. I hurried to clean the kitchen and was just finishing drying the last plate when she re-entered the room.

I called Alice to come and get my car so that I wouldn’t have to leave Bella, and she brought me a fresh change of clothes. It was Bella’s turn to drive to school so I didn’t even have to leave to get my car.

We had an assembly at school on Tuesday that started in second period and lasted until lunch time. I was elated to sit beside Bella for three uninterrupted hours even though I had to listen to the faculty go over the dangers of drunk driving and lay out the rules that had to be followed in order to attend the prom. I was amazed at the number of students that had planned to bring some sort of alcohol to spike the punch with. I was even more amazed at some of the more creative ways they still planned to smuggle some in.

Bella drove us back to her house where we made out on her couch like teenagers – which I guess we technically are – until I heard Charlie’s cruiser turn into the driveway. I then went for a quick hunt and was back in her arms before Charlie was snoring.

“Rachel called while you were gone. She invited all of us, Carlisle, Esme and our siblings on Saturday. I told her we were going to prom, and she said that wouldn’t be an issue. Apparently the bonfire won’t even start until eleven and will go throughout the night. It’s to celebrate Leah coming home, but it’s also to welcome two new pack members, and to celebrate the victory over the nomads. I told her I’d ask and let her know tomorrow sometime.” Bella told me as we cuddled in her bed. My heart soared when she said ‘our siblings’. Nothing gave me greater pleasure than to know that Bella felt like she was a part of my family. I really couldn’t wait to make her my wife.

“I think it would be okay, but we’ll need to run it by the family. But right now you need to go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow.” I kissed her cheek and held her tight against my chest as I hummed her to sleep.

~*~

Alice texted me around four asking me to call her. I sighed and slipped out of bed. I sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room so that I could watch Bella sleep. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, filling my lungs with her scent and marveling over the fact that I could still feel her electricity from across the room.

I was going to have to ask Carlisle and Eleazar if it’s normal for the connection between a vampire and their singer to get deeper over time.

I dialed Alice’s number and she answered before the first ring ended.

“Tanya and the others will be arriving in a little over an hour. I know that you have new questions to ask, and I think it would be best if we all skip school today to talk.” She said in a rush.

“Hello to you too, Alice. I’m great, thanks for asking.” I chuckled as she growled at my sarcasm.

“I knew you were fine Edward! I am psychic after all. I just figured that you and Bella would need some time to process everything that Eleazar tells us, and I didn’t think you’d want Charlie or Billy Black around when you did. They’ll be watching baseball at Charlie’s tonight. Oh speaking of Billy Black, tell Bella that we are all in for Saturday.” Her sudden excitement was infectious.

“I guess it will be nice to see first beach, won’t it? But what about my proposal? I was going to ask Bella after prom.” I had it all mapped out I my head.

“You’ll do it before. I’ve seen it. She still says yes.” She assured me.

“Okay, Alice. Thanks, I will see you soon.”

“Yep, Bella will wake up at six twenty, and you will bring her to the house at eight.” She said before hanging up.

~*~

Everyone was waiting for us in the living room when we arrived. On the surface, my family seemed happy, but I could hear the tense undercurrent that coated their thoughts.

They were all worried about whatever Eleazar had to say. Emmett seemed to be waiting for Bella to react to seeing Tanya. He was envisioning hair pulling and a name calling match between them.

I sighed internally, wishing that he was just a tad more mature.

“Hello everyone, I trust you all had a nice trip.” I said with a casual smile, leading Bella to the only open seat in the room. I sat down in the plush armchair and pulled Bella down to sit on my lap. She sat so that her back was against my chest and leaned her head against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she intertwined her fingers with mine.

_Are you ashamed of us Edward?_

“Of course not Tanya! How could you even think that?” I asked offended.

“Then why haven’t you introduced us to your girlfriend?” she asked indignantly.

“I didn’t? Please forgive my thoughtlessness. Bella this is Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar, our family from Denali.” I nodded toward each of them as I said their names. “I’d like you all to meet my Bella.” I couldn’t stop the smile that spread across my face as I said ‘my Bella’.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all. I already think of you like family.” Bella said earnestly.

They all greeted Bella in return, but Tanya seemed wary as she spoke to her.

“Thank you Bella. I am very happy to know you, too.” _I’m sure she doesn’t include me in that family remark._

“I know that she does.” I whispered too low for Bella to hear. The family shot me strange looks but otherwise ignored me.

_Does she know that I had asked you to share my bed?_

“Is that what you’re worried about?” I asked loudly. “I can assure you that Bella and I have no secrets.”

“Emmett, please. I thought we had already settled this on Monday,” Bella sighed.

“It’s not Emmett this time, love. Tanya is worried that you find her presence uncomfortable somehow.” I pressed my lips against Bella’s ear as I spoke, reveling in the tiny shudder that ran through her as my cool breath made contact with her neck.

“Oh, sorry Em.” She said sheepishly.

“No problem lil’ sis! I do tend to ‘stir the pot’ as they say,” he grinned widely.

“Tanya,” Bella sat up, looking Tanya in the eye to show her she was sincere, “I am honestly glad to have you here. I am not in any way bothered by your company; in fact I’d like to get to know you better.”

“How odd, you really mean it don’t you? You want to befriend me even though I made a move on your boyfriend,” Tanya was bewildered.

“Of course you made a move on him! He’s absolutely perfect! I’m actually surprised that Rosalie didn’t hit on him when she first met him, but just for the record Edward is not my boyfriend. That word seems too contrite and shapeless to describe what Edward is to me. I don’t have enough words. Edward, I need better words!” she turned to me looking panicked all of a sudden.

“Shh, love, it’s okay. You don’t need better words; you don’t need any words. Come, feel me.” I pulled her closer to me, and she turned and curled up into my chest. She inhaled deeply and sighed.  The current between us hummed pleasantly, and I fought the urge to crush her to me to increase the feeling.

“Well, now that that is all settled, we should get to the matter at hand. Why don’t you tell us about the vampire that brought the human to the Volturi.” Carlisle’s tone was businesslike, but he was concerned for Bella and subsequently me.

“Alright, but like I told you on the telephone, I don’t know a lot. I can only tell you what I witnessed and my theory as to why it would affect Alice’s vision.” Eleazar smiled tentatively.

“I remember it like it was yesterday. It was March 7, 1831, I know that because Carmen, Caius, Athenodora, and I had just returned from Milan. Vincenzo Bellini had just presented the first performance of ‘La Sonnambula’ the night before. We were sitting around talking of his musical genius and debating the benefits and consequences involved if one of us turned him when we heard the wailing scream of a vampire. The poor creature was most definitely in pain.”

“It was only a moment later that he burst into the throne room carrying a woman. She looked terrible. She was very pale and had a slightly green tinge to her skin. The boy, who later identified himself as Alexander, laid the poor girl down on the floor in front of Aro’s throne.

**_“Please, I don’t know what’s wrong with her. I need you to help her, fix whatever I did, please! She is everything.” The boy pled. Aro reached for his hand and collected what information he needed from Alexander’s mind. Aro looked at him intrigued and bent to touch the human._ **

**_Alexander’s growl was instinctual and Aro waved off the guard members who stepped forward at the sound._ **

**_“Fear not, young one. I am merely trying to hear young Sophia’s side of things,” he touched her cheek briefly before pulling back and sighing._ **

**_“This may be a first, my young friend. I have never known a vampire to have relations with a human before, and it not end in either the human becoming a vampire themselves or dying.  I can understand the need to consummate your connection as I have seen this compulsion five other times.”_ **

**_“So you can fix her then. If you’ve seen other couples like us, then you must know how to, right?”_ **

The pleading tone with which the boy spoke made my own heart clinch.

**_Aro closed his eyes with a small smile on his face, and then put his hand on Alexander’s shoulder._ **

**_“Aside from simply waiting until the transformation is complete, your only recourse is to bite her, which will add more potent venom into her system to supplement the weaker version that you have already introduced into her bloodstream.”_ **

**_“What are you talking about? What do you mean ‘weaker version’ – oh no did I do this by kissing her?” Upon Aro’s negative head shake, Alexander gasped in understanding and fell to his knees._ **

**_“No, please, no! Please, tell me that I did not do this to her by consummating our marriage. I couldn’t bear knowing that my love caused her death.” He pulled his hair and rocked back and forth by her silent body, sobbing._ **

**_“I cannot lie to you, Alexander. Sophia is in the process of becoming an immortal, but due to the relatively small amount of venom that is in our seminal fluid, she is changing at horrifically decelerated pace.  It may take another week for the process to be complete.” Aro was truly saddened by the girl’s suffering._ **

**_“Why is she so quiet? She’s hardly woken up at all in the past two days. I’ll admit that she screams and cries out when she is awake but should it not be a constant thing? I know it was for me.”_ **

**_“Sophia is in a sort of limbo right now. She is no longer human, but not yet vampire. She is in pain when she awakens, but she cries out only because you are not touching her. We have a name for the connection that you two share; we say that she is your ‘singer’ because everything about her draws you to her like a siren’s song.” Alexander nodded so Aro continued._ **

**_“If the transformation process had been initiated with a bite as it usually is, then Sophia would not suffer or not as deeply at least. I believe that when the vampire and human that share this connection exchange their life force, meaning of course the human’s blood and the vampire’s venom, they become one and they share the painful burden of the change. It is a lovely thing to witness, even if I have only seen it in the memories of others.” Aro smiled wistfully, looking off into the distance, remembering._ **

**_“I wonder young friend, would you bite your singer here? Can I be a first hand witness to this most wonderful occasion?” Aro’s face lit up as Alexander nodded woodenly. He looked up beseechingly at the ancient._ **

**_“Will you stop me? If I go too far, I mean. The only time I’ve ever bitten anyone is to feed, and I am terrified of killing my reason for existing.”_ **

**_“Of course! I promise I will not allow you to kill this young one.” Aro was very excited to be allowed to see this event._ **

**_Alexander bent and brushed his lips across his mates, and then sank his teeth into her neck. There was no need for anyone to step in to remove Alexander from his mate. As soon as Sophia’s heart rate decreased by half, Alexander pulled away and let out a gut wrenching sob. Not even a full second later he collapsed, seemingly unconscious. Aro laughed happily, and then pulled one of Alexander and Sophia’s hands into his own and began to watch whatever was going on in their minds._ **

**_Once he had seen all that he had wanted to, he instructed Felix and Demetri to take the young couple to a small secluded cabin that the Volturi used when training newborn vampires._ **

**_Marcus scolded Aro for not telling Alexander the whole truth once he was sure that Felix had taken the boy out of hearing range._ **

“He did not elaborate, so that is not something I can tell you, I’m afraid. You’ll have to ask Aro or Marcus for that bit of information.” Eleazar looked at Carlisle, hoping that he would now direct the conversation but it was Alice that spoke.

“So you think that I couldn’t see Bella because she was stuck half way between vampire and human.” She stated. It wasn’t a question.

“Yes, that is my theory,” Eleazar agreed.

“Well, damn. I guess that means Edward won’t get any until Bella is a vamp then. Tough break brother,” Emmett was very disappointed. I think he wanted Bella and me to make love more than I did, and I wanted it more than I can articulate.

“We could always use a condom,” Bella lifted her head and whispered in my ear. I could not suppress the needy growl that escaped my lips hearing that from her.

“Would a condom work?” Jasper asked, and I felt the warmth of Bella’s blush against my chest. She had obviously forgotten that everyone could hear her.

“Don’t know, but I’d be willing to do some testing to see if the latex could stand up to venom,” Emmett said quickly, and Rosalie nodded eagerly. She was up for anything that involved sex with Emmett.

I thanked Eleazar for sharing his story with us, and stood up, placing Bella on her feet.

“Take a walk with me, love. We need to talk about all of this,” She nodded and took my hand. We exited the backdoor and I sighed, happy to be out of the house. I couldn’t stay here listening to my siblings and my cousins discuss testing different types and brands of condoms all for my benefit.

I led Bella to the edge of our land, sitting down next on the bank of the river that flowed along the property line. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her like I had needed to ever since we had entered the house earlier.

“Edward?” she panted as I broke the kiss to let her breath.

“Yes, love?” I murmured as I trailed kisses across her neck.

“I don’t want you to bite me,” I stopped kissing her and pulled back to look at her.

“What? Did you change your mind?” I didn’t know what to think. I could not live without her. If she did not to become immortal I would have to find some way to join her in the afterlife. Or, no, I would not go there, but what if she didn’t want me anymore at all.

“No! No, I just think it would be better if Carlisle did it.” She looked away from me and refused to meet my gaze.

“Why Bella? Do you not want our connection to deepen? Would becoming one with me be too much? Do you not think I could do it? Do you not trust me?” I was trying to understand her sudden need to have my father change her.

“Be serious Edward.” She scoffed still avoiding my eyes.

“I am serious. Please, help me understand.” I willed her to meet my eyes. Finally she sighed heavily and brought her lovely brown eyes up to meet mine.

“I just don’t like the idea of you being in pain. I can’t bear the thought of anything hurting you, Edward. You are my everything, and to know that your acting to keep me with you would be causing you pain is unacceptable.” She was worried about me being in pain?

“Bella, think about what you said for just a moment. My acting to keep you will cause you pain, and that it is unacceptable to me. Knowing that I can take some of that pain away… well, it makes me feel so much better about the whole thing. If Carlisle or anyone else bit you, I would be in agony knowing that you were suffering and I could do nothing to help you. So please, please don’t take away my only chance of helping you.” I was willing to beg her if necessary.

“Have you ever bitten a person before?” she asked suddenly.

“No, yours will be the first and only human blood that I will have ever tasted.” I told her honestly. She giggled at that.

“What’s funny?”

“Well, it’s not really funny. I was just thinking that we are going to be each other’s first and only everything,” She smirked at the look on my face.

“That we will, my love, that we will,” I growled, and wrapped my hands in her hair and pulled her to me for a deep searing kiss.

I knew that we would need to discuss the rest of the information we had gotten at some point, and we would need to contact the Volturi, but at the moment, the only thing that I wanted to do was lose myself in Bella’s kiss, and that’s just what I did.

 


	18. Plans and Purposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to xXSakuraBlossomsXx. I hope the proposal is everything you want it to be bb!

The Denali clan had already left by the time Bella and I had gotten back. I was remiss that we had been so ungrateful to Eleazar, but Carlisle assured me that they had all understood our need to be alone with us being newly mated and all, but I was still going to call them to apologize for being so antisocial.

I pulled Bella into my lap in the chair that we had been occupying earlier. She snuggled into me, wrapping her arms around my neck, and smiling up at me as I kissed her hair.

“While you two were out playing tonsil hockey, we’ve been sitting here trying to figure out what to do with Eleazar’s information. Do either one of you have any ideas?” Rosalie was not a happy vampire. She wanted alone time with Emmett and was mad that Esme made them stay with the family to wait for us.

“I thought it was decided that we were going to call the Volturi. Don’t we need to talk to them?” Bella looked at Carlisle, probably recognizing that he would know what to do more than anyone.

“I suppose that we should, but Bella you have to understand… there are rules that we vampires are supposed to live by, and the main one is to keep our existence a secret. If we call Volterra, they will know that Edward broke that rule. It could cause a lot of trouble for us.” He explained patiently.

“But I thought that Aro guy was your friend? Wouldn’t that make a difference? And besides, I’ve already decided that I’m going to become a vampire. Edward is my soul’s other half, and we need to be together, so wouldn’t I eventually have to find out the secret to make that happen?” She tightened her grip on my neck, looking hopefully at Carlisle.

“All of that may be true, but I’m not sure that we should take that chance,” Esme said but I interrupted.

“Aro did not punish Alexander for telling Sophia about vampires, nor did her make an example out of Basheer for involving Noelani in our world. I think that Aro may be more understanding, especially knowing that Bella and I are part of Carlisle’s family.” I was suddenly quite sure of this fact.

“I agree with Edward, and no I didn’t have a vision since there has been no decisions made by us or the Volturi.” Alice smiled at me. _I can’t believe that anyone could look at the two of you and not understand that you would be together._

“Okay, then I suggest we take a vote because I happen to think that Esme is right. Involving the Volturi in our lives is not something I think we need to do,” Rose offered. Nods came from everyone in the room.

“All those in favor of calling Aro to ask for his advice,” Carlisle asked quickly counting the raised hands, adding his own to this number making it four. “All opposed?” He counted three hands in the air. All eyes landed on the one member of the family that did not cast a vote.

“Bella, love what is your vote?” I asked gently. I hoped that she felt that she had one. She was as much a member of this family as any of us.

“I don’t have one,” she shrugged.

“You seriously have no opinion on this?” Emmett asked incredulously.

“That’s not what I said. I said I have no vote, but I never said I don’t have an opinion,” Bella clarified, but everyone was still confused.

“And what does that mean exactly?”

“It means that I have no desire to vote on what direction that my life takes. Edward was the one who told his secret, and I am the human that knows, so it will be him and me that would be in danger, and we both want to do this. After all, it’s our lives and relationship that hangs in the balance. I would think that you all would support us in our decision.” Bella was calm as she stated her position but Rosalie was anything but.

“So you think that we should all stand by and allow you and my brother to get involved in something that could end both of your lives, and if not, then we aren’t a real family?” Rose seethed.

“No, I would never say that you all weren’t a real family. I was simply saying that calling Aro and asking him for advice should be a decision that Edward and I make. He may be the only one who can help us understand why we feel the way we do and how we should proceed when the time comes for me to become like you all.” Bella was still calm, and that seemed to irritate Rosalie. She wanted to rile Bella up. I could see in her thoughts that she wanted Bella to get angry and act like a typical teen. She thought Bella would say something like ‘fine, just forget it’ or ‘whatever’. Rosalie clearly did not know my Bella at all.

“Carlisle, do you know how to get in touch with Aro?” I asked.  I was hoping that once we spoke to him and he wasn’t the tyrant that Rose expected she would calm down.

Carlisle nodded and went to his office to retrieve his phone. He had already dialed the number and was waiting for someone to answer when he walked back into the room.

“Volturi International, this is Gianna speaking, how may I direct your call?” a nasally human voice came through the phone.

“Good evening Gianna, this is Carlisle Cullen. I was hoping to speak to Aro, is he in?” Carlisle used his most professional voice.

“Hold please,” the human responded. Carlisle was on hold for almost five minutes.

“Carlisle, my old friend, is it really you?” the smile in the ancient one’s voice was unmistakable.

“It is, indeed. I trust you are well. How is your family?” Carlisle responded with the same enthusiasm. All of the vampires here thought it strange that Carlisle would refer to the Volturi as a family.

“I am splendid. My family is wonderful, and it has grown since the last time you were here. I couldn’t be happier with my two new children; Afton, who has bonded to Chelsea, and his brother Corin. Both of them are marvelously talented but neither of them holds a candle to my Jane, but of course there are none that could. But enough about my family how is yours, dear friend?” I shuddered at the thought of Jane and why it was that Aro valued her so highly.

“My family is why I’m calling actually.” Carlisle was a little wary of Aro’s reaction, but continued anyway, “my son Edward has found his mate, and she is human,”

“Ah!” Aro interrupted, “so you are calling to ask permission to reveal to young Edward’s mate that he is a vampire. That is very responsible of you Carlisle, but I assure you that as long as young Edward intends to give his mate immortality then the Volturi have no issue with him informing her.” Everyone visibly relaxed a bit.

“That’s not exactly the case Aro. You see, Bella already knows that Edward is a vampire.” Carlisle closed his eyes as if he was waiting for an explosion.

“Does young Edward intend to give his Bella eternal life?” Aro asked happily, seeming to already know the answer.

“He does, and she wants it as well.” Carlisle was smiling again knowing that his friend wasn’t angry.

“Then I see no problem. I understand that you are an honest man, friend Carlisle, but I assure you that you didn’t need to call to confess this information. The Volturi do not punish men for being honest with their mates,” Aro laughed.

“Well, we thank you for understanding, but there is another issue that we are hoping you could help us with. Bella is Edward’s singer.” Aro’s gasp caused Carlisle to pause.

“Truly? Oh this is more splendid than I thought. Not only are you gaining a lovely new daughter, your family is getting to experience a phenomenon unlike any other I have ever encountered. Tell me, is it easier for Edward to overcome the bloodlust he feels for his human since he only consumes the blood of animals?” Aro seemed very eager to hear the answer.

“I have no bloodlust towards Bella at all.” I said in a normal tone, knowing he could hear me through the phone.

“That is most intriguing; with every other case of this connection the human’s blood has been the most delicious thing that the vampire has ever smelled. It is only the intense longing for the human that has kept the bloodlust at bay. Are you sure that that they share this most special bond?” The curiosity in Aro’s voice was intense.

Carlisle described my relationship with Bella to Aro much like he had done with Eleazar. Aro agreed that it fit the singer phenomenon, but the fact that our bond is growing in intensity was a new development, as was my lack of bloodlust towards her. It seemed our bond was even more unique than we had originally thought.

It wasn’t hard for me to believe that mine and Bella’s love was greater than any of the others. It did, however, make me even more eager to go to Volterra. I had high hopes that either Marcus, who could see the bonds between people, or Aro could understand and perhaps help Bella and I find away to grow even closer, and shed some light on what might occur if we were to become intimate. If I was being honest, I wanted that answer more than any other. My God, I’m turning into a horny seventeen year old more and more each day.

“I know that your children go to the local school in order to blend in with the humans and you work at the hospital, so I won’t ask you to come now, but do you think that it would be possible for you all to come to Volterra during your summer holiday? I would love to meet your family and introduce you to mine. I hope that if I can see the connection through at least young Edward’s mind that I might be able to help them. I do hate for my friends to suffer if I can help it.”

We agreed to travel to Italy and Carlisle wrapped up the conversation. Rosalie was still wary of going to Volterra, thinking that perhaps Aro only extended the invitation to us so that we would all willing walk into some sort of punishment, instead of them having to track us. I was hard pressed to believe that Aro would be so evil; I mean really how bad could he be if Carlisle counted him among his friends?

Esme decided that she and Carlisle would be the ones to ask Charlie if Bella could go on vacation with the family this summer, and Alice saw him agreeing. He would set the stipulation that Bella and I sleep in different rooms, and that Carlisle and Esme keep a close watch over our sleeping arrangements. Sleeping wasn’t even possible for me, so that wouldn’t be an issue.

Alice then decided it was time to go dress shopping for the prom. Rose was concerned that they were cutting it close seeing as how prom was only a couple of days away, but Alice insisted that she had already called ahead to her favorite boutique and they were holding quite a few gowns for her.

The next two days were filled with planning for prom, the bonfire in La Push, our Italy trip, and most importantly to me anyway, I was planning my proposal to Bella. Esme had finished remodeling our room by early Saturday morning, and it was all I could do not to run over to Bella’s house and carry her back here to ask her to be mine.

Carlisle thought that it would be best if my brothers and I spent the morning and afternoon out hunting. He wanted us to take every precaution that we could since we were heading up to the reservation tonight. My sisters had gone last night. Today they were spending a spa day of sorts with Bella.

I managed to take down a couple of deer before my nerves got the better of me and I returned home. I could hear the girls giggling from Alice’s room when I made my way upstairs.

Esme had done a wonderful job on the remodel. I took a quick look around the room before making my way to the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

Once I was free of any debris that may have been left over from the hunt I quickly donned the classic black tux that my sister had laid out for me. A glance at the clock told me that it was almost time for Alice to release Bella, so I hurriedly placed the tea light candles around the room, lighting them as I went.

When I heard Bella’s heartbeat reach the third floor I turned on some soft background music. I got into position and waited for my future wife to come into our room for the first time.

She called my name softly as she opened the door. I didn’t answer, wanting her to find me on her own instead of leading to me.

She came fully into the room, closing the door behind her. I could barely keep myself still as I waited for her.

She was wearing the dress from Alice’s vision. It was dark blue and flowed like a Grecian princess gown. It had a high jeweled waistline, and the fabric draped over one shoulder and the strap was also beaded. She looked positively angelic bathed in the soft glow of the candles.

Her gasp and then elevated heart rate told me that she had finally found me. I was on one knee beside the bed holding the small velvet box that held the ring that I hoped to place on her perfect finger.

“Isabella Swan,” I began, as she let out a shuddering breath and moved toward me. I waited until she was standing no more than a foot away from me before I continued.

“Isabella, I have wandered this earth for more than a century searching for, but never finding my purpose until the day I found you. I now know true joy and love beyond anything that I had ever imagined. Thank you for bringing your light into my darkness. Bella, my love, my light, I kneel before you not as vampire nor as your mate but simply as a man in love. A man devoted to nothing but making you happy for the rest of your existence. All I ask in return is that you allow me to call you mine. Will you do me that honor, will you marry me?” I heard the quiet sobs of my sisters and my mother downstairs, the mental praise from my father and the silent jabs for being mushy from my brothers, but none of that mattered because Bella hadn’t yet answered me. She was standing frozen, staring down at me with tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

She began to giggle quietly and the look of rejection that I’m sure was on my face made her stop.

“Oh Edward, of course I’ll marry you! I can’t wait for everyone to know that you are mine!” I laughed with her this time as I stood and gathered her in my arms.

“Why the giggling before, love?” I asked quietly.

“I had just realized why Alice threw a fit at the store when I accidently picked up non-water proof mascara.” I kissed her briefly, mindful not to smear her lip gloss.

I pulled back from her and sunk back to my knee. I took her left hand and slipped my mother’s ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

“Oh Edward, it’s beautiful.” Bella said holding her hand up admiring the ring.

“It was my mother’s. My father gave that ring to her on their tenth anniversary. She always told me that someday I was going to give it to my wife. I had always scoffed at her when she said that, but now I know that she was right.” I kissed each of her fingers and the ring that was now hers, and would be for eternity.

We decided that she wouldn’t wear the ring in public until after the summer, as she didn’t want to draw attention to herself, and as much as I wanted the entire world to know that Bella was mine, I understood her position, so I agreed to wait until we were seniors to announce our engagement.

“Thank you Edward, for everything, for waiting for me, for choosing me, and most of all, for loving me. I can’t wait to be your wife.” She pressed a searing kiss to my lips, and I was tempted to say forget the prom and the bonfire, and spend the night kissing her senseless in our new bed.

“Don’t even consider it Edward Cullen! I didn’t pick spend hours on her hair and make-up for her to stay at home cuddling with you,” Alice shouted up the stairs.

“We can cuddle later, I promise. Charlie is letting me stay the night here, with Alice of course.”  I took her hand and led her downstairs where my mother and sisters fawned over her ring. We posed for pictures then headed for the school.

As we entered the gym, we were both stunned by the scene before us. It was every tacky teen movie wrapped into one: balloons, crepe paper, and glittery signs. It was hideous, and to top it off, I was assaulted by the raging scents of body odor and hormones. I held my breath for a moment to try to adjust. This was worse than gym class. I leaned over and buried my nose in Bella's hair, drawing in her perfect scent. I lost myself in the smell Bella and tuned out the noise of the many juvenile minds around us. I was quickly realizing just how revolting the thoughts of teenage boys were when they were presented with what they all deemed the easiest night to get laid in their high school careers.

I bought our tickets and tried to lead her to the dance floor. She dragged her feet awkwardly across the ground, shaking slightly in my arms.

“Edward,” she whispered panicked. “I _honestly_ can't dance! I’m going to maim someone,” I could hear her heart fluttering in her chest as she began to panic.

“Don't worry, silly,” I whispered back to her, making sure to brush my lips against the shell of her ear, reveling in the light shudder that ran through her.

Trying to reassure her, I slid my arms from around her waist up her sides and down her arms to her hands. I pressed a kiss to the back of each of her hands, and then wrapped them around my neck, “I _can_.”

I put my hands on her hips and lifted her slightly, positioning her feet on top of mine before setting her down again. Her heart fluttered again at my touch. I held her close to me and we moved effortlessly across the floor.

Oh, how I loved the feeling of Bella pressed close to me, being surrounded in her smell, in the soft sound of her heartbeat – of knowing that Iwas the lucky one who could share in this night with her; our first night as an engaged couple.

It filled me with a giddy sense of joy every time I let myself truly realize that this goddess of a girl had chosen me, and that someday she would be my wife. I took in a deep, heady breath of her scent again and groaned at the subtle hint of her arousal mixed in with her already divine scent.

“Take me home, Edward.” She whispered suddenly, and I wanted nothing more in that moment than to do just that, but sadly we still couldn’t be together in the way that we were both aching to be. I would not risk Bella’s life that way.

“Bella, you’re killing me here, love. We’ve just arrived, and besides, we can’t do what it is you’re asking me to do,” I growled in her ear. She giggled and pressed a kiss to me neck.

“Silly Edward, we’ve been here for almost two hours. The bonfire starts in twenty minutes! Oh, and if you were paying attention to Eleazar, he said that we couldn’t make love, but there are plenty of other things we can do!” She pressed another kiss to my neck, and I couldn’t get us out of there quickly enough.

Alice, ever vigilant in her quest to keep me a virgin, snatched Bella away from me as soon as I helped her from the car. I grumbled under my breath as I climbed the stairs to our room. I quickly changed into a t-shirt and some jeans, and then added a suede jacket so that I wouldn’t look out of place in the windy night air on First Beach.

Bella was standing at the bottom of the staircase with Rose. They were wearing matching outfits only in different colors. Bella had on a blue, silver, and white striped sweater with matching scarf, gloves and woolen hat, while Rosalie’s sweater ensemble was red, pink, and white. Alice came bouncing down the stairs in a sweater, hat, glove combo that was striped bright green, yellow and white. All three of them were wearing dark jeans, and what looked like deck shoes.

Carlisle and Esme rode in the backseat of the Volvo with Bella and me, while the others piled into Emmett’s jeep. Everyone was excited and anxious as we pulled onto the highway leading towards a place that only Bella had been allowed before this night.

Jacob and Sam both in wolf form met my car and Emmett’s jeep at the boundary line. I laughed out loud at Jacob’s mental explanation that the elders didn’t completely trust seven and a half vampires to come onto their land without an escort.

We followed them to a parking lot overlooking a slightly rocky beach. I could see a large driftwood fire burning and dozens of people sitting on blankets and fallen logs watching it. I had to admit that that the blue and green hues that the salt produced were very lovely.

Bella quickly found Rachel, and we made our way over to where she had blankets already spread out for all of us to sit with her. Paul was sitting with the rest of the wolves. I noticed that there was a new face in the group. His name was Quil Ateara, the grandson of the tribal council elder. From his thoughts I gathered that he was quite glad to have made the transformation.

We had been there for about ten minutes before Billy Black called the group to order. Apparently this was not just any bonfire. Tonight was a tribal celebration to honor the protectors – the wolves – for their victory in battle against the nomads, a welcome home party for Harry Clearwater’s daughter, Leah, and the council had a couple of announcements to make as well, but they were guarded in their thoughts, so I did not know what they were.

Billy told the story of how the wolves came to be, and recounted stories of how they had saved their people many times from ‘The Cold Ones.’ Everyone listened intently, and as Billy spoke, there seemed to be a sense of pride that fell over the group of boys that called themselves protectors, and you could feel the magic that they possess in the air.

Billy directed the group’s attention over to Sam, who stood and proudly told the crowd the story of how the protectors had successfully defended the people of the area from a group of red eyed cold ones. He told everyone that while they were proud to have defeated these vampires, they could not deny that they wouldn’t have been able to accomplish this feat without the help of their brothers. At first everyone was confused about whom he meant, but I saw in his mind that he meant my family. Billy’s voice rang out above the din of murmurs and thoughts about who Sam could be referring to.

“Tonight, my brothers and sisters, we welcome eight new members into our tribe. Six of our new brethren stood alongside our protectors, and helped to defeat the cold ones. Their skills and knowledge led to a victory over the monsters. So for that, we welcome Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his wife Esme Cullen and their children: Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice, to our family.” He gestured to each of them in turn.

There was a collective gasp as the other Quileutes realized for the first time that we were here.  Sam led the group in a round of applause that died when Billy raised his hand for silence.

“As you can see that leaves two other members of the Cullen family unaccounted for, but rest assured that Edward Cullen would have loved to have joined his family in the battle to protect our people, but he was guarding the Cullen’s newest and most vulnerable member, his human mate, Bella Swan. This was not the first time that Edward had risked exposing his vampiric nature to save a human. No, not long ago, Edward saved a member of our tribe from a horrible fate, and for these reasons, we welcome Edward Cullen to our tribal family.” He paused and nodded towards me. His thoughts relayed just how grateful he was to me for saving his daughter from those vile men.

“And last, but certainly not least, we welcome Isabella Swan into our tribe. She has been very instrumental in bringing all of us together. She is not only a beloved member of the Cullen family, but she is my closest friend. She and her mate will be the godparents of my child when it is born, if they will agree.” Rachel said as she moved to stand by her father.

Applause and cheers rang out as the audience registered that Rachel was backhandedly announcing her pregnancy. Bella rushed forward to embrace her friend, and I heard her whisper that she would in fact love to be the godmother of her child. I had to admit that I too relished the thought of being someone’s godfather.

After the cheering and well wishes died down, Harry Clearwater called the group order again, and welcomed his daughter Leah home and gave a rundown of all of the things that she had achieved during her freshmen year at Northwestern University.

I noticed a slight blush color the Quileute girl’s russet cheeks as her father talked of her placement on the coveted dean’s list every semester. I also noticed that Jacob Black couldn’t take his eyes off of her. I saw the now familiar haze in his thoughts that indicated that she was his imprint. I’m assuming that’s why Leah was transferring her credits to the University of Washington.

After all of the announcements and tribal business had been taken care of, everyone began to chat amongst themselves, and music could be heard flowing through the air. We spent another hour talking and laughing with the wolves.

When we returned to the house, it was almost three and Bella was exhausted, so we did not christen the bed the way we had wanted to when we left the prom, but I did enjoy spending the night with Bella wrapped in my arms in our bed.

The next two weeks were filled with studying for exams, as well as Jasper, Emmett, and Rose preparing to graduate.

The morning after all of my siblings, except for Alice, graduated for the umpteenth time, we boarded a flight to Italy, hoping that at the end of this two week excursion, Bella and I would understand our connection and know how to proceed in the future.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Volterra

We were greeted outside the airport by a very small welcoming committee from the Volturi.  Aro had only sent two members of the guard, and to Carlisle’s surprise, neither Jane nor Alec were present. Felix and Demetri stood by the cars, wearing dark suits and sunglasses even though it was after sunset. 

“Good morning gentlemen, it’s wonderful to see both of you again,” Carlisle said cheerfully. There wasn’t a bit of falsehood in his statement. I could see in his mind that he truly did enjoy the company of both Felix and Demetri. In fact, seeing his memories of his past interactions with them, the pair reminded me somewhat of Emmett and Jasper.

“It’s wonderful to see you again as well Carlisle. Aro has been terribly excited since called and has talked of nothing but you and your family ever since.” Demetri said as he and Felix took our luggage and began loading into the cargo holds of two midnight blue Porsche Cayenne Turbo S SUV’s that were parked at the curb.

Each car only held five people so we had to split up. Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and I rode with Demetri while the other’s piled in with Felix. The drive from Florence to Volterra took about forty five minutes, but the friendly conversation in the car made the drive seemed so much shorter.

“Carlisle, did you mean to skip introductions at the airport or did you honestly forget that Felix and I have never met your family? I’m hoping it’s the former, because the latter would mean you’re going senile old friend.” Demetri teased.

“Oh, I’ll introduce everyone to the important guard members. Have no worries there my friend.” Carlisle said with a chuckle.

“Ouch, that hurt. But really, I’m sure that I already know who all of you are,” He waved his hand around the car in a vague gesture, “I’m just not sure on the others.”

“Are you sure about that?” Carlisle challenged, “We could have purposely split up mated pairs to fool you all.”

“Please Carlisle, I may not have a mate of my own but I know a mated pair of vampires when I see them. And there are two sets in this car.” Demetri said, turning to wink at Bella, causing her to giggle.

“Can I ask you a question, um…”Bella didn’t know Demetri’s first or last name so she had no idea what to call him.

“It’s Demetri, and you can ask me anything you like.” He answered immediately. He was impressed that she had been in the car with four vampires for half an hour and was giving off no indication of fear. Plus he wanted to be able to brag that he had met and talked to her before Heidi had the chance.

“Hi Demetri, I’m Bella. And it’s good you don’t mind because I have a lot of questions… but um, I’ll just ask two now, if that’s alright?” Bella’s voice was hesitant at the end. I’m sure she just didn’t want Demetri to think her pushy.

He nodded in encouragement, happy that she had told him her name even though he had already known that ‘Bella’ was the name of the only human in our group.

“First, why are you wearing sunglasses at nine o’clock at night?” He chuckled at her question, and she flushed red.

“I’m sorry Bella, I’m not laughing at you. I just didn’t expect that particular question from a human sitting in a car full of vampires. And to answer your question, you are the reason I am wearing these glasses. My master thinks that you might be frightened by my eye color, so he forbade me to take them off. Oh, and speaking of not frightening Bella,” he turned back to Carlisle in the passenger seat, “Your family will meet only with Aro for a short while tonight, then Felix and I will escort you all up to your hotel. You will meet with all three of my masters tomorrow morning.”

“Bella?”

“Huh?”

“Didn’t you have another question?” He inquired politely.

“Oh, well you sort of already answered it. I was wondering when we would meet everyone.” She shrugged.

We arrived at our destination only a moment later. The Volturi castle had been remodeled to reflect a more modern look. It resembled a luxury high-rise, or maybe a four star hotel. We weren’t made to linger outside for long. I took Bella’s hand as we entered the lobby of the building. Strangely there was no one here. I heard no thoughts on the first floor at all.

We were ushered by our hosts down a long hallway very quickly and into a small library at the end. Aro was standing alone, staring into a crackling fire burning in the hearth. He turned once Felix and Demetri had left the room and closed the door. I wrapped my arm around Bella’s waist as he guided closer just in case his red eyes did frighten her.

“Ah Cullens, welcome to Volterra. It pleases me so that you all are here. Carlisle, my friend, it had been much too long.” Aro glided across the room and held his hand up to Carlisle. The look on his face led everyone to believe that Carlisle had a choice as to whether or not he made contact, he didn’t.

“Aro, it has been too long, but if you don’t mind, I’d rather not influence the way you see Edward and Bella’s relationship by tainting it with my emotions and opinions.” Carlisle explained.

“Nonsense, I’m sure you have observed them with great care to be sure of your opinions. But on the other hand, given that young Edward is your son, your emotions may cloud your analytical mind some. So perhaps you are right.” Aro lowered his hand and smiled brightly at each of us.

“My, my you have a lovely family. Might I assume that you are Edward since you are standing so close to Bella?” He of course already knew who I was. He had seen me and the rest of my family in Eleazar’s thoughts the last time he had visited, but did not want to make anyone uncomfortable by announcing his knowledge.

“I am, and as you already know, this is Bella.” I replied.

“Would you please introduce me to everyone else, Edward _?” I do not want them to wrongly think that I have been gathering information about them._

 “Of course. This is Esme, Carlisle’s wife; Emmett and his wife Rosalie; Jasper and his wife Alice.” I suddenly felt like I had done entirely too many introductions lately.

“It truly is a pleasure to meet all of you!” he exclaimed, before turning to look eagerly at Bella and me.

“May I take your hand Edward? I’d like to see your connection to Bella first hand.” He raised his hand as I stepped forward. This is what we had come here for, to figure out how best to deal with this growing connection between Bella and me.

The moment his hand touched mine I felt the pain of my transformation grip my mind, it was only for a split second but the memory stung long after he had moved forward in my mind. I saw every moment of my vampire life before I met Bella play out in less than a minute in his mind. I’m sure the dizziness I was feeling was because I was using my gift to reflect the images he saw through both our minds.

He slowed down the moment he felt my mind register Bella’s heavenly scent. He analyzed my reaction, noting that it was nothing like what the other vampires who had had singers had felt. There was not one ounce of bloodlust in my head, no venom pooling in my mouth from her scent. He found that highly odd but pressed on. He nodded approvingly when he saw the way our first physical contact played out. This fit within the pattern he had seen before. He sped through more of my memories but paused, gasping when his mind registered the fact that our pain had been growing when we were apart and the strength of our bond grew exponentially every time we touched. This was not part of the phenomenon that they called La Tua Cantante. He played the rest of my memories out pretty quickly, pausing yet again to watch Alice’s vision of Bella that blurred and went blank.

 _How strange_. He mused as he released my hand. He kept replaying Bella’s face and the flush of her cheeks, comparing it to the face of Sophia and another young woman whose name he did not think.

“I’m sorry to say this, my young friend, but Bella is not your singer. I am not quite sure what your relationship is, but I will do everything I can to help you figure it out.” _Maybe if I touch Bella, I’ll get a clearer picture. Hmm… I know that you can’t get a read on her so maybe she is a shield of some sort? It’s worth a try, I think. What do you think my young friend?_

“Ask her. If she has no problem, then I don’t either. I really just want to understand our bond so that we can move forward with our lives.” I told him honestly. I reasoned that if she was a shield then he wouldn’t be able to see her mind and no harm would done but, if she wasn’t, and was somehow unknowingly blocking me, this might be my only chance to ever see inside her mind. And if that is the case, then it truly did not matter what avenue I had to travel down to see her beautiful thoughts.

“Bella, would it be alright if I took your hand? I’d like to try to see into your mind.” He held a hand out to her, and she stepped forward without a hint of fear.

“If seeing into my head helps you to understand and guide Edward and me, then I hope you can see everything,” she said as she placed her small warm palm against the ancient’s hard cold one.

All three of us gasped as Bella’s life flooded our minds. I saw Bella’s every childhood memory and it was magnificent. I saw he walk into the classroom at Forks High for the first time before she closed her eyes, leaning against the wall and tried to will herself to calm down, because no one was staring at her.

He noted all of her physical and mental reactions to me on that first day, and then throughout the rest of our relationship. He paused to observe certain details that I truly didn’t understand the importance of. He noted the way her breathing pattern accelerated and slowed at random times. He was especially concerned with her heart rate. I guessed that he was measuring her reaction to me, but couldn’t understand why he was seeing the same patterns when she was alone. 

He made a point to show me all of the romantic thoughts and feelings that she had toward me, but did it in a very respectful way. He did not allow himself to linger on any specific detail that may embarrass Bella or me, and for that I was grateful. I was elated, and now that I had seen Bella’s mind, I was even more in love with her. Her mind was as beautiful as her heart, body and soul.

Aro released her hand after brushing his lips across her knuckles. She turned to me with a smile.

“Did you see?” She asked me breathlessly.  

“Oh Bella, I did. I saw you, love. I saw everything,” I sang happily as I pulled her back into my arms. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

 Alice grabbed her head and collapsed on the floor shrieking. Jasper was instantly beside her, rocking her and trying to push waves of calm into her. She was having a vision, and as soon as I saw what she was seeing I fell to the floor as well. My knees would not hold me up. I pulled Bella down with me and held her as tightly as I dared to my body. I did not even realize that Aro’s hand was on my shoulder watching the horrible vision with me until it was over.

 “I was afraid that was the case.” Aro said in a grave tone. “I can see that you all have much to discuss, so I will see you all tomorrow.” He kissed the top of Bella’s head and muttered something in Latin, and then glided gracefully out of the room.

“What did he mean ‘we have much to discuss’ Edward? You’re shaking Edward. Please, tell me what’s wrong.” Bella asked in a panic.

“I’d also like to know why he whispered ‘I will never allow your light to be extinguished’.” Rosalie asked, cocking an eyebrow curiously. I had never been gladder that she spoke Latin than I was at that moment. I’d been afraid that he was telling Bella goodbye or something.

“Not here,” I answered both of them. I picked Bella up into my arms, unable to allow her body to break contact with mine. I had to feel her electricity to remind myself that she was alive and with me.

“What happened? Is everything okay?” Demetri asked, as soon as he saw the look on my face and Bella’s position in my arms.

“That’s what we’d like to know too!” Emmett huffed, “But neither one of the mind readers or the psychic will tell us regular folk a damn thing.”

No one else spoke as we settled into the cars that the Volturi had arranged for us. I held Bella in my lap in the backseat of the car, ignoring the questioning looks and even more demanding thoughts of my family as we made to the hotel.

We were staying in the penthouse suite that had four bedrooms so that each couple could have their privacy, but no one made a move towards any room except for the living room once we entered.

I sat down on the sofa, still holding Bella against me. She curled up in my lap, realizing that I needed her presence to keep me grounded as we had this devastating discussion. Alice sat down beside me and pulled one of Bella’s hands into her lap. She needed to touch her best friend to reassure herself that Bella was not dead, as she had been in her vision.

“I think we’ve all been patient enough Edward. So spill! What did the pixie see?” Emmett demanded.

Alice swallowed hard and told me through her thoughts that she wanted to be the one to explain what she had seen.

“Aro’s not sure what Edward and Bella’s connection is, but the facts don’t add up to her being his singer. It’s deeper, more consuming than the La Tua Cantante bond. And while he was digging around in her mind, he noticed a few things about Bella that none of the rest of us had – things that even Bella herself had never noticed – when he touched her. He saw markers and symptoms where we saw nothing. He realized that my first vision of Bella blurring and fading out had nothing to do with sex or being Edward’s singer. He saw the vision as her death!” She let out a wracking sob as she said the word. Jasper held her to him until she calmed enough to continue.

“He decided to bring all of his observations to Edward’s attention, and that caused me to have a new vision of Bella’s… I can’t… Okay, Bella only has six months left.” She rushed the last sentence out and collapsed against Jasper, still holding Bella’s hand tightly in both of her own.

There was total silence in every mind in the room apart from Alice’s – she was begging every deity she could think of to let it be safe for me to change Bella. She wasn’t sure if any of them could hear her prayer but she prayed anyway.

My heart, mind and soul echoed her prayers and added a few of my own sitting there cradling my reason for existing in my arms as we both cried over a future that I would do anything not to have occur.

Carlisle was the first to break out of his silence. He slipped into doctor mode and began to ask questions.

I explained to him what Aro had noticed about Bella’s physical abnormalities when he was watching Bella’s mind, and Bella gasped when she began realizing all of the things that she thought were just her normal demeanor were in fact part of her disease.

Carlisle’s thoughts flew to the word leukemia fairly quickly, and he began rapidly compiling a list of tests that he would have run on Bella as soon as possible.

“Acute megakaryoblastic leukemia,” Alice whispered, having seen the test results the moment Carlisle decided what to order.

“And the prognosis?” Carlisle asked warily.

“My vision hasn’t changed. Bella only has until the day after the first snow falls in Forks,” Alice choked out.

Bella slept in my arms on the couch as the family and I spent all night discussing and dismissing scenario after scenario. We simply had no idea what would happen to Bella if I bit her because Alice’s vision blurred and faded out every time I made the decision to do it.

Alice and I filled Bella in on what she had missed while she was sleeping, which wasn’t much. The only thing that occurred that was worth mentioning was Rose’s declaration that we tell the brothers about Alice’s visions and hope that one of them might be able to explain. Alice could see me asking Aro, but he responded to me in his mind so we did not know what he was saying so we had no idea what it meant. My face in the vision was a blank mask so we didn’t even have my reaction to go on, but at least it was something.

Bella thought that we should also ask them about Alexander and Sophia again. She wanted to know what Aro hid from them, and why it made Marcus upset. I agreed to ask him and smiled at the image that appeared in Alice’s mind.

I was standing in front of Aro, pressing my palm to his in silent communication, but unlike the last vision my expression was far from blank. My face was relieved, and just before her moved his hand, a huge smile broke out across my face and I chuckled happily.

I wanted more information, but knew that I needed to be patient. Bella had human needs that had to be tended to before we made our way back over to the castle.

Bella headed for the shower after she ate some French toast that Esme had ordered from room service. Esme, Alice and Rose followed her into the bedroom that would be ours for the week so that they could all get dressed for the day.

 While we waited for them, Carlisle called the airlines and changed our reservations so that we could leave in a week instead of two. While we wanted to learn as much as we could about the connection Bella and I shared, we wanted Bella at home where we could care for her properly even more.

Felix and Demetri arrived moments after Bella had emerged from the bedroom. Alice had done a lovely job choosing Bella’s clothes.

They informed us that we would only be meeting with the three leaders of the Volturi this morning as Aro was sure that we would have questions regarding what he had seen in mine and Bella’s thoughts, as well as Alice’s vision and he didn’t think that we would want to discuss certain things in front of the entire guard. There was to be a celebration at sunset to welcome us to Volterra and allow us to meet and mingle with the entire guard.

~*~

I held Bella’s hand as we were led in to the throne room. The three Volturi leaders were perched on gold and black thrones that matched perfectly except for the design engraved into the high back of the seat. Marcus’ seat had a green swirl design, Aro’s seat had a blue design that resembled an ink blot from a Rorschach test, and Caius’ seat had red and orange flames embedded in it. I suppose that each design reflected some personality trait of the chair’s owner.

They looked up when we entered the room, and all three looked happy to see us.

“Welcome my friends. I know that there is much to discuss but first I’d like to-” Aro began, but he was cut off by Marcus.

“This can’t be, I can’t believe it,” Marcus gasped, staring at the small space between Bella and me. I tried but couldn’t process what his mind was seeing. His most coherent thought was an image of a tangle of blue, white, and silver loops and lines that seemed to reach out towards each other intertwining and melding together into a pulsing web like structure that swirled around the two of us like a net. The net twisted and turned to keep Bella and I centered in it at all times. It was if the pulsing energy that it surrounded us with was a part of us. I suddenly realized that this was how our relationship looked to Marcus through his gift. I was then mesmerized by the image in my head.

“Please brother, share what you’ve seen so that I too may understand,” Aro pled in an eager tone, breaking me out of my trancelike state as I stared at my connection to Bella. He held his hand up for Marcus to take.

 _Their souls are blended._ The only thought that Marcus allowed to flow from his mind into Aro’s before retracting his hand quickly.

 _Soul blending, the perfect bond! What a wonderful addition to our collective history. Such an honor to be able witness this first hand._  

“Look again brother, for on this matter you must be absolutely sure.” Aro demanded, his mind kept repeating the term ‘soul blending’, but revealed nothing that would indicate what that entailed.

“There is no doubt Aro. I may have only seen this miraculous sight once, but that was enough. There is no part of me that doubts that their souls are blended. They are becoming one.” Marcus’ tone left no question and every mind in the room lingered on that last sentence.

_They are becoming one._

“Um, that whole souls blended together or whatever sounds good and everything, but have you all forgotten that Edward is a vampire?” Emmett asked incredulously.

“And why would that matter young one?” Aro asked patiently.

“Well, for starters, vampires don’t have souls, and if they did, then they would be as black as night because of what we are,” Emmett answered as if those facts were obvious.

“Vampires most certainly do have souls Emmett McCarty Cullen! And Edward’s soul is beautiful and pure,” Bella raged, turning toward my brother. I grabbed her around the waist to keep her from lunging at him.

_Your mate will be quite a handful once she is changed Edward._

“Bella is right, friend Emmett. We vampires do have souls, and no they are not, as you say, ‘black as night’. They are just like human souls in that the way you live your life determines the worth of your soul.” He paused, taking in Carlisle’s raised eyebrow before chuckling and pointing out two of his guard members.

“Yes, yes I know what you’re thinking Carlisle, but after three millennia it is much too difficult to convert to vegetarianism! So as a compromise, my children Heidi and Santiago scour the countryside tracking the monsters that lurk among humans, hiding behind the thinly veiled mask of their own humanity. Those have been the only types of humans that the Volturi have fed on in almost two centuries. We endeavor to rid the world of such filth,” Aro boasted.

“Are you serious?” Jasper inquired aloud before his mind processed that he spoke.

“Completely serious my friend; we have to uphold the law, and that means we have had to end the lives of a lot of vampires, and while we all feel remorse for the loss, we know that as the peacekeepers of our kind, that is our burden to carry, so we accept it. It is the loss of the lives of the innocent that we mourn now, and it is why we hunt the human predators before they can carry out their evil deeds. We see it a sort of penance for the innocent lives we have ended for our own nourishment.” It was Caius that answered. In his mind, he was seeing numerous nameless victims that he had taken in order to quench his thirst. It looked as though he was clinging to their images a talisman against feeding on another innocent person.

“I am impressed and happy that you all have gained a conscience of sorts, but what brought about this change?” Carlisle asked, truly curious. He was intrigued by Aro’s earlier comment about vampires having souls, and was hoping that by asking about the change in diet, he could find out more without prying.

“Do you remember the story of Proseria and Domnicus?” Caius asked. Carlisle nodded and his eyes widened. He was blocking his mind so I had no idea what was going on. All three brothers seemed to be guarding their thoughts too.

“Well, it just so happens that the story is true. And that means that vampires do have souls, and we are all theoretically in danger of going to hell, but there is also hope that we will be allowed into heaven if we are ever destroyed.” Caius explained.

Marcus’ mind clung to that hope because his mate, Didyme, who was killed years ago, was a very good woman, and he thought for sure that she would be in heaven and that someday he’d be able to join her there.

“Proseria and Domnicus really did exist, and the Romanians hunted and killed them out of fear. A bonded pair of vampires came to ask for our help at the end of the eighteenth century. They claimed to have the same connection that Proseria and Domnicus shared. I, of course, did not believe them, but Marcus saw some wondrous energy flowing through and around them, and Aro saw in both of their minds just how deeply they were connected. Their names were Hugo and Louisa.” He paused and looked to Aro to continue. It seems as though telling this story was upsetting to Caius. His thoughts centered on the male, Hugo. He loved the boy like a son and found himself getting choked up by just remembering his name.

“Hugo and Louisa were being hunted by the last few vampires that remained loyal to Stefan and Vladimir. It seems that one of them had a gift for seeing the soul, or aura, that surrounded people. His name was Constantine. He was the one who original saw the connection between Proseria and Domnicus, so he knew what it was he was looking at when he saw Hugo and Louisa. The Romanians wanted to use their power to regain control over the vampire world, and they refused. Stefan allowed them to leave their compound, but Vladimir issued them a warning before they left. He threatened them with the same fate that befell Proseria and Domnicus if they did not change their minds. He gave them one year. The pair fled Romania and came straight to us, knowing that we could offer them protection.

“They had only been here for about ten months when Constantine showed up with two other vampires, Sorin and Peydra. They honestly thought that they could force Hugo and Louisa to leave with them. Hugo decided that he would take his mate and go into hiding, not wanting to cause us any trouble. Constantine had seen their souls and somehow used it to track them. They found them in Iceland. They fought, and Hugo could have taken all three of the down alone in mere seconds, and he would have, had Sorin not gotten his hands around Louisa’s throat. He killed her, and the three of them left.  Hugo was so distraught that he sought out another vampire and begged him to end his suffering. The vampire, David, took pity on him and ended his life. He then made the journey to grant Hugo’s last wish which was for David to ask us to avenge Louisa’s death, and we did!” He paused and took in everyone confused expressions.

“What was the connection that they shared? Was it the singer thing like we thought Edward and Bella shared, or was it the soul blending thing you mentioned earlier?” Alice wanted answers. She was scared of losing her best friend and hoped that if Aro explained everything to us she would be able to see a way to save Bella.

“Hmm, I think it might be better if you heard the story of Proseria and Domnicus first, so that you can understand. I think it will also shed some light on the connection between Edward and Bella. Carlisle would you like to do the honors?”

“Of course. It was said that during the dark ages a demon god and his disciples were terrorizing a small kingdom. He killed many people and drank their blood simply for the fun of it. The rulers of the kingdom pleaded with him to leave them be, and he agreed, but only if they sacrificed the blood of the most innocent woman in the kingdom. They reluctantly agreed and a young woman named Proseria was found to be the purest soul in the kingdom, so she was to be sacrificed to the god.

“When the god saw her, he could not bring himself to kill her, for she looked just like the little sister he had had before he became a monster. So he transformed her into what he was. He told her that she was a vampire and not a god as she had thought. He tried to bend her to his will and mold her in his image, but she refused to take in the blood of humans. She partook only of the blood of animals and soon left her creator in order to find more of her kind.

“She came across a young man the second year into her travels named Domnicus. She fell in love with him instantly, and he with her. He was pure, kind and gentle, and she felt as if she had always known him, like he was a part of her. She told everyone that she met later that she had recognized his soul. He begged her to transform him, to make him immortal like her, and once he reached adulthood, she granted him his wish. They shared a bond that was indescribable in its intensity and strength. Their combined power was like a force of nature, but they sought to harm no one. They just wanted to live in peace, and they did until their power was discovered by the Romanians.

“The Romanians feared that the pair would one day realize their potential, and rise up and overthrow their rule, so they sent out their most skilled assassins and had Proseria and Domnicus destroyed. Every vampire I met when I lived in Europe in my early days knew this story, but they all thought it was a nonsense story that Stefan and Vladimir used to tell people in order to make them think that they were powerful, which I guess they were if they could destroy the world’s most powerful vampires,” Carlisle concluded and nodded at Aro to take over.

“All right, just to recap to make sure I’m on the same page as everyone else; vampires do have souls. These two couples Proseria and Domnicus and Hugo and Louisa had some kind of connection between their souls, and you think that that is what is going on with Edward and Bella, right?” Emmett asked.

“Yes, Edward and Bella’s bond is already stronger that Hugo and Louisa’s, and it will only deepen once Bella is no longer human.” Marcus’ told him.

“Great, but what is soul blending?” Rose asked. I wondered why they were doing the interrogation instead of Bella and me, but I figured that it was their way of trying to help us.

 “I can try to explain to you what I saw of Hugo and Louisa’s bond, and it mirrors what I see when I look at the bindings surrounding Edward and Bella. I’m not sure if I can put the sensations of what I feel and sense into words but I will try,” Marcus said. He took a deep, unneeded breath and focused. He was seeing that pulsing swirling tangled net around my love and me, but there was something else, something that I couldn’t understand because I didn’t know how his gift worked and how he interpreted the images.

“I see a wonderful embrace. It’s sacred, passionate and unspeakably tender, as pure as a prayer; and still beyond the embrace that begets the body is the embrace that begets the soul: that invokes the soul to recognize its other half.

“The infinite understanding of each by the other, the transcendent uplift of each by the other; it is beyond that, it is a saner, broader joy; with great currents, flowing through wider channels. There is harmony here too sweet for violence, osmosis of soul within soul, rhythmically blending, in flowing, out flowing; singing without words; silent music of divine instrument.

“Absolute peace, realized heaven, joy that never disappoints, that exceeds imagination that cannot be described. Two beings existing perfectly as one, for where one is lesser the other the greater and the same is true in reverse.

“The sharing of all power that flows within each soul, the filling of each by the other with beautiful thoughts and divine dreams; the embrace of oneness allows for the transfer of emotions and pure aspirations that incarnate the divine.

“The giving of each to the other to the uttermost impulse of blessing, meaning the receiving of each by the other’s body, to the uttermost fine filament of spirit that allows the impossible – except to the pure,  true and innocent lovers – to occur.

“It is joy and truth, the joy of joys and truth of truths. That is what I see.” Marcus’ eyes refocused on the group.

My family’s thought was a loud jumble as they scrambled to understand exactly what Marcus saw.

“I don’t understand,” Esme stated for the group, speaking for the first time since we entered the room.

_Did you understand Edward? I’m not sure if you and your Bella would want your family to know all of what Marcus said._

“I did not, and I’m not sure either.” I told Aro honestly. He nodded. _Then please take my hand, and we can converse with without words._

I stepped forward and placed my palm against his outstretch palm. He laughed aloud the moment we made contact. He saw us standing in this very position in my mind as it was in Alice’s vision.

_You already know that you will be happy with the outcome, then my friend._

**_Yes, but I have no idea how I got to that point._ **

_I can see that you have questions, and I think that if I explain what Marcus saw in simpler terms it will answer all of your questions and take away a lot of your stress._

**_Then please explain._ **

_I will, but first please tell me why I see you all leaving next week?_

**_Carlisle wants to run some tests and see if he can find away to give Bella more time to be human. We just want her to be able to find some closure with her human life._ **

_I understand. Your Bella is quite a woman. Take good care of each other. A love like the one you two share is very rare indeed. I wish you two nothing but happiness, and I hope you know that my brothers and I will be here for the two of you if you need anything._

**_Thank you. That is very kind of you._ **

_You’re most welcome. Now back to the reason we are talking – your soul and Bella’s soul are connecting to each other, blending together. We don’t know why this occurs; we just know that it does. As your souls become closer and more entangled, your physical and mental bonds will grow. Once Bella becomes immortal, you two will share everything. You will know each other’s minds and sense each other’s emotions, and other powers will develop that will depend solely on the two of you._

_It is said that Proseria and Domnicus had the power to levitate and could sense the emotional needs of those around them, much like your talented brother Jasper. Hugo and Louisa had a gift similar to my darling Jane’s, only they could cause a physical manifestation of the fire that they created in the mind if they chose to do so. I do not know if Bella will possess a gift like your mind reading, but if she does, you two will share it as well as any power you two develop together._

_Now, on to the part that I wasn’t sure you would want me to share out loud; the information that I withheld from Alexander. I will ask you to understand that I was angry with him for coming here and demanding I change his mate. I knew once I had touched him that he didn’t understand their connection, but I was still mad that he didn’t want to do it himself. You understand why, I think. You know that he could share her burden, right?_

**_Yes, Eleazar explained that to us._ **

_Great, so you understand when I say that he made her suffer, and I thought he should suffer with her. So the information that I withheld was that if he would have bitten her when they were most intimately connected then the transformation would have been completely painless for her. It was too late for him to do it at that point anyway, and even though I was angry with him, I did not want him to suffer that pain; I just wanted him to feel what she was feeling._

****_So if Bella was my singer and I would have bitten her during the act of making love, she would have had a painless transformation?  
  
_

_Yes, but since your souls are blending together if you bite her while making love then she will enter a dreamlike state and you will be able to join her there in your minds until she awakens. Hugo said that it was a bliss that could never be rivaled._

**_But Alice sees Bella disappearing every time I decided to bite her._ **

_Yes, I’ve seen that in your mind. I think that I understand why. Have you ever wondered why Alice can’t see the shape shifters that your family has befriended?_

**_I have discussed it at long length with her and Carlisle. We believe it is because the wolves are ruled by their shifting, and since that is done so randomly, the future can’t hold them._ **

_Have you considered that maybe Alice’s visions are the issue and not the wolves?_

**_No, but please go on._ **

_I think that Alice can see vampires because she is one, and she can see humans because she was one. I believe that she can’t see the shifters because they are something else, something in between._

**_So you think that as long as Bella is changing, she is neither a human nor a vampire, but something in between, and Alice can’t see her future because of this?_ **

_Yes, tell me, has Alice ever seen a vampire transformation before?_

**_No. None that I know of anyway_ ** _._

_Then I believe we have our answer. I think you and your Bella should take a walk around the city and discuss your next move, and I also believe that your face reflects the same relief and joy as it did in your talented sister’s vision._

“I believe you’re right!” I exclaimed laughing. I removed my hand from his and spun around to quickly pull Bella into my arms.

“What is he right about Edward?” she asked giggling, as I spun her around laughing.

“Everything,” I sat her on her feet and took her hand. “Let’s go for a walk, we have a lot to discuss.”

I said a quick goodbye to the family, promising to explain everything to them late, and then I led Bella out into the streets of Volterra.

We held hands as we strolled around the plaza. There were only few people milling about since the day was cloudy, and it looked as though a storm would be rumbling in very soon as thunder boomed in the distance.

We sat down on the edge of the large fountain in the middle of the square. I wrapped my arm around Bella’s shoulders and pulled her close to me.

“Bella love, do you still want to marry me?” I asked as a sudden idea popped into my head.

“Of course I do, Edward. Why would you even have to ask that?” she pulled away from me slightly so that she could see into my eyes.

“I just wanted to be sure before I tell you my idea.” I told her honestly. She nodded and motioned for me to continue.

“I think that when we return to Forks we should get married as soon as possible. I know that you won’t be eighteen until September, but I think that your father will sign consent for us to marry early due to your illness.” I paused, taking a deep breath, getting a chest full of her blissful scent.

“I was also thinking that we should consummate our marriage and that I should make you mine in every way when we do.” Now that I had said all of this out loud I wasn’t sure it was such a good plan after all, especially since Bella had not moved or even blinked since I laid it out for her.

“Bella? I’m sorry. We can wait until September if you want to, I just didn’t want you to get any sicker. I hate the thought of you in any kind of pain…” She placed her warm hand over my mouth to quiet me.

“Edward, please tell me if I heard what I think I heard. Did you just say that you want to get married, make love and then you change me while we’re making love? And did you really say you wanted to do all of this as soon as possible?” Her eyes were full of some emotion that I couldn’t get a read on, so I just nodded mutely, afraid to say anything.

“Oh Edward! I want that too. Alice said that we were leaving here on Friday, right?” I nodded. “Good, I think that if you and Carlisle talk to my dad about this thing that I have, and tell him that it’s well… you know, the end… he’ll agree and Alice can plan a small wedding for us in the meadow. I’m positive that she can have everything arranged in about a week. So that would mean that we could be married two weeks from today! Oh, I am so excited.” She clapped her hands in a very Alice like fashion before throwing herself into my arms with enough force that if I were human, I would have toppled over into the fountain and took her with me.

“I am beyond elated, my love. Of course we’ll have to think of a plan to explain why we don’t return from our honeymoon for a year or so, and why you look so different when we do. And of course, since your illness is terminal, we’ll need to find a way to explain why you are still alive.” I cringed when I thought of her leukemia and what could have happened if Aro wouldn’t have helped me see that Bella would be alright if, no when, I bit her.

“Hmm, oh I know I think we should tell my dad that I got into an experimental drug trial or something, and that I have to move to somewhere like Sweden for six months to a year for treatment. The differences in my appearance could be from the side effects of the medicines. Do you think that would be okay?” She bit her bottom lip and looked up at me expectantly.

“I think that idea has merit, love. You are a genius. We’ll just have to find Alice and ask her to look forward for us, and see which scenario would play out better in our favor. Now, let me take you to lunch, and then we can head back to the hotel. I’m sure Alice has seen this conversation and has told the entire family by now.”

 I chuckled as she giggled whispering, “You gotta love Alice,” under her breath.

~*~

During our stroll back to the hotel I remembered the other important information I had gotten from Aro earlier.

“Guess what else I found out this morning?” I asked in a teasing tone.

“Well if I had to guess, I’d say that you found out that I had been right about your soul all along, and now you want to apologize to me with a big kiss and maybe a foot rub before I go to sleep tonight.” She teased back, but there was a smugness to her tone when she mentioned my soul.

“I am so deeply sorry that I doubted what you said, my love, but I promise that you had me convinced that day in my meadow, but I would gladly kiss you senseless to show you my gratitude if you’d like.” I growled playfully, pulling her to my chest tightly as I wrapped my arms around her back.

“And rub my feet. Don’t forget my feet,” she said playfully, and then we were kissing. I didn’t pull away from her glorious mouth until I felt her gasping for breath.

“I would never forget your perfect feet, love. Now would you like to hear the information that Aro withheld from Alexander?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded, and I released her from my embrace. I took her hand, and we continued our way back to our suite.

“Do you remember what Eleazar said about Alexander sharing Sophia’s pain?” At her nod I continued, “Well it seems that if he would have bitten her during the act of making love, she would have felt no pain, instead falling into a dreamlike state until the transformation was complete, and he could have shared that with her too.” I couldn’t wait until I could dream with my Bella.

“Why didn’t Aro tell him that? Why did he make Alexander and Sophia suffer?” Bella asked angrily. She truly hated for someone to cause pain to another.

“It was too late for that, Bella. She was already more than half way through the transformation. Aro didn’t want to cause Alexander anymore pain by telling him that Sophia’s suffering could have been prevented. He offered Alexander a way to lessen his wife’s pain, and he took it. I think sharing Sophia’s pain also lessened Alexander’s guilt for causing that pain in the first place.” I explained, leaving out the part where Aro had expressed his anger at the boy.

“Oh well, that makes sense.” She leaned up to kiss my cheek before continuing on.

Alice snatched Bella away from me as soon as we entered the suite, claiming that they had to start get ready for the celebration at the castle.

 _Oh by the way Edward, I told everyone what Aro told you, and I’ve already started planning the wedding!_ She squealed the word wedding in her mind, and I had to fight to control the flinch that the sound tried to pull from me.

I relayed my conversations with Aro and Bella to the family before going to get dressed myself. Alice had left a garment bag hanging in the bathroom with a new suit in it.

“Why did she buy me a new suit when she packed three that she had just bought me two days before we came here?”I wondered out loud.

“None of the ones I bought in Seattle were Italian Edward! The one in your hands is, so put it on!” I laughed at her logic and slipped the clothes on.

Bella was waiting for me in the living room, wearing a strapless black cocktail dress. The bodice of the dress was covered in sequins and the bottom consisted of layers of ruffles that ended just above her knees. Her hair was up in a lovely twisted exposing her long slender neck. She was absolutely breathtaking.

~*~

We were introduced to the brother’s wives and then all ten members of the Volturi guard. Aro personally introduced Bella and me to everyone, saving his favorites – the most talented vampires in the room – for last.

“Jane, Alec… my dear ones, please meet Edward and Bella.” Aro was excited for his new favorite cousins, as his mind now called us, to meet his favorite children.

 _He knows how much I hate interacting with humans. Why do I have to be here?_ Alec grumbled silently.

“Oh yes father, I’ve been dying to meet our new friends,” Jane said cheerfully. _His new pet project is more like it. Ugh, that human bitch is utterly ridiculous standing there smiling and laughing. If she thinks she can come into my fucking home and take my master’s attention from me, then the little tramp has another thing coming. And if she keeps smiling like that I will give her a little taste of pain. I bet that bitch is a screamer._

I growled low in warning at her. No one says those degrading things about Bella and no one, Volturi guard or not, threatens my Bella.

“What’s wrong Edward?” Bella asked verbally while several others asked the question mentally.

“Oh he’s just pissed because of something I thought.” Jane said dismissively. _If you don’t like what you hear then stay out of my head, asshole!_

“And what was that dear one?” Aro inquired holding his hand up so that she could press her palm to it so that he could hear it firsthand.

I watched with him as he pulled her memories from her mind. She truly hated Bella and me, and her only reason for it was that Aro and his brothers had been talking about us, and she thought that they were looking to replace her and Alec with me and Bella. He gasped when he heard her thoughts tonight and then dropped his hand.

“Jane, my child… I have loved you and your brother ever since the day I saved you from that mob that wanted to burn you two as witches. I could never replace you. Bella and Edward are very special, and I do think of them like family, but they are not my children. Do you believe me?” she nodded and smiled brightly, mentally sticking her tongue out at me because she got away with thinking horrible thoughts about Bella.

“Wonderful! Now, be a good girl and apologize to Bella for what you were planning. She has done nothing wrong, and you will not use your gift against her.” He looked her in the eye and you could hear the authority in his command.

“I will not! You seriously can’t expect me to! She is a human, she’s food! Why in the hell would I apologize to dinner?” She fumed. Her mind was in a tizzy. She couldn’t focus in her rage.

“You will apologize, my dear, and then you shall be restricted to the castle grounds for being insubordinate.  And if you want to avoid further punishments I suggest you start speaking now!” Aro raised his voice, and I could see the Volturi leader’s anger and sorrow in his eyes as he had to reprimand his favorite child.

“Oh, I’ll speak all right, but I refuse to utter one word to that mortal bitch. I would rather be burnt to ash than address that wretched thing.” She spat the word ‘thing’, turning to glare at Bella. I felt restraining hands on my shoulders and noted that Carlisle and Demetri were holding me in place. Jasper was trying to push waves of calm at Jane, but she was beyond furious and his gift was having no affect.

“And I would love to see any one of you try to keep me here against my will. I could have every one of you writhing in pain for days. Here’s an example in case you don’t understand what I meant,” she smiled wickedly and Bella grabbed her head, screaming in agony. She started to fall to the ground but I caught her in my arms. She fell unconscious as I lowered her to the floor. I spun around to pounce on Jane, but she was gone and so was Alec.

Aro was livid that Jane would attack Bella without cause. He apologized countless times. He sent Demetri to find her. He returned an hour later saying that she refused to come back with him, and Alec had used his gift to render him blind so that they could make their escape.

Aro convinced himself that Jane just needed time to cool off and would return when she realized what she had done.

I didn’t want to chance Jane coming back and trying to hurt Bella again so we decided that it would be best if we didn’t wait a week to go home. Jasper took care of the flight arrangements this time, and we were set to leave at midnight.

Before we left the castle, Bella told Aro that he and the rest of the Volturi should expect an invitation to our wedding soon, and he smiled joyously at her. He had been sure that she would want nothing to do with him or the guard after Jane’s outburst.

Her only request was than Jane not come. He quickly agreed with her and wondered if she would even be back by then. He really did care for Jane and was devastated that she had acted the way she did. He took it as a personal insult to him.

Our trip to Italy had only lasted three days, but so much had occurred that it felt more like three years. I was relieved and anxious when the plane landed in Port Angeles.

Relieved because Bella was far away from that crazy vampire Jane, and home where Carlisle could care for her until it was time for her to be changed; and anxious because Bella had called Charlie from the plane to let him know that we were returning early. Charlie instantly knew that something was very wrong which is why he was meeting us at our house first thing this morning.


	20. Tides of Change

Charlie was pacing back and forth along the side of his car. His thoughts were more than worried about why we had returned home so quickly from Italy. The desperate concern in his mind for his… my… our Bella was heart wrenching, especially since there was nothing I could do or say that would make what was going to happen now any easier for him to bear.

As soon as I helped Bella out of the car her father pulled her into a tight embrace. His relief at having his daughter safely in his arms was short lived when he took in all of our grave expressions.

“Bella, what’s wrong, honey?” he whispered anxiously into her hair.

“Oh daddy,” she sobbed unable to keep up her strong façade any longer. I knew Bella well enough to know that she wouldn’t want anyone to see her as weak or to worry over her needlessly. Charlie’s grip on Bella tightened immediately as he raised his eyes level with mine.

“What happened, Edward?” He asked in a small voice. His mind was screaming at me to tell him that Bella was going to be okay.

“Carlisle,” I choked out. I cursed myself for sounding weak. I knew beyond any doubt that Bella was going to be immortal, but I still needed to constantly remind myself of this fact.

Esme hurried at a brisk human pace to envelope me in her arms, knowing how much pain I was in. I too had been trying to be strong and force myself not to dwell on the situation at hand so that Bella would think that it was nothing, but seeing her break down in her father’s arms was too much for me. I felt as if I was absorbing Bella’s pain and worry and making it my own.

“Why don’t we all go inside?” Carlisle suggested, leading the four of us into the living room. My siblings had decided that this moment needed to be private, so they went for a quick hunt.

Bella sat in the center of the sofa with me on one side and her father on the other. Carlisle and Esme sat down on the loveseat directly in front of us.

I was rubbing Bella’s back as she leaned against her father quietly crying. He had one arm around her shoulders and was clenching and unclenching his other fist trying not to panic.

_Please god, I promise to deal with whatever Carlisle is about to say calmly, just please don’t let him say that my baby girl is sick._

“Charlie, while we were in Italy, Bella became ill. She was nauseous and got very dizzy. She fainted while she was out shopping with my daughters the first  full day we were there, so we took her to the hospital for some tests,” Carlisle relayed the story that we had devised in order to explain how we had discovered Bella’s illness.

Charlie laughed once in what came across as panic and relief at the same time. At first I was just as confused as everyone else in the room as to why he was laughing, but he quickly solved the mystery for me and then the others.

_It’s way too early for me to be a grandpa, but at least Bella’s not sick._

“Okay, so just how far along is she?” Charlie asked Carlisle.

“Bella isn’t pregnant, Charlie. I wish that the news that I had to deliver now was as pleasant as that. The tests show that Bella has leukemia, acute megakaryoblastic leukemia, to be exact. We boarded a plane for home as soon as we got the diagnosis.” Carlisle paused, looking at Charlie with an expression that reflected an ancient sadness.

“What can we do? I’ll do anything,” Charlie’s voice was pleading; his mind swirling in so many different directions that I almost felt dizzy watching it.

“I’ll need you permission to run some tests to try to find out what type of timeframe we have, and I’ve already begun making calls in an effort to find the best possible treatment facility for Bella. We are going to fight this Charlie, I promise you that. Bella has become a part of my family the past six months, and I’ll be damned if I give up.” Carlisle told him. I forced myself to hear Carlisle’s words and know that he was right. I would not break down and make this day harder on my love.

“Do whatever you have to do Doc. You have my permission to- wait… what do you mean by what time frame we’re working with?” It would be hard not to hear the panic in Charlie’s voice. I felt a deep sense of determination wash over me, but it was laced with desperation. My emotions were all over the place today.

“Dad,” Bella reached up and ran her fingers through his hair repeatedly, trying to soften what she was going to say by soothing him “the doctor in Italy said that things have progressed too far for treatment to be effective. Carlisle is having a hard time finding a doctor who wants to fight a losing battle.” Her tone was a soft melody in the air, but her voice cracked several times during her explanation.

“No, that can’t be right. Doctors are supposed to help everyone. Carlisle, please explain to Bella that doctors can’t just turn away patients.” _And please for the love of God tell me that my sweet little girl isn’t going to die!_

“It’s not like that Charlie. The oncologists that I’ve spoken with would like to help to keep Bella comfortable, but they all agree that with the illness being as advanced as it is, that it would do more harm than good to start Bella on a painful round of chemotherapy that would just further weaken her already damaged immune system.” Carlisle explained calmly.

“Just how advanced is this thing? And why hasn’t Bella shown any symptoms before now?” Charlie demanded.

“The doctor couldn’t give us a tangible timeframe without further tests, and Bella has had symptoms, only we didn’t realize it.” I told him, looking at my hands, “the symptoms are things that we attributed to Bella just being Bella; dizziness, easy bruising, fatigue, pallor, and by the time the more aggressive symptoms occur, nausea, vomiting, abdominal pain, chest pain, weight loss, palpitations, and shortness of breath. It’s too advanced to treat properly.” I couldn’t disguise the complete anguish I felt in my tone as I listed just a few of the symptoms that Bella would encounter if I didn’t change her very soon. An uncontrollable sob ripped from my chest before I could stop it in my grief ridden state.

Bella turned to hold me, and Charlie gripped my shoulder with the hand of the arm that wasn’t wrapped around Bella, and I moved to mirror his position. We were effectively holding Bella in between us as we embraced each other. His mind was reeling with the information I had just given him.

“Acute megakaryoblastic leukemia has a less than twenty percent long term survival rate. The treatment is a very aggressive round of chemotherapy and radiation that causes seven to ten percent of the mortality rate of the illness. I’m not trying to scare you Charlie, I just want you to understand the facts so that you’ll see that we need to be swift with any decisions we make,” Carlisle tried to reinforce just how serious this situation was.

“Okay, okay. I need… less than twenty percent… treatment can, so… Bella, have you called your mom yet? Of course not, she would have been on the phone with me as soon as you hung up… Alright, what tests do you need to run? Damn it... I just… I need a minute here doc. I’ll be right back.” Charlie stood and made his way out the front door. His mind was in a whirlwind, not landing on one thought long enough for me to get a clear picture from him before it moved on to the next one. A muffled sob echoed through the house, alerting us to his crying. Esme started to go comfort him but Bella waved her off, saying that she needed to be the one to do it.

We listened as Bella went to speak with her father. “Bella, honey, you shouldn’t be out here in the rain. You should be resting. Go ahead on inside, I’ll be there in just a minute. I just need to take this all in for a second.” Again I felt that odd sense of determination sweep over me. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think that Jasper was here.

“Dad, I know that this is a lot to take in and well, honestly, everything hasn’t really sunk in for me yet either, but I do know that I’m not just going to lie down and wait to die. I’m going to fight with everything I have, and more than that, I’m going to live dad. I mean really live. I refuse to believe that this is the end for me.” Bella’s voice was determined, and I could see her through Charlie’s eyes. She was crouching in front of him with her hands on either side of his face, staring directly into his eyes, willing him to believe her.

“Oh, Bells. I’m sorry, you’re right. We can’t take this lying down. We have to fight. This is certainly not the end for you.” Charlie pulled Bella into a hug all the while trying to convince himself to believe the words that she had said. He decided at that moment that he would not show Bella just how hard this was for him. He would be strong for her.

Charlie and Bella returned a few moments later. Charlie was calm and put together on the outside, but his mind was still in a tizzy trying to process everything.

~*~

Charlie and I paced back and forth in the waiting room while Carlisle performed a body of tests on Bella so that we would have proof of her illness to show the wolves, and also so that we could be completely sure that Bella did in fact have leukemia. I know it isn’t likely… okay, it’s damn near impossible that Alice’s vision was wrong, but I could still hope.

Charlie sat down in one of the uncomfortable looking plastic chairs and patted the one beside him. He wanted to talk to me, but wasn’t sure what to say. He reasoned that if he could help me deal with my concerns he’d have less space in his head to worry himself.

“Edward, you’ve been awful quiet, son. Would you like to talk about all of this?” A small thrill went though me at his term of endearment. I was elated that my love’s father thought of me like family.

He wanted to know where my head was at right now. Part of him thought that I would be gone from Bella’s life as soon as she began to show symptoms of her leukemia, but the larger part of his mind knew that I loved Bella and would never abandon her.

“Can I be honest with you, Charlie?” I asked cautiously.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want the truth.” He gave me a look that said that that should have been obvious.

“Right, well honestly, all I’ve thought about since the moment I heard Bella’s diagnosis is how much I want her to be my wife.” I stopped here to gauge his reaction. His mind was blank, so I continued.

“I know that may seem strange to you, but I’ve known that Bella was the only one for me from the first day I met her, and I’ve been planning on asking her to marry me for months now. Originally, I had planned to ask for Bella’s hand on her eighteenth birthday and for us to get married next summer before we go away to school together, but now that there’s a chance that that might not happen, I can’t stop thinking how very much I want it.” I stretched the truth of course since I had already asked Bella to marry me, and she had accepted, but we did plan to make our intentions public on her birthday.

“You want to marry Bella? Don’t you think that you two are a little too young for that? I mean, she won’t even be eighteen until September.” Charlie’s mind rejected the idea at first, but as the seconds passed he began to actually consider the idea of Bella and me getting married. He thought that this might be the only chance that Bella had at getting married.

“Charlie, as much as my entire being rebels against this line of thinking, Bella may not have until September, so I’d like to get married as soon as possible. Do you think you could… I mean would you consider giving us your consent so that we could?” I hadn’t realized until I heard my words echoed in his thoughts how much of a pleading tone my voice had adopted.

“I don’t know, Edward. Today has just been too much, and I can’t really deal with that right now. I can promise to think about it, but that’s all I can do.” I knew from Alice’s vision that Bella and I would be married on July seventh, and he was there to walk Bella down the aisle, so I knew he’d eventually agree.

“That’s more than fair, sir, and I don’t mean to overwhelm you… it’s just that I honestly don’t think I can really live without ever being able to call Bella my wife.” The mere thought of Bella never being mine caused the greatest agony I have ever known to rip through me.

  _I’m going to live dad, I mean really live._ Bella’s words echoed in his thoughts _. I’ll need to talk to Bella about what she meant by that. Does she want to marry Edward? Can I really give my little girl away to another man? I need to call Renee!_

Carlisle and Bella chose that moment to emerge from the lab. Bella flew into my arms, and I held her to me as tightly as I could without hurting her.

“I’ve got a rush order on the results, so we should have some answers and a more cohesive picture of what we’re dealing with by this time tomorrow.” Carlisle informed Charlie.

“Thanks Carlisle, for everything,” he ran his fingers roughly down his face, “I guess all we can do now is wait.”

After a few moments of silence, Carlisle decided to head back into the lab to try to help expedite the test results.

 It was approaching twilight when Charlie, Bella and I exited the hospital. I knew I needed to give the two of them time to talk about everything that had happened, but the pain of being separated from Bella for any length of time was completely debilitating so I readily accepted Charlie’s dinner invitation.

Charlie insisted that we leave my Volvo for Carlisle so that my father would have a ride home whenever he was finished for the day, so I ended up riding in the back of Chief Swan’s police cruiser to the local pizza place and to his house.

No one was addressing the elephant in corner as we ate… well, they ate and I hid torn up bits of pizza in my napkin. We talked about the Mariner’s chances at a pennant run this season, and Bella told Charlie all about the vineyards and rolling landscape of the Tuscan region of Italy. I was surprised at the amount of detail she had picked up.

When dinner was over, I helped Bella straighten up the kitchen while Charlie went into the living room. It occurred to me that both Bella and her father were trying to make things as normal for the other as possible. I smiled at the thought that they were very much alike in that way.

It was just before eight when Alice arrived to take me home. I left Bella to talk with her father, but promised her that I would return by midnight.

I pulled out my cell and called Sam, making arrangements to meet with him and some of the others tomorrow afternoon. He asked if the reason for the meeting had anything to do with why my family had returned early, and when I replied that yes it did and that it concerned Bella’s transformation, he agreed to the meeting.

Alice accompanied me while I hunted, knowing that if I was alone I’d allow myself to really think about things and drive myself insane with worry. I resisted the urge to ask her to show me what was happening between Bella and her father as I filled her in on what she had missed while she was hunting. She hadn’t watched, trying to give us some privacy.

~*~

Bella was sitting in her bed, waiting for me when I arrived at a quarter to twelve.  She filled me in on her conversation with her father and the phone call they had made to her mother.

Renee flat out refused to believe that Bella was sick. Nothing that they said convinced her. Phil eventually took the phone from Renee, and Bella explained the situation to him. He promised to try to get Renee to face reality, but Bella said he didn’t sound too hopeful. I could only hope that Renee started living in this realm of existence soon or she would miss out on Bella’s remaining human days.

 Charlie had asked Bella what she wanted to do in regards to going back to school. Bella had told him that while she knew that she should want to finish high school, she wanted to just forgo her senior year and just live as much as she could. She told him that she wanted to travel while she still physically could. She also told him that she wanted to get married. She said that he told her that I had mentioned that I’d like that as well. I was surprised that he had told Bella that he would sign the appropriate paperwork for us to wed whenever she was ready.

The two of them had talked about Bella’s symptoms; how they seemed to be masked by her natural tenancies. She said that Charlie had asked her about the tests that Carlisle had performed. They talked around Bella’s sickness, but neither one of them actually said the word. Bella said that Charlie kept referring to it as her ‘troubles’, so she had followed his lead.

I could see the pain in her eyes when she talked about her father being devastated by her coming ‘death’, so I impulsively promised her that we would find away to include him in her life after her change.

I told her of our plan to meet with the Quileutes before she drifted off to sleep in the cradle of my arms.

~*~

Alice squealed and began jumping up and down when she saw Bella and me approaching the La Push boundary line where she and the rest of the family were waiting for us. We had decided to all arrive together so that the wolves wouldn’t have to make too many trips to get us all.

_At last my love has come along. My lonely days are over. And life is like a song._

“Etta James? Nice choice, Alice.” I commented on the song she was singing in her head to block her thoughts.

“Thanks, I’m just trying to keep you from seeing Bella’s dress. You know it’s bad luck.” She said with a smile. I nodded and shrugged. At least she was singing something I liked.

Rachel, the rest of the pack’s imprints, and the three council members arrived at the Tribe’s cultural center moments after we arrived with the pack, all of them in their human forms.

Leah Clearwater, Jacob’s imprint, was wary of all of us when they arrived, but after seeing all of the others hug and shake hands with us, she relaxed a little.

All of the Quileutes were silent as Carlisle explained Bella’s disease to them. He promised to bring a copy of the test results to them as soon as they were ready. They only asked a few questions before they all agreed that Bella could be changed without it affecting our new relationship. They had all just accepted us as family and we were going to do everything we could to keep it that way. Sam even told us that once Bella was in control of her bloodlust that we should come back to visit them. Paul chimed in then, saying that Bella and I better come back to visit our godchild.

It was strange to hear the acceptance in Paul’s mind after all of the hatred that had been there before, but I was grateful for it nonetheless.

Once all of the official business was taken care of, Emmett and Jasper began to talk to the pack about an epic Halo match that they were planning for next weekend.

Bella invited everyone to the wedding before asking Rachel to be a bridesmaid, who eagerly agreed. The women then began giggling and discussing wedding plans.

Sam, Carlisle, the elders and I began talking about the information that Bella and I had gathered in Italy. I explained to them what the Volturi had told us about soul blending and Sam explained to us, in detail, what imprinting felt like.

Before I knew it, four hours had passed and Carlisle’s phone was ringing. It was the lab with Bella’s test results. I immediately raced across the room to pull Bella into my arms. The tension in the room was so thick that Jasper was shaking.

“I understand, thank you for calling Sherri.” Carlisle said before hanging up. He moved to where Bella and I were standing and placed a hand on each of our shoulders.

“Everything is exactly the way that Alice saw it. Unless something is done, we’re looking at a six month timeframe, and Bella, your immune system is so weak that I’m afraid that if we start you on treatment now, it will only accelerate the progression of your illness. I know that this isn’t exactly news to both of you but, Bella if you aren’t changed soon I can’t guarantee you will make it as long as Alice first predicted.” Carlisle voice was low and calm, but he was weeping for Bella’s father in his head.

A half hour and many hugs and words of encouragement later, Carlisle called Charlie and asked him to meet us at his house. Carlisle thought it would be better to tell him somewhere private rather than at the hospital.

Charlie was inconsolable for over an hour, and I can’t say that Bella and I were much better. Carlisle managed to pull himself together much quicker than the rest of us and was trying to calm me as well.

_Edward, you know that Bella is going to be fine. Please calm yourself._

“I’m sorry Carlisle, but I can feel Bella’s grief like it was my own. She is hurting so much right now.” I whispered too fast and low for Charlie to hear me.

 _Do you mean that you actually feel her pain Edward? Are you feeling Bella’s emotions now?_ I nodded. I knew that was what was happening. Bella and my bond was growing.

 _Do you think she can feel yours?_ I shrugged. I hadn’t had a chance to discuss this latest development with Bella yet.

 _Why don’t you concentrate on something joyous and try to push that emotion back at Bella. Maybe it will help her._ I nodded and concentrated on the feeling of blissful happiness the night that Alice first showed me Bella and I getting married. I wasn’t sure how to broadcast it to her so I closed my eyes and began to just tell her about that moment in my mind.

_The day we shared our first kiss I went home and_ _I sat down at my piano, and I closed my eyes and let the music flow from my fingers. I’m not sure how long I played before I saw myself in our meadow. I was surrounded by our family and friends. I knew I was daydreaming, because at that very moment, my truest desire manifested itself behind my closed eyelids. You were walking towards me on your father’s arm, dressed in a beautiful white gown._

_I couldn’t tear my eyes away from you, not that I wanted to. You were the very definition of beauty and elegance as you made your way towards me._

_I watched as we pledged ourselves to each other love. It was so very beautiful, my love. My dream faded to black and I let the last chords of your lullaby hang in the air. It was then that Alice revealed to me that I wasn’t dreaming, love. My ‘daydream’ was actually a vision of us that she had shared with me. I was so elated that you were going to be my wife that I jumped up and pulled Alice into my arms and began dancing her about the house._

_I shared a dance with Rose, and then Esme, before I pulled her down onto the piano bench beside me and I played your song for her as she wept tears of joy._

I opened my eyes to find Bella staring at me with a bewildered expression, a sense of awe radiating from her. I was so lost in her stare that I barely heard Carlisle calling my name.

 _Edward? Edward! Finally!_ He thought when I turned to look at him. _It’s getting late son, and I think that Bella and her father need some time alone._

I nodded once and reluctantly left Bella with Charlie so that they could come to terms with what was going to happen sooner than any of us had ever anticipated.

~*~

The invitations had been sent. Alice and Esme had gone all out to make sure that Bella and I had the most perfect wedding ever held so all that was left for Bella and I to do is just be happy together and wait… for thirty two hours.

In a little more than a day, Bella would be my wife. The joy I felt at that thought was almost enough to negate the pain I saw in her eyes whenever Charlie was in the room. 

I had spoken with Carlisle about the chances that Bella would be able to see Charlie again. He assured me that as long as she could come up with a good enough reason for the change in her appearance and was able to control her strength and bloodlust, that it would be possible in time.

Renee and Phil had arrived yesterday for the wedding that she was actively ignoring the existence of, but at least she had begun to try to be there for Bella in regards to her illness.

Renee had also been acting as if I was invisible, which was going to make what Bella and I were doing now even harder. We were about to try to tell her, Charlie and Phil about the ‘treatment center’ that Carlisle had found for Bella. Bella and I would actually be heading to a private island that my family owned off the coast of Brazil so that she could have space to learn and acclimate to being a newborn vampire.

“Could we see you guys in the living room?” Bella called out to her parents. I sat down in the recliner in the corner and pulled Bella into my lap as her parents filed into the room. Charlie sat down in his usual chair and her mother and stepfather sat together on the couch.

“What’s up kids?” Charlie asked hesitantly. He really didn’t think he could handle any more bad news. I decided just to dive in then.

“We have the best news Charlie. Carlisle has found a clinic that may be able to help Bella. The doctors there have developed a new treatment that is risky, but has a ninety seven percent success rate.” I told them excitedly.

“Bella, it’s rude not to answer when your dad asks you a question,” Renee said then sighed exasperatedly. Phil looked at her like she was as insane as I now thought she might be. Charlie was on the edge of his seat eyeing us speculatively, but his mind was full of hope.

“What’s the catch?” Charlie asked anxiously ignoring his ex-wife completely.

“The clinic is in Switzerland, and for Bella to be accepted into the program, she would have to be there by Monday. Meaning that we would have to forgo our honeymoon and head straight there after the wedding.”I told them.

“How long will you have to stay there?” Phil asked, looking at Charlie to make sure that he hadn’t overstepped his bounds.

“Dr. Masen says that the process will take about six months, maybe longer,” Bella answered. I swallowed back chuckles at Bella use of my human name as her doctor.

“Why so long?” Charlie wondered.

“The treatment is broken down into stages. I’m honestly not sure exactly how it works, but you can’t argue with the success rate, dad. This is my only chance,” Bella’s heart was pounding in her chest as she waited for her father’s acceptance.

“If you’re sure this is what you want to do then I’m all for it. Maybe I can come out to visit you for the holidays or something…” He trailed off as Bella and I both began to shake our heads.

“I won’t be allowed visitors dad. I’ll be in quarantine. Edward will be allowed to be there with me because he’s my husband, but no one else. I’ll call you and email you all the time, though.” Bella tried to placate him.

“Silly Bella, you don’t have a husband. So there really isn’t a problem with us visiting you,” Renee said shrewdly.

“But I will be married mom. The wedding is on Saturday.” Bella’s confusion would have been cute if hadn’t already seen what Renee was thinking.

“Oh Bella, you have to see that there is no reason for you to go through with that silly sham of a wedding now, don’t you!  You don’t have to settle for the first pretty boy that turns your head. You have choices now. You’re going to live sweetheart! These doctors in Europe are going to fix you right up, and then you can come home and go to college before you think about things like that.” Renee had held nothing back. She didn’t care that she was saying negative things about me while I was in the room. She only wanted to stop Bella from making her mistakes.

“Listen mom, I am marrying Edward because I love him not because I didn’t have any choices. Edward is everything to me, and I love him with everything I am or ever will be, and he loves me the same way. Our wedding will be an expression of that love. I will not sit here and listen to you insult Edward and me anymore. I’m leaving now to go over to Emily’s for some bachelorette thing, and if you can’t support me and my wedding, then I don’t want you to be here when I get home. I’ll be home around midnight dad, goodnight Phil,” Bella kissed the top of all three of their heads then stormed out of the house. I apologized to all of them, and then followed her out.

Bella relaxed during our dive to La Push. I have to admit that was probably due to my running right hand up and down her thigh as I drove. I could hear the wolves approaching as we reached the boundary so I quickly pulled Bella into my lap and kissed deeply, trying to fill my head with enough of her essence to keep me sane until I saw her tomorrow evening.

“I’ll miss you so much tonight, Edward.” She whispered against my lips.

“I will be counting the seconds until I see you again my love.” I told her honestly.

“How are we going to deal with the pain, Edward? It hurts so much.” She whined.

“I left the shirt I was wearing yesterday on your bed, love, and I kind of stole your blue sweater for myself. It’s on my couch for when I go home tonight. Try to enjoy your time with the girls.” She nodded and kissed me again.

“I will see you in twenty hours, love. I’ll be waiting for you at the altar,” I got out of the car when Sam emerged from the trees.

“See you there. I’ll be the one dressed all in white,” She said with a wink before driving off to meet the girls.

I led the wolves back to my house to meet up with Carlisle and my brothers. Tonight we were going on our first interspecies hunt.

Paul and Emmett seemed to have been separated at birth. They were equally offensive and hilarious at the same time. I was grateful to them as much as I was mortified by their jokes because it kept me from dwelling on the agony of being separated from Bella.

“An old native was asked the name of his wife by a pale face. He replied, ‘Wife Name - Three Horse.’ ‘That's an unusual name for your wife, Three Horse. What does it mean?’ the pale face asked. ‘It's an old Indian name. Means Nag, Nag, Nag.’ The old native told him.” Paul said, and then he and Emmett bumped fists and laughed.

We had all sated our thirst or hunger depending on the species, and were now lounging by a fire in the forest. The rest of us just sat back and laughed as their ridiculous banter continued.

“Good one Paw-l, but check this,” Em said.

“What am I? I am a common object enjoyed by both sexes. Normally about eight inches long, with little hairs on one end, and a hole on the other. For most of the day I am laying down, but I am ready for instant action. When in use, I move back and forth, and in 'n' out a warm, moist hole. When the work is finally done, a white, slushy, sticky mush is left behind, and I return to my original position. Cleaning is usually done after I am.” Em wiggled his eyebrows.

“That’s easy dude you’re a cock, but obviously not your cock since you didn’t say you were three inches.” Paul answered.

 “Asshole! Cock is the wrong answer anyway. The answer was a toothbrush, you pervert.” Em laughed and everyone else followed.

“Good one Dr. Acula, but check this one out. The angry wife met her husband at the door. There was alcohol on his breath and lipstick on his collar. ‘I assume,’ she snarled, ‘that there is a very good reason for you to come waltzing in here at six o'clock in the morning?’ ‘There is,’ he replied, ‘Breakfast.’” Em shook his head and muttered ‘amateur’ while chuckling.

“Keep trying pup, and you’ll someday be almost as good as me.” Em laughed.  “Pay attention now Scooby, the Madam opened the brothel door to see a frail, elderly gentleman. ’Can I help you?’ the madam asked. ‘I want Natalie,’ the old man replied. ‘Sir, Natalie is one of our most expensive ladies. Perhaps you’d like someone else.’ ‘No, I must see Natalie.’ Just then Natalie appeared and announced to the old man that she charges $1,000 per visit. Without blinking, the man reached into his pocket and handed her ten $100 bills. The two went up to a room for an hour, whereupon the man calmly left. The next night he came back, again demanding to see Natalie. Natalie explained that no one had ever come back two nights in a row and that there were no discounts... it was still $1,000 a visit. Again the old man took out the money and the two went up to the room and an hour later, he left. When he showed up the third consecutive night, no one could believe it. Again he handed Natalie the money and up to the room they went. At the end of the hour Natalie questioned the old man: ‘No one has ever used my services three nights in a row. Where are you from?’ The old man replied, ‘I'm from Philadelphia.’ ‘Really?’ replied Natalie. ‘I have family who lives there.’ ‘Yes, I know,’ said the old man. ‘Your father died, and I'm your sister's attorney. She asked me to give this $3,000 to you.’” Our combined laughter shook the trees around us.

“I think I’m going to head home now.” I told them once the laughter died down. The rush of the hunt had all but evaporated now and the pain was starting to get unbearable and I was visibly shaking with the effort it took to hold myself upright.

“Later prude-pire,” Paul called, causing Emmett to chuckle. Everyone else called out their farewells.

In less than ten minutes I was curled up on my bed with my nose buried in Bella’s blue sweater. It was only sixteen hours, or nine hundred sixty minutes, or fifty seven thousand six hundred seconds until Bella was in my arms again. I could handle being without her that long right? God I hope so!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Wedding Bells are Ringing

I had been lying in bed, drowning myself in the lingering scent of Bella on the sheets for about eleven hours when the thoughts of the Denali clan entered my consciousness. I sighed and pulled my unwilling body out of the bed. I clutched my blue life preserver against my chest even though Bella's angelic scent barely clung to it and headed downstairs to greet my guests, like a proper host.

"Uh oh Edward, I think you forgot to leave your blankie in your room," Emmett laughed at my responding growl.

"What is that you have there, Edward?" Tanya asked as I made my way downstairs.

"It's Bella's sweater. Having her scent with me dulls the pain of being away from her enough that I can function normally." I explained at her look of confusion.

"Whatever makes you happy I guess. Where is Bella anyway?" she responded.  _Too_   _far away for me to feel sane,_  I wanted to say.

"Do you honestly think Alice would let Edward anywhere near his bride today? The girls are all over at Bella's house getting ready. I'm heading over there now to get my final to do list before heading out to the ceremony site," Jasper smirked at me as he mentally added.  _I'll give Bella a hug for you._

I growled at his chuckling form as he disappeared into the woods.

 _I thought the ceremony would be here with the way this place is decorated._  Kate mused.

"The reception will be held here, but the wedding will be held in a small clearing about two miles into the forest off the 101. Alice has the whole forest lined with lanterns and twinkling lights so that the humans can see and has cleared a trail wide enough for a carriage to drive the guests to and from the meadow." I explained. I was rambling and I had no idea why.

"The nerves have set in, eh son?" Carlisle asked coming down the stairs. He was reciting the piece that Bella and I had asked him to read tonight over and over in his head.

"Are you blocking me, Carlisle?" I cocked an eyebrow, and his thoughts stopped mid sentence. I was more than glad for this minor distraction from the building agony in my chest.

"No, I was just going over the whole ceremony in my mind since this will be the first one I have ever officiated. I realized that I had embellished the poem that you had asked me to read, so I've been reciting it the proper way to ensure I don't add extra phrases." He chuckled and so did I.

"Carlisle, I'm sure that any embellishment you added would only enhance the poet's work." I told him honestly.

His phone rang. It was Alice of course. She was demanding that he get dressed and come to the meadow. She told him that he was to bring the shirt that I was wearing with him. Evidently, Bella needed it. She needed my scent. The thought of Bella needing me and me not being able to be there for her, caused my dead heart to clench in my chest.

Esme and Jasper came in the door a moment later. He was forcing a calming wave over me and carrying a scarf that smelled heavily of my Bella. My hand shot out of its own accord and snatched it from him.

He looked at his hand and teasingly counted his fingers. "Damn, Edward. At least you let me keep my fingers. I was going to give that to you. It's not like Bella's scent helps me in any way." Esme started to scold him for his language, but I spoke before she could.

"Sorry Jazz, it's just that the scent on the sweater faded a long time ago. I've been fighting the pain for a couple of hours now." I apologized as I brought the scarf up to my nose inhaling deeply.

"No problem, I understand. I feel what you feel remember." He assured me, heading upstairs to change.

"It's getting late, and Alice is waiting for Carlisle and you all," she said motioning towards the Denali clan, "I came to make sure that you were okay, dear, and to ensure that your brothers know what is expected of them." I guess my face must have shown my confusion because she clarified. "They are to keep you here until the time is right so that Alice doesn't kill you for running over to see Bella." I sighed and nodded, knowing that if I was left alone, I probably would have been trying to get to Bella.

"Now, go get dressed," She told me in her 'not to be questioned' mom tone. I dressed in record time, placing the now folded scarf in the interior pocket of my tux to keep Bella's scent where it belonged, close to my heart, and headed back downstairs. I gave Carlisle my green button down, that I had just taken off and went to find my brothers. They were nowhere to be seen, but Esme was sitting on a bench in her garden watching the flowers bend with the breeze.

"Come and sit with me Edward," she patted the space next to her and I sat down obediently.

"How are you holding up, son?" she asked still watching the flowers. I wondered what was going on but Esme was skilled in shielding her mind from my gift.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Bella. I know that she's got to be going insane right now. She hates to be the center of attention, and I'm sure Alice is forcing her into the spot light as much as possible," she laughed at my comment, and I saw a glimpse of Bella wearing my gray t-shirt, jeans and the scarf that was currently in my pocket around her ponytail, singing karaoke in a dark room with a giggling Alice holding a flashlight on her like a pin spot.

"What was that?" I asked, chuckling.

"Never you mind, girl time is private time." she scolded playfully. Another image filtered through her thoughts and I saw Bella holding up a very tiny piece of silky lingerie. I could almost feel the heat of her blush in the air.

I didn't bother to ask what that was about. I had a pretty fair guess and a very vivid mental picture of what Bella would look like wearing that silk number!

We were silent for a few moments as Esme filtered through image after image of Bella opening packages that contained various shades of satin, lace and silk. As much as it pained me to say this, that wasn't what I needed to see at the moment.

"How is Bella?" I finally asked, sensing that I wasn't going to get her to divulge any information if I didn't ask straight out.

"She's fine. She had a brief moment of panic when your scent started to fade a while ago, but I'm sure she's better now that your father has taken her your shirt." She patted my leg soothingly.

"Did she sleep well last night?" I asked. Her only outward response was a small nod but, the image she showed me caused my chest to crack open in the most wonderful way. My Bella was curled up on her bed, a smile on her face, clutching the shirt I had left for her to her chest with one hand while holding Esme's hand to her cheek with the other.  _She couldn't sleep without your scent and she needed a mother's touch after what Renee did._

"What did she do?" I asked coldly, my moment of joy gone. Renee was quickly wearing on my patience.

"She called Bella's cell phone and begged her to meet with her at her hotel. Bella refused, saying that she was at her bachelorette party. Renee asked to join us for a while, so Bella agreed. And well, this is what happened." She opened her mind and showed me the scene that I sure was the reason she had been blocking her thoughts all along.

_Bella opened the door to a house that I could only guess was Emily's and moved to the side to allow Renee to enter. Renee had other ideas and grabbed Bella by the hand and pulled her outside, slamming the door behind her._

_Rose moved to follow them, seemingly to protect Bella, but Alice stopped her._ _She_ _claimed_ _that Bella had to do this on her own. Everyone tensed as Renee's voice rang out._

" _I can't believe I had to drive all the way out here to the middle of nowhere to try to talk some sense into you, Isabella Marie!"_

" _I have no idea what you're talking about Mom," Bella sounded nonchalant, but I knew,_ _just_ _as Esme did, that it hurt her for Renee to behave this way._

" _You can't get married Bella! You are too young! I came here tonight to take you home with me!" Renee hissed._

" _Charlie already signed the papers allowing me to get married, Renee. You can't make me go anywhere." She paused, and I heard Renee scoff and Bella sigh heavily._

" _Look Mom, I am getting married tomorrow whether you like it or not. So I suggest you go back to the hotel, get a good night's sleep, then get dressed up and come support me, but I want you to know that if you don't feel like you can do that, I will understand," Bella's voice cracked twice during her words._

_Esme met Bella at the door, taking her into a tight hug, trying to show Bella how much she loved her._

" _Thanks Esme, I love you, too" Bella sobbed. It was then, that the girls called it a night and Esme drove Bella home in my Volvo._

I growled low in my chest. Renee had really crossed the line this time.

"Calm down, Edward. If Renee shows up today and steps one toe out of line, she will have to answer to me. Now, I have to get back to the meadow. You should go and find your brothers. I think they want to speak to you." she kissed my cheek, and then was gone.

I found my brothers sitting on the front porch. They were both singing silently to block their thoughts. Em was butchering 'Like a Virgin' by Madonna and Jasper was singing 'My Generation' by The Who.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously.

"We wanted to talk to you about… the honeymoon" Jasper answered.

"Oh, please don't!" I exclaimed.

"We feel it is our duty, as your brothers," Emmett chimed in smiling mischievously.

"I think I'm fine," I growled impatiently.

"Do you at least know… how to do it?" Jasper asked.

"I read minds, Jasper. Besides, my father gave me  _that_  lecture a long time ago, thank you very much," I told him angrily. I couldn't believe they were springing this on me two hours before my wedding.

"No offense, but your Dad gave you that talk a hundred years ago! And reading minds isn't practical experience. So, if you would sit down for a moment, I will educate you in the ways of love, Emmett style!" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and patted the spot next to him on the steps.

"Please don't," I moaned.

"Fine, fine. Paul was right. You  _are_  a prude-pire. Do you have any questions?"

"No. Now if you're done, can we please leave?" I asked as I rushed past them into the yard.

"Nope, we can't leave for another half hour, Alice's orders." Jasper told me with a smile.

I sighed and ran one hand through my hair. The other hand was pressed against my chest. Even though I had Bella's scarf tucked in on the inside of my jacket, I was still incredibly anxious. I needed to actually see her, hold her. Now! I began to pace while counting the seconds until we could leave.

"Stop your pacing, Edward," Emmett called from his place on the front steps, "You're wearing a hole in the Esme's lawn."

"I'll pace if I choose to," I shot back, pinching the bridge of my nose as I walked. "Bella probably needs me, and I'm stuck here. You realize that she must be in pain right now. My scent is long gone from the shirt she had with her last night."

"She's fine, Edward," Jasper replied patiently. "Carlisle took her your shirt from today, you know that."

"It should be me taking away her pain, not my shirt!" I growled at no one in particular.

In a flash, Emmett was standing in front of me, his hands clasped like vices around my shoulders.

"Edward. I'm only going to say this once, so you had better listen." he began, never breaking eye contact. "Bella loves you more than anything and she knows how much you love her. Feeling that kind of bond with another person is enough to get you through anything, even the pain you feel now. And, in just under two hours, you will be there to take away any pain Bella may feel and nothing will ever stand between the two of you again. So for the love of God, stop worrying so much and go live happily ever after with your wife or so help me, I'm going to break your damned neck!"

"Thanks, Em, I needed to that," I told him sincerely. I thought over his words again and couldn't help the wide smile that stretched across my face.  _Bella is going to be my wife._

Jasper's phone chirped and he smiled as he walked over and let me read it.

**It's time! Bring Edward, but tell him no peaking! I'm watching him!**

A few seconds later, a limo pulled into view. The driver held the door open for us and the three of us piled into the backseat. The seat smelled like Bella. I inhaled deeply, letting her intoxicating fragrance fill my head. Bella had ridden in this very car not too long ago. I realized that the driver had seen my bride so I quickly blocked his thoughts. I wanted to see Bella through my own eyes, not a weak human interpretation of her.

Carlisle was waiting for us beside the newly formed trail that led to my meadow. Well, I guess it wasn't my meadow anymore since most of Forks, and part of the Quileute tribe, would be sitting in it.

I smiled at Carlisle. He was standing with his arms across his chest. He had a gleam in his eye that I couldn't place.

"How are you feeling, Edward?"

"Desperately in love and completely ready to be married," I chuckled.

"Bella will be glad to hear that," he smiled as he climbed up into the carriage.

"And, oddly, a bit nervous..." I added as my nerves began to assault me.

"That would also be an appropriate reaction," he grinned, clearly pleased.

Jasper's phone chirped and he sighed.

"Tell Alice to stop terrorizing the wedding party. I'm coming," I told him as I climbed in beside Carlisle.

" _You_  tell her. I'm not saying anything to or about her that will get my head bit off today," Jasper said with real fear infused in his tone.

I laughed and shook my head. For someone so small, Alice could be downright intimidating.

As the meadow came into view, I glanced over our guests, happy that each of them had decided to join Bella and me for this most joyous occasion. Every folding chair was covered in white material and tied in the back with an amethyst colored lace ribbon. Beautiful white roses, freesias and lavender were woven into the archway at the front of it all. On both sides of the aisles, there were several elaborately tall candle sticks that housed dozens of candle that were glowing ethereally. More candles were glowing in hanging lanterns that adorned the branches of the tress that framed the meadow. The scene was quite spectacular. I was glad the girls had chosen for my Bella and I to wed at twilight.

The voices were so loud, both spoken and unspoken. I tried to drown them all out. The moment should have been silent, sacred even. Didn't they understand what was about to happen? Isabella Swan was going to marry me. Had they no concept, no appreciation for such a miracle?

Alice appeared out of the small tent that was set up in the corner of the meadow. It was being used as the bridal room for the girls. Alice looked somewhat crazed but very beautiful in her strapless flowing amethyst gown. She was running over a mental checklist as she looked me over.

"You look perfect! Bella will be so happy," she beamed in approval before attaching a single white rose bud to my lapel.

I was relieved. If Alice thought I looked perfect, then it must be true. She was overly critical when it came to ways of fashion. She rose up on her tip toes and pressed a slight kiss on my cheek, and then disappeared into the tent that housed my love. Just knowing that she was a mere ten feet away from me had my feet itching to run into that tent and pull her into my arms. I could almost feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as I kissed her passionately in front of her bridesmaids. I could almost smell her glorious scent that consumed me every…

Carlisle put his hand on my back bringing me back from my thoughts. "Edward?" he nodded toward the archway.

We proceeded up the center aisle and took our respective places along the front. Emmett winked from his place beside me and Jasper looked at me with a smile. It was at that moment a silence fell over the crowd making their thoughts even louder as they bombarded me.

 _Damn, all of the Cullen men are hot!_ Jessica Stanley, why did we invite her again?

 _Hey, Corpse Groom! I just wanted to say I'm sorry about all of that shit from before and say congrats! Bella is an awesome chick._  I smiled and nodded to Paul to let him know I heard him.

 _They're both so young! I know it won't last. I give this marriage until Bella gets back from treatment._ I stifled a growl at Renee's thoughts.

 _Your bride is quite lovely, my friend. We are all so very happy to be here today_. I met Aro's brown contact laden eyes and whispered so that only the vampires and wolves in attendance could hear.

"We are truly honored that you all came." I told him sincerely. I had truly gained a great deal of respect for the Volturi leaders in our short time there.

 _Oh Edward, I am so very happy for you my son!_  Esme; even in her mind her voice sound choked with emotions. I smiled at her lovingly, and she shared the expression.

At last, Rosalie emerged from the tent and took her place at the harp that was set up just to the left of where I was standing. She was dressed in the same gown as Alice as she was a bridesmaid. She had asked Bella weeks ago if she could play for our wedding, saying it was a gift to Bella and me. Bella eagerly agreed, hoping that this would mean one less material gift she'd receive.

Rosalie began to play. It was a soft, melodic piece written by no one of consequence. Alice had picked it specifically for its unassuming charm. The ceremony was to be elegant, yet simplistic. Rachel glided down the aisle smiling widely at me. She was thinking about how happy Bella had looked just a moment ago but she was thankfully not thinking with images, just words.

Alice followed shortly after, a look of complete contentment on her face. The music was reduced as she approached the end of the aisle and then silenced as she took her place next to Rachel. I stood, motionless and held my breath. I could feel Bella drawing closer to me.

Alice had ensured that the song announcing Bella's entrance would remain a closely guarded secret. Apparently, Bella had chosen it herself, and so I found myself anticipating the event all the more.

Then, it began. The moment I heard the familiar piece, it evoked such a warm feeling in my chest. Bella had chosen the song I had written the day I first saw Alice's vision of our wedding to walk down the aisle to. I felt the stinging of tears that would never fall, flood my eyes.

My breathing became ragged and shallow. If I could have fainted, I would have, because at that moment, the most glorious angel appeared at the end of the aisle on her father's arm. When she saw me, her face lit up with the most radiant smile, and I could have sworn that my long dormant heart became alive again, just for a second, leaping in my chest, and I thanked God that Bella was mine.

My Bella, this awe-inspiring creature, carried forth by music that I had composed for her alone, was walking ever closer… to  _me_. She was more stunning than I, or any man, could ever deserve. I could barely wrap my mind around it. She was more than my air... she was my life!

As the music lifted and rolled over me in waves, she floated,  _my_   _Bella_ , my clumsy angel, practically floated down the aisle. Her gown was not only beautiful, it was  _indescribable_. The satin bodice and waist clung beautifully to her body then the skirt flowed downward towards the floor in satin and embroidered lace overlay. Her hair was pinned up at the sides with simple crystal barrettes.

Charlie and Bella stopped walking just before they reached me and it took everything in me to be patient and not lunge for my love. Charlie hugged her gently and kissed the side of her head, and then leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You look like a princess, sweetheart. I am so happy for you." I heard him whisper in a voice he thought no one else could hear. Her eyes sparkled and she lowered her head briefly to compose herself, and then she looked at me. With deliberate effort, Charlie released her arm and I reached out to claim her hand. The instant our skin touched, I could breathe again. I could not tear my eyes away from hers and I could not wipe the smile from my face. She was really going to mine forever.

"I love you," I mouthed soundlessly. She blushed and returned the sentiment with a whisper.

The music quieted and we turned to Carlisle. He cleared his throat and looked down at the book in his hands.

"Friends and family, we have gathered this evening to witness the union between Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. Their love has brought us here, and they have chosen to give themselves to each other in the sight of God and man, sealing this love with a sacred, unbreakable bond. Edward and Bella have asked that I read the following poem by an unknown author:

Our love was born of dreams,

On wings of blessed love bestowed

Upon those who are pure of heart

So many truths of devotion and desire

Demanding to be heard

Forcing silent hearts to pound out a rhythm

Of need to share love, beauty

And purity of essence

Here we wear no masks

We are true to our selves

Standing vulnerable before the other,

Bearing no pretense no unattainable dream

No falsity, nor imagined perfection

But the missing piece of each other's soul.

Our minds and hearts sublimely intertwined

Each touched by the other.

Until we are one in the same, each enhancing the other

Here we stand within

The purity of this moment

Together in the light for all to behold

No longer alone nor settling

For a mere existence but a life fulfilled.

Carlisle finished the poem and smiled brightly at Bella and I before adressing the crowd.

"Edward and Bella have written their own vows and will exchange them now," Carlisle announced. I heard Bella's heart rate pick up. She was getting terribly nervous. Neither of us had shared our vows with anyone ahead of time. Both of us wanted to reveal them only now, when the experience was real. And this was definitely real.

Renee began weeping shamelessly into Phil shirt as she realized Bella and I were now about to say the words to that would bond us. Charlie glared at her for a brief moment before turning back to Bella and me, silently begging me to take care of his little girl. I blocked all of it out and focused my full attention on Bella's words.

"Edward," she began, her voice trembling with emotion. She stared up into my eyes, which melted me and rendered me senseless before going on. "There is no way that I could ever portray my love for you with mere words," Her voice shook as she took both of my hands in hers. "If only you could dwell inside my heart for just an instant, you would feel it all right there, and I'd never have to speak a single syllable. But since that isn't possible, I'll try to explain. Without you, my soul is broken. You are embedded in my heart in a way I'll never understand. I could suffer through the worst this world has to offer a million times over and if I'm still with you, I'll survive. I'll recover, and I'll always find happiness."

She paused to compose herself as tears sprung from her eyes. She took a deep breath and continued "You'll never be alone again, Edward. I will always be by your side. I will always love you, always see you for whom you are and always know the good in you, even when you don't. You're my heart Edward, my very soul, and I am proud to now call you, my husband."

Her words had lit a fire in me and my heart threatened to beat again as it was so full of love for the woman standing before me. I kissed her tears away and unnecessarily cleared my throat. It was my turn to pledge my love to my wife.

"Isabella, my love, my light. You are my personal miracle. You have brought warmth into my cold, dark world, showing me all of the beauty that life has to offer. I spent my entire existence searching for you and now that I've found you, my soul is finally whole. You are my angel and I will strive every day to be worthy of you. There are no words for how proud I am to be able to call you my wife."

Her face lit up when I said the word wife and she sobbed quietly.

Carlisle gave her a moment to collect herself, and then addressed her.

"Isabella. Do you take Edward to be your husband, to love and to cherish, through happiness and sorrow, sickness and health, until time shall be no more?"

"I do," she said with conviction, and my heart soared with unbridled joy.

"Edward. Do you take Isabella to be your wife, to love and to cherish, through happiness and sorrow, sickness and health, until time shall be no more?"

 _Yes_! I wanted to shout it at the top of my lungs. Instead, I turned to her and smiled, willing that my eyes carry the conviction of my words.

"I do," I said, hoping that she could see just how much I meant the words.

She was glowing. Her eyes were shining with tears of happiness and love. I ached to kiss her, to hold her and show her just how very much I loved her.

Carlisle turned to Jasper and Emmett, my best men.

"Rings, please?"

Jasper nodded and handed them to my father, who in turn gave one to Bella.

"Bella, place this ring on Edward's third finger on his left hand and repeat after me…With this ring, I thee wed."

Her warm delicate fingers caressed the skin of my cold hand tenderly.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she almost whispered through her tears.

"Edward, place this ring on Bella's third finger on her left hand and repeat after me… With this ring, I thee wed." There was no mistaking the pride in Carlisle's eyes as I took the ring from his hand.

I slipped the ring on her finger and lifted her hand to kiss it. "With this ring," I spoke, her hand still at my lips, "I thee wed," I finished, smiling her favorite smile for her.

She sighed happily, and blushed.

"By power invested in me by God and the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife." There was no mistaking the pride in Carlisle's voice as he spoke the words to bind Bella to me for all eternity.

The crowd erupted in applause as Bella and I gazed into each other's eyes waiting for the final words to be spoken.

"Edward. You may kiss your bride," Carlisle told me with a wink.

"Ladies and gentleman," Carlisle's voice was full of satisfaction. "I am now honored to introduce to you for the very first time, Edward and Isabella Cullen."

Bella gave me a radiant smile, and then met me half way, throwing her arms around my neck as I lifted her off her feet. "My wife," I breathed against her lips before I took them in a kiss that was passionate enough to light the forest on fire.

''My husband,'' she breathed back against my lips, and then pressed her lips back to mine urgently.

After we reluctantly ended our first kiss as husband and wife, Alice announced that the reception would start in half an hour at our house. Guests made their way to the carriages to ride back to their cars.

The photographer that Alice hired had us pose for a few photographs before deeming that the lighting was too low, and then saying that he would take more pictures at the reception.

I scooped Bella up into my arms and carried her at a brisk human pace back to the limo that was waiting to take us back to the house. Once inside the privacy of the car, we picked up where we had left off and proceeded to kiss each other breathless until we arrived in front of the house.

I led my wife through the crowd and out through the back doors. I couldn't help the beaming smile that dominated my face.  _My wife._ Now that I could personally say it, no more wonderful or more beautiful words have ever been spoken. The century of waiting was well worth this unstoppable joy that threatened to burst out of my chest. I glanced down at Bella, unable to keep my eyes off her for long.

She was so beautiful. Alice had done an amazing job making my beautiful Bella the most dazzling bride to ever walk down the aisle. As the back yard came into view Bella's face froze in an expression of awe. I followed her gaze to the extravagant flowered canopy that had been set up for the reception. Alice had definitely outdone herself.

I led her gently to the edge of the canopy and turned to face the growing line of well-wishers waiting to congratulate us.

Bella's parents were first in line. Charlie hugged Bella tightly and shook my hand in congratulations. I thanked him sincerely; I had so much respect for Charlie Swan. He was a good man through and through.

Renee was next. "Oh, Bella!" she sobbed, throwing herself into her daughters arms. "The wedding was so beautiful. Oh, you're so beautiful! I pray your next wedding is just as perfect." Bella smile's faltered a bit, but she gritted her teeth and pulled her mom into an awkward one armed hug.

Phil smiled sadly at me and shook my hand, and then he pulled Renee away before she could say something else to hurt Bella. She allowed him to pull her away muttering about finding Esme.

I chuckled inwardly. She did not want to find Esme. Esme was livid with her for the way she's been treating Bella.

The line continued and we greeted many more guests, including our Quileute brothers and sisters. If you had told me a few years ago that there would be werewolves at my wedding, or that I would even get married at all for that matter, I would've called you insane. But here I was, collecting well-wishes from my supposed sworn enemy.

I pushed that thought away. They weren't enemies any more, they were family. Everyone gave a wide berth and awed glances when the Volturi members came forward; even the humans, who had no idea who they were, seemed to be in awe of their presence.

Marcus and Demetri had joined Aro tonight, leaving Caius in Italy to look over things. They were worried about Jane. She had come home about a week ago, but had refused to allow Aro to touch her, so they had no idea where she had been. Alec, who had been with her, had no problem allowing Aro's touch. Jane had left him in the forest of Albania for more than three days, and he knew nothing of where she had gone.

The Volturi leaders and Demetri were all wearing brown contacts which Bella just had to comment on.

"You know you could have just worn sunglasses," she cocked an eyebrow at Demetri who laughed with her.

"True, but then some tiny little girl would ask me why I was wearing them, and I'd have to make small talk with her," he sighed in false exasperation, causing Bella to giggle.

"Congratulations Edward and Bella. I wish you every happiness this world has to offer," he said before moving to the side to let the ancients through.

Aro and Marcus each greeted us warmly, wishing us continued love and happiness before moving to mingle and get to know the other guests a bit better, and by guests, I mean the wolves. Aro was intrigued by our new friendship with them.

After greeting many more guests, we were ushered to the center of the dance floor. Alice positioned us in front of beautiful four tiered cake and held out a ribboned pearl handled knife.

"Edward, I trust you to not let Bella cut herself! It will totally ruin the wedding if someone tries to eat the bride." Bella sighed, and I glared at Alice as she turned around.

"Cake time," Alice sang merrily, gaining the attention of the guests.

Bella seemed a bit hesitant, so I took her hands and wrapped them around the pearl handle, placing my own hands securely over hers.

"Don't worry," I murmured in her ear, taking a second to breathe in her luscious scent. "I won't let you get hurt." she smiled up at me, and I smiled back, finding myself lost in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Edward! Cut the damn cake, already! You guys will have plenty of time to make bedroom eyes at each other later."

Light laughter ran through the crowd, and Bella blushed deeply. I positioned our knife over the cake and reminded Bella to breathe as the camera flashes started going off.

I kissed her forehead when she looked up at me smiling, and I carefully helped her cut the intricately designed cake. Bella looked confused when I handed her a piece of cake, taking one for myself.

I grinned at her. "We're feeding each other a bite of cake, love. It's a tradition."

Her eyebrows shot up. I winked at her and held my cake up to her mouth. She mimicked me and then leaned forward as if to take a bite. I watched as her eyes closed and her lips parted as she took the cake and my fingers into her perfect mouth. She moaned at the flavor, and I was instantly and insanely aroused.

Bella opened her chocolate eyes and smiled sympathetically at me as she brought her piece of cake into my mouth slowly. I struggled not to grimace as I choked down the vile thing. The disgusting taste of icing still remained after I swallowed. I knew I would experience the full taste again when I excused myself later to expel it from my nonworking digestive system. It was worth it though; Bella deserved the full wedding experience. I leaned down to kiss her soft lips as the camera flashed again.

Bella was then whisked away by Alice and positioned in front of all the single women in the room to toss her bouquet. I saw my brother's disappointed expressions when it didn't hit anyone in the head, but was instead caught by Leah Clearwater. Leah smiled brilliantly at Jacob Black across the room, thinking about how wonderful it would be to be his wife.

Then it was my turn. A chair was brought out for Bella and she perched nervously on the edge of it. I knelt after smiling crookedly at her to try to calm her down. She relaxed for all of a second, but then stiffened in surprise when I took her leg in my hands and ducked my head under her dress. I carefully pulled the fabric of her garter in between my teeth. I took my time pulling the garter down her leg. The lace and silk band had only been just above her knee but it felt very intimate being this close to Bella's thighs. I was ever so thankful that our honeymoon was so near.

When I emerged with my prize, Bella's face was a deep red in her embarrassment. I smiled at her apologetically and murmured that it was tradition, before winking at her and turning to face the crowd.

I stood up and smirked at the group of men in front of me. I flung the garter belt into the crowd, not caring who caught it because it was time for the tradition I was most looking forward to. Alice cued the music and I gently pulled Bella into my arms.

I led us into a slow waltz, keeping a firm hold on her waist to prevent my adorably clumsy wife from tripping, as the beautiful melody of  _Valse_ _Romantique_  by Debussy filtered through the night air.

The entire world melted away as I danced with Bella. Our electricity flowed freely as I twirled her around the floor. The voices in my head were quiet, nothing but Bella existed in this moment.

I was pleased see that she appeared content in my arms. Bella was never fond of dancing.

"Enjoying yourself, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked her, savoring her new name on my tongue.

Bella laughed and her eyes sparkled happily as she looked up at me. "More than I can express, husband of mine."

 _Her husband! I was Bella's husband,_  my heart swelling with the realization. I bent my head and pressed my lips gently to hers. We kissed there on the dance floor for the remainder of our first dance, sharing with each other the overwhelming emotion that neither of us could have possibly put into words.

We were interrupted much too soon, and I reluctantly handed Bella off to her father. I would have never been able to let her go if it weren't for the knowledge that tonight was the last night Bella would spend with her human family and friends for a long while. I had the rest of eternity to hoard her to myself; surely I could share her on this one night.

I approached my mother, who was standing with Renee, talking quietly. I intended to ask Esme to dance but stopped short as I heard her voice lash out angrily.

"You have gone too far, Renee! I have put up with your silly antics these past two days for Bella's sake, but I draw the line at allowing you to speak of her this way," Esme hissed.

"Bella is my daughter, Esme, not yours. I will speak about her any way I choose. She has made the biggest mistake of her life tonight, and I was hoping that as a mother, you would understand, but obviously it's different for a mother who has boys. Maybe it's easier for you to watch them throw their lives away, or maybe it's just that you're not his actual mother," Renee said. My sibling's responding growls were too low for a human to hear, but they put the wolves and other vampires on alert.

"Being a mother is about far more than biology, my dear woman. I love every one of my six children and would do anything, endure anything to try to ensure their happiness, placing their needs above my own. That is what makes me their mother. You were granted the gift of a beautiful, loving daughter, and you completely disregarded her needs, allowed her to make sacrifices for your happiness and then spit in her face when she tried to take a moment of happiness for herself. If you are an 'actual mother', then I am so very pleased that you don't think me in that same category. If I were you, I'd take a moment to consider that this might be the last time you see Bella, not because of her illness, because I am sure she'll pull through, but because she will wise up and see what a selfish bitch you truly are and decide that you're not worth the constant struggle. Now if you'll excuse me, it's time for me to dance with my son." Esme smiled politely at a gaping Renee and made her way over to me.

"Are you okay, Mom? You know that you are my mother, right?" I asked her as I pulled her into my arms to dance.

"Ah Edward, that woman wouldn't know a mother if one bite her on the rear. Now, twirl me around a few times, and then go dance with your sisters before you claim your wife back from your brothers," She smiled genuinely at me.  _I'm okay son, I promise! I just hope Renee doesn't upset Bella tonight._

I left her in Carlisle's arms and went to find Rosalie.

"Our mother is wonderful isn't she?"  _I didn't know Esme had it in her, calling Renee out like that._

"I know, and I couldn't be happier that she's ours." I agreed.

When I approached Alice, she allowed me to take her into my arms, and giggled while watching the scene with Renee replay in her head. I wasn't aware that she had seen it beforehand.

I spent the next hour dancing with every female in attendance except for Renee. She knew I had heard her confrontation with Esme and was too ashamed to approach me. I was tempted to be the bigger person and ask her to dance, but didn't have the chance as Bella stumbled into my arms.

"Okay, I have danced with enough frogs, time to reclaim my prince." She giggled at her own silly statement as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Standing next to your beauty, I am but a frog as well, my princess." I whispered, ghosting my lips across the shell of her ear.

"Yeah right, you are the most handsome man in the world. I'm the frog in our marriage." She scoffed.

I opened my mouth to tell her just how wrong she was but, Alice once again pulled her from my arms. One of these days I was going to really hurt that pixie!

 _Bring it bro_! Alice laughed heartily as she dragged Bella upstairs to change.

Rose and Rachel followed, laughing with Alice, guessing what had just happened.

I hurried up to our room and changed into the clothes that Alice had chosen for me to travel in. There was a royal blue button up and dark wash jeans on my bed with a pair of sneakers.

As I dressed, I could hear Alice talking with Bella.

"Your mom is getting ready to leave. She wants to say goodbye to you alone before she goes, are you okay to talk to her?" Alice asked concerned. Evidently Renee hadn't decided what she was going to say, only that she wanted to talk.

"Of course. I've been handling Renee since before I could walk, I'll be fine," Bella assured her.

"If you need me, I'll be in the hall." Alice responded as Renee knocked on the door.

"We'll wait outside," Rachel gave Rosalie a pointed look as she walked past her since Rose hadn't made a move to leave her perch on Alice's bed.

"I'll go, but just remember that anything that upsets my sister today, upsets me, and I'm a nasty bitch when I'm upset," Rosalie fixed her cold glare on Renee as she glided past her into the hall.

"I guess I deserved that," Renee laughed as she closed the door and moved to where Bella was standing by the window. Bella was staring out at the forest, her long hair flowing freely in loose waves, her arms folded across her chest, and a pensive look on her lovely face. Bella had already changed out of her dress and into a dark blue cardigan, cream colored slacks and a pair of blue ballet flats. She looked stylish yet comfortable. I wanted to run my hands across that blue fabric to see if it was as soft as it looked, but I pushed away that thought to concentrate on her conversation with her mother.

"Bella sweetheart, Phil and I have to go soon. He has a meeting on Monday with a group of investors. But I had to talk to you; ask you one more time to reconsider what-" She stopped talking mid word as Bella spun around to face her.

"Mom, I love you, and I'm glad that you were able to come today, but I will not stand here and allow you to belittle my decisions. I am not you Renee. I will not decide in a few months that I need a new adventure. I will undoubtedly make some mistakes in my life, but Edward is not one of them, so if you can't accept that, then we have nothing more to say to each other."

With that, Bella walked slowly to the door, stopping to give her mother a moment to respond. Renee's mind was as silent as her voice, so Bella nodded once and stepped out of the door, leaving her mother behind.

I hurried from our room to meet Bella so that I could comfort her. She was in the center of a group hug when I arrived on the second floor. My sisters and Rachel released her as she walked to me, wiping her cheeks and smiling sadly. I instantly pulled her into my arms, hoping that the electric hum between us would soothe her pain.

"Are you alright my love?" I whispered.

"No, but I will be. Come on, let's go say goodbye to the rest of the family." she set her shoulders and nodded once, indicating that Rachel and our sisters should go first. Renee had yet to leave Alice's bedroom; she was telling herself that she was right and that Bella just needed time to see that.

I fought the growl that wanted to escape at her petty thoughts. Esme was right, Renee was no mother.

Bella searched Charlie out before speaking to anyone else. He was standing in the corner, trying unsuccessfully to keep his tears from falling.

"Oh Dad, don't cry. Everything will be just fine. I'll call and email you as much as I can, and I'll be home before you know it," Bella sighed as she hugged him to her.

"I know Bells. I'm just going to miss you like crazy, kid." He kissed her forehead. "Now you two better hurry up before you miss your flight." he tightened his grip on Bella for a moment, and then released her. She took my hand and smiled happily as she absorbed my love and contentment.

We said our goodbyes to our friends and the rest of our family. Carlisle reminded me that he, Alice and Aro would be in Rio tomorrow night.

Bella promised to email everyone as soon as she could as I swept Bella up into my arms and carried her to the back seat of the limo that would take us to the airport in Seattle.


	22. A Night to Remember

Bella seemed nervous as the plane began to taxi out. When I asked if she was okay, she simply nodded and gripped my hand as she clenched her eyes shut. This action confused me, since she was perfectly fine when we had flown to Boston.

"You have to tell me what's going on in that head of yours, my love. I can feel your tension and nerves as if they were my own," I reminded her.

"It's nothing," she said, though her tone clearly said that it was definitely something.

"Bella, it's clearly not nothing, love. Please just tell me," I asked in my most persuasive voice.

"Okay, no need to pull out the heavy artillery, I'll tell you. I hate the way I left things with Renee, and I am beyond scared to leave the country. I've only ever been to California, Arizona, Washington and Massachusetts," she sighed. As she explained this, she visibly relaxed, almost as if simply telling me this removed some of the strain she felt.

I took a moment to decide how to address the Renee issue. Finally I decided that honesty was the best route.

"I believe that you did the right thing with Renee, love. She honestly believes what she says about us and our marriage to be the absolute truth. She needs time to come to terms with the fact that you and I are not like her and Charlie. I think that by the time you are ready to venture back into the human world, she will have realized that she was wrong and will ask you to forgive her," The last sentence was a lie. In fact, I didn't see Renee ever coming around, but Bella didn't need to know that.

"And as for leaving the country, are you forgetting our little journey to Italy my dear?" I laughed at her surprised gasp. "I'm shocked Bella. I proposed there and you forgot." I sighed in mock disappointment.

"You proposed in the hall at school, and in our meadow, and then again in our room. So forgive me if I forgot one instance where you asked me to be your wife. I've had a lot on my mind today," she stuck her tongue out at me, and I could help but chuckle at her, and she eventually joined in.

"I don't recall proposing to you at school," I said after our laughter had ended.

"Yeah, I guess that's right. I thought you were proposing, but you were asking if you could keep me in the more permanent way," she pressed her fingers to her neck, just under her jaw line, as if to clarify what way she meant.

"Yes, I do recall that, and I will follow through on that tomorrow," I smiled widely, showing her my teeth. It felt strange, yet perfectly natural to joke with Bella about my vampiric nature.

"I'm holding you to that Mr. Cullen," she yawned.

"You're tired, Mrs. Cullen. Try to get some sleep, and we'll talk about all my promises and just how I should go about keeping them when you wake up," I cooed seductively in her ear. She blushed, as I knew she would, and then curled up into my side and fell asleep.

I held her close to my side, watching her as she dreamed, knowing that very soon, I would be joining her in her very last slumber. I let my mind wander over the beauty that was our wedding, and before I knew it, the pilot was announcing our descent into Houston.

I woke Bella up and asked if she wanted me to carry her. She nodded her consent, and then drifted back off as I lifted her into my arms. It still amazed me that this perfect angel trusted me so completely, that she felt safe enough to sleep in my arms.

She woke up, needing a human moment just after we entered the international terminal. I got her a coffee and a snack while I waited for her, and she ate while we waited for our flight to be called. She was wide awake as we took our seats for the flight to Rio.

She was calm as the flight took off this time, and I was glad that she was over her moment of nerves. She pulled a book from her bag and curled up into her seat to read. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and watched her expressions as she read. I loved the faces that she made as she absorbed the emotions and thoughts of the characters.

We sat quietly like that until the flight attendant came by with a beverage cart.

"Tell me the plan one more time," she asked, after she opened her soda that the attendant offered.

"It will be around sunset when we arrive in Rio, and we will head straight to the yacht that the family has arranged for us.'' there was no need to tell her that I had bought the boat especially for this monumental moment in our lives. ''I will feed my lovely wife supper, and then perhaps dance with her before proceeding to ravish her until she is fully sated, and then I will claim her in the final way left to me, and we will drift off into a peaceful slumber." I ran the back of my hand across her suddenly flushed cheek, reveling in the spike of her heartbeat at my words.

"While we are sleeping Aro, Carlisle and Alice will come aboard the boat. Alice will ensure that we are properly covered before Aro observes our connection. He will then return to Italy. Once Aro is gone, Carlisle and will pilot the yacht over to Esme's Island. While Alice follows in another, smaller boat. They will remain on the island with us making sure the transformation goes as it should. Once we are both awake and you immortal, they will take the smaller boat back to Rio and then a plane home. Leaving us alone to enjoy some private time together." I hated the fact that I had to trust others to keep Bella safe, but if I trusted anyone with Bella's life, it would be my father and sister

We spoke quietly to each other after that, but it was about nothing of consequence. We were really just listening to the sound of each other's voice and becoming absorbed in each other, basking in the love and contentment that was flowing between us. The nerves about what we were about to undertake began to set in as we claimed our luggage and proceeded to the car that was waiting to take us to the yacht.

Nervous excitement engulfed both of us as the car approached the marina where 'The Siren's Song' was docked. By the time the car stopped at the end of the dock, the tension in the air was so palpable that it was almost its own entity. The electricity continued to hum and pulse between us as I took Bella's hand and helped from the car.

The driver noticed our distraction as he moved to unload our two suitcases and Bella's carryon from the trunk. He offered to carry them to the boat for me, but I dismissed him with a sizable tip and not very much attention.

I tried to rein in my emotions, knowing that I had plans for the evening, and they included more than simply ravaging my bride, yet that was the only thought that made its presence known at the moment.

I tucked both our suitcases under one arm and threw the strap of Bella's bag around my neck. I wrapped the other arm securely around Bella's waist, unsure if she was stable enough to walk the slippery dock to the boat.

She was silent as we boarded the boat, but each step we took closer to our destination brought forth a more rapid rhythm from her pounding heart. She worried her bottom lips with her teeth and seemed lost in thought.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I asked as I helped her onto the main deck.

"I'm fine, just nervous," she said with that irresistible smile of hers. I was momentarily stunned by her beauty.

"I'm nervous as well love, but Aro assures me that it will help ease your pain if I'm the one who does it," I told her.

"I'm not nervous about that part, silly husband! I completely trust you. I'm just nervous about the part before that. The part where you see me in all my naked glory, or lack thereof," she rolled her eyes at me.

"That's the part I'm looking forward to the most, my love. Seeing all of your exquisite body and not having to worry about some pesky psychic showing up and ruining all my fun," I growled playfully at her, causing her to giggle.

"We are alone here, aren't we?" she said the words like she had just realized their meaning, and I felt a sudden jolt just below my navel that coincided with a spike in Bella's breathing.

"That we are, my love." I purred. I needed a moment to calm myself. "Why don't you go freshen up a bit while I get your supper ready?"

I patted her bottom as she bent to pick up her bag. She giggled and headed to the bathroom to have a human moment.

I had a few things delivered earlier in the day, so all I had to do was heat them. I placed my iPod in the doc that I had brought with me and brought up a playlist of my favorite piano concertos. The music relaxed me, and I listened to the rustling of fabric that indicated that Bella was moving around that bathroom. I smelled the toothpaste as she brushed her teeth.

I was remembering Emmett's lewd joke from my bachelor party before I registered what she was doing. I then wondered why she would brush her teeth, knowing that I was preparing food for her, but that thought quickly left my head as Bella emerged from the bathroom wearing a very sexy white silk slip dress. I was instantly and painfully hard.

I froze holding the covered plate of Ravioli in my hands, openly gaping at my wife as she spun in a very slow circle, giving me a three hundred sixty degree view of her luscious form. I growled a low rumbling sound and she took it as a positive response and glided past me to take the covered dish from my hands. She placed it on the table and turned to press a quick peck to my lips before sitting down to eat.

I was having a hard time controlling my need to touch her, so I excused myself to prepare the bathroom and bedroom for the rest of our evening. I sprinkled the red and white rose petals that I had stashed in my suitcase across the bed, making sure to save a few to place in the tub for Bella's bath. I laid one of Bella's nightgowns on the nightstand, along with a pair of my boxer shorts so I could dress us before we fell asleep.

I lit candles and checked to be sure that the body wash that I had requested had been delivered. I wasn't sure how much longer it would be before Bella was ready to relax, so I didn't start running the bath yet. I placed the petals on the counter and felt like I was in control enough to head back to Bella.

She was just finishing up her dinner when I arrived on deck. I took her plate to the galley and returned with a small dish containing three chocolate covered strawberries. She smiled brilliantly at me as I sat down in the chair beside her. I placed her dessert on the table and pulled her onto my lap.

I was entranced as I watched her wrap her lips around the chocolate covered treat that I held to her mouth. She moaned as the flavors exploded on her tongue, and I groaned in response.

I needed a distraction from my building lust. I concentrated on the soft music that was floating on the night air from my iPod. I ran my finger over the keys of my piano in my mind as I lifted another berry to her plump lips.

The music in my head suddenly shifted; no longer was I hearing the lovely piece that Handel composed. No, my lust ridden mind had begun to compose its own music around the pounding of Bella's heart and the sounds of her moaning in appreciation of the flavor of the fruit.

I shook my head and lifted the last of the strawberries to her mouth for her to indulge in, but she shook her head and took the fruit from my hand.

I tried not to openly grimace as she held the berry up to my mouth in offering.

"I'm afraid that the flavor will be wasted on my pallet, love." I said, hoping that she would understand that I meant that though the chocolate covered fruit was sweet and delicious to her, it tasted like dirt to me.

"I know that silly. I just want you to hold it so that I can eat it," the seductive gaze that she gave me had me opening my mouth for the fruit before my brain registered the movement.

I held the berry between my lips and closed my eyes at the sensation of Bella squirming around on my lap, turning so that she could pluck the berry from my lips.

I growled deeply as I felt Bella's soft, warm lips brush against mine as she bit into the ripe fruit. I shivered at the sensation of the juice from the strawberry trickling down my chin. I opened my eyes when I felt Bella's fingers trap the remainder of the fruit in her grasp.

She tossed the remnants of her dessert behind her and leaned forward, dragging her soft moist hot tongue across my skin to collect the sticky juice before closing her mouth over the point of my chin and gently biting down.

The feeling of her teeth on my body was pure bliss. I wanted, no I needed more. I snarled in pleasure and pulled Bella's body closer to mine. She whimpered against my mouth as I kissed her passionately.

I could feel her arousal in the air. Her longing for me was consuming my every thought as it mingled with my own, running rampant along the current that flowed between us. Everything was happening too quickly.

I was desperate to find a way to slow things down before my lust got out of hand and I accidently hurt Bella. That was my greatest fear: that I would somehow hurt her trying to show her my love for her.

I clenched my jaw and squeezed my eyes shut to make myself focus. The sound of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata filtered into the back of my consciousness, helping me to clear my head.

"Dance with me, Bella," my voice had a husky undertone, which I recognized to be seductive from the few times we had allowed ourselves to get carried away by our love for each other. It apparently had quite an effect on Bella because she shivered against me even though it was still eighty degrees outside.

She nodded, removing herself from my lap and offering me her hand. I stood and quickly pulled her body against mine, reveling in her scent as the current hummed loudly between us.

I arranged us so that my hands were wrapped around her waist, and her hands gripped my shoulders, while she laid her head against my chest. I wondered if the she could hear the thunderous pounding of the electricity through my body.

The feeling of her warm, fragrant skin pressed against my body, even through the fabric of our clothes, caused the air to rush out of my lungs in a hiss.

My body shook as heat rocketed through my chest as she pressed his lips to my shirt, directly over my dormant heart. This wasn't working. I needed to put some distance between our bodies, but how? Then I remember the bath; yes she could soak in the tub and I could slow down and regain enough control to be gentle as I claimed her body as my own. Not helping, Edward!

"Would you like for me to draw you a bath, love?" I tried to force the desperation I felt for her from my voice, but I wasn't sure I was successful as her breath hitched at my words. She looked up into my eyes and I was almost lost. Please say yes, so that I'm not tempted to take you right here with the stars and the moon as witness to my weakness.

"I'd like that, Edward," she said shyly, blushing a lovely scarlet.

"I'd like that too" I said, not meaning to say the words aloud. I smiled sheepishly at her and ran into the bathroom.

I turned the water on to start filling the tub and tossed the red and white petals in the tub before lighting a few tea light candles to make the room glow. Once I felt the room was perfect, I ran back onto the deck and scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom. I wanted so badly to undress her myself, but knew that if I allowed myself to peel the thin fabric barrier away from her bare skin I would have neither the presence of mind nor the patience to make it to the bedroom before I made love to Bella. She deserved better than that, so I stood back and watched as my angel turned her back to me and disrobed herself.

My eyes were glued to her form as she lifted the silk over her head, revealing to me her gloriously naked back and rear that was covered only by a miniscule piece of white silk that had the nerve to call itself underwear.

I groaned longingly as she slipped her fingers under the waistband of her delicate lace panties and slid them down her hips and off her feet. She looked back over her shoulder and winked at me.

I growled in response. It took every bit of my century's worth of control not to pounce on her. The need to touch her gnawed at my self restraint until I allowed my body to move with the electric current as it pulled me towards Bella's naked form.

She didn't seem to notice that I was drifting towards her as she lowered her body into the tub. She turned her head to smile shyly at me, gasping at my close proximity.

"May I wash you, love?" I asked in low gruff voice.

"Yes, but do you… um, do you think you could get in the tub with me while you do it? The water is almost too hot for me," I couldn't tear me eyes away from her skin as I watched her light pink blush color not only her face but her neck and the top of her chest as well.

I nodded and slowly undressed, feeling slightly self conscious as Bella's hungry gaze roamed over every new inch of flesh I exposed to her.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding when Bella closed her eyes and she moaned needfullly.

I lifted her out of the water, allowing my eyes to feast on her exquisite naked form, and then lowered us both down into the warm water. Bella sat with her back against my chest and rested her head on my shoulder.

She moaned appreciatively as I ran my hand up and down her sides. There weren't words to describe the sensation of her soft flesh in my hands or the taste of her excited scent in the air– floral soft and purely Bella - on my tongue.

My eyes never closed, but light exploded behind my eyes. My entire world shifted as Bella reached behind her to tentatively brush her hands along my now throbbing erection. I growled out, desiring her almost to the point of pain. Bella's hips pushed backwards against me as I slowly trailed my finger tips down over her stomach to graze her blazing hot center.

She moaned, arching her back. Her breathing was irregular and fast. Her head fell back against my chest as I carefully traced the contours of her delicate folds. Bella looked up at me with heavy lidded eyes and moaned breathlessly, "Edward, Oh my God… I need you so much."

I felt my body convulse at her words and my hips bucked into her as I grabbed her thighs and urged her back into me. I felt nearly delirious with need as I placed my hands on her hips with more force than I would have otherwise used with her. I needed her more than I ever had before.

I carefully lifted her and turned her in my arms, groaning as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I ravaged her mouth, kissing her as hard as I dared, moaning against her lips. I stood, tightening my grasp on her so that she would feel safe in my arms.

"Edward, please don't stop," she cried out immediately, panting as I removed my lips from hers. Did she really think that I would ever stop now? I set her on her feet as soon as we out of the water and chuckled as I kissed her hair. I grabbed a towel from the counter and began drying her off so that she wouldn't get cold.

Once she was fairly dry, I picked her up bridal style and walked straight to the bedroom and laid her across the green bed spread. I knew I should have taken the time to dry myself too but I couldn't be bothered with such mundane details. The sense of urgency curling in my lower abdomen was far too great to do something so trivial.

Her scent and heat surrounded me and I was only just aware enough to keep my strength in check, as my strong desire to claim her forced a feral growl from my chest.

I brought my mouth back to hers once again and we continued our kiss that we had started in the tub, only now it was even deeper and more passionate because the current between us was strengthening with every second that passed. It seemed that our bodies were getting closer and closer, and that they knew what they wanted. Our bodies wanted us to become one.

"Bella, I need this, need you, now. I want to make love to you. Are you ready?"

The sensation of our dual pleasure running through my body was almost too much for me to take.

"Yes, Edward, I'm ready. Please, make love me, now" her voice was laced with desire.

I could feel the current that surrounded us. It was pulsing with both of our passion, making it impossible for me to think past the need to hold her and kiss her and love her and claim her in every way.

Unable and unwilling to fight the electricity flowing between us any longer I leaned down and kissed Bella as tenderly as I could

"Now, Edward. Make love to me, now. I love you." she moaned around my lips.

I shifted my weight to one arm, to balance myself and I positioned my manhood between her thighs. I groaned when I felt the soft hot skin of her center against me.

Please God, let me keep her safe, I plead silently asIslowly pushed into her. I fought to keep myself in the moment and not lose myself in her heat as the passion began to overwhelm me. Her hands slowly ran over my shoulders, encouraging me to fully take her. The electric tingling that her touch left in its wake grounded and relaxed me somewhat and I pushed in further; I felt the point at which I encountered her barrier, and took a shaking breathe, willing myself to go slow, and be gentle. My mind was at war with my body as our shared need pulsated in my chest like a phantom heartbeat.

"This will be painful, love. I am so sorry."

"I'm not. Make me yours, Edward" she whispered against my lips. I nodded once, not trusting my voice to be anything other than a growl of pleasure.

Steeling myself, I quickly pressed through her barrier. We both gasped as

Our connection became complete. And then we were one. It was like nothing I had ever known. It was almost like my long evaporated blood was now living and flowing like liquid hot lava through my veins. It was nothing short of miraculous.

Oh God, so good. "Speak to me, love. I need to know you're okay," I pled.

"I'm okay," she breathed, "Just hold still for a moment."

I ground my teeth together to steel myself against the urge to thrust into Bella's heat. I could be patient. I would be patient and let her body adjust to my intrusion. I would do everything to make this as wonderful an experience for both of us as I could. Being inside of my wife was the sweetest sensation I had ever felt in my entire existence, and could only hope that I felt even half as good to her as she did to me.

She began to move around me and I groaned. She pushed her hips up for a fraction of a second and then pulled down; the delicious friction was almost too much. She placed her hands on my lower back and pushed her hips back up to meet mine again. Oh that's exquisite.

"Move, Edward. Please, I need more," Bella rasped huskily. "I'm more than okay, I promise," she added, knowing that I wouldn't move until I knew she was okay.

I brushed my hands through Bella's hair, and then placed my elbows on either side of her head, promising myself to keep my hands flat on the bed so that I wouldn't grip her too hard. I slowly pulled my hips back, growling low in my throat at the pleasure it caused to move within my Bella and slowly pushed back in.

The sensation was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It wasn't just the mind-blowing physical sensation of her hot sex pulsing against my now throbbing length. It was the emotional bond between us that grew exponentially the longer we were connected this way. Realization hit me as I moved inside Bella again I was making love to my wife. My wife, those words were so beautiful.

"Oh God Bella, oh God," I groaned. Ilove you so much, Bella.

I love you too, Edward.

I stopped mid thrust and looked into her deep brown eyes, stunned.

I heard you, Bella. I heard you answer me. Oh God Bella, oh God.

Move with me, Edward. I need more. Please…

I set a slow, steady rhythm that allowed both of us to get used to the sensation of moving with one another. I was still reeling with the astonishing marvel of hearing her mind; I rained tiny kisses all over her face and neck, careful to keep my lips over my teeth, so I didn't lose myself in the moment and bite her too soon.

When my lips found Bella's again, she began pulling at my hair trying desperately to increase the pressure. She moved her hips up to meet my thrust. I grunted. She did it again and I almost roared in pleasure.

Oh, Edward. Yes, those sounds, oh God.

Oh, Bella. I love being inside of you, this way.I couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be both inside of her and her mind.

She moved her hips against mine harder as my thoughts registered in her mind.

"Bella, l need this to be slower, softer. I can't control myself"

"You can, Edward. I need you, Edward. Please?"

I thrust a little harder, experimentally. She moaned loudly, her breath fanning out over my face, and I clenched my jaw as I suddenly felt a new kind of lust enter my mind. For the first time in our relationship, I felt venom flow into my mouth when I inhaled her glorious scent.

"More, Edward, more!" she pleaded.

Yes more. Always more. I tried to push my own desire, my own passion away so that I could concentrate on giving Bella what she needed.

I started to thrust just a little harder, just a little faster. Reading the signals her body was sending mine.

Yes!That's it, Edward. I love you, oh how I love you, she cried in her mind.

I love you, Bella. Oh God, so good. I-It's so good. I was shaking with the effort to restrain myself.

It felt like fire was building in my abdomen and every time Bella spoke to me in her thoughts, she was stoking the flames higher, slowly but steadily breaking my control.

"Go faster, Edward." If her spoken words weren't enough, she showed me the image of us in her mind as she saw it. I growled and adjust us so that her legs were wrapped around me, mirroring the position in her thoughts.

"Bella… I can't… It's already too much."

"You can do it, Edward." Take me, Edward. I am yours.

"Yes Bella. You're mine. Forever mine, Bella. My wife, my soul mate, mine. I Love You."

"Yours," She gasped. "Oh God, Edward. Only yours for eternity."

"God, Bella. Yes, so good, you're so warm, so tight." It's so much. It's too much. It's everything. Oh, Bella.

"It's all for you, Edward, Only you."

I couldn't help myself. I started to thrust harder. My need was overwhelming my control.

I swallowed mouthful after mouthful of venom as she threw back her head exposing her throat to me and moaned my name loudly.

"Oh Edward, just like that. Oh it's good, it's so good."

"Bella, oh, Bella."

Edward, don't stop. Oh God, don't stop. I think I'm gonna…

Yes, love. Me, too. Do you feel it Bella? Do you feel how much I love you?

Oh my, Edward. I feel you. I feel you. Oh my God… I love you.

" Are you ready, love?"

"Edward, I am… Take me … Edward!" she screamed my name as her body clenched around me with an intensity that physically shook both of us. I could feel the explosion of pleasure I made her body feel as if it was my own. I felt so powerful in this knowledge, like I could do anything.

"Oh god, Bella. You're my everything... my forever. I love you." I was right on the edge of climaxing, of losing control Our combined pleasure was swirling in my head, creating a haze that left me reeling, wanting and more.

"Bella," I roared, as the intensity of her climax around me brought me over the edge with her. I pulled my lips back, bearing my teeth, and I buried them in the soft flesh of her neck as we rode the waves of our shared orgasm.

The intertwined ecstasies of enjoying both her blood and her body commanded control of my mind, and it was the most exquisite pleasure. When my mind finally returned to me, I released my teeth from her soft flesh and quickly moved to push my venom into her wrists and ankles, in an effort to push as much of my venom into her system as I could.

As I swallowed mouthfuls of her glorious blood, I began to feel dizzy and intoxicated. I was beginning to feel very drowsy. I suddenly remember our state of undress and reached out towards the nightstand and grabbed her nightgown and slipped it over her body. I then pulled on my boxers before too much time had passed.

I then carefully climbed into bed with Bella, pulling her into my loving embrace and settled in beside her. I pulled the blankets over us and closed my eyes as I drifted off into the first sleep I had known in almost a hundred years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to take a moment to thank a few people here:
> 
> Athey, (the first chapter of this story was her plot bunny)… I am honored that you allowed me to continue it! Thank you so very much!
> 
> Sherri_ada, my Cullen Fiction sister…there are no words to express what you mean to me! You hold me up and make me feel invincible! Our daily talks give me strength and inspiration! You held my hand, cried, laughed with me while I wrote this story and allowed me to rant when I was frustrated, I can't thank you enough. So to show you how much I love and appreciate you, I dedicate Heavenly Scent to you!
> 
> Stratan, what can I say, you are more than just my beta you are my rock! Thank you for all of your support and your dedication to making this story amazing! Without you this story wouldn't have been nearly as good! We make one hell of a team and I can't wait to start working on the sequel!
> 
> And last but not least to all of my readers, thank you for supporting me and this story! I am honored that each of you chose to take this journey with me. And am hopeful that you will all be there when Bella and Edward wake up….
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Much love to all,
> 
> Poet


	23. A quick note about a vote

I have found a way to recover all of the old files on my dead laptop. It is a slow process and recovery is taking much longer that I thought it would. I have 2 chapters of Of Sacred Bonds recovered and a few from other stories. I posted a poll on my fanfiction.net profile to see what my readers think I should do about reposting stuff. Please take a moment and go vote!

Thanks a bunch,

Poet 3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Stratan and Nolebucgrl for betaing this chapter for me. A very special to Sherri_ada for pre-reading and holding my hand through the entire writing process. You guys are amazing and I couldn't do this without you!


End file.
